


Diamonds and Roses

by LovelyGarnet, theMadStarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Facials, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Intersex, Just the Tip, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Verse, Power Dynamics, Rutting, Scent Marking, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 103,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGarnet/pseuds/LovelyGarnet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Prime Alpha Tony Stark is sent to prison. He can get out in a second, but instead, he decides to play nice and bide his time. Do things the legal way, for now anyway. While incarcerated, a sweet faced omega wants his help but at what cost?-Roleplay between LovelyGarnet & theMadStarker





	1. The Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Mads: A pretty intense roleplay turned fic with Garnet 💗 We've been showing little glimpses of this on tumblr and while there's still so much to do for the fic, we've decided to put up a part one! Plenty of tags still need to be added and will continue adding as the fic gets updated.

* * *

When the news broke out, the public reactions were a mess.

Those who only knew him only as a kind benefactor cried out against his imprisonment. Those that worked in the shadows alongside him were either pleased or worried about the status quo. After all, Stark Industries was a big name that had its fingers in many pots. With its head cut off, or in this case, imprisoned, there would be an inevitable chain of events if SI couldn't remain on top.

Tony Stark didn't worry about that. Even though the great mafia boss Tony had ended up in prison, things weren’t that much different after all. He did what he always did.

Walk in.

Take control.

By the end of Day One, he had most of the prisoners under his thumb, ruling over block B with everyone falling in line. It wasn't a complete takeover, of course, but the ones at the top of the food chain… Those people were his now.

It would've been easy to just buy out the compound. Tony could afford it but why get rid of all the excitement in his life? No, sometimes it was good to have fun.

Still, this whole prison thing was a bit of an inconvenience. He had to waste his time here when he could be out playing in the real world instead of having to eat sloppy food and sleep in a single creaking bed. But this was a necessity. There was a reason Tony was here and he'd sit tight and endure it.

The prison was a bit unusual, of course, as the prisoners here weren’t just common riff raff. It was huge and spacious with some amenities, but… It was still a prison.

There were beta guards everywhere, personnel trained specifically to go toe to toe with alphas. Supposedly, they could take an alpha down. 9/10, Tony heard they could subdue a raging alpha. It might take a couple of them to do it, but they did it nonetheless.

The prisoners had a rigid schedule. Specific times for sleep, showering and eating - filthy bathrooms and tiny cells. Violence was pretty common around here, not that Tony would know… If there was any violence going on around him, he was never the one on the receiving end.

Now, his prison sentence was set for as long as he would be able to sit still in this place - that was Pepper’s advice on the matter. But even though it had only been a week behind bars for Tony, the tension in the cell block was already quite high.

For whatever reason, he had to share the cell block with another prime alpha, and that had lead to many of the other weaker alphas to choose sides and start up fights. And he was the one that had to keep the peace, somehow.

A lazy Sunday afternoon was coming to an end when his right-hand man passed through his open cell door. It seemed as if he was hesitant to disturb Tony for the laying man had his eyes closed. So for a moment, Happy waited to see if the other would notice him. But the matter was important so he decided to clear his throat before speaking to announce himself.

“Boss,” he greeted with a low voice.

Tony didn't give any indication that he heard the man, except for his eyes barely opening. His entire posture was that of a man relaxing but anyone smart enough knew who he was. What he was.

So the correct analogy to make would be a predator lying in wait. Not resting. Waiting. There was a glimmer in his eye that proved it, a sharp, brilliant gaze that belied the relaxed posture of his body.

He knew Happy wouldn't disrupt him for anything that wasn't essential. And for Tony, essential meant business. He didn't get to the very top by letting others handle his business, oh no, his gang was built from the ground up by his hands and molded to his liking by his every decision.

“Hmm?” Tony prompted.

“Ms. Potts has some news for you,” Happy told him, making sure to keep his voice a low murmur.

Tony heard it clearly. With a single fluid motion, the alpha sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He got up, stretching relaxed but powerful muscles.

“Does she now?” Tony smiled, a sharp grin that normally put others on guard. “How do you feel about taking a walk with me, Hap?”

It had only been a week, but Happy was still wary about the prison rules and their reward/punishment system.

“I think it's almost time for lights out, sir,” Happy hedged. Smart beta, not outright defying Tony but saying enough that he let the prime alpha know his concerns.

“Take a walk with me,” Tony said simply.

“Okay, boss.” Happy agreed despite his concerns. He knew better than to refuse such a simple request.

Tony led the way out with Happy following behind him like a shadow. He could feel the eyes of his fellow prison mates on him before they darted away. No one would be caught dead staring him down, not if they wanted to keep their eyes.

It was close to lights out. On a Sunday like this, they preferred to keep the inmates indoors. But as Tony had mentioned, he was in the mood for a walk.

The beta guarding the door leading to the yard outside didn't meet his eyes. He turned to the side, peering at something in the distance, pretending that he wasn't allowing Tony Stark to just wander outside as he pleased.

The air here was refreshing but the towering walls were an eyesore.

Tony ignored them and turned to the man behind him.

“What do you have for me?”

The yard was empty as the light of day was quickly fading, but even if no inmates were nearby, Happy was being extra careful to ensure that no one was listening. Happy turned behind him to check if anyone was around and then looked over at Tony again.

The night breeze chilled him to the bone but he didn't flinch. He was a tough guy but most importantly, he was standing face to face with Tony Stark. Keeping his stern and controlled appearance was crucial.

For a moment, Happy seemed to be conflicted, an attempt to speak that was delayed for reasons unknown. Then he reached in his pocket to pull out the smallest looking scroll that ever existed. It wasn't at all acceptable to make Tony wait so Happy let out a sigh and spoke.

“Ms. Potts sends word that there is some progress being made...” His voice trailed off and then stopped as he glanced at his closed fist where he was palming the tiny piece of paper.

“...But I have something else that may be of interest to you. I was approached by a... kid... saying he needs to talk to you.” Happy crossed his arms in front of his chest as he recalled the weird encounter. “I told him to get lost but he was adamant.”

Happy shrugged in an indifferent manner but then his expression grew concerned, darker. “An omega.”

The information from Potts, Tony filed away for later. Happy was right that the second part was more interesting to him. Entertaining was maybe a better word.

Tony watched the expressions play out on his second's face as he talked about the omega. Happy was a beta so these things didn't really make much sense to him.

“An omega, hmm?” Tony watched Happy with hooded eyes. He folded his arms loosely, tilting his head at the beta.

“Who told you that you can have an opinion regarding who sees me and who doesn't?” Tony's pose was relaxed but his voice was icy with disapproval.

He looked away from the man, not bothering to wait for a reply. A lot of people came to see Tony when he got admitted to prison. Alphas, betas, omegas. Tony was proven to be the best of them, the strongest, the prime. Everyone gravitated to him for one reason or another, but whether or not he had a use for them, that was a different matter.

Happy making those decisions on his own without informing Tony first was a rookie mistake. So Tony made sure his displeasure was known.

“Hap, buddy,” Tony said casually, “we've known each other how long? Years. No one ever needs to talk to me. If there was ever a need, I'd get to them first. Tell me more about the omega.”

To try to make excuses now for his decision to dismiss the boy would only make his situation worse, so Happy stood in silence as Tony spoke. In truth, he didn't believe that there was a reason for his boss to waste his time with that... mousy omega.

Of course, he didn't really understand what it all meant. He only knew in theory how things worked for alphas and omegas. What he knew first hand, though, was that Tony's displeasure could result in very unfortunate outcomes, so he noted to never repeat such a mistake again.

Feeling intimidated but refraining from showing it, Happy nodded with a stern and collected expression. His opinion was that the omega was complete nonsense but decided not to share it. Tony didn't seem like he would appreciate it very much so he stuck with the facts.

“He gave me this,” Happy said, opening his palm to reveal the paper he was holding on to. “The letters are tiny but it writes the place and time that he wants to meet with you. Now, before you say it, I know this is...” He waved his hand and shook his head as to indicate how unacceptable this all was.

“But I looked him up and found out why he doesn't want to meet you out in the open. Thing is, he is under Thanos.” Now the beta paused.

His opinion was - again - to not bother with this but he kept it to himself. He glanced towards the back to make sure that no one was listening to their conversation and then his eyes returned to Tony, concerned and heavy.

“I don't know what he has to offer, yet, but I can get him to talk,” Happy promised.

“Under Thanos,” Tony hissed, a tiny bit amused.

He knew the guy. Big, beefy alpha that was always waxing on about the necessity of balance. They weren't at each other's throats, not yet anyway, but Tony wasn't entirely fond of the man.

Then again, the fact that Tony was sharing space with another prime alpha when he didn't choose to was probably the cause of that. It didn't matter that there was plenty of room for multiple alphas, there was something about Thanos that Tony didn't particularly like.

He waved away Happy's suggestion and plucked the piece of paper out of his hand. His eyes scanned the words, noting the time and place before he tore it to shreds and let the wind carry the tiny bits away.

“If he didn't talk to you then,” Tony said, “he's not going to talk to you now.”

He patted his second on the shoulder. “You did your job, Hap. I can take it from here.”

Then he smiled, a curving of his lips that was just a bit dark.

“Besides, it doesn't seem like I'm leaving this place anytime soon,” Tony sighed. He knew he was getting out, the question was when. “I may as well pick up a hobby or something.”

An omega. He had his pick of people to choose from to keep him company. But an omega that was under Thanos might just cause problems.

Why would Tony bother with that? And yet, the boredom was already setting in. He had sway over the prison, but even then, demanding a lab and whatever he needed to keep his mind entertained would either be too much or take too long.

He could use a bit of entertainment.

“I'll handle the omega,” Tony told Happy, “In the meantime, you can handle Thanos. Not directly, of course, but you can distract him or something.”

He glanced at Happy with a smirk. “I can trust you to do that, can't I, Happy?”

Happy was right to believe that this would pique Tony's interest. After so many years of knowing the man, he understood that he was easily bored. An omega would be entertaining for him, at least for a while. That's why he had brought this information in the first place even though it was against his better judgment. This omega could cause undesired complications, though, and he wasn't even really worth it in Happy's eyes.

Such a small and young little thing, but he had fire burning in him to make such a bold request. Happy would give him that, at least. Or the omega was just stupid, that could always be the case.

Maybe Happy was wrong to worry that this situation could get out of hand. It was just one tiny omega that could be used to keep Tony occupied and not bored out of his mind while they do…

In truth, Happy wasn't sure what they were doing in the prison. He only knew that where his boss went, he followed.

It wasn't his place to think about it anyway, but despite knowing he should just shut up and obey, Happy said a hesitant, "Boss?"

Maybe the news of fresh entertainment had tempered Tony's mood since he gave a small, indulgent smile at the beta.

"Yes, Hap?"

"Why are we really here?" The beta asked, a hint of uncertainty in his tone.

That smile didn't fade even the slightest.

"Diamonds and roses," Tony Stark answered and that was all he said on the matter.

It didn't make sense to Happy but he had already dared as much as he could stomach for the evening. So, Happy nodded with obedience, “Boss.”

That was enough to show that he would do anything that Tony asked of him - or rather, commanded.


	2. Deals in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come out, little jailbird,” Tony called out, “Let me see who has the balls to summon me, hmm?”
> 
> At once, Peter’s entire body urged him to obey, but the boy felt his knees tremble and stood frozen with a hand tight above his pounding heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mads: Believe it or not, but a good chunk of this actually didn't exist before two days ago. Garnet and I went over it and decided it needed... more 😱 So we ended up with an entirely new chapter? Also, please mind the tags! They'll be updated now and then since the rp is still in progress.
> 
> Garnet: Heyhey! Chapter 2 was a wild ride but it's finally here! I am beyond grateful to Mads for the amazing editing and talent T.T She actually made it all happen... Tony and Peter get to talk... A prime alpha and an omega, alone in the dark... 😈 It was so fun to play and so exciting to put it out for you guys to read!

The time of the meeting had drawn near.

That was why Peter was pacing around in his cell unable to calm his nerves. Clenching his jaw in an attempt to control his fear, he finally gathered the courage that was needed to go along with this plan. There was no other way and he knew it. This was his only chance.

He walked out of the cell and down the stairs, relieved that none of Thanos’ men were around. Weirdly enough, the guards didn't pay him any mind either.

It was late in the afternoon, and at this hour, the prisoners were free to use the common areas or rest in their cells. It was the only possible time to slip through the prison grounds unnoticed.

Light on his feet, he made it to the hallway that led far and away from the main living area and down to the boiler room. Peter had snatched away the keys to this place when he had first arrived a few months ago.

It hadn't come in handy up until now, but this was a perfect spot for a secret meeting. It was secluded so his scent wouldn't draw any unwanted attention and it had only one entrance. One entrance, one exit. Safe and dangerous at the same time.

It could also be the perfect place for a trap, but Peter dismissed that thought with a shake of his head. If Tony Stark was to harm him... He could only hope that he wouldn't do that. That the prime would listen to him, that he would help him.

Perhaps, he was naive but there was so much riding on this meeting. Not to mention the very fact that his heart pounded at the thought of meeting the prime…

It was time.

He walked inside the room and it felt like he was entering the wolf's den. Peter shivered as anticipation and dread grew in equal measure. He was risking everything to be here in this tight and dim lit place.

His lean and frail body was dressed in the standard prisoner’s uniform but around his neck, Peter had a makeshift, tight collar made out of bandages. It was so feeble that it could be ripped off by anyone, let alone an alpha that would want to mark him. Yet there it was, an attempt to shield oneself.

With his hands already covered in a thin layer of sweat, he walked to the back of the room next to the tubes and pipes that came out of the wall and hid in wait.

* * *

Tony's footsteps made soft little clicks as he walked. The man could be quiet, of course, he could, but he didn't need to.

The guards didn't look at him, averting their eyes in respect. The prison uniforms were ghastly and ugly and even Tony couldn't get out of wearing them. But the way he walked, his strides confident, face forward, eyes unwavering, no one noticed the uniform.

He walked with a confidence that many tried to imitate. It wasn't exactly a strut, no, that was too arrogant and arrogance implied unworthiness. No, Tony was confident and that confidence played a big part in making others bow to him.

He caught the faint scent of omega as he grew nearer to the meeting point and here, he paused, inhaling and scenting the air to get more intel.

The omega was anxious, a distasteful note of bitterness that Tony could almost taste. It made his nose wrinkle but it did make him curious. Omegas were flighty things and briefly, Tony wondered if the omega would run after all.

It would displease him to have his time wasted, but as he continued walking to the destination, the omega's scent only strengthened. He was certainly there, a thought that pleased Tony's alpha side.

The boiler room, a particular choice. Tony wondered at the reasoning. Did the omega really trust Tony to let him go if things went wrong? What a peculiar thing to do.

And yet, as he stepped through, Tony felt a bit more entitled to be a gentleman. It wasn't every day that something caught his attention this much. And he hadn't even met the omega yet.

Time for that to change.

“An interesting place for a meeting,” Tony noted out loud.

His voice carried just enough to fill the room. He moved away from the entrance, leaving it free as a show of good faith.

Long before the prime spoke, Peter was already aware of his presence.

He had heard him come. Those confident steps were unmistakable but most importantly, he could smell him. And this wasn’t just any scent, it was a prime alpha’s and it flooded the room the moment he stepped inside.

To the sensitive senses of the omega, it was deafening, overpowering. Peter needed time to adjust because his breath had been immediately cut off, his ears ringing, and he hadn’t even seen the man whose commanding presence it belonged to.

Truth be told, he hadn’t expected the prime to show. Why would he? But now that he was here, Peter felt unbalanced, his resolve weakened.

“Come out, little jailbird,” Tony called out, “Let me see who has the balls to summon me, hmm?”

At once, Peter’s entire body urged him to obey, but the boy felt his knees tremble and stood frozen with a hand tight above his pounding heart.

After only a few moments of mustering up the courage needed, Peter revealed himself. Not that he was ready, but he would never be. He had his fingers curled in tight little fists as he tried to appear in control and failing all the same.

Nevertheless, he walked in small but steady steps out of his hiding spot to present himself to the man that had gone out of his way to meet him. The alpha had answered the request of a stray omega and as unexpected as that was, the boy had counted on it with all of his heart.

Peter wasn’t stupid, he understood that Tony had shown him grace by being here. That was what he told himself, at least. He was trying desperately to not give in to the intimidation and fear he felt.

His big brown eyes were fixated on the floor. He would never dare to plainly look at the prime alpha. That would be too bold, too disrespectful. But even with his eyes averted, his mouth was tight with determination.

“This was the only place I could think of,” Peter replied, his voice steady for the time being. He dropped his gaze further down and to the side. “Thank you, alpha, for meeting me.”

There was a slight tremble in his muscles, a shiver as if the boy was cold.

Glancing at Tony’s general direction, he realized that the man had stepped away from the entrance. That made the tightness in his chest ease a little, his body a bit more relaxed. And that had to be enough.

After days of watching from afar, finally, the prime's eyes were on him. His breath caught, heart stuttering as the prime alpha eyed him up and down.

Tony wasn't sure what he expected when the omega came out of his hiding place. Happy had no information to give him besides saying the omega was a kid. At least that much was true, the omega certainly was young compared to Tony.

Observing the boy, Tony couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten into this place, how he even survived. He looked so small and vulnerable that Tony's alpha side wanted to react in one of two ways.

It wanted to stalk forward and destroy. Something so weak seemed almost too pitiful to exist in these walls. Why even bother?

But a larger side overtook it. At first glance, the omega didn't seem like much but his actions spoke of a deeper depth that Tony found intriguing. It was already a good sign that the omega was seeking to talk to him. Tony could only imagine a few reasons why an omega would seek an alpha out.

That was just the way of things.

Truthfully, Tony wasn't surprised.

It was nature, really. The weak turning to the strong and Tony was the strongest of them all. And yet, despite knowing this, Tony still felt something when he looked at this omega. To his surprise, he felt more inclined to lure the omega in, to find out more about him. To protect him.

Such dangerous thoughts for an alpha like Tony Stark. He'd have to monitor himself to make sure none of these unexpected feelings turned into a weakness that could be exploited.

The alpha leaned against the wall, arms folded as he looked at the boy. He tilted his head in acknowledgment, not that the omega would see it.

“Your name, kid,” Tony said firmly, “You know mine, obviously. It'd be rude to speak otherwise. And that would be such a pity since you've tried so hard to be respectful.”

Peter lifted his gaze, curious, as he peeked at the alpha in front of him. The prime asking for his name had caught him off guard. In prison, hardly anyone had used his name, especially alphas.

It was an unexpected… surprise. A good one since the alpha was almost trying to be civil.

“I’m Peter... Parker,” he answered with a hint of excitement that he tried to push down while smiling gently at his feet. The prime’s presence was intimidating, yes, but also... soothing.

“It's true, I know who you are,” Peter continued in a small voice with that smile lingering on his pink, hesitant lips.

He took another step towards the alpha and then stopped. The omega wouldn’t approach any further than this, even if the Stark’s demeanor and overall posture were relaxed.

“Everyone knows who you are... You're kind of a big deal,” he said demurely. He nervously scratched his cheek, not knowing what to do with his restless hands.

Tony smirked at the omega's words.

“Kinda a big deal, hmm?” Tony echoed, amused, “That's cute, Parker.”

At the alpha's casual response, Peter relaxed further. The gentle approach calmed his nerves. Maybe it would have been better for him to hold onto his fear- this was a prime alpha, after all. In this world, alphas like Stark were at the top of the food chain, the hunter, and the omega was at the very bottom. The prey.

But then, as if Peter remembered the reason he had requested to meet with him, the boy’s expression turned serious. Unsettled even.

“Alpha, sir, I–” he stuttered and got mad at himself for showing weakness in front of the alpha.

Clenching his jaw, Peter turned to the man and looked at him. The distress he was trying to hide was clear in his wide eyes. “I need to ask for your help if you would give it.”

 _Ah_ , Tony finally thought.

He worried for a moment that the boy would beat around the bush. Essentially, that this Peter Parker would waste his time. It was good that he got to the point.

The alpha watched and learned with keen eyes, taking in every quiet detail that gave him clues as to who he was dealing with.

Omega body. Omega gestures. Omega submissiveness. Everything about the kid was omega which was appealing to Tony's alpha nature.

A slight sniff to the air showed that Peter wasn't afraid of him though. That was good. Even though omegas were programmed to be the more submissive of the trio, Tony didn't want to bother with someone so weak.

He tilted his head in thought, listening with some interest.

Then the omega met his eyes and Tony's breath caught. The omega's eyes were so captivating, so determined. There was an edge of desperation there and it just made Tony so damn curious.

Lured in by those brown doe eyes, Tony pushed himself off the wall. The alpha prowled forward, eyes hooded as he came to a stop in front of his prey.

Peter didn’t waver, he stood his ground looking up at the alpha as he approached. Even if he felt his cheeks heating up, the redness spreading to the top of his ears, Peter stood still.

Tony took the omega's chin between his fingers, making sure Peter wouldn't look away.

“Spit it out then, kid,” Tony said softly, “A man like me isn't just going to agree without hearing your offer. So, what is it, hmm? What has you in such a bind that you came to me?”

Then his lips quirked up into a wicked smirk.

“And more importantly, what are you willing to offer me?”

The boy’s lashes fluttered because of the alpha's proximity. Tony didn't seem affected, his gaze steady and smile, unfaltering. Was Peter the only one being affected? He couldn't shy away, even if that was the case.

It was pointless to try and hide. The alpha could surely scent him and hear the pounding in Peter's chest. And he could see the small flames dancing in the brown of his eyes.

No matter the foolishness that was going on in his mind and heart since the first time he had gotten a glimpse of the prime... It was not the point of their meeting. And so, he pulled himself together, furrowing his eyebrows and tightening his fists.

“It’s Thanos,” Peter spoke and his muscles tensed, the mere mention of the name made him flinch. “He… promises one thing and does another. He makes himself out to be a… a savior but he lies. He's not what he seems... He's… a bad man.”

In his strained voice, the hatred was evident. The things he had seen… he couldn't forget or forgive but he also couldn't go off on a rant no matter how easy it was to do so. Peter knew he had to be quick, concise, and as persuasive as he could.

“I know I’m young and... But– Is it wrong to seek shelter away from him? He does as he pleases with omegas, with everyone that works for him, and–” Peter averted his eyes now, even if Tony was holding his chin up. He was embarrassed by his outburst but tried to push it all down.

“He means to humiliate me, to take my suppressants away... That’s inhumane.” He gritted his teeth, looking down and to the side.

“So, I’m begging you to take me under your wing.” He turned back to Tony with wide, hopeful eyes. The omega’s scent unleashed in waves since the need and vulnerability had shone through.

“And I’ll do anything you want,” Peter continued, voice steady and a fierce look in his eyes.

The scent made Tony's lip curl but besides that, there was no other reaction.

Every word, every sentence that came from the omega's mouth had conflicting emotions rioting inside the alpha. The information on Thanos caught his attention but it didn't matter. The gist of the matter was that this omega wanted to switch sides and while it could be done, it could be messy too. Would it be worth Tony's while?

The offer he dared to give the prime was what made the alpha's mind go quiet with dangerous intent.

“Now,” Tony purred, a low sound. In another world, it might've even been soothing, but here and now, it should've sent alarms ringing in anyone's mind. “That's a bold faced lie.”

The alpha smiled, but it was empty. A mean smile that held nothing back of what Tony was.

The hair at the back of Peter’s neck stood as the atmosphere in the room shifted. At once, uneasiness crept into the young one’s heart as an underlying fear made itself known. That Tony Stark was like any other alpha. That Tony Stark was another Thanos...

“You can't– Or well, I suppose, you _shouldn't_ be offering things like that, omega,” Tony said casually.

He rubbed his thumb across the other's cheek, playing up all the dangerous signs that omega mommies told their sweet faced omega children about alphas like him. He grazed his thumb against the soft swell of Peter's lips, eyes dropping to where he touched him.

“Is this what you promised Thanos? Anything?” Tony continued, “Why are you surprised he wants everything then?”

He pushed his thumb inside, ignoring the heat that started to swell in his own body. As much as he was down for a fuck, there was something more important for the omega to learn.

Paralyzed by his words and actions, Peter looked up at him with huge eyes. His breaths became shallow, one by one, before stopping altogether once the alpha’s thumb was pressed between his trembling lips.

“You say something like that, you better deliver,” Tony said darkly. “And I know you can't, _won't_.”

He paused then removed his hands but continued to stare down at the boy.

“There are things people are willing to do and things they aren't so willing to do,” Tony scoffed. “When I said what are you offering me, I don't want some bullshit answer. You think you're willing to give me everything?”

Tony chuckled then jerked his head towards the wall. “Strip. Present for your alpha, omega.”

The omega was utterly shocked and frozen in place. Once the words made sense, he stepped forward, unwilling to let Tony’s accusations unanswered.

“I didn’t promise anything to him!” Peter cried out in protest. The insult was too cruel, too false to accept.

It couldn’t be true! Peter refused to accept it! That instead of finding a savior, he would be made to choose between whose hands he would suffer in.

But the injustice and the heartless words were too much to keep quiet even if it was against his instincts to defy the prime in front of him. It hurt him deep down because the omega had been enamored by the alpha in the few days that had passed. Looking at him through shy eyes from a safe distance.

His young innocent love had been allowed to bloom deep within. Peter knew that he shouldn't have, that it was a road that led nowhere, but he couldn't stop himself from dreaming.

This very dream flickered before his eyes, at this moment, as he stood before the man that threatened to crush Peter's heart in his palm.

“...So you think to humiliate me, as well?” He almost choked as tears burned at the corners of his eyes but there was no chance to back down now. If Thanos learned of this, he would strangle Peter to death with his bare hands.

“I wasn’t lying,” he sobbed, lowering his head and tugging his uniform shirt over it, making his hair a mess. He let it slip through his fingers and drop to the floor.

His chest was left covered in a white undershirt and the boy clenched the fabric, trying to silence the nerves that shook his body.

He had to prove himself. He had to. While looking down, he lowered his pants and stepped out of them.

But that was it. The boy couldn’t do anything more.

Paralyzed, he stood in his underwear and shirt, his hands close to his chest. His eyes were wet with tears but he didn't dare let them fall. He couldn't look the alpha in the eye, his face was burning with mortification. Instead, his eyes were pinned to the ground as he waited for the alpha’s judgement. This was far from the presenting that the alpha demanded of him, but Peter couldn’t find the strength to do it, not all the way.

Some alphas got off on the scent of fear. It smelled sickeningly sweet with just a hint of sourness underneath.

Tony had learned to tolerate it, but never cared for it much. He might even learn to detest it, especially with the small omega trembling in front of him. The scent of his fear was almost offensive compared to how it was before Tony revealed himself to be the monster he was.

Tony could even muster up a tiny bit of regret if he wanted to. Scaring the omega was his goal, but he hadn't expected– What a mess.

He sighed, a deep heavy sound before he ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“Christ, kid,” Tony huffed, “The point was to be careful with what you're offering. You can't say you'll do _anything_ then be surprised if they take as much as they can. Ever heard of give an inch, take a mile?”

He deliberated his choices. He could just walk away. The omega would probably count himself lucky. Maybe even avoid all alphas and primes in the future. Lesson learned and all that.

Alphas were scum.

He could wash his hands of this. Maybe even keep an eye out for the boy as recompense for the rude awakening Tony had given him. But did he want to walk away…?

Tony could make this right. Walking away wouldn't solve the boy's issue with Thanos. Wouldn't save him from becoming a prison bitch. Not with that attitude and no protector.

Another sigh, but truly, there had never been another choice for Tony.

He stepped forward, knowing his actions might be read wrong but doing it anyway. He enveloped the omega in his arms, scenting him in the only thorough way an alpha can claim another without actually getting down and dirty.

The boy in his arms had been through a rollercoaster of emotions already and it didn’t seem like there was going to be an end to it any time soon. In his confusion, Peter tried to back away when Tony stepped closer, still too agitated, too unnerved to think clearly.

“I'm not so heartless. I'm not so greedy or cruel,” Tony admitted reluctantly. “But others aren't that way. You can't trust anyone, kid. Better you learn that now.”

Peter flinched, barely able to listen to what the alpha was saying through the hammering of his heart.

In the next moment, however, the alpha’s scent bathed him in comfort, in warm and fuzzy feelings of protection that Peter had never known before. And that made his body relax, whether he wanted it or not.

To be granted a prime’s protection in such a gentle and caring way made Peter’s knees weak, his body calm and pliant. He was young, inexperienced, never marked or claimed in his life and now he had been completely overwhelmed in the arms of the powerful prime.

His instincts had risen within him, taking hold of his mind as Peter pressed his face against Tony’s strong chest. He lifted his head towards the man’s neck, taking in the scent that was even more intense there.

Soon, Peter was so much calmer even though his heart was beating fast but that was for entirely different reasons.

"What– what is this..." Peter murmured, dazed, scent drunk and barely fighting. "Why are you..."

The alpha held him and he even felt fingers stroke through his hair.

"I'm giving you what you want," Peter heard the alpha say, his voice so soothing that the omega felt like he was sinking into a soft cloud.

The scent tapped into Peter’s instincts, forcing his body in this more relaxed state. He felt how it soothed his mind, pushing aside his previous fear and almost leaving him in a drugged out state.

It felt good but… Alpha wasn't angry with him… His mind was in a haze and the clarity that he had before… When adrenaline made his heart pound and his mind skip a thousand thoughts a second of what he could do, had to do… It was gone, out of reach and he almost… almost didn't care to have it back.

Something about that was wrong.

Primes were dangerous, Peter always knew that but now, more than ever, he understood why.

Their scents were potent and whether or not Tony only meant to soothe him, not steal away his mind, it was affecting Peter too much.

It was casting his inhibitions and logical thinking to the side. He didn't want that, not when so much was unclear between them. He needed clarity to not be tricked by the alpha if that was his intention. Tony could not be trusted.

All this could still be a game, a farce, something to entertain this man for a few minutes… hours… days? The fear of being such a toy made his heart seize and where it was content and excited by being so close to the alpha, it now threatened to break. It was more than enough to clear his head.

Uncertainty made Peter's form stiffen and he pulled his nose away, seeking to escape the gravitational pull of the alpha.

"But… Who's to say that…" he uttered. He was fearful, yes, but also determined. "That… you're not just like him? Just another alpha." Peter asked and glanced at the alpha with furrowed eyebrows.

Tony's eyebrows rose in surprise.

He has given the kid what he wanted. His scent would be on the omega and as soon as he walked out, the other inmates would know. They wouldn't touch Peter for fear of angering Tony Stark.

Once Thanos learned of it, surely there'll be a clash between the two primes. When confined in such tight spaces, it was always meant to happen but the omega in his arms would've been a catalyst.

Protection. He was giving Peter what he wanted... Or was he? Under his wing…

Tony was intrigued.

"That could almost be an insult," Tony said with a devil may care smile. "Just another alpha… Are you always so impulsive, sweetheart?"

He let the boy go, stepping away and looking around the small, dark room to gather his thoughts. Even if Tony had his equipment and toys right in front of him, his attention would still be captured by the omega waiting for him.

"Who's to say I am any different," Tony considered, not at all offended. Then with a sly smile, he turned back to the omega, settling his hands on the boy's slight shoulders. "Except you. You're the one saying that by coming to me. Have I proven you wrong then? Am I just… another alpha?"

His own conviction had saved him but the alpha pulling away had certainly helped. Even then, the powerful scent was pulling him in but he resisted. It was getting easier to manage through it the longer they talked.

They… They were truly engaging each other now, something Peter didn't think would happen. He needed his wits together to be on par with the prime.

Peter shook his head and his curls bounced around with the movement. Insulting the prime had not been his intention, of course, and he became flustered. Even so, he still would not back down. The scent coming from the man was not agitated which helped Peter continue.

An omega's place was not to judge or measure alphas, let alone primes. Unless they were asking for trouble... Which Peter did just by requesting this meeting.

"Alpha… seems different," he admitted, keeping the rest of his heart's secrets to himself. "I…" he swallowed, "I have seen you…"

The boy had heard of Stark's ways within the prison. That he didn't mistreat those that were vulnerable and if there was ever a reason to fear an alpha… Stark's people feared him for the right reasons. But maybe he hadn't had enough time to show what he was capable of.

The boy’s admission made Tony wonder what exactly Peter had seen. What had Tony done to invite such curiosity and trust?

To his knowledge, he took over his side of the prison almost ruthlessly, all kinds of people bowing their heads to him.

The omega continued to speak though, so Tony put the thought aside for now.

"What if… Alpha promises…" Peter proposed shyly and bit his cheek. "No tricks or games…"

Tony raised a brow and stepped closer, their chests almost brushing. It pleased him when the omega continued to gaze up at him, expectantly and with such an unnerving gaze.

"Did you learn nothing from what I did?" Tony murmured, not unkindly but curiously. "How can you trust me? You're asking me to promise something with no way of holding me accountable."

His smile turned almost sad then.

"No tricks, no games?" Tony repeated, "Don't you know who you're talking to? Ah, you shouldn't be in this hellhole, kid."

Peter tilted his head, while still looking up at the man. Young innocence flickered in his eyes, so easy to be extinguished at the hands of an alpha. He stared into Tony’s dark gaze, wishing he could see what went on in his head, his thoughts and desires, his motives and wishes.

The boy was guilty of his crimes… That was how he had landed himself in this mess. But even with the fear that one of the primes could take him apart, Peter wouldn’t change what he had done. He kept that to himself, however, since he truly believed that Tony had no idea. Tony didn’t even know he existed before this meeting, no doubt.

He shrugged his shoulders, but his eyebrows twitched upwards, making an arch. He recognized now that Tony called his bluff and hadn't expected Peter to actually go through with the request. To Peter, it told him that the prime hadn't had bad intentions… Stark just had a shocking way of doing things.

But what could Peter use that Tony would abide by…?

“I will hold you to your word,” he said and lines of distress formed across his smooth little forehead.

“On a prime’s honor,” he continued with a stern expression. His scent was giving away, however, how intimidated he really was.

Would this boy ever stop surprising him? The alpha wondered.

"A prime's–" Tony ended up chuckling.

He couldn't even fathom– It was ridiculous. The omega was holding him to a promise based on such a fanciful thing. And yet, something stirred inside the prime and it… It didn't exactly ache, but it was bothersome.

Then that scent reached him… Sour… His nose twitched in agitation. Rather abruptly, the alpha decided that he didn't like that scent, not when it was previously so sweet and alluring. Before Tony had played his game, as the omega called it.

"Honor, huh?" Tony smiled indulgently, "That doesn't exist in this world, sweetheart. But…"

His chin dipped, just the slightest acknowledgment.

"If you want that promise, then you can have it," Tony relented with a careless shrug. "Is that enough? Or should I sweeten the deal… Add something nice to make up for what I did. Diamonds, perhaps?"

Peter smiled at first, a bit hopeful since the man gave him the promise. He shouldn't trust him fully, Tony had said it himself, but Peter did. He trusted that he would keep his word, even if it had been given to someone insignificant like him, a stray omega.

Then his eyebrows lifted at the alpha's curious proposal.

_Diamonds…?_

With a tilt of his head, Peter looked up at him, his expression softening in wonder. It was meant as a joke, he was certain. It couldn’t be that the prime would truly offer this to him. But even if he was, the omega had no use for precious stones. What good could they do… They were just for show, void of true meaning.

He smiled innocently.

"No… no need for diamonds," he said lightheartedly while shaking his head. The omega's defenses had fallen. He was exposed again, letting go of his reservations and fear. His smile turned tender and apologetic almost.

"A rose would be nice, though," Peter gave back. His inner thoughts and emotions were bare for the alpha to witness in the vastness of his brown eyes.

Ironically, the request would be more difficult to fulfill. Diamonds, Tony could have smuggled in. They were tiny and easily hidden. Peter would perhaps have a hard time keeping them but anyone who knew they were a gift from the prime wouldn't dare touch them.

But a rose… Another fleeting thing. Something that wouldn't survive here. And yet, Tony wanted to get it for him.

Maybe it was because it was a challenge to do so. Maybe it was for some other reason…

Roses and diamonds… He thought wistfully. It didn't mean anything to the omega, but it did for Tony.

He dismissed the thought and instead gave the omega a charming smile.

"A rose… It would suit you," Tony told him. "A rose and a promise then, along with my… protection. What then are you giving me in return, hmm?"

Peter would not repeat the same mistake as before. Offering anything to the alpha was just not persuasive enough since he had already backed down from such claims. Yet the omega was determined and would go very far to have Tony as his protector.

“I’m tough. I may not look it, but I am,” he said and gulped, his cheeks getting a bit rosy.

The words didn’t match with his softness, his vulnerability that was so obvious in his scent.

“I can work for you, obey, and be devoted. I can… do the dirty work.” He glanced to the side, unsure.

The omega knew that he didn’t seem like much, but this… he really meant it.

Tony hummed in response and gave the boy a look over.

Whoever heard of an omega doing dirty work? That'd be interesting, indeed. Tony couldn't even really think of what task he would give the omega, but then, having a potential piece is better than not having one at all.

He'd find a use for Peter eventually, he was sure of it. At least the boy learned quick.

"You want to be a grunt in my… organization?" Tony said thoughtfully but shook his head, "I don't need more grunts. I have those in spares, even here."

He gave another thoughtful hum and let his eyes linger on the omega's pretty features. He circled the waiting boy, considering… Considering…

No tricks or games was what he had just promised. He'll stick to it then.

The prime prowled forward, every step a confident stride. His chest pressed against Peter's back, firm and unyielding.

"I have a better idea and you can decide yourself," Tony purred as he curled an arm around the omega's neck. His lips brushed against Peter's ear, soft and intimate.

"How about you keep me company, hmm?" Tony suggested, "Be mine. My omega. I have business to take care of and a fickle heart can cause trouble. Keep all the other omegas from interfering and we have a deal."

It was such a minor thing but Tony's interest wasn't so easily won. It would be one less worry, one less quarrel that he could somehow get caught in.

Peter felt Tony’s chest rise and fall against his back, with the man’s steady breathing. He turned his head, for a moment, to look at him, before lowering it again. His chest raced, and how could it not, after this proposition.

Just business… a cold deal. Well… not for Peter, since being Tony’s omega was his heart’s deep desire. He wanted to be close to him, to accompany him… to talk to him… To stare up into those beautiful dark eyes…

But it was not easy to say yes, even if it was what Peter wanted. It was risky, but the man had promised… And Peter believed him.

“Then we have a deal.” Peter nodded, and his form stiffened.

To belong to the most powerful man in prison was a serious matter. And yet the omega didn’t care as much for this as he cared for the fact that he would belong to Tony Stark and be his. Peter’s young love surged even greater with the possibilities. The omega tried to not fool himself and still, that hopeless dream of true love didn’t seem as unattainable…

Or maybe…

Maybe he was giving himself away for false hopes and empty promises. A flower cut off the garden, to be scented and of use until… deflowered.

Even though Peter couldn't see it, Tony's smile grew once the deal was made. The omega also wasn't pulling away so Tony felt a bit... daring.

He turned his face, nudging his nose against the boy's ear. Peter's scent had turned sweet again, like honey on his tongue and the alpha breathed it in like it was a drug.

"Deal," Tony said, lips curved up in a devilish grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mads: Chapter 2 was supposed to have smut... But plot? Happened? Wow, Garnet is amazing, she pulled me away from smut. She can't save you guys next chapter though. 😏
> 
> Garnet: Nooo, no one listens to Mads! Her editing and endless hours of work made the mess of a plot into this awesome awesome story!
> 
> Mads: I tell Garnet not to lie and she ignores me 😭 fineeee but we both put a lotta work in the fic and therefore... Hope you guys enjoyed 💗


	3. A Bite of My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do I want it..." Peter considered, gaze to the side then coming to rest on Tony's features. It was like every time Peter looked at him, the prime grew more handsome and tempting with every glance. Was he so weak to give in or was it inevitable that he would fall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mads: We are late! But I take all the blame because I'm a mess. Anyway, there was supposed to be smut but chapter got long... There's some teasing though? Also! If the following word "cocklet" bothers you, 😬 there's that in here… and keep in mind that male omegas in this story are **intersex** so in this one, Peter has a little cock and a pussy.
> 
> Garnet: Mads is not to blame, the chapter was finished thanks to her… But, lack of smut is seriously my fault! T.T Peter is dancing around it like a goof haha ^^’ Still, I hope it’s nice slow burn of sorts! (Mads: Lies! All lieeees!) Garn: I am not lying, make it stop D:

* * *

The deal was made and with it, Tony should have stepped back and returned to his cold, calculating self.

His instincts were telling him to do the opposite though and they wanted him closer still. It was all the more reason for Tony to step away because as a prime, his instincts should not rule him. But the omega’s scent tickled his nose and lured him in, begging to be explored.

Maybe just this once, Tony could follow what those urges wanted.

As it was, the omega wasn’t exactly pulling away either.

The position they found themselves in was a peculiar one, both unwilling to back off so why shouldn’t Tony… take advantage?

“Let me… fulfill the first step in my task then…” Tony murmured, a mere excuse for staying close. He would test the boundaries, maybe push just a little… But it didn’t seem as though the omega was adverse to his attention.

With the young omega in his arms, Tony had to stomp down the soft alpha purr that was caught in his throat. The omega had asked for protection, not for a lover, and even if they were compatible, Tony's life was a dangerous one.

Someone like Peter wouldn't survive. The possibility that he could learn tickled the back of Tony's mind, but he ignored that too. That was inconsequential, for now. No, it was better that they just had this one deal but maybe they could have fun while it lasted.

The act of claiming didn’t have to be like this. Tony has had his share of claiming others. He would lay his hand on their shoulders and run his palms along their neck. Those he was particularly fond of, the prime would sweep his hands over their arms and hands. He would spread his scent, so potent and distinctive, as much as possible until… Until they were truly marked as his, in ink and stone.

So this wasn’t his first time marking someone but pressed against this particular omega, Tony could admit that it was the first that it ever felt so intimate. He had already stepped out of the bounds of what someone like him should do… And that sweet scent dared him to continue.

He ran his fingers through the boy's brown curls, spreading more of his scent, letting it soak down to the very roots. He wondered briefly if Peter understood how unusual this was. Or was the omega just basking in the attention?

Tony needed to get back to business.

“Don't worry about Thanos,” Tony said, voice rough and strained. “He's my problem now.”

Chest to back, the boy's skin was soaking up his scent… Good.

“Every morning, you'll come to my cell,” Tony instructed him. “You'll take the suppressants I give you and you'll take it in front of me. I don't trust those shits to not try something once word gets out.”

Tony’s mercy would set a lot of things in motion, things that both would have to prepare for. Even then, there would be things that neither would foresee and that made the prime’s heart shudder in excitement.

“Thank you, Alpha… I’ll come to you,” Peter offered with respect.

He couldn’t believe that he would get out of this unscathed. Yet, it appeared to be true, Tony was someone who didn’t feed on an omega’s fear.

“You're mine now,” Tony told him. He pulled back, just a bit, to turn him around and tip the omega's face towards his. “Do you know what that means, hmm? When a man like me claims another?”

Peter moved gracefully with the alpha’s guidance, yielding to those strong hands. He was intoxicated by the alpha’s deep scent, but at least this time it didn’t threaten to overwhelm him. His own scent, normally undetected by his nose, was a sweet undertone to the alpha’s deep musk. The prime’s scent and his own… mixing and merging… Together.

Tony’s words made him bold and this time there was no holding back as he stood on his toes to get a whiff of the man’s neck. The scent there was even deeper, as prevalent as it could get without getting undressed.

Peter’s eyes fluttered closed in bliss.

Tony felt hyper aware of Peter nosing along his neck, no doubt seeking more of his scent in such a carefree manner. He had to clench his jaw, using sheer strength of will to not get hard.

If it were any other omega, any other person actually, Tony would've had them slammed into a wall for daring. Throats were much too vulnerable. Tony shouldn't be as comfortable as he was right then but he was. He was relaxed and caught in a soft cocoon, lulled into some sort of compliance with the omega's happy scent clouding his mind.

The boy let go and slowly opened his eyes to look up at him, slightly shivering from the intensity.

He was thinking about Tony’s words, what it means to be claimed…

Peter had never known what it meant to belong to another other than himself and willingly so. He kept under the radar as much as possible since he didn’t want to be touched or felt by others, whether they were alphas or betas. All belonged in the same category for him. Primes weren’t any different. That's what Thanos had proven, but Tony… He was not like the rest.

His expression turned serious as a small and determined frown decorated his lips.

“I have never been claimed, alpha,” Peter confessed with a steady tone.

Admitting this was, perhaps, putting him in a vulnerable position. Still, honesty was Peter’s way, the only way he knew.

“I just know that your scent will protect me…”

The flame inside him returned, even more so than before now that a prime’s scent was being absorbed by his skin.

Tony wasn't all too surprised at the admission. With one look at him, one sniff of his scent, Tony was already able to tell so much about Peter's character. Innocent, but still so wily. His heart was pinned on his sleeve.

The alpha could never allow such weakness within himself, but perhaps it wasn't a weakness for the boy. Peter had already charmed one prime into giving him what he wanted, after all.

This made some part of Tony shudder in revulsion, but it made his inner alpha grow sharp teeth. Tony had claimed the boy already though, so that was only inevitable. It pleased him that he would be the first and only if they continued with this arrangement.

“The scent will wear off,” Tony said dismissively. “That's why you must come to me. As long as you have even a hint of me on you, anyone that belongs to me will assist you. My strength will become yours… For as long as the scent lasts.”

His teeth flashed in a brief but teasing grin. “Of course, there are other ways to let the scent sink in. Things we can do so that the smell of me will never leave you. It'll bury deep into your bones and everyone will know you're mine.”

He caressed the omega's cheek, tracing a finger down the unmarked skin of his neck. Tony made sure to carefully watch for Peter's reactions. “But… I don't think that's to your taste, hmm?”

Only now becoming aware that he was standing in his t-shirt and underwear, Peter held still. His face, so open and guileless, didn’t become alarmed or scared. Not at all, it was the exact opposite reaction to Tony’s previous advancement. Because now Peter felt safe, a balance within him that the alpha had forged with his claim.

That didn’t mean the omega was unaffected.

As the other spoke, Peter’s cheeks heated up and the boy used all of his willpower to not avert his gaze. Then he swallowed and let his eyelids lower slowly as he thought of a proper response.

“I’m not what you think, what you are looking for,” he claimed with a hint of audacity, the finger on his neck making him shiver.

What was going on in Peter’s mind could be anyone’s guess, but he spoke in a matter-of-fact way. Of course, the boy couldn’t shy away from the true reasons he was refusing. Deep down he knew what he wanted.

Just being with Tony was like his first crush. It was warm and sweet... Safe. His young body held in his mother's arms as he declared his love and intent to marry the alpha boy he had his sights on.

Even with the way his mother had laughed, delighted and smiling so brightly, love wasn't wrong.

And as he gazed into the prime's dark eyes, he felt that way again. It wasn't wrong to love, it just hurt him to do so knowing that Tony didn't feel anything like that for him.

“Why would you want to go further with... me?” the boy asked. It was a matter of the flesh for the alpha, how could it not be, but the boy felt compelled to press for answers.

Mere moments ago they had made a cold deal, but it could turn into so much more… Even the offer of being the alpha’s lover made his breath catch. But was it just this once… Or was there substance to what the alpha offered? Would he be… discarded afterward? Would it be worth it even if it was just once…?

But the alpha could have anyone he wanted, Peter was sure of it. Why was he so set on him then?

Tony smiled at the flustered omega. He liked that Peter hadn't just jumped into his arms or fallen in line. It was nice. Refreshing.

The alpha also liked having a challenge. In this tiny, boring little world, he needed something to focus on. He could almost pity the omega for catching his attention, but well, Tony hadn't initiated whatever this was.

He was only supplementing it.

The alpha's entire body felt loose and relaxed. His smile was oh so charming, meant to seduce with the mean curve of his lips. When he spoke, his voice was husky and amused.

“I think, little omega, that the problem is you think I'm looking for something. I am… but a simple alpha. A simple man,” Tony purred the words out, eyes hooded but still so sharp and vigilant. “We're in this tiny, tiny room and you think… what? I'm thinking of another omega while we're talking?”

He chuckled, body leaning towards Peter's, wanting more contact, more anything.

“No,” he said gently but firmly, “it's just you and me. Here and now, you have my attention. The question is then… Do you want it?”

Omegas could not stand a chance against Tony’s charms and effortless display of alphaism. Even more so Peter, who was so young and maybe rough around the edges but already captivated by all that Tony was. Yet the boy tried, hanging on to his convictions, on to what he thought was right and what would hurt him less in the long run

For all that the alpha claimed to be a simple man, Peter knew he was anything but. There was so much more… And he had only seen Tony’s surface, a glimpse. Peter wanted to know everything there was to learn and to _mean_ something to the man in front of him. By giving himself up like this… the dream could be vanquished.

"Do I want it..." Peter considered, gaze to the side then coming to rest on Tony's features. It was like every time Peter looked at him, the prime grew more handsome and tempting with every glance. Was he so weak to give in or was it inevitable that he would fall?

"No tricks or games?" Peter said. He smiled but there was a shadow to it that Tony didn't understand.

The alpha’s expression softened, his sharp smile losing its edge and his eyes becoming warmer, fond even.

"No games, sweetheart," Tony said in a soft purr, "Just an alpha and omega... Doing what we've done for years... Enjoying what was meant for the other."

Peter was naive enough to believe that he was keeping his feelings for the man hidden inside as he held his gaze in place, still somehow able to look up at the man. He understood, however, very clearly what went on in the alpha’s head. It was as he had suspected from the very start.

A matter of the flesh.

The boy’s features grew heavier, his heart squeezed in a tight grip. It had been folly, really, to think that there was ever a chance to _be_ something more for Tony, other than… well.

"And if I walk away now...? After we've agreed on the deal..." Peter challenged.

Tony almost laughed. Talking with this omega was... So exciting.

"A prime's honor," Tony said, inclining his head. He would honor it, he didn’t take anyone into his service unless they came with a loyal heart. It was no different now. "Are you going to walk away then?"

Peter considered a moment longer. His breath shallow and his heart pounding. He fought with himself, to not give in, to shield his heart away. Maybe he was the one playing games… Walking into this with a bleeding heart when the alpha looked so calm and unaffected… Peter was plagued by desire.

But would it be better to have loved and lost… Such an unsavory thought but it helped push Peter’s decision. If he was to give himself to someone… Tony would have been the only choice for him. At least here, with him, he could get to choose.

"No... I don't think I will," Peter said but then his eyes darted away and his cheeks turned pink. "Alpha, I've never..." He swallowed down the nervousness.

“I’ve never been this… _close_ … with anyone,” he admitted, again. It was repetition. Surely if he hadn’t been scented or claimed by an alpha, he’d be… pure in this, as well? He didn’t want to say it… It was embarrassing but… Peter wished to make it clear that he had never been bedded by anyone before.

A lot of his hesitation stemmed from that since he knew that alphas could be brutal when it came to it. The boy became flustered again, at the very thought, and opted to deflect his conflicted emotions.

“Maybe you already understood as much…” he continued quietly, looking down between their bodies and the tiny distance that separated them.

Peter took Tony’s hand softly and guided it up, just above his pounding heart. The boy was certain Tony had heard it already, beating just for him. “That’s why... you’re being so careful now...” His big brown eyes turned to him again, sweet but challenging.

Tony's eyes dropped to where Peter was pressing his hand against his chest. He felt the rapid but steady beats against his fingertips and when he got it, started to tap it out as he thought.

There wasn't much he had to think on though.

Peter had given his answer and with it, a challenge as well.

“Hmm…” Tony cocked his head in thought before he started to move.

With his hand pressed over the boy’s heart, he took a step forward and then another.

Peter’s eyes widened but he moved in tandem with the alpha, taking a step back with every step taken. Tony’s smile grew predatory in a way that made his heart jump… It was different from all the other times the alpha smiled. There was a hint of sharpness, but somehow, in the curve of his lips, there was a sinful promise there.

The steps were slow and steady and he never took his eyes off of Peter’s, not even when he had backed him up against the wall. One more step put them so close that Tony had to look down, dark hair falling into his eyes.

The alpha leaned down, taking in a big inhale. It was all for show because Tony didn’t need to be that close to smell the omega’s scent of arousal. It was coming off the boy in waves, making their combined scents such a heavy cocktail of delicious aromas.

“Sweet like honey,” Tony purred, “that's what you smell like. Like every good thing worth having outside these walls. That is not the scent of one unwilling.”

He let the scent wash over him, felt the ache of desire in his belly grow and grow. And his body responded, as any alpha would when teased with such stimulus. He was unashamed by the way his cock twitched and started to swell.

Peter felt Tony scent his neck and goosebumps spread on his skin, shivers down his spine. To be praised for his sweet scent had his knees too weak to stand, the proximity clouded his judgement again, his mind.

Tony had to get more so he dared to close the gap between them… Hips pressed together, his arousal evident between them. His hands settled on the boy’s hips, fingertips teasing under the band of his underwear to touch bare skin.

“Am I still being careful now?” Tony asked, nosing along Peter’s ear.

It was such a temptation to bite… Just a little nibble on the boy's red tinged ear.

“I'll say it clearly so you make no mistake,” Tony breathed, “I want you, Peter Parker. I would claim you in the way it's meant to be done, skin to skin, lips to lips. Not this fake transfer–”

He cut it off with a soft growl as the omega's scent started to cloud his own mind. Not much time left then.

“Maybe you’re the one being careful...” Tony chuckled then he gentled his voice into a soft coo. “Make your choice… Say yes or walk away now. I won't ask again.”

The decision had already been made by the boy. He couldn’t resist… even if he knew he should. Even if he knew it was too dangerous, his heart was beating for the alpha. It was all the more reason to not give in.

His brows furrowed as he slipped his lids shut with the desire that grew unbearable. Slowly, he tilted his head to the side, to offer to the alpha the most sensitive part of his neck.

Tony's mouth was inches away from his scent gland with only a thin fabric laying between them, and it made his frame shake from the anticipation. To belong was an omega’s greatest calling... and Tony said he wanted him... _Him_.

His little pussy clenched, coating the boy’s tender folds with his juices. His entire body was answering to the alpha's seduction, to his voice and growls, in a way Peter had never experienced before. If they kissed now... this would be his first. If the alpha pushed inside of him... that would be his first. The thought spread tingles all over his scalp and body.

Peter raised his hands slowly, delicately, to bring them over to his neck. At first, it appeared as if he was trying to shield it away but then... a finger searched at the layers of fabric, evidently an attempt to unwrap the bandages there.

He had never imagined it would be like this... but he could not spare another thought, not anymore. Peter found the end and pulled it just a little.

Tony held very still, watching the omega's fingers tremble and search.

“You... can... ah–” Peter’s breath caught up in his throat, “Undo… it… pulling here... but–” He paused again, feeling dizzy and about to lose balance.

“Just a kiss, alpha, just– please–” His voice was all excited but tremulous as he lowered his hands again.

The words Peter spoke caused a soft purr to reverberate in the alpha’s chest.

It wasn't an answer though. Tony would make sure to get a proper one but for now…

The slip of cloth was right there. He took a slow, steady inhale of Peter's scent and breathed it right out against the omega's sensitive skin.

Tony pressed his face against the boy's neck, lips dragging over clothed skin. Sharp teeth snagged the offered cloth and with a rough jerk of his head, the knot pulled free.

That tantalizing scent called to him and Tony wasted no time tugging it off with his fingers. It was mere seconds before he was there, the pure, unblemished skin laid out before him.

“So soft…” Tony couldn't help but note. The boy had asked him for something, hadn't he?

His fingers cradled the fragile column of the omega's neck, his thumb gently tilting it to his liking. He could feel the excited rhythm of Peter's heartbeat against his fingers.

Peter was so pliant and unresisting now and although Tony was accustomed to being obeyed, something about this omega's submission was tantalizing. Beautiful.

“A kiss, hmm?” Tony murmured softly. “Here?”

He pressed his lips to trembling skin, a hint of tongue wetting the boy's scent gland. The scent of arousal flooded his lungs directly from the source, heady and addicting. He forced himself to move, sliding his lips up Peter's neck.

The boy gritted his teeth in anticipation but then gasped when tender lips brushed against his skin. His spine tingled all the way down and every word, every touch from then on was electrifying.

Helpless and unwilling to resist Peter felt the man’s aroused breath on his neck as he spoke.

“Ah…” he gasped once more, leaving his lips parted as he squirted an embarrassing amount of precum out of his little cocklet. The tiny member twitched full in his underwear, and without pants to hide it, the dampened spot could be clearly seen on the white fabric.

“Here?” Tony purred as he pressed another kiss to Peter’s jawline. He pulled back, just a bit, even as his hand slid up, thumb slipping into Peter's gasping mouth. The omega tasted his skin and his eyelids closed in pleasure. Delicious…

He didn’t dare to suck on the digit, even if his innocent mind was already twisting with the possibility.

Tony pressed his lips to the boy's scent gland, laving it with attention. “Think I like this spot. Don't you?”

They had been standing here for a while now and the afternoon sun was slowly dipping behind the faraway hills. They couldn’t really see it because the only window in this room was tiny and close to the ceiling, but the fading light was making the cramped space darken with every passing minute.

The night call would be taking place shortly but little did it matter for someone like Tony Stark. For Peter to be missing from his cell during a call would lead to a world of trouble in the past, but now that he was radiating with the alpha’s scent he would certainly be given a free pass.

Peter couldn’t find it in him to care in the slightest. His whole being was consumed by Tony’s scent, by his words and–

He lowered his head in embarrassment, his color beet red, but thankfully both of their scents were intense enough that his leaking cocklet could possibly go unnoticed by the alpha that was touching him in such a controlled way.

This was so much more already than ‘just a kiss’, but Peter was compelled to stand in place, completely and utterly besotted.

Peter raised a hesitant hand and pulled the palm away until Tony’s thumb was resting on the boy’s wet lips.

“Alpha…” he breathed out, still thinking about the praising of his neck and shuddering because his scent gland was spreading waves upon waves of heat with Tony’s kisses.

“No more…” he whispered, lips brushing against Tony’s thumb but it was far too playful, void of any true meaning. “Have to stop... before it’s too late...” he said and bit down ever so softly.

If Peter thought biting on Tony's finger like that was supposed to help, he was wrong. The slight sting of blunt teeth only had the alpha growing harder, his cock straining against the ugly orange prison pants.

Tony shuddered, scraping a fang against Peter's scent gland in retaliation. Not enough to break skin, he wouldn't do such a thing so carelessly but a gentle warning.

If anyone was doing something to push this into ‘too late’, Tony would say it was Peter, himself, for being such a tease, for playing with all of Tony's senses and tantalizing each one with the sweetness of his scent, the softness of his skin. The soft little whines made Tony's cock ache.

“Then tell me to stop,” Tony dared him, “Just say the words…”

The alpha’s hand slipped down until he felt the hard little cocklet between Peter's trembling thighs. It was so small and fitted perfectly in his palm.He gently squeezed the bulge, making Peter arched his back in a half-hearted attempt to escape the hot fingers.

“Say it…” Tony breathed, “Don't touch me there…”

Tony could feel the boy's wetness seeping through his underwear. The alpha wanted to lick it right off, to have a taste of the omega on his tongue. Desire grow in the pit of his stomach and it made his touch just a bit rougher, harsher, in response.

Peter didn’t pull away. With every second that passed without the omega’s rejection, Tony felt more emboldened to continue. He kissed the boy’s neck again, stroking Peter's stiff little cock and teasing him just as much as the alpha was being teased.

He got nothing but sweet moans for his actions.

He released Peter's little cock, fingers slipping further south just to brush his fingertips above his wet little pussy.

“Don't make me wet…” Tony whispered. “Say it, Parker. You want me to stop? Tell me.”

The more Tony asked for it, the more it made Peter weak to his knees. All the neediness escaped from his lips in soft, helpless gasps and needy whines like the world would come to an end if Tony took his hands away now.

He had never felt so hot in his life, so desperate for this man that pressed every single of his buttons so skillfully as if Peter’s body was already his. As if they were already lovers.

Tony’s bare teeth on his neck made him writhe with pleasure as the omega’s soft spot was yearning for the bite. All those horror stories he had ever listened to rang false in this moment. It wouldn’t hurt… would it?

Completely out of breath, he panted and moaned, biting his bottom lip to muffle what little he could.

Peter’s hand reached for Tony’s, his fingers gripping around his forearm to prevent him from going down any further.

His chest went up and down with his shallow breaths as if he was a small rabbit caught in a hunter’s trap.

“Alphaa...” Peter mewled, a sound that was so soft and so very desperate.

His fingers relaxed and glided down Tony’s hand until he reached the palm between his legs. And the boy pushed at it softly.

“I- I can’t say it…” he answered as he felt the pressure return, his cocklet pulsed in unison with his wet folds.

“Slow... please…” he breathed out with his eyes closed.

His hand was only putting the slightest of pressure and not doing much to lead Tony’s fingers. But it made clear what the boy wanted. More.

Tony controlled his breathing, breathing in a deep lungful of the boy's scent and releasing it in the same span of time.

Alphas and omegas were dangerous together.

The thought cut clear through the haze of desire that was fogging up his mind.

The alpha growled at his fraying control. Tony was better than that. It pissed him off that he was in danger of losing control as though he was a mindless animal only fit to fuck and kill. He reigned his desires, gripping it tight until he could once more focus on the pretty little omega he had in his arms.

His fingers pressed between Peter's legs, over the thin cloth of the boy's underwear. Only a single finger fit between the puffy lips of the omega's pussy. Tony explored as gently as he could and kept his touch feather light as he learned just how to make this particular omega melt.

The cloth was a hindrance so Tony pulled his hand back but only so he could slip it beneath Peter's underwear. He found warm, soft skin and the alpha couldn't help but purr at the sensation.

He delved further south, returning to where he was originally. He felt wetness there and he breathed out hard, mouthing and kissing Peter's neck as the urgency grew.

“I'll make you feel good…” Tony murmured into his ear. “No one's touched this pussy before, hmm? Spread your legs, baby. Let me get in there.”

“No one–” Peter admitted openly, his lips parted with inaudible moans that Tony’s finger induced.

But Tony didn’t need much confirmation, not when he could find out for himself. As his finger slid in deeper, past the knuckle, the alpha encountered tightness, Peter’s little barrier.

It was… unexpected but considering how innocent the omega was, perhaps it was to be expected. Still, the revelation had the alpha fall silent in consideration. When Peter had said no one… Tony wondered how much the boy experimented since not even toys had been used...

“Is it... alright?” Peter asked a moment later. He thought his inexperience could be displeasing for the alpha, but there was no way to hide it.

The pressure against his hymen was an uncomfortable sensation for the omega because his thighs squeezed together, shaking even then.

“Am okay...” he let out to justify himself before he moved his feet apart at about shoulder’s width. He stood on his toes momentarily, swaying in place. Peter’s hands found Tony’s forearms, fingers blending with the arm hair and tracing over the rough skin with delicate movements.

Having his pussy explored by the man’s hand... Peter felt wetness drip out of him, slick soaking Tony’s fingers.

Such lewd display of his lust… Peter was embarrassed but it was far too late to deny any of this.

The primal need to be claimed made his skin burn and his knees weak. He wanted it so badly that he could cry, and it was strange because his instincts had never commanded him in this way in the past. They had only compelled him to avoid alphas, to stay under the radar.

Here he was... asking for trouble... asking to be held... almost begging for it.

“I want to make you feel good too…” The words just slipped his lips as a whisper but they were enough to bestow upon him a moment of clarity.

What were they doing…? It was too dangerous… His wet underwear was discarded on the floor and Tony’s embrace engulfed him like he was a raging flame.

“Will you claim me now, alpha...?” he let out. Even now, a bout of uncertainty took hold, an irrational fear that Tony would walk away and leave him humiliated. But then he felt it… the way the alpha’s chest rumbled and how the older man only pressed closer as though he were shielding Peter and their indecent acts away from the rest of the world.

Tony’s fingers gently stroked along the omega's slit, spreading wetness all along the swollen flesh. His cock twitched angrily, jealous of the slick warmth his fingers had the pleasure of exploring.

Not for long though.

“Do you trust me?” Tony purred into Peter's ear. “With everything?”

He dipped a fingertip inside Peter's virgin hole, making sure not to put too much pressure against it.

“With this treasure you have here?” Tony breathed, “With your body, your heart…?”

Every breath he took in pulled him closer to fulfilling his primal need. He was so close… So close to getting something he truly wanted, a little taste of heaven in this hellhole of a prison. But Tony wouldn't act, not until he got what he wanted.

It didn't escape him. Even after the omega surrendered in his arms, Parker still hadn't said _yes_ and that rankled in Tony's mind. He could tease and touch, would allow himself to go this far and farther, but there was a line he wouldn't cross.

Whether it was one twisted code of honor or perhaps he just liked to have the omega beg, Tony wouldn't budge until he got it. They could both be left aching and unfulfilled until the end of time. He was patient.

“I can give you so much…” Tony murmured, breaths hot and wet against Peter's fevered skin. “If only you would say that magic word.”

Tony felt Peter's little opening tighten with his words, the boy's muscles growing restless across his slender body. But then the hole spasmed around the tip of his finger and it was coated with a few fresh drops of wetness.

It was clear, the omega was slicking up for him.

The small omega's calling was to submit, to be marked, knotted, and bred. To have his body given up in the hands of the alpha. Still, Peter's breathless ‘yes’ wasn't one led by blind primitive urges. It was a trembling word that left his lips to declare how he, as a lovestruck boy, felt.

“Yes, alpha...” he repeated and it was a true leap of faith to say it. He could be devoured, used or abandoned but Peter couldn't refuse his deep, burning desire.

“You can have it… I... I’ll give it to you...” he whispered in the surrounding darkness.

With every word, the anticipation grew, feeding that tight feeling in the boy’s belly.

It was embarrassing to give it up to this prime, especially since Peter had set out to leave this room untouched. But it was his decision…

Was it calculated? Peter wished it was so.

Was it a leap of faith? He dared not to acknowledge it as such.

Was it that he couldn’t deny his heart…

“Please... Be gentle…” His eyes closed. This was it then. His body and heart, his fate was in Tony's hands.

Tony outright growled, thoroughly pleased by the omega's answer. They barely knew each other but just from their short interactions, the alpha knew Peter would fight tooth and nail if it wasn't something he wanted.

Therefore… The omega was willing to submit to him. He was willing to give everything precious he had fought to protect in this prison. His innocence, his heart… It made Tony's hunger triple, quadruple, for this sweet creature. He didn’t even care to find out why Peter would be so careless, such thoughts were planned for the future after he set his mark on the boy.

His cock throbbed in his pants and he couldn't– wouldn't deny it this time.

With the omega's permission, Tony set out to claim what was his. No one would ever mistake this omega as someone else's but Tony's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mads: Maybe we'll upload the next one a bit sooner since I made us late? Also… The plot is gonna be on hold cause we have like… endless smut going on as soon as it starts… 😅 (I estimate that smut will be the next 2-3 chapters…)
> 
> Garner: Smut galore is coming up, hold tight! I will make sure to write a warning for probable nosebleeds that Mads’ Tony will cause. >:D
> 
> Mads: As you guys can see, we only disagree when it comes to who takes the blame (me) and who gets the glory Lol (Garnet: Also who gets the last word… Mads is my religion, so, let’s end this here :<) 
> 
> Mads: *squinty eye emoji*


	4. Heaven on His Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony was given blanket permission to do as he pleased with the omega. As he considered, he took in his prize, noting the thick dark lashes that curled from the boy's eyes. Subtle hints of gold in his hair, stray wisps that trailed over soft skin.
> 
> The omega had asked him to be gentle.
> 
> Was he even capable of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mads: I keep making us late! But it's finally here! And even then, I hope you guys aren't too cross with us and you'll see why 😅
> 
> Garnet: Promised smut is here 😍😍 The delay of sexiness is on me, but now that it started there is no stopping it! This chapter was so fun to play and write, Peter is like a moth drawn to the flame… Mads is such an incredible writer so… nosebleeds ahead! I don’t want to spoil the fun, but please prepare for hot stuff! 
> 
> Mads: Garnet likes to pretend she didn't contribute 60% of the hot smut cause it's all dirty and I'm the dirty minded one out of us. But she did and she did an awesome job. (Garn: 😭❤️)
> 
> **Note: There is very **NSFW work that was commissioned and added within the story!****

Tony's smile was feral, tinged with an almost daunting kind of confidence.

Of course, with Peter Parker being so unpredictable ( _exciting_ , his mind whispered), Tony hadn't known if the omega would accept his proposition or leave him intrigued with rejection.

The prime had certainly played dirty, using the omega's body against him. At the same time… he had no doubt that Parker would have walked away if Tony's actions were truly repugnant to him. It just seemed to be the boy's nature.

For now, his enticing words and sweet touches paid off.

What to do…

Tony was given blanket permission to do as he pleased with the omega. As he considered, he took in his prize, noting the thick dark lashes that curled from the boy's eyes. Subtle hints of gold in his hair, stray wisps that trailed over soft skin.

The omega had asked him to be gentle.

Was he even capable of it?

They would both find out soon.

He had asked him to be gentle… And so, Tony tipped Peter's face towards his and ah– it shouldn't take much effort but the prime had to restrain himself from bruising the boy's mouth straight away. To take and consume.

Peter had asked him for a kiss. Tony had given him a dozen or more, the prime's lips teasing along his sensitive neck. But a true kiss… No, Tony hadn't yet had that pleasure.

Their lips touched, brushed softly, _gently_ , as Tony took tiny, incremental steps to give Peter what he asked for.

He tasted heaven on his lips.

A heartbeat later and the alpha pulled away but he couldn't remain apart. Even a few seconds was too much.

More gentle kisses, more things that Tony hadn't cared to do in so long. Sex was easy and convenient. This thing with Parker… It was restraint and care, coaxing the boy's soft lips to part beneath his.

A hint of tongue, a soft sigh…

More sweetness as the boy melted in his arms. Their bodies pressed closer as though being chest to chest wasn't enough.

It was all sweetness, like a dream. It was foreign to the prime but it worked to entice omega. Tony couldn't deny his urges for long but by then, the boy was already clinging onto him, rising up on his tiptoes to do so.

The kisses grew harsh as Tony sought more.

The omega tried to follow his lead, to answer the kisses with the same fierceness but compared to Tony, he was messy and unrefined. He gripped the man’s shirt tightly and pressed himself up on his toes, his lips parted in muffled gasps and moans.

It was perfect… Tony’s taste and smell… They played with Peter’s mind. His hot lips and tongue chased Peter’s breath away.

The boy’s tongue brushed over Tony’s, their saliva mingling together, forming thin strings that connected their mouths. With a gasp, Peter fell back on his heels.

His mind, or what was left of it, was set.

His gaze got captured by Tony’s, those dark expressive eyes… Full of promises and secrets, too enticing, too desirable. There was never a chance to escape them… But the omega would gladly get lost in the man’s gaze. Peter’s lips glistened, his heaving chest pushing out shallow breaths.

What he was about to do… he had never done before. He had never imagined he would do it…

No words could come out but there was no need. His actions would speak for themselves.

To the alpha's curiosity, the boy slipped out of his arms. All the warmth went with him but Peter didn't try to run. His scent was still honey sweet and the furtive glance he gave the prime was both shy and arousing.

Without even trying, Peter gracefully turned so that he could face the wall. Anxiety formed a lump in the omega's throat. He swallowed around it… He was going to give the alpha what he had asked for.

He was going to present.

Without wasting time, he gripped the band of his underwear and ever so slowly, pushed it down.

The fabric slid down his perfectly round buttocks, exposing pale and smooth skin. Finally, the tight band rested around his thighs, making any movement of his legs there on out impeded.

A drop of sweat trickled down his neck.

This wasn't the proper way to present, no. Peter knew that.

To present for one’s mate, one had to kneel on all fours, to be scented and tasted and bred… Chest low to the surface, face against a pillow… All his holes exposed and inspected… Offered up to the alpha who would then make use of them.

But Peter did not have the luxury of a bed around, and even if he had... Would he be able to muster the courage to bend himself over on all fours? He didn’t possess such nerve.

And yet, he still wanted to do it right for the alpha… So, he arched his back to create that deep curve that was considered part of the posture. Then the last part… He stuck his ass out, his forehead and hands pressing against the wall. With one hand reaching back, he spread himself open to the alpha's gaze. He showed Tony his little tight hole, that coveted place that was supposed to be for his mate alone.

"I know it's not… not what you asked for. But… Is this okay…?” Peter let out softly.

The embarrassment alone was enough to give the boy a heart attack, but he had gone so far already. If Tony wanted him on all fours then… yes, he was willing to go even further.

“I can…” he rushed to say, but his voice trailed off, leaving his eagerness to obey unspoken.

The gesture was unexpected. Tony had a suspicion about what the omega would do, but the actual presentation…

And well, it was as the boy said. It wasn't what he asked for.

It was even better because his cruel words had been taken and returned as a gift. The demand to present had been crude and obscene but this omega… He had transmuted it from straw to gold. Turned something so ugly into… a work of art.

"No, sweetheart," Tony murmured, "that's perfect."

And it really was.

The alpha let his eyes trail down those slight shoulders, over the slender arch of the omega's back and down to the mouthwatering offering of his holes.

Tony wanted to touch and claim every part of the omega in front of him. For someone so innocent, it was indecent for Peter to have such assets. It had to be a gift from God or a trick from the devil. His ass was like a peach, so perfectly round and just pure temptation.

The alpha wanted to sink his teeth into the flesh there and mark it as his.

And then between those round cheeks, a tiny puckered hole that begged to be fucked open. Even further down, and Tony could see his soft, plump pussy. There was already slick wetting the folds and seeing this, he could no longer resist.

Almost reverently, the alpha put his hands on the boy's waist. His skin was so soft under his calloused fingers and rough hands that the alpha felt like he was defiling him simply with his touch.

He palmed the boy's ass, fulfilling his earlier urge to squeeze and gently grip it. His thumb brushed over the tiny hole of the omega's ass as he explored but he didn't linger.

Next, a lone finger teased the boy's pussy. He was right. Slick and wetness had started to drop out and Tony let it wet his fingers, using it to tease the omega, slipping his finger up and down the plump little lips.

Peter’s trembling thighs threatened to close but the omega made himself keep the pose until Tony either commanded him to or moved him out of it. The hot tingling sensation the man spread along his closed pussylips made him moan behind pressed teeth.

The alpha was walking a thin line, his focus on exploring the omega. His cock was rock hard in his prison pants and it throbbed with the need to bury itself in the offered holes.

Tony had more restraint than that. He didn't forget that Peter was pure… He'd never be able to forget and yet, his instincts couldn't be ignored.

Peter's eyelids drooped half way, heavy, his back giving further into the inviting arch, answering to the touches. Answering to Tony. He needed the alpha's thick fingers to slip inside, to really feel him…

The boy didn’t dare say it but his body language and scent gave it all away anyway. Arousal and heated breath made his chest race and with it, his shoulders and back. Sweat trickled down his untouched, porcelain neck.

He was still holding himself open and exposed, showing the alpha both of Peter’s virgin treasures. Even as Tony explored and his fingers spasmed but he held on.

Tony did little more than tease the soft flesh there, running his finger up and down the sensitive flesh… Teasing… teasing… Fingers rubbing but never dipping in. With every second, it became too tempting to do more than tease here...

The alpha took a deep, heavy breath to center himself but it was futile. Just as his primal scent affected the omega, so too, was he affected in turn.

There was no way to restrain it. Those dark, hungry urges that wanted him to ravish and ruin. He couldn't fight it so… he gave in.

It was better to lose himself in the feral desires than to fight tooth and nail – and lose to that dark thing inside him.

The prime.

His fingers circled the boy's tiny wrist, fingers closing around it like a manacle. Gently, he led the boy's hand to the wall, pressed it there firmly. He didn't even need to ask for Peter to obey, the boy did it so instinctively.

He purred at the pliant way the omega presented to him and pressed himself against that trembling back.

His cock had filled out, a nice thick column that settled so nicely between the boy's round cheeks. Even that sensation, warm flesh cushioning his erection was phenomenal.

"Good boy," Tony murmured in Peter's ear. He ran his tongue over the edge, just briefly, before moving on.

He nosed along the shell and headed south towards where the boy's scent gland laid, vulnerable and waiting for him. Every exhale had hot breaths stirring the wisps of curls there.

Peter’s skin danced with goosebumps as he slipped his eyes shut. The wall was holding his quivering form in place, while Tony touched and tasted him. He would be good, so good for him…

He could feel the alpha’s clothed cock pressing against him and it gave him a rough idea of Tony’s length. It was intimidating and… not only that, but the girth was thick enough to press Peter’s ass cheeks widely apart. The boy didn’t move, he would be good, but his eyebrows arched up, flustered by disbelief.

Tony’s hips rocked forward, pressing his cock against the boy's enticing ass.

His arms were like a living, breathing cage, holding the omega so close against his body.

His cock ached and pulsed, pressed hard against Peter's hips. The desire had built up inside him just from this omega's presence. It made his muscles tight with tension and urged his hips to rut forward and bury his erection into something hot and wet. Something that would grip him tight, something he could knot and fuck and breed–

The prime's instincts surged, a hungry thing with razor sharp teeth that cut apart even Tony's resolve.

His instincts demanded that he hold the boy down, keep him pinned in place.

Mount him.

Breed him.

Knock him up and have him forever.

But those things were to be enjoyed at a later time. Gentle… the omega had asked of him. Tony would give him the best he could.

For now, restraining the boy wasn't necessary. The omega had already agreed to be his, but Tony liked it all the same. His prison pants were stained by the omega's slick, wetness making the fabric darken beneath his fingers.

Everyone would be able to smell the omega's scent on him, too. Good. It would only deepen the claim he had on the boy.

Even so, such thoughts didn't matter.

Tony wanted Peter to _feel_ him.

Tony was a prime alpha and he would show the omega what that meant… Alphas like Tony were built for strength and to lead… The superior alphas that all others would bow their heads to.

They were built to breed and omegas were the only capable of taking them. Betas, with some training, could take any alpha's cock, but primes… No, it would tear them apart. The sheer girth and length that a prime would possess could only be taken by omegas.

From what Tony had seen of Peter, even as an omega, the boy would struggle to take it. He was so small and slight… A tiny thing that could easily hang off of Tony's cock and knot…

He would struggle, yes, but there would be pleasure for both of them in the end.

With a grunt, his hips jerked against the boy's ass, rubbing the entire clothed length between the boy's exposed flesh.

_Feel me…_

The friction was like electricity, the simple pleasure lighting up the alpha's nerves.

Rough fabric irritated Peter’s creamy skin, his tiny back hole twitching and tightening further to shield itself from alpha’s massive cock. It was so long… Involuntarily the omega gulped, surrendered in Tony’s hands as he was.

What would the alpha do to him…? Anticipation made his little gasps turn into quiet moans. The purposeful stroke between his ass cheek excited him, slick trailing down his parted thighs, making it glisten in the dim light.

Another thrust, another slow, hard drag of the alpha's clothed cock rubbing right there…

"This is what you wanted," Tony growled, "what you crave for."

The boy couldn’t resist a nod, “Y-yes…” he quietly stuttered. “I want… I want you…”

 _I dreamt about you, about us… About this._ His inner voice continued, but he would never say it.

No more waiting for either of them.

Tony shoved his pants down, his flushed, hard cock springing up once it was freed. The omega's pussy was right in front of him, untouched and waiting for his cock.

With a growl, the alpha slotted his erection in place, making sure that the angle wouldn't allow him to penetrate the omega. Tony tugged the boy back towards him, sighing in pleasure when he felt those soft lips drag across his heated cock.

It wasn't as good as fucking him. Nothing would ever compare to the tight wet squeeze of an omega's pussy, but this was what Tony would take for now.

The omega's soft inner thighs hugged his cock, giving Tony that delicious friction he craved. Still not as good but it was… enough.

Soft, satiny skin… The boy's most intimate place giving him pleasure just by rubbing his cock right against it. The omega was dripping wet for him and all that slick drenched his aching cock, making it easier for the alpha to move.

“Like this…” Tony purred into the boy's ear. He moaned as pleasure surged through him. The omega's scent and slick made the alpha feel hot and intoxicated.

He touched the omega's hard little cocklet, palming it gently to give Peter as much pleasure as he could.

“Like this…” He repeated as he started thrusting. “You'll keep this safe for me. This… This is _mine_. I'm not fucking you in this stuffy shit of a room, but you're _mine_.”

The man's tip emerged from between Peter’s shivering thighs. With the alpha's erection stroking against his body, Peter spurted out more drops of precum just from sheer excitement.

They trickled down the alpha’s fingers that kept Peter's cocklet warm and snug. He was sure that he could come, untouched even. He already felt so close, a hair trigger ready to shoot off… feeling the alpha come, hearing him roar with completion would certainly do it.

Up until now, Peter didn't know what Tony was planning to do with him. Even now, he couldn't guess the alpha’s next move, but he was certain that no harm would come his way. The boy had never felt this wanted and desired… It was enough to make him forget, for one night, for now.

He felt it in his bones. His purpose was to induce so much want and pleasure to this man that his own satisfaction hardly mattered anymore. It was enough to be wanted, to be seen as desirable by this alpha. _His_ alpha.

All thoughts of being claimed by Tony were quickly chased away…

New and unexpected sensations made even more slick drip out as the alpha’s throbbing cock and the perfectly round tip popped from between Peter's thighs… It made his mouth water just looking down at it.

But he couldn't stare for long, for the scent of alpha arousal made his eyes roll to the back of his head. The strength of it was so overwhelming that his fingers curled into small fists against the wall. That was what a real man smelled like, the scent of Tony Stark, the arousal and sweat mixed with natural aggressiveness and dominance.

The length slipped back and forth and with every single rub along Peter's slit, the boy let out his pretty voice.

Moans and whimpers left his pink lips as he arched his back, his chest now flat against the wall. Tony could handle him better like this, with his fingers gripping him tightly.

The slight change in Peter’s posture had the man's cock putting more pressure over his opening. It made Peter gasp and cry out soft, hot high pitched whimpers as he grew accustomed to the attention. What was worse was that he actually found he liked it, this alpha's unbearable teasing.

His slick little hole pulsed needily for just the barest of penetration… for just the curve of the swollen tip to push against it.

Just enough so that not all of the alpha's cum would go to waste. Hesitantly, Peter moved his hips slightly to offer more friction. He didn't really believe that the alpha needed his contribution to find pleasure. Nevertheless, he tried, shyly and slowly, moving sensually in an effort to pleasure his alpha.

It was as if the boy was dancing, his hips rolled back and forth against Tony's movements. And it became quicker, hotter but still somehow gentle. The nape of his neck was hidden away now since Peter had let his head fall back onto Tony's shoulder, soft moans pushed out of him with every thrust.

“Alphaa… _ahh_ …” he called out, voice pitched high with need as his hand climbed up to reach behind him.

The boy’s fingers blended with Tony’s thick hair. His control had long slipped away, but even then, Peter was still aware of the encouraging, shameless way with which he moved. Like that of a seducer, hips swaying with his ass rubbing against the alpha's cock just to entice him… It was so dirty and lewd… So very unlike the omega Peter was brought up to be.

He turned his face to glance at Tony, the boy's soft and youthful features barely visible in the dark room. His cheeks were aflame and his lips, so pink and kissable.

Tony was too handsome… Peter peeked at him from under his lashes, the mere sight of the man stole his breath.

Tony was intimidating… he was a prime, a man of so much power and yet… It only made Peter want more of him…

All of him.

“Yours…” he quietly breathed out. The word was nothing more than a whisper but the alpha heard it clearly.

“Yours–” This time the word was interrupted. His own moan cut him off, the tail end of the word pitched in a high note. Peter shied away in embarrassment.

Inexperienced and untried, the boy's body still moved so beautifully against his alpha's. Inexperience had the omega mentally floundering but his instincts led him gracefully.

No, Tony didn't need help getting off. Everything about this omega was driving him crazy, driving him close to a frenzy, a rut unlike any other.

Ruts were uncontrolled, base desires overwhelming the mind and reasoning that separated alphas from animals. Tony could feel it rising inside him, the hunger and want, almost burning him from the inside out.

Tony barely held back. The boy's body gave him something to focus on, the wet, slick slide of the alpha's cock slipping through Peter's pussylips. He could focus on that… It'd stop him from angling his cock right in, popping the boy's cherry right then and there.

It was easy to fall into a haze, Tony's hand on the boy's hip was bruising. The hard little cock in his palm was leaking and so hot and dripping wetness… But Peter's voice kept him from falling completely into the haze.

Tony’s cock was sliding back and forth his clenching little hole, so close to it… The tantalizing feeling messed with the boy's head. He only had to roll his hips an inch more while the alpha pulled back and then… when he slid back between his quivering thighs…

The prime grunted, his tip catching on Peter's needy, virgin hole. It wasn't his intention, he knew he hadn't planned it so he knew right away that his needy omega was the one that changed the angle.

With a silent snarl, Tony held the boy tight against his body, stopping their movements. His cockhead rested righted there, barely surrounded by soft wet flesh of the boy's virgin hole.

He let go of the omega's cocklet, his slick wet hand cupping the boy's throat before he tipped Peter's face towards his.

He devoured the boy's soft lips, restrained desire unleashed in that one single moment. His hips nudged forward, groaning as he threatened to take the one thing he promised was safe for now.

“I'm going to come inside you,” Tony promised with a soft growl. “How does that make you feel, hmm? Haven't even been properly fucked yet and already gonna get my hot, thick load inside your pussy?”

His cock was so hard… Just rubbing up against the boy was enough to make Tony pop a knot if he kept it up.

“Touch me,” he ordered harshly, bringing the omega's small, petite hand between their legs. “Get me off… Make me come inside that virgin pussy of yours. Show me you want it.”

Lean fingers wrapped around Tony's tip and slid down slowly. There was so much slick dribbling along the length that the movement was unrestrained, smooth, even if Peter was shaking.

The man's cock felt so hot, the skin sizzling under his small digits. And Peter felt it all…

The glossy end of the man's tip that wasn't fully sunk between his folds. He felt the throbbing veins that went down the shaft and he felt the thick girth… His thighs tensed a bit defensively. Could it ever fit inside him?

But Peter had been kissed like there was no tomorrow and the only thing that remained in his mind was that he wanted more. So much more of Tony Stark… his strong, demanding hands, his scent that numbed the senses… leaving nothing behind other than burning desire.

“I feel…” he breathed out, trying to answer to Tony's question but failing to find the right words.

He looked the alpha in the eyes as if the words he was searching for were hidden there. With his lips kissed red and parted, he watched the alpha's lustful expression before surrendering his neck again to him.

His fingers slid back up and down, much lower than before to reach the column's base and the heated flesh where the knot was starting to swell. His pussy clenched with the anticipation of the load, and Tony felt the wet lips around him– begging to receive all that the man was willing to give.

“Alpha… I want to… keep it. To... ah, to… have all of your seed… stored inside me…” the boy moaned and touched his belly with his free hand. The alpha’s come was so desirable that Peter lost his mind.

But, no matter how desperately his body urged him to press down and take Tony deeper, he stayed still so obediently. Only his hand continued working up and down, quicker and harder than before to get what he desired.

His own cocklet stood at attention while leaking. The man's palm had let go of it and so it bounced softly with every heartbeat, so close to release. He was so so close that he had to bite down on his lip, his movements stuttered to delay it. He would come before Tony, there was no doubt about it…

Quickly, he took his small base in his hand to constrict his little cocklet and prevent the orgasm that was rising so forcefully.

“I want…” Peter slurred, “To make alpha… feel good…” he said while his soft hand stroked Tony in earnest. “I want to be good… ah, uhh… I… I want to feel you…” his whispers blended with moans.

Instinct had fully taken Peter over, no matter how they both had fought against it.

The omega wanted to be owned by him. More than anything… All else was just meaningless if he didn't belong to Tony. The boy's willing body had no greater desire than to please him… The alpha had already won Peter's tender heart and had received his submission and all that was just the beginning.

Everything in Tony screamed at him to just take the omega. It was a dangerous game, teasing a prime alpha's instincts like this, but Tony stuck to his resolve.

He let the pleasure wash over him.  
The omega's touch, inexperienced as he was, was more than enough to do it for Tony. Perhaps it was his scent or the way Peter was so soft and malleable, literally putty in Tony's hands. It made the alpha want to whisk him away, keep this bit of heaven for himself and damn everyone else.

“Gonna come…” Tony grunted into Peter's ear, hot breath tickling sensitive flesh. “Don't… move…”

A last warning.

The orgasm that had been building up was like a tight, hot coil in his belly. He could feel it growing tighter and tighter, ready to explode like a tidal wave.

His grip on the boy turned harsh, fingers digging into Peter's hip as Tony rutted against the omega's hand and pussy. With sloppy jerks of his hips, his sensitive cockhead slipped through wetness and wet fingers, the tip glancing against that tiny, tiny hole begging for him.

In a moment of vulnerability, Tony's eyes squeezed shut, muscles tensed when he finally gave in to that inevitable force.

His mouth opened wide, teeth and fangs pressing against the boy's mating gland. He only pressed down hard enough to bruise, leaving a perfect imprint of his teeth in deep red marks, but the skin remained unbroken.

Peter downright lost his mind. There was nothing left, only feverish, all-consuming pleasure. The teeth on his neck were radiating mind numbing sensations to every inch of his delicate figure and from the boy’s gasping mouth, silent moans escaped.

His chest felt so very tight, he couldn’t pull or let out a single breath.

“Hhh… Uhh…” he finally managed, his voice wet and almost inaudible as it escaped his parted lips that were coated with drool.

From his fingertips down to his toes, to his cocklet that squirted out thin white ropes, every part of him was taken apart by the alpha’s orgasm and the restrained bite on his neck.

Peter was claimed but unclaimed. Pure but debauched. Tony groaned through his mouthful as the heavy load of cum he was saving was pumped into the boy's virgin hole. His cum was pumped inside but without a knot and with gravity working against him, much of it spilled out. It dripped all over his twitching cock and stained the alpha's groin as well as Peter's thighs.

The alpha in him growled at the waste, but in terms of scent marking, it was effective indeed. The boy would reek of him for days.

Everyone would know who Peter belonged to and that… that was enough to satisfy the alpha's frustrations.

The boy had tears collecting in his eyes that slipped down his red cheeks due to such intensity. It was too good, as his small fingers that were still wrapped around Tony’s cock felt it pulse - the contractions so strong as spurts of hot cum were shot inside his willing hole.

And the pulses didn’t stop, Tony kept on giving him more and more even as the seed came dripping down.

The boy mewled as he watched his hand that was so very sticky with the man’s cum. He needed to taste it… Slowly, he brought his fingers up to scent and lick them. The thick texture and flavor made him shiver in delight.

With his other hand, he reached up to his neck and traced the fresh, burning bite mark. It didn’t hurt… not as he thought it would… But its presence affected him more than he could grasp.

It flooded his system with heat, with emotions that tangled his existence with Tony’s. Something was amiss, though, the omega had no previous experience to compare it and yet… somehow he knew that the bite had not been deep enough.

He made a wobbly turn and stretched his arms out to loosely wrap them around Tony’s neck. Their bodies were drenched in all kinds of liquids and clung together in the sticky mess but Peter didn’t care at all. He just needed to feel the alpha close. To know that this was not over…

He felt faint and swayed, holding onto the man, with his smaller shivering form leaning against him.

Tony grunted at the sudden weight pressed against him, but he easily adapted. A strong forearm wrapped around the boy's trim waist, hauling him close against the alpha's chest.

He hissed at the feeling of his oversensitive half hard cock brushing against the boy’s stomach but ultimately ignored it. Still riding the high of an almost claim and his orgasm, Tony sought out the omega's tainted scent.

_His omega. His and only his._

His alpha side was fiercely protective over all those he considered under his thumb, but this small, petite boy was something else. He could feel the burgeoning rage just waiting to rise at the thought of someone taking this one from him.

His lips brushed against the omega's ear, voice a low rasp but still just as commanding.

“You're mine now,” the prime growled into Peter's ear. “You let anyone touch you, I'll break their fingers. Anyone look at you, I'll gouge out their eyes. You don't want to know what'll happen if anyone else's cock comes anywhere near this pussy.”

It was the hormones. It had to be. The aggression wasn’t new, far from it, but Tony normally had better control over it.

And yet, he couldn’t help making those declarations. He knew somewhere deep in his dark, tainted soul that whatever hell this prison was, it was nothing compared to what he could turn it into if he was enraged.

And this boy… this boy had a big role to play. He was a weakness, an exposed nerve, a danger to the prime who normally kept cool. Tony knew it, but he wasn't going to let go.

“You're mine,” Tony hissed as though just that one last repetition would seal the bargain.

Tony’s assertive nature didn’t scare Peter, on the contrary…

The statements made the boy purr, goosebumps spreading across his sweaty skin. The boy’s soft purring turned silent under the commanding growling and even if his breathing slowly returned to normal, his heart kept on gunning in his chest.

His pink lips parted for another lungful of the man’s scent. The need to stay close to the alpha was so strong that his body was glued to him.

“Alpha…” he mewled, uncertain if his input was of any value for the man.

“I’m yours, your omega…” he breathed out, feeling the fresh bite radiating with heat.

The boy’s tender nipples were still perked up with excitement, visible under the thin t-shirt. His cheeks were bright red and his smell… his smell was something else now that his neck was decorated with Tony’s - almost - claim.

Peter’s nose was buried in the man’s chest, sniffing and barely refraining from taking his tongue out to taste any exposed, sweaty part of his skin.

Reality had not caught up with him yet. What Tony and he had just done in this secluded small room... He wanted it to be his new reality, something permanent and just for him…

It helped that the alpha had yet to let him go. Those strong arms were wrapped around him, so strong and warm.

"I'll keep you safe," Tony swore, "you don't have to be afraid."

A faint purr reached Peter’s lips. He didn’t dare say it, but he… felt the same.

He returned the embrace and maybe to the prime, he was just a clingy, weak omega but even then… Peter felt the surge of emotion rise within him.

He made a promise and kept it buried within.

_Even if you don't need it… you don't want it…. If I could protect you too, I would do… anything…_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mads: We keep adding more and more to our rp/fic so the scenes end up longer… Then we cut it. So it's not exactly smut galore next but it's gonna be 👀 next. Sensual is a word that comes to mind… I hope the wait was worth it!
> 
> Garnet: Please let us know what you think of the chapter! So excited to share it with you, I am giddy! 😅 I seriously hope the wait was worth it ‘cause it’s totally my fault… (Mads: It's really not. She stayed up till like 6am cause I was stuck at an event 😱) Garn: You guys don’t even know how much editing Mads has done, she rewrote the chapter… (Mads: _Noo_.)
> 
> NSFW Art commissioned from the amazing MagicFishHook!  
> You can find them at iammagicfishhook.tumblr.com  
> 


	5. Sweetness on His Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Familiar…" he murmured into Peter's ear. "Is this your way of… tempting me? Was once not enough?"
> 
> Tony's touches rekindled the fire that burnt low, deep in Peter's belly. A shiver spread goosebumps from under the man's fingers to his shoulders and neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mads: Before this post, this fic was sitting at 19k. This chapter is 8.5k words. And it's entirely new since we came up with this scene shortly after the last post. So… Essentially, we just posted half of what the current word count was haha… don't get used to it 😭 the extra 1.5 was to make up for posting late (and neither of us wanted to cut anything out lol)
> 
> Garnet: From what I can tell this is going to happen a lot :o We just come up with stuff as we go along it can’t be helped! 😅 We thought we would keep the word count of the chapters equal, but that dream is out of the window for good...
> 
> Mads: Don't lose hope, Garnet, we can still try next chapter 😭 (Garn: I’ll never give up hope!❤️)

The prime’s strong, yet satiated scent still lulled the omega's senses. His lean arms clung onto the man’s back, gripping tightly in his unwillingness to part while Peter lingered in the embrace.

Tony’s claim on him was done.

His own feelings were just an inconvenience in this matter. A hindrance. Peter was not going to let them mess it all up, no matter how deeply they were rooted in his pounding little heart.

Peter had never felt this way before, not in his heart or in his body.

Tony changed it all, change _him_ , with a charming smile. A single glance aimed his way made all chaste thoughts turn sinful. But the man said he wanted him…. He wanted Peter to become his omega, his… mate…? Peter was allowed to dream, but dreaming turned dangerous.

Slowly, intrusive thoughts crept in. Truth was, he was about to follow Tony’s every step like a good pup, he _needed_ to. But… they were in a prison, not in Peter’s fantasies.

They couldn’t just nestle together in a cell, and even if they could… would Tony want that?  
The boy had to remind himself of this simple and yet devastating fact.

With that in mind, he pulled back a little. He looked up at Tony, still overwhelmed with the reality of being owned by him. No alpha would dare get close to him, touch him, even look his way. That was what Peter had wanted from the start… so why did it hurt?

“I’ll come to you for my… my suppressants,” he swallowed his hesitation, lowering his head a bit. “And, uhm, if you ever want to… see me…” Peter averted his embarrassed gaze, his voice not surpassing that of a whisper.

This was supposed to be a cold deal, Peter was aware… He wanted protection, wanted to be safe and he got it... That was what he wanted... Wasn't it? ...Maybe he wasn't sure what he wanted but it wasn't this...

His shoulders sunk a little in dejection.

Tony's eyes flickered from his face to the subtle, but noticeable change. He didn't know what caused it but Tony's eyes narrowed.

Firmly, but gently, he lifted the boy's face so that he could look eye to eye with the omega.

All his instincts were demanding he take this boy back to his cell. Peter would be safest there, nestled in the prime's arms as they slept. He was small enough… Could easily fit in Tony's bed if they slept close enough.

Peter would have to take the wall side of the bed because there was no way Tony was leaving him unguarded and open to attack to anyone coming through the entrance.

Then Tony's mind slowed, halting all thoughts of taking the omega back with him.

This was rash and foolish.

The guards and management let him get away with so much. They wouldn't even bat an eye if he was to take an omega into his cell and fuck him silly. But keeping one?

That would need time and money. More bribes and more leverage because he'd have to up his game. Make sure no one else would complain or else they'd face the consequences of opening their mouth.

Tony wasn't quite there yet. In fact, he hadn't cared to establish it since he hadn't expected to stay for too long. The groundwork was there though.

“I'll send for you,” Tony said dismissively.

His thoughts were distracted now, pieces of a puzzle coming together to get him what he wanted. But he had to focus on the here and now.

He wouldn't be taking the boy back to his cell, not tonight. But he still had to make sure Peter had everything he needed in the meanwhile.

“The man you approached,” Tony considered, “Hogan. He will be my messenger. And if not him…”

How much did he trust anyone besides himself? Not at all. “You do not follow anyone that says I called for you unless they have my mark.”

His lips quirked into a feral smile. “Anyone who no longer has my favor would have had it removed. You'll know when they show you.”

He slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against the omega's. When he pulled away, Tony stripped off his prison top and pressed it into Peter's hands. He had no doubt that it would dwarf the kid but it would help prolong the scenting.

“Time’s up, sweetheart,” Tony murmured, hiding his own disappointment. “Lights out. Use this.”

The slender boy slipped Tony’s shirt on. His curls bounced around as he pulled the collar of the shirt down his head. Sweat damp hair clung onto the boy’s forehead, cheeks, and neck.

It looked more than a dress than anything else, but Peter felt safe in it. The prime’s scent was so strongly imbued in the warm fabric that it was close to making him dizzy again.

From the moment his eyes caught sight of him, Tony thought Peter was beautiful. Even now… Or maybe especially now, with only just the prime's shirt, he was even more so. His eyes glowed as he stared at the man, the color not light enough to be gold but maybe that of warm amber. It was as if only Tony existed, only Tony mattered and nothing else in the world.

Everything else was just noise.

And the longing in his wide eyes dwelled, burning stronger as their imminent separation became apparent to the boy. Tony’s last words to him were bittersweet. They made his heart pound yet again.

There was nothing left to say as Peter lowered his head and nodded, unable to hide his reluctance.

When he tilted his head back up he offered a soft smile.

Peter felt a strong gravitational pull towards the prime but disciplined himself to resist it. He picked his clothes up from the floor and got dressed but his own shirt was left in his hands since he was covered with Tony’s. The idea to offer it to him crossed his mind but he dismissed it in a second. It was too sentimental… like him.

This was it then… The prime had stood by, a silent sentry as he watched Peter throughout the entire thing, utterly composed. Peter couldn't linger any longer and turned to leave.

Tony's intentions were logical.

No matter who left first, Tony would be tailing the omega back to his cell, unseen, just to make sure. But it was clear to the alpha that Peter was not accustomed to lying or hiding what he felt so Tony saw and read every flicker of emotion cross his expression.

They were done here and yet–

"Wait."

The word slipped out, stopping the omega in place.

Peter turned to him, a bit startled, and his big eyes went wide. To prolong their time together was all he wanted, but he couldn’t guess what Tony’s change of heart was for.

Maybe… to spend the night together? His hopeful gaze gave away far more than Peter wanted to disclose. As before, he thought he was keeping it well hidden.

“Alpha?” the boy wondered with a soft smile. His chest moved faster again, his shoulders growing tense with anticipation.

He held his breath as he patiently waited for what the alpha would say.

Tony took in the hopeful expression and stepped towards him.

How could someone look so lovely in this dirty place? Even disheveled and hair a mess of curls, Peter Parker looked so devastatingly lovely.

"Come with me," he said quietly and offered his hand.

Peter’s lean and pale fingers contrasted perfectly against the alpha’s. He gently reached over, as if touching the man would make him vanish into thin air. But their hands connected and Tony’s skin felt so warm. His calloused hands were a bit rough to the touch, but they felt so steady and strong.

“Where… are we going?” he asked with a blush, his eyelids fluttering as Tony’s grip tightened around his hand.

The question didn't need answering. It was crystal clear in the omega's set gaze that he would follow Tony anywhere.

"I find myself in a situation," the alpha said as he led them out of there. "I've left you in quite a mess."

There was a hint of smugness in that last bit. The alpha was not even the slightest bit contrite, but Peter was _his_ now. While it was all and good to show that to everyone, it rankled to give others get a glimpse of how the omega looked after Tony was done with him.

That was for the prime alone.

He took the path towards the showers. Roll call had already been done and guards walked the premises. Many that caught sight of them either turned their eyes or subtly nodded to the prime. One, amusingly enough, took a step towards them before another guard hastily pulled him away. Newbie, perhaps.

Peter followed silently and walked just a step behind him with his head lowered. These kinds of manners were embedded in his instincts. They were crucial for survival, especially in a place like prison where he worked hard to remain hidden. But next to a prime… He was in the spotlight, taken by the hand away from the shadows.

It surprised him, how the guards turned a blind eye. It was to be expected that Tony held power even amongst the prison’s personnel, but the boy was not used to such. If he was alone, the guards would put him in cuffs and escort him to isolation. Beat him, mock him…

As they walked, Peter shadowed Tony's steps, flinching at the sight of the guards, but no attention was given to the roaming prime and omega. Peter witnessed first hand a prime’s power, his influence… Unlike Thanos, Tony made a mockery of the prison’s rules.

Of borders.

He held dominion.

It was so quiet… Only their steps echoed in the narrow walls. Slowly, the omega raised his eyes to glance around and realized that these halls were familiar, very familiar.

Peter had been here many times before. Just a few steps more and they would make a turn for the showers. This cell block had different showers for alphas and omegas, even different designated hours in which the inmates could use them. But they were placed in the same area, close together.

It was a place that made Peter writhe in discomfort. Even amongst fellow omegas, he loathed the common bathrooms and showers.

At this hour, no one was around which was weird in itself since the showers were always packed and dirty.

But now… There was a serenity to it, as they stepped inside the empty room. Sapphire moonlight gleamed around the clean surfaces before Tony turned on the light.

His hopes at sleeping in Tony’s bed were quickly diminished, but he should have never thought of that in the first place. Peter schooled his disappointment, and it was not that hard at all. Because… there was a softness to this, something Peter never expected of the alpha.

He would take care of him, wash him, before sending him off. The omega’s lips twitched into a smile, his curious wide gaze glued on the man that led him further inside.

There were two types of soaps, scented and unscented. They were useless to Tony whose scent would prevail over these basic neutralizers. But for Peter… He grabbed the unscented one so that his own primal scent would stay.

It was at the shower stall that Tony let the boy’s hand go but only so that he could prepare it for him. Cold water hit the cold tiles but it quickly warmed. Even then, Tony’s hands were warmer when he started to remove the omega's clothing.

The shirt he had given Peter to wear was stripped off with some reluctance. Then the alpha pushed down the prison pants and underwear beneath. His gaze was stark and serious but he didn't look away. Instead, he took in everything that had been offered to him.

The shower lights hid nothing and here, Tony was able to admire the long slender fingers of Peter's hands, the light muscles that adorned his arms, and the softness of his thighs that Tony had so vigorously used earlier.

His thoughts weren't the purest, but his hands were respectful, not lingering beyond what he needed to do.

After, Tony did the same for himself, stripping himself of his prison pants and the matching orange top.

Peter stood next to him, naked, blinking up at the man with his hands close to his chest. He hadn’t seen the alpha’s naked body and his eyes roamed along the defined muscles, his broad shoulders and chest. Tony’s form was a sculpture… his tanned arms and trim waist.

A soft blush spread across his face as he shyly averted his gaze.

“Alpha is really handsome…” he quietly said while pushing a loose curl behind his ear. Patiently, he waited for the man to finish taking his clothes off, and somehow restrained himself from taking a glimpse of Tony’s member.

Tony hummed in acknowledgment, tilting his head at the omega's demure response.

He tipped the boy's face upwards, thumb caressing over his cheek.

"You can look at me," Tony's voice rumbled in amusement. His fingers trailed over a thin but lightly muscled arm before he started to draw the boy beneath the showerhead with him.

The water soaked into his hair, matting it down and wetting his face and chest. He only blinked it away, sighing in a different kind of pleasure as it cooled him down.

"You can touch me, too," Tony smirked, "if you want."

He started to lather the soap in his hands. It didn't even cross his mind to let the omega wash himself.

"I want to…" Peter whispered in response, almost an apology.

"Then do it," Tony invited as though it was as simple as that.

Despite the prime's permission, Peter was all too hesitant to touch him, to look at him. The intimacy they had shared was not enough to dispel intimidation.

Standing naked, a breath away from a prime… _his_ prime… Tony Stark. After all they had done… Peter's blush bloomed, his bashfulness finding more room to take root.

But he couldn't keep his eyes away… They were drawn to the water's gleam as it ran down Tony's broad form. Trickling and speeding down the tall prime, his body was that of an ancient Greek god.

Behind heavy lashes, Peter gazed at the older man. His eyes traveled with the dripping water, from those smoldering features to his strong shoulders.

Rough tanned skin, bulging carved muscles…

Peter had never seen a naked man, a naked alpha before. Still, he kept his eyes from exploring further down, beneath the man's waist.

His lean fingers dared a touch on Tony's chest.

Raw strength pressed against his fingertips.

The boy lifted his curious gaze up to meet Tony's and offered a smile.

"Feels… nice," he said sweetly and sucked on his bottom lip in thought. "I… I can help, alpha…" he considered in a moment as he took a glimpse of the soap in the man's hands.

Soaked himself, Peter's curls fell dark and heavy around his face. Heat and stains drained away, but he barely took notice. The entirety of his focus was on Tony.

"How about we take care of you first," Tony said. The words implied a suggestion but the tone was firm and decisive. "Unless that's not to your liking?"

A dark brow arched, curious and inviting.

If Tony had time to think, he would wonder why he felt so at ease with this omega. They had only just met but he found himself teasing the boy and prodding for his responses… for the thoughts in his head. Tony wanted to know.

It had to be the claim, he reasoned with himself.

Peter's eyebrows twitched up, squeezing a little in protest to the teasing. Or was it his imagination?

The prime was charming by nature - _unfair_ , Peter thought while pressing his lips together into a weak smile.

It was nothing new, but up close, Peter found that Tony’s charming ways were just too captivating to ignore.

In response, the omega gave a delicate shrug, a subtle twitch of his shoulder. It was an attempt at nonchalance, but he wasn't sure if he was successful.

"Thank you…" he said, leaving Tony's question unanswered.

In high probability, the man was not looking for a verbal reply anyway. It would only invite more teasing.

With a graceful turn, Peter offered his back to the man. His fingers pushed loose damp curls out of the way to expose his neck.

The boy glanced back, with the corner of his eye checking on Tony's movements.

How easily the omega offered himself now…

Tony shouldn't be tempted. His body should be sated and in need of rest. Instead, he felt lured in by the marks on the boy's neck. It was like there was an itch beneath his skin and he just wanted to set his teeth there… Find out if they matched the bite despite knowing for certain that they did.

Or perhaps it was just his instincts whispering to him, urging him to finish what he started.

Regardless of what they wanted him to do, Tony did what he wanted.

He pressed himself against the omega's back.

"Familiar…" he murmured into Peter's ear. "Is this your way of… tempting me? Was once not enough?"

His arms came around the smaller body, one soapy hand spreading suds and bubbles over a taut stomach. The other slid over the boy's chest, fingers lightly grazing a peaked nipple.

Tony's touches rekindled the fire that burnt low, deep in Peter's belly. A shiver spread goosebumps from under the man's fingers to his shoulders and neck.

Tingles sped across his sensitive flesh. Rosy pink and delicate, his nipples got so easily excited. Tony's hands were on him again… The omega had already missed them.

"No…" Peter explained, this time unable to stop himself from giving in to Tony's playful taunting. Or maybe he was serious, Peter wouldn't know the difference.

He couldn't risk it but still, his demeanor and posture remained soft and light. Succumbing, even though Peter was about to deny it.

"I… uhm, only…" he bit his lip, Tony's form was so warm… pressing close against him. "It was… it was enough, alpha…"

Peter ached for his touch. He would like nothing more than to just lean back into the prime's embrace and sink into his arms... let him do whatever he wanted.

But the doubts railed in the back of his mind. Would it be too much to give in to what he wanted when it felt so good?

His hand touched over Tony's to stop him. It was a feather light touch, a half hearted attempt.

The alpha's hand flattened so his palm pressed against the boy's chest.

"So bold," Tony remarked as he felt the quick beats against his hand. "To lie to a prime. I can feel it… Your heart is pounding. Are you afraid, Parker?"

He took a deep, obvious inhale of sweet omega arousal.

"Your scent says otherwise…" Tony purred. His other hand slipped down and found the soft little cock between the omega's legs. It stiffened in no time, pressing eagerly against his fingers. "Your body, too, says otherwise… Would you still lie to me? But… Perhaps..."

He started to stroke the little thing, getting it slick and wet with soap.

"You just want to be clean, hmm?" Tony wondered with a smirk. "Alpha will clean you up, sweetheart."

His hand continued to move, working the little cocklet in his grip with sure and steady strokes. In the meantime, he started to explore the boy's chest, rubbing the soap into his skin.

The omega's smaller body squirmed against him, too aroused and sensitive from before to hold still. He bent forward a little, the muscles of his belly growing tense with each stroke of his little cocklet.

The alpha was set on torturing him… But then, why did it feel so good? Peter couldn't deny it, not to himself and not to the prime. He wanted this, he wanted Tony to claim him all over again.

To claim him fully.

A sliver of fright lingered, and how could it not, but desire prevailed. And lust.

Water ran into Peter's moaning lips. He tried to keep his voice low, but even the faintest gasp echoed in the shower stall. The silence around them only made it sound louder.

Tony's fingers pushed more moans out of him with every pump. No use resisting…

His arm went up, the other following the one that roamed around his chest. Pale fingers blend with Tony's soaked hair, urging him to lean in and find Peter's lips as the omega turned to him.

His eyes were hooded slits, pupils already fully expanded. The water raised off his heated skin like steam.

"Alpha… is right…" he whispered hotly, and his hips rolled slowly, seeking to entice. “Want you… again…”

The admission satisfied the alpha. Tony was rarely wrong but to have the omega give in and seek more intimacy from him was thrilling.

He couldn't help teasing the boy even more. It was in Tony's nature, not as an alpha but as a person. He loved seeing how things ticked and what reactions came about as a result.

His lips barely brushed over Peter's, a ghost of a kiss.

He loved the way the omega writhed in his arms, full of desire for his touch.

"So dirty," Tony teased instead. His hand slipped away from Peter's stiff cock to move downwards, fingertips brushing against the plump lips of his pussy. "Need to be cleaned here too, don't you? This part… is filthy because of alpha."

The water had already washed off most of the soap but Tony didn't go back for more. He had a needy little omega in his arms, after all. He teased the boy's pussy, slipping his fingers between the folds there and running them up and down his slit.

They hadn't cleaned up earlier so his fingers encountered the wet mess that had been leaking out since then. His cum, wet and sticky between the boy's thighs, a naughty reminder of what he had done to the sweet omega.

The curve of Peter’s back deepened, hips pushing against Tony’s crotch, searching for his cock. Peter needed to know if he was alone in his arousal, if he was offering to Tony as much as the man was giving to him.

He needed him to feel it too. To get lost in it with him… To hear those same moans, those growls that tightened his form with want. But how to do it… Peter didn’t know how to touch him, how to please him.

Tony knew what the boy was doing.

Peter moved in such a way that it was obvious… He was rolling his hips, pushing his ass back… it was an attempt to entice Tony into falling into this loop of desire with him. And it was an attempt… Those soft, breathless moans had already pulled Tony along.

He was just better at hiding it and apparently, better at returning it twice fold.

If Peter wanted to feel it…

Tony aligned their hips and gave the omega what he wanted. Warm and erect, he let his cock drag across the boy's round ass before the alpha pressed up against him.

It felt good to have a bit of friction and with how Peter was grinding against him, ah– yes, that was what Tony needed. Soft, slippery skin rubbed against him and he just needed… His cock slipped between the boy's cheeks again, soft flesh massaging his heated flesh.

 _Yes_ … Peter’s delight ran a shiver down his spine. His motions turned intense and fiery, letting go of hesitation.

Tony wanted him, he could feel his hard length rub against him. So thick like before… The omega didn’t dare to imagine what it would feel like if presented inside his little holes.

His little pussy pulsed greedily. Tony’s touch was so soft there, unbreaching, caressing over the cum coated skin.

“Ah…” he moaned, chasing a breath. Peter moved slowly, his eyes fixated on Tony’s full lips. Water rained from above, down their entangled bodies.

 _Just a little more_ … He wished Tony’s thick fingers would trail an inch deeper. He shouldn’t wish that, but Peter did.

“Yes… Need to be cleaned… there…” he whispered as blush filled across his cheeks.

Up and down… Up and down, Tony's fingers continued to tease him, never going more than that. But on one of the strokes, his finger nudged against the slick little opening. Virgin territory that was his.

"How about here?" He growled, "I came a lot inside… Gave you a whole load… Stuffed your pussy full of it… Full of my cum… Are you dirty here too…?"

Peter nodded eagerly. He really shouldn’t, but he pursued it. Another backward glance met Tony’s alluring gaze.

“Y-yes…” the omega confirmed bashfully, eyelids dancing in a playful flutter. “It, uhm… it got too deep…”

For him, it was impossible to utter dirty words, like the ones alpha was using without batting an eye. Even this was too much, making him want to shy away.

But it was so easy to abandon all thoughts in Tony’s hands…

Fresh drops of sweat mingled with the water.

“Most was wasted…” Alpha’s touches were too tempting to not ask for them, “But I can still feel it, alpha… Can you please… clean me?” Peter danced around it with as much elegance as he could muster.

Tony's lips twitched at the thought of his cum being wasted but the image of Peter's pale thighs streaked with it… It wasn't too terrible a thought, especially if he had the opportunity to give him more later.

The exhale he breathed out had a hint of a purr before the alpha leaned down and gave Peter the kiss he wanted.

It felt nice with the warm water running down their bodies, steam rising around them.

There was only one way Tony wanted to do this and so, the alpha pulled away. They were in their own bubble again, uncaring about guards and inmates… Just the two of them.

Tony stepped around so that he stood in front of the boy. His eyes lingered and admired every feature that was made murky and undefined when they were in the boiler room.

Peter’s head turned and followed his every move as the alpha circled around him, curious as to why the man let go. But he didn’t say another word, perhaps he had already spoken too much.

The prime saw it all now, the sharp curve of Peter's jaw and the sharper contrast of red and porcelain on his neck. Simply beautiful.

"You may want to brace yourself," the alpha smiled, all secretive and knowing. "Wouldn't want you to slip now."

Tony wouldn't let it happen though, he'd simply catch the boy.

Then the alpha did something that many wouldn't assume he'd ever do, especially not to an omega. He knelt and ran his hands down the boy's lean thighs. One cupped the back of a knee, gently urging the omega to let the alpha do as he pleased.

“Uhm, ah…” Peter’s mumbled, eyes widening more and more while looking down at the kneeling alpha.

This wasn’t supposed to happen between a prime and an omega, no… Peter tried to back away but found the stall’s wall. His hands pushed gently against the man’s shoulders, to somehow translate his hesitation.

“Alpha?” Peter gulped, Tony was leaning in between his thighs, just in front of his leaking little cocklet and wet pussy. The sight in itself was enough to make his heart stop.

The view in front of him made the alpha's mouth water. Peter was just so pretty down there… All smooth skin and peachy pink from use. Everything was just so… petite. Perfectly omega.

Even his little cock was cute, a tiny little thing compared to the monster Tony was packing.

The prime leaned closer, the desire to lick along the omega's cocklet urged him to do it.

Peter could almost feel his breath there, ghosting over his thighs… He could almost feel his lips on his wanting skin.

“Are you sure…? Maybe we… we shouldn’t…” he said, even though he didn’t mean it. So many different things sieged Peter’s mind, from the alpha that lowered himself below him, to the fact that he was going to–

His legs quivered, knees weak but trying to resist Tony’s firm hand. It wouldn’t be so bad to stop except it was the last thing that Peter wanted.

Tony paused and turned his gaze upwards to meet Peter's eyes.

"Why not?" Tony's voice rumbled, a curious question.

He had no qualms about stopping if Peter wanted him to, but all the signs showed how the boy wanted it.

He pressed a soft kiss to Peter's thigh, eyes smoldering with want and tempting the boy to join him. It was so soft… Just the rougher, coarser hair of his beard was enough to leave red little marks on his skin… Tony loved the sight of it.

"You don't want this?" He asked even as his thumb teased the omega's sensitive inner thigh.

Peter looked down, conflicted. He wanted it, he wanted it more than anything. But somehow he knew that they shouldn’t, that it was not right…

There was this… impulse to deny his desires, but why… why indeed.

“I do, I want you, I want this…” Peter confirmed, rosy cheeks and lips soft like flower petals. Tony knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it. He didn’t run away from it. That in itself made Peter desire him even more, begging him to show him the way.

“Is it right? To want it?” the boy asked truthfully. His fingers stopped the aimless pushing and held onto Tony gently.

Despite the situation, something shifted in Tony's demeanor.

He tilted his head in thought.

"Is it hurting anyone?" the prime asked, rather seriously. His gaze grew distant, lips firming into something that could almost be a frown. "If you have someone… I think it's a bit too late for that, but I'm not one to judge. I only know… the things that make you _burn_."

Peter’s hands almost slipped away as he shook his head.

“No, no! I-I didn’t… I… don’t… have someone else…” The omega rushed to deny, he couldn’t have it that Tony thought him to be a cheater. It was not who he was. The very thought was enough to upset him, that alpha believed that.

It furthered showed how little the man knew him. And yet, they shared intimacy Peter had only ever dreamt about.

“I told you, I have never done… any of this…” he emphasized, his chest racing while Tony held his gaze captive.

Peter knew that ‘having someone’ didn’t necessarily mean that he would have experienced such things. But he didn’t dare admit that Tony was his first kiss, his very first… everything.

The alpha knew something in his words had upset the boy, but he couldn't really apologize. The choices people made were their own.

After seeing for himself how sweetly the boy blushed after some flirting or the way he couldn't even look the alpha in the eye… Tony hadn’t expected Peter to have someone. Or maybe it was more of a hope than an expectation…

Either way, people were unpredictable. The prime couldn't deny that he was pleased by this though.

His thumb resumed its slow caress as though soothing away the unintended insult.

"Let me make it up to you," Tony said steadily, "If you want me to stop, I will. If not…"

Peter’s features softened more and more while looking down at the man. For a moment, he stayed silent in consideration.

He shook his head again, and his drenched curls barely swayed with the movement.

“I don’t… I don’t want you to stop…” Peter openly admitted and a weak smile graced his lips, apologetic almost. “I’m sorry… I must make it really… difficult for you… but…” His shoulders relaxed, Peter didn’t even know they were so tense up until this point.

“I want to… feel that… you, us…” Peter whispered softly, “Please,”

His eyelids slip shut, the desire and lust flooding his eyes - Peter wondered if Tony could see it all. If he could read him. More and more he was coming to that conclusion when against the man’s piercing gaze.

Tony gave the slightest nod before he turned back to his task.

The next time he urged the boy, he was met with no resistance. Carefully, so as not to unbalance him, Tony led Peter to lift his leg up and place it over his strong, firm shoulder.

The position truly exposed him and brought him so much closer to the man. Every little detail could be seen, his cocklet that oozed with milky droplets of precome, his pussylips that shined with little pearls of slick.

A quick glance showed that the change in position had certainly brought that pretty flush back to Peter's cheeks. It opened him up, let Tony get a better view to his pretty pussy.

Knowing that he was the first… Ah, it really was starting to get to Tony's head.

Peter was so wet already. Excited and sensitive, teased…

Tony followed his own faint scent, his nose brushing along soft skin. He could feel the soft tremble right beneath the skin and from this proximity, the omega's scent bloomed into full arousal. The prime's scent was there too… It declared the boy used, claimed… _his_.

Tony was going to enjoy this very much. He was going to savor the taste of this sweet, beautiful omega like the finest wines.

"Mm…" Tony groaned, a rough, guttural sound as he began.

His arm held the boy steady and he started with the boy's stiff little cock. Unlike alphas, omega seed was sterile and lacked that bitter saline taste that alphas and betas had.

Anyone who thought it was demeaning or pointless to do this had never experienced the distinct joy of feeling their partner break apart beneath them. Because of them. No matter what Tony was… alpha crime lord, the Prime of New York, he liked best that he was a generous lover.

He loved this, giving and giving… Bringing pleasure to his partner and Peter rewarded him for his efforts with a rush of wetness.

He licked the omega's cock from root to tip, the small size of it barely taking up any room in his mouth.

It was nothing but sweetness on his tongue.

Peter’s head slid down against the wall when Tony’s tongue came in contact with his twitching little member. Pink lips parting in a silent moan.

Warm and wet, Tony’s mouth took him in and Peter had to bite down on his lip to keep his moans from breaking the quiet. It didn’t last.

“Nngh… Ah…” His stomach tightened, if he could survive this initial feeling then maybe he could hold on. Maybe he would not come right away.

Both Peter’s hands dug into Tony’s shoulders, his blunt nails scraping over the skin. He didn’t mean to, but he couldn’t control it either. One of his hands trailed towards the man’s neck and into his hair.

A weak grip messed his thick strands, pale fingers blending with them.

Peter glimpsed the man’s broad back. There laid a shadow… dark ink spanning across Tony’s skin, shoulder to shoulder. Pleasure took his gaze where Tony’s lips surrounded him and his curiosity remained unsatisfied.

His cocklet rested in Tony’s mouth, full lips all around his tiny girth… that alone was enough to make the boy come undone.

Everything about the boy was sweet. From his scent to his taste… Even the moans that graced the alpha's ears were a treat. They were utterly delicious and Tony was hell-bent on getting more.

He was such a greedy alpha but he could afford to be.

He gently sucked on the little thing, because he knew that despite its size, the sensitivity was rather extreme. And to know the boy had no previous experience…

He wanted that sweetness to spill across his tongue but perhaps it was still too early for that. The alpha had promised to clean him after all.

He popped off the boy's cock with a salacious smile, noting how it was flushed such a pretty red. Poor thing was desperate.

The warmth of Tony’s mouth slipped away from his cocklet, his wet tongue that fit this tiny length completely. A gasp left Peter’s lips, betraying how close he had been. Waves of arousal went unanswered, but the boy knew this was far from over.

“Ah… ah…” Peter mewled needily with his back against the wall. Just on one foot on the floor and yet Tony kept him so steady. If he let go Peter would lose balance at once, he had completely succumbed to this.

With another satisfied hum, the alpha nuzzled the boy's thighs before getting a taste for himself. He ran the flat of his tongue over the boy's pussy, collecting the sweet drops of his slick. Soft skin parted for his tongue as he dipped it between Peter's plump little lips, searching and gathering more wetness on his tongue.

Here, there was a tinge of bitter fluid but instead of discouraging the alpha, it made him ravenous. He could taste his cum on the boy's skin…

Tony took his fill and in doing so, was an unbearable tease to the omega. His tongue ran up and down, teasing the boy's slit with his tongue.

The prime even went so far as to nudge the tip of his tongue against the boy's opening… That was the source of the slick and that was where Tony feasted, teasing the entrance with swirls of his tongue, encouraging Peter's arousal and pleasure to build higher and higher.

The feeling made Peter lose his mind. It started as a tingle, a thrill, a rush… and it burst, making his toes curl up in the air and against the slippery tiles on the floor.

Any restrain the boy had was gone, Tony’s tongue made him sing. The omega couldn’t keep his moans down. Pleasure pooled in his little pussy, burning through him, hot and slow, consuming.

He just needed to hold on, but, _ah–!_

Peter gripped Tony’s hair tighter, pulling him in, pleading him to give him more. More… more… A little deeper, a little harder…

The bit of pain from having his hair pulled only drove Tony to be merciless. He wanted the boy to come, wanted Peter to drown in the pleasure he was giving him.

“I’m- I’m close…” Peter let out, shivering and squirming as he sought to fuck himself on Tony’s tongue. He couldn't even move much, caught as he was between the prime and the shower wall. But the intention was clear, his body tightening with every lick… every swipe of the prime's tongue over his sensitive pussy… Peter acknowledged it even if he was too undone to stop it.

Every little move he made was sensual, hips rolling, answering to the feeling. As if he was about to get truly penetrated even though he had never done that before. But his body knew instinctively how to do it, how to seek pleasure from his alpha like it was made for it.

“Ah–” Peter’s voice broke, nearing climax. He felt close to toppling over as his muscles clenched uncontrollably. With it, his pussy released hefty amounts of slick, the folds pulsing against the alpha’s tongue.

Tony was trying to clean him, Peter thought, not make him come, but there he was… a few licks away.

He felt the alpha’s tongue swirl around once more, putting the faintest pressure between his folds. The pussylips parted so invitingly for him, virgin skin offered up to be claimed by the man.

The omega could never imagine… That he would be sharing a shower stall with a prime… Tony… Those thick dark strands caught between his fingers, his pussy on the man’s lips.

Tony encouraged the boy to tip over the edge. The entire time, he made sure to keep him steady, keep his tongue agile and licking him just the way he liked…

With his features distorted from pleasure, Peter came, a high pitched whimper signaling the peak of his orgasm. Eyes sealed shut– he was seeing stars anyway. He leaned in and felt Tony’s hair brush against his stomach while he came on his tongue.

The rush of fluid was swallowed up, the prime making sure to lick away the excess. Slowly, Tony retreated, sitting back on his heels.

Another moan escaped Peter’s gaping lips and this time, the omega leaned back, all muscles falling lax. His hands slipped away, he couldn’t hold on, and his leg fell from Tony’s shoulder. It wobbled to the ground.

This was his second time coming and it truly left him dazed. The boy started to slide down the wall, losing his ground.

The alpha easily maneuvered him into his lap.

Water continued to fall around them but the prime's larger body shielded Peter from most of it. The omega was so limp in his arms, truly spent and as weak as a kitten.

Tony licked away the last lingering taste of the boy's slick on his lips and held him close. A satisfied purr rumbled in his chest even as his own erection throbbed in demand.

He ignored it and nuzzled his cheek against Peter's ear.

"There," he murmured teasingly, "all clean."

The boy’s lashes fluttered as he gazed up at him. A soft glow surrounded Tony’s dark features, his drenched hair falling flat around his head and somehow making him even more handsome. Or, maybe it was the intimacy that caused it, for Peter to see him like this… Tony’s lips still wet and a hue darker because of what they did.

The tapping sounds of running water was soothing. For a moment, he could deceive himself that they were not inside these walls. Caught in this tango as a result of circumstance.

No, they were free, just the two of them… their bodies entwined under the rain.

Peter stuck his tongue out and gently licked over Tony’s chin. It was a tender thing, aimed as a ‘thank you’.

As the glow of his orgasm trickled away, Peter realized that the alpha’s member pressed against his hip. It throbbed, hard and full.

“Wash you too…” Peter murmured as he nosed Tony’s neck, breathing in the aroused scent. “Want to… clean you…” he continued while his weak hand trailed towards the man’s erection.

The cockhead was smooth and swollen, and Peter’s lean fingers playfully circled around it. The thought crossed him, to return the favor in kind… But that would truly be a challenge, even if his spent limbs didn’t fall heavy in Tony’s lap.

And he just didn’t dare.

It felt so good… to touch him there. To feel the slit with his fingertip… all that arousal was for him. Peter could barely keep his hand in place, struggling to keep his grip around Tony’s girth in his afterglow haze.

Tony hissed at the sensation, chest heaving to suck in a breath. It was a very forward response, especially from the boy who hesitated the past two times they engaged in this kind of play. It was a good change though, the prime certainly appreciated it.

But even then, the boy's hand on his cock was too light. Afraid of hurting him? Perhaps. Or maybe just unsure of what to do? Yes, that seemed likely.

The scarce few inches he allowed their bodies to part was only so Tony could cover Peter's smaller hand with his own. He pressed the omega's fingers into a tighter grip, grunting as the friction became just right.

"Like this," Tony growled, "Just like this, baby… Up and down– Ah… Squeeze– Yes..."

The alpha’s growing arousal played with Peter’s mind. He was still out of it, but his cheeks darkened once more, joining Tony in the rising heat and pleasure. They had not bonded, no, but still… the bite mark on Peter’s nape sent sparks down his spine.

To feel the prime’s want affected him in a way he could not control. Peter’s desire for the man, his need to please him, surged further.

His weak grip pressed around the thick shaft, his unsure shaky fingers feeling every detail. Soaked smooth skin that stretched with every pump of their hands. Even in this state, Peter still found himself intimidated by the man’s cock. He was in awe of it, but… the size bordered on scary.

The prime wanted to fuck into the boy's hand but in the position they were in, it was awkward so he made due. He urged the boy's hand in a pace he found satisfying, in a hold that had his body tensing in pleasure.

His hooded eyes watched their combined effort, the pale contrast of Peter's skin peeking through between his own fingers. It was such an enticing sight… He watched as Peter's hand stroked up and down and felt every bit of it… His thick cock being massaged by such a sweet omega.

This time, he wasn't going to fight it. He let the pleasure inside him build, eyes fixated on the sight of his cockhead popping out of their fists. It was leaking furiously, thick drops of precome seeping out and spilling over their hands.

"Like that… like that…" Tony chanted, "Gonna dirty you up again…"

Just as he was about to come, he released his grip on the boy's hand. His fingers slipped into Peter's hair and he tugged the boy's face to his own, seizing a savage kiss as he reached his peak.

"Mm–" Tony groaned as he started to spill.

His knot was swelling again… That soft like bulge growing with nothing to lock into. It felt– too much.

"The knot… squeeze it–" he growled, gritting his teeth as the pleasure turned razor sharp with sensitivity. "Need–"

Cum spurted out the man’s cock on Peter’s porcelain skin… The omega felt every pulse, fast and heavy, pushing out more and more. Sticky drops landed on his tummy and chest, on his pussy and thighs.

The man’s warm hand was gone, cool air found his sweaty fingers that trembled down to the very base.

His lips were pressing against Tony’s, drinking down his groans, his thick voice. It was messy, the urgency of it combined with inexperience, but little did it matter.

Peter rushed to comply. He didn’t know what he was doing, or what the prime really wanted but there was no room for hesitation. The boy’s shaky grip found the knot, a small swelling of flesh. Pulsing hot.

At first, he squeezed it testingly, unsure if it was too much or too little, but he listened closely to Tony. He needed to make this good for him.

Even if they were so very close, Peter’s eyelids came up to watch him, to take a glimpse of how pleasure made the man’s features give in, melt.

The alpha's jaw was tight with tension, his eyes squeezed shut as his breathing came out in harsh gasps. It was good– perfect, perfect, perfect… He was caught in a vulnerable moment, his head hanging low as the pleasure surged inside him.

Peter's hand around his knot was too light, but it was so good. When alphas and omegas tied together, the alpha had no choice but to endure how tightly their knots were squeezed. The sensitivity was insane and so their pleasure was just shy of overloading their senses.

The prime came right before Peter’s eyes and the boy’s very breathing paused.

Tony drew in a ragged breath as his cock twitched out the last dribble of seed. It was a lot but the water had washed most of it away already. Even then, there were sticky streaks of it between their bodies.

The knot softened shortly after. Even with Peter milking it in his hand, Tony's body knew the difference between pleasure and mating.

He eyed the mess between their bodies and gave the omega a smirk.

"We're back to square one, it seems," Tony remarked with a low, amused tone. "At least… we can clean up easier, hmm?"

Peter’s eyes were fixed on the man’s lips, and he leaned in to capture them with his own. He just couldn’t keep away, the temptation too great, the need too fierce.

Roughly, he licked over Tony’s mouth, feeling the harsh texture of the man’s beard rub against his skin. When he pulled back, his young eyes sparkled in bliss and want.

“Yes…” he said sweetly to the man, showing his teeth with a radiant smile, “I’ll just…” Peter spoke while slowly slipping out of Tony’s lap. He didn’t want to, not in the slightest, but he couldn’t stay there forever.

His wobbly legs had him rise from the floor, a true task, and so, with an apologetic expression, he held onto Tony while both stood.

The water rained down on them, cleansing their bodies of any traces that betrayed what they had done. And yet, Tony’s scent remained on the boy’s skin.

In a drowsy, light-headed state, the omega couldn’t do much. He clung to the alpha, his hands on him and his forehead resting on his arm. His eyelids were so heavy… the man’s scent was so comforting…

A soft glow warmed the boy’s chest.

“Mm…” Peter purred and closed his eyes while leaning in, against the prime.

The next few minutes passed in a blur.

Separation from his newly claimed omega was still unsavory to the prime, but it wasn't as bad as earlier. Tony didn't feel on edge about it, at least.

He led the boy to where their clothes had been discarded and helped him get back into them. It was an easy, comfortable silence between them.

They were both tired but Tony could tell that Peter could barely keep his eyes open.

"Did a number on you, didn't I?" Tony murmured. He leaned down and easily hefted the omega into his arms. "We'll have to work on that."

Peter shook his head, a sluggish motion that made his dripping locks sprinkle around on the floor. He was perfectly fine and stable, he could stay up all night in the man’s arms…

“Just…” Peter purred, all clothed now. He barely noticed, but who was keeping track of such things anyway. The omega nuzzled his face in the crook of Tony’s neck, his voice trailing off, leaving things unspoken.

The alpha carried him back to his cell. A guard was waiting there but he turned away at the prime's approach.

Dark hallways, sounds and figures came and went… Peter didn’t notice any of it. He continued in this trance, a weird state, almost as if he was dreaming.

Peter's beta cellmate huddled in his bed but he was ignored. Instead, Tony gently laid the omega in his bed and tucked a few stray hairs away.

"Sleep," Tony told him then took one last kiss, "and don't forget. Tomorrow. I'll be waiting."

The omega smiled, his wet curls spread around on the pillow like vines. The boy’s fingers traced over his kissed lips.

“Can’t forget…” he whispered to him.

Before the alpha was gone, Peter’s head fell to the side. The omega was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mads: what's next… more smut? Or will another surprise scene happen? Who even knows anymore! Either way, hope you guys enjoyed 😅
> 
> Garnet: Reading Mads’ note made me laugh for a good 5 min, cause it’s super cute and very true! 😂 
> 
> Mads: Translation, she's been up till 5am (again) editing this with me 😱😅 (Garn: Sleep is overrated these days😇)


	6. Swallow Up Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the entrance, Tony watched the omega's curious gaze wander around his space. It was nicer than the regular cells which he knew from Happy's grumbling.
> 
> He walked over to the desk, bringing Peter's attention to the small paper cup that was waiting there.
> 
> Tony had saved it for when Peter would take his pill, but seeing the boy there… In Tony's territory… It woke something inside him that wasn't easily dismissed. It wasn't as easy to walk away from it like he had done last night.
> 
> There was a flicker of darkness in his eyes, a predator peeking out as he presented the pill to the boy. “This is for you.”
> 
> The suppressant as Tony promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mads: So basically, we have no schedule cause I'm a spaz 😱 But we have a bit more smut ahead.
> 
> Garnet: We are both a spaz and so have no schedule but! We are giving it 100%, and at least we didn’t write this whole chapter from scratch! 😅 
> 
> Chapter notes: tiny bit of breathplay

Tony wasn't in the best of moods.

The prison guards had called count at 5 AM and even the prime wasn't immune to following this rule. He had already gone to bed unhappy, his instincts irritated that his newly claimed omega wasn't with him.

His sleep had been dreamless. It felt like he closed his eyes, the vision of his pretty omega shyly averting his eyes right there and then he was opening them to the harsh shine of a flashlight.

The guard, a newbie trainer, hadn't known whose cell he was disrupting and had been harshly reprimanded. And it had to be a harsh lesson or else the rookie would be given a more severe reprimand by Tony's people. The senior guards had quickly moved the trainee to a different section of the prison just in case Tony's ire was that severe.

Smart move. Tony's mood hadn't improved much since then. He had yet to get breakfast or coffee but he had business to take care of.

Any other omega that took suppressants from Tony was given the pills outright, a small little disc with a weekly supply. They were collected during different days of the week so that the prime wouldn't have a flock of omegas going in and out of his cell.

Peter… Perhaps, he had cheated and made it so that the omega would have to see him every day, but that didn't weigh much on Tony's conscious. He still didn't trust Thanos or his men not to mess with the boy's suppressants once news spread.

Establishing the connection was important and the frequency in which Peter would visit him would do just that.

He waited outside the cell, a single white little pill hidden in his palm.

* * *

Peter opened his eyes to the sound of morning call.

It was yet another day in prison, another mundane, dreadful ordeal which Peter had to suffer through. But, as soon as he blinked awake, he recalled this wasn't the case anymore.

Tony's scent surrounded him… last night's memories…

Normally, he would be disgruntled, awakened so early that it was still dark outside and so cold… Chilled to the bone. But today was not like any other day…

Quickly, his fingertips searched for the mark on his neck. Just to ensure that it had not been another one of his dreams.

He felt the small swelling there and a smile lit his face. Still sleepy and numb, Peter purred softly at this as he twisted around in his small bed. Truly lovestruck, his willingness to acknowledge reality dwindled.

It was hard to believe that any of this had happened. That Tony Stark had touched him all over…

Peter's fingers drifted away from his neck to his lips. He traced over spots and places that the prime had touched, teased, aroused. His heart rate sped up.

Another alarm pushed him out of his escalating thoughts. His hand snapped away and soon, he planted his feet on the ground to wash up and get ready.

The prison cell was tiny. Steel walls, with only a narrow window that gave a view to the outside, surrounded him. The small space barely fit a bunk bed and stainless steel lavatories, all anchored to the walls. A barred door caged him in, along with his beta cellmate.

Peter was dressed already and just put his boots on before brushing his teeth.

During the week, the schedule was always the same.

Morning call. Breakfast. Work. Lunch. Freetime. Night call.

Days blended together, boring and pointless. They were drenched with the fear of Thanos and his men, of stepping out of line, of being mistreated.

It had been too close… If Tony had not been admitted in…

Thanos had a reputation regarding people that crossed him. He would make an example out of them. He had the brute strength and so, the power. He easily handled masses in this way, but Peter was never one to stand by with arms crossed and let others suffer.

The fuzziness faded away as Peter took another glimpse at his reflection. Red kisses across his skin, bite marks at his nape… Tony had claimed him, but at what cost?

The prime was used to being the biggest bad around but did he really know? Would this clash between giants, between Thanos and Tony, end with his alpha the victor?

The man was not truly aware of how terrible Thanos' wrath was nor was he aware of what happened to those that crossed him.

Peter shivered at the thought, uneasy. But then he shook his head, ridding himself of unsavory thoughts. Instead, his gaze lingered on the alpha's marks and he shivered again but this time, it was in remembrance of heat and strong arms cradling him close.

Tony was stronger than Thanos, better and smarter. He believed it and he believed that the prime would honor their agreement so whatever came...

Peter would harvest the benefits of his prime's protection.

Would they go back to pretending? The boy wondered as he stepped out of his small cell to stand in line.

The rest of the inmates did the same, standing for headcount like any other day.

Peter's eyes danced around in search of Tony. The omega knew that the man's cell could not be seen from where he was since it was on the top floor, but his rising excitement didn't listen to rational thoughts.

Fidgeting endlessly, Peter felt both excited and anxious at the upcoming meeting. He wasn't sure what to expect, what to say, and what to do… How would he even be able to look him in the eye after all they did last night?

His cheeks heated up at the thought.

The omega didn't have to wait for long. Soon, they were cleared to proceed to the dining hall, and this was Peter cue to find Tony. Without delay, he set his course for the man's cell.

The prime's scent persisted like an aura around him. Before the inmates even caught a glimpse of him, this distinguished scent warned them and so, they parted to let him without even realizing it was a small omega walking by.

Were they surprised? Peter didn't know, his thoughts were fixated on the upcoming meeting.

One leg in front of the other… And with each, Peter's heartbeat quickened.

He was going to see him again… to gaze in his alluring eyes… to taste his lips…?

Peter’s light steps faltered with impatience. There wasn't much distance left, only a few more stairs… a few more feet between him and the prime.

He caught sight of Hogan who was standing close by. Discreetly, Peter waved at him which earned him an expression of confusion and disbelief from the man.

Then he saw him.

The prime's intimidating figure.

Nervousness formed a lump in the boy's throat. He had to contain it, all of it. His romantic thoughts, his outrageous expectations…

This wasn't the start of a fairytale or a love story and definitely not a game. With that thought, he swallowed down his nerves and pressed closer while absentmindedly rubbing the back of his neck.

This was new, the way Peter's fingers sought to trace the mark for comfort. Somehow, it soothed Peter's instincts to feel Tony's claim.

He neared.

“Good morning, alpha,” he greeted with a gentle smile, his head a bit lowered.

At the sight of the boy, a soft rumble started in Tony’s chest. His eyes became hooded, tense shoulders relaxing once Peter was there in front of him. His posture remained unchanged beyond that, his larger, muscled body resting against the wall.

“You’re on time,” the older man praised with approval. “Good.”

Then he pushed off the wall and stalked forward. “Give your alpha a proper greeting, sweetheart.”

He didn't look away from the omega but he could feel the eyes of their audience on them. Tony had never done this with anyone, never showed off like this… Never did such a severe demonstration so that everyone would know.

With a quick glance around, Peter’s eyes grew wide. Every inmate within close radius was watching the prime and, by default, watching him. It gnawed on his tense nerves, but not for long.

Tony was right there in front of him, capturing every thought, every inch of the boy's attention.

This was his alpha, the marking on his neck was tangible evidence to that. Night after night, he twisted and turned with him in his mind.

And now… Tony’s hot fingers had painted bruises on his hips. Peter could still feel them under the rough fabric of his uniform, what the alpha had left in his wake.

He was standing right in front of him, a mere step away. The distance between them kept on closing until the boy's head inclined upwards to look him in the eye.

He indulged himself, staring up at the man's oh so alluring features.

It was a bit bold of him, to stare at the alpha like that in front of everyone. Maybe disrespectful even, but Peter was drawn to him like a moth to the flame.

That dark demanding gaze met his own and Peter's heart stopped.

A far away whistling was heard, but Peter was far too preoccupied to pay it any attention. It would appear that the alpha and he were about to put on a show and it riled up the surrounding prisoners.

Comments followed, on how the prime should go on and devour him along with overly vulgar suggestions that lifted up the prime and degraded Peter as an omega toy.

Finally, Peter turned to the side, distracted.

Maybe it shouldn't surprise the boy, but it did. He couldn't help but wonder if these were Thanos' lackeys… If they sought to humiliate him in front of their boss' rival. If they meant to demean him to Tony, lessen his worth so that the prime would put him aside and leave him to the vultures.

Peter’s head shook in denial, this was not the time for weakness or conspiracies. The alpha’s desire had been ‘to properly greet him’. And that was what the boy would do.

He needed to reach…

Peter stood on his tiptoes, his cheeks already aflame as his hands settled on the prime's shoulders. Then he planted a soft kiss on Tony’s lips, his thick eyelashes fluttering closed.

Tony ignored everyone around them.

He was making a point, but he still didn't appreciate the vulgarity being spewed about the omega. His omega.

He didn't look away though. The alpha recognized each and every contributor, making a note to visit them later in the day. They seemed to be sorely lacking in respect and Tony was always happy to help educate them.

For now… For now, the brush of Peter's lips against his stole his attention. They felt so soft and sweet against his and Tony had been aching for him since they parted the previous night.

His composure cracked.

A thick, muscled arm wrapped around the boy's waist but he didn't crush the smaller body against him. Just held him in place, just a brief moment. All the hunger and desire came rushing forth and Tony knew he needed to do something before the day continued.

He let Peter go and gestured to the entrance of his cell with a jerk of his head.

“Inside,” he purred, eyeing the interested audience. If they thought Tony was going to let them see his omega the way the prime had him last night, they were delusional.

“This isn't a free show,” he warned with a growl before following the omega in.

He covered the cell entrance with a thin sheet. Their scents would filter out and the sounds would be overheard, but it would do.

Peter took notice of this, of the sheet that shielded them from the outside. His big eyes fell on it while his thoughts run wild. The prime had plans for them? Maybe.

Most likely the prime wished to banter in privacy. Peter reached his conclusion and glanced away from the entrance.

This was Tony’s turf. The alpha’s deep scent was embedded in every surface, so strong that it intruded upon Peter’s consciousness.

Even if simple, the cell was different than the rest.

First off, the prime actually had _furniture_. It was a tiny little desk and it was joined to the wall but it was already more than the others had. A couple of books were tucked against the corner, thick volumes that promised entertainment during leisure time.

Then Peter realized that the structure of the room was different. It actually allowed for some tiny bit of privacy when using the toilet which was tucked behind a partial wall. Like the desk, it wasn't much, but Tony wouldn't be gawked at while doing his business.

His bed was against the wall like everyone else's. To the eye, the mattress they provided looked like the same standard issue in the prison but Peter wouldn't be surprised if it was just a bit softer, a bit more comfortable to lie on.

From the entrance, Tony watched the omega's curious gaze wander around his space. It was nicer than the regular cells which he knew from Happy's grumbling.

He walked over to the desk, bringing Peter's attention to the small paper cup that was waiting there.

Tony had saved it for when Peter would take his pill, but seeing the boy there… In Tony's territory… It woke something inside him that wasn't easily dismissed. It wasn't as easy to walk away from it like he had done last night.

There was a flicker of darkness in his eyes, a predator peeking out as he presented the pill to the boy. “This is for you.”

The suppressant as Tony promised.

The omega smiled, stepping closer to retrieve it. “Thank you–”

Just as Peter reached for it, Tony made his move. Carelessly, purposely, he knocked the cup over and watched as water spilled over the cell floor.

Peter jumped back in surprise. The water splattered all over in front of his feet, while the pill still waited in Tony’s open palm, forgotten with the disruption.

Peter’s wandering eyes darted from the cup to the wasted water.

Tap water was so dirty that it was risky to drink it which meant Peter was left standing, without a way to swallow his medicine.

Already he thought about the trip to the dining hall, his pill clenched in his sweaty palm. It was not safe. He could swallow it dry but the very thought made his throat tighten in protest.

With another glance around, Peter became aware of the messy floor.

"Ah… Oh, no…" the omega let out.

Quickly, he lifted the empty cup and placed it upright on the table.

“Uhm, I…" Peter considered, before nodding to himself. This was a chance to prove that he didn't shy away from work.

Besides, Peter’s urge to take care of his alphas’ space was not leaving room for much.

"I’ll clean it up,” he announced, his gaze traveling around the tiles, assessing what needed to be done.

Then he looked up at Tony, big eyes searching for approval.

Tony tilted his head in acknowledgment but his lips curled into a hint of a smile.

"I believe," Tony wondered out loud, "you have other things to think about. You can't leave without taking this."

Perhaps, with any other omega, Tony would've implied his distrust.

Suppressants were a gem inside the prison for both alphas and omegas. There were some A's and O's whose cycles were truly that mild. They wouldn't need it but for those who were particularly afflicted with strong cycles… Heats and ruts were dealt with in isolation cells, who wanted that? Only betas were free of it and even they used suppressants as bartering chips when they got their hands on it.

With any other omega… Tony would've implied Peter would use it to sway others. Instead, he remained silent and watched for what the omega would do.

“Y-yes, yes, I will,” Peter replied in a haste. He hadn’t caught on to Tony’s ambiguity and so, continued on with his plan on cleaning the spill. “It will only take a moment.”

The boy carefully removed his shirt. It was Tony’s so he used extra care while stretching his hands above his head to reach behind and pull the loose fabric over his head. His curls fell messy as Peter stood in his thin undershirt.

His slim body almost on display. It shouldn't have mattered… After last night, Tony had gotten a good look at him but despite this, the omega was still so shy.

Maybe it was the morning light. It revealed too much.

After placing Tony’s shirt on the bed, he paused for a moment to ponder his options. He knew what he needed to do, and his eyes looked away as he blushed. Slowly, he removed his undershirt, leaving his torso bare.

Fair, unblemished skin was gradually exposed when the shirt was pulled by the omega’s skinny fingers. In the bright light of day, every detail of his body was visible. The slim waist and the flat belly, the ribs that showed, and the small pink nipples that perked up in the cold air.

Not wasting any time, Peter knelt to the floor to soak up the water with his t-shirt that he used as a rag. Despite being flimsy, the fabric was more than enough to absorb the liquid.

As much as Tony acted the stoic, unphased alpha front, he couldn't deny that the omega's actions surprised him. His jaw had slackened, watching in disbelief as Peter defied his expectations.

And yet, he let the omega continue on. Dark brown eyes watched the way the muscles shifted beneath soft skin and his hunger only grew.

Soon, Peter’s eyes rose to meet Tony’s from below. His movements stilled, the mopping of the floor coming to an end as the boy looked at him, naked from the waist up.

“There…” Peter mumbled. “Is this enough?” he asked shortly after, still looking up at him with his big, brown eyes.

Confronted with the boy's innocence… Even after all they had done yesterday… It gave the prime a mix of emotions. Amusement, for one and then deeper but much more prevalent, the desire to possess and claim that innocence.

His fist clenched around the tiny pill, all lewd thoughts of what he planned seeming ridiculous now. Tony felt like a perverted old man, lusting after this bright and pure creature.

But last night was real. Even if Peter was as pure and sugar sweet as he presented himself, it wasn't the only thing about him. There was more and Tony had felt it in the boy's eager hands, the omega's desire clashing against his bashfulness.

The innocence the omega possessed was just one aspect to Peter. He had smelled of lust and arousal while in Tony's arms. The kid knew desire and Tony wanted it again.

Instead of answering the boy, Tony stalked forward so that they were mere inches apart. He took the wet shirt and tossed it aside without a care. Reaching out, he caressed the boy's face, eyes hooded and thumb sliding over Peter's pink lips.

“Hmm, that was unexpected, I have to admit,” Tony said casually. “But I didn't ask for a maid…”

Peter was kneeling in front of him, looking up as a shadow of worry passed before his eyes. It was always so hard to figure out if Tony was being serious or not. If he was trying to mess with him…

Regardless, Peter couldn’t help it. Tony’s words made it clear that his actions were… undesirable.

There he was, on the floor, with no place to hide from the alpha’s piercing eyes. The mark on his skin radiated a strange warmth… Urging him to satisfy the man, to please him. And for that, he needed to try harder.

Tony wouldn't be a good alpha, a good leader if he couldn't read people. He saw the shadow of doubt, the insecurity in Peter's eyes and took mercy. It couldn't be helped that Tony was lecherous and Peter had his attention.

“I suppose you can't help it," Tony murmured, "You want to please me, hmm? In that case, perhaps you should take care of your alpha before I make another mess.”

The words echoed from last night and teased the omega with what perverse thoughts currently dwelled in Tony's mind. Would the omega shy away from this? Or was he as eager, even in the morning's light, to give in to the alpha's desires?

The omega’s expression shifted, Tony’s displeasure had melted away and with it Peter’s rising worry. The man just… wanted more of him. Peter recognized it in Tony’s suave features… Always a heartbeat away from dark, sinful promises. Or at least, that’s how it felt for the omega.

“I’ll... I’ll take care of you alpha…” he murmured “...it’s the least I can do...” His hot breath brushed against the thumb on his lips.

Not a moment passed and the boy's mouth gave in, lips coming unstuck hesitantly so that the finger could sink between them.

Peter’s eyelids dropped half-way. “And…” his voice trembled with rising excitement. “...even more than that… I want… I want to…" Peter admitted, eyes fleeting away from the embarrassment.

And, sure, they weren’t a couple - and most likely they never would be, but…

Peter’s lips curved around the thumb to suck gently on it and his eyes slipped closed. He couldn’t bear the embarrassment of watching Tony react to his clumsy attempts.

He still had to try…

Gently, he held onto Tony's wrist.

Peter’s tongue swayed under the man's digit as he tasted the skin. The thick pad of the alpha's thumb was soon lost between the omega's rosy lips. They took him in carefully as if his hand was made of something fragile.

The boy's lips felt like clouds, so soft and plush.

A muffled _ah_ carried from Peter’s mouth to Tony, as the boy savored every moment of this.

Tony shuddered, enraptured by the warm, wet mouth surrounding his finger. How the boy could be such a contradiction, both an angel and a minx, Tony didn't know.

The prime just knew that he had never had someone like this. Someone who made him so damn lustful and reckless but still in charge, still _alpha_.

He let the little omega nurse on his finger, even nudging a second finger inside.

“Is this how you want to take care of me?” Tony murmured. “You do look good with your mouth full like this… Soft, pretty lips stretched full of me. But this isn't what you want, is it?”

His cock was pushing up against his prison bottoms, half hard and growing. With his other hand, he palmed it, stretching the fabric over the thick column of his erection. The omega had felt it pressed against him, he had touched it, felt all along the thick length.

He should be familiar with it now, Tony's cock and his lustful desires but why not remind him anyway? And judging by the bright hue of color on Peter's cheeks, there was still so much to teach the boy.

Feeling it was one thing… But near the end, the omega had been out of it last night. Tony wasn't even sure if Peter had actually looked at him properly… Only felt the way his hands trembled as he jerked Tony off and watched how those eyes stared up at him, drunk on pleasure.

If he truly hadn't seen… He would now.

And Tony was looking forward to seeing the omega's reaction, how very large those doe eyes would grow once he actually saw.

“Your pussy had a taste of it last night… Do you remember?” Tony purred, “The way it felt, rubbing against you… I think it's time to introduce it to your pretty mouth… But first…”

The tiny little pill was presented once more, held in front of Peter's face.

“I don't personally mind, sweet thing that you are,” Tony said, “But I very much doubt you want to be a mama right now."

Peter knew what Tony meant, what he wanted. His heart pounded in his chest, the prime expected him to take his cock in his mouth–

Ah… but the pill… the pill had to be first, but… how to take it?

“Need some water…” Peter’s voice came from below, small and pleading.

The omega glanced around, but he already knew that there was no drinkable water within reach, not anymore.

His eyebrows drew together, what was the alpha expecting of him to do?

At the mere sight of the older man, his body was already heating up. But his mind kept on warning him. Wasn’t this another instance of Tony’s tricks and games?

The omega rubbed at the mark in an attempt to reassure himself. He needed to get his act together, but… how? Faced with all this inner conflict, Peter felt helpless.

Did he trust Tony to keep his word? His eyes crept down in thought, even then admiring the prime's strong form. His sturdy shoulders, muscled arms, and his defined stomach that, even through the uniform, showed chiseled abs.

His eyes landed on the man’s clothed erection. He had felt it against his back and between his thighs last night. He had touched and played with it but…

The sight was intimidating and caused Peter to still in place.

He would’ve never guessed that before, but… after last night, wrong things were so much easier to consider.

Despite the dizziness of his high, Peter recalled what they had done. Pressing together, in that little room, in the showers… He remembered the taste of Tony’s cum on his tongue. The texture, so thick and sticky…

The sheer amount of it as it covered him up with the man’s release. It had been excessive.

Was that what Tony…

Before the thought could form in its entirety, Peter’s eyes grew. He finally caught up with what Tony was suggesting, could it be that the man… planned for this all along?

The omega looked up at Tony, his eyes pleading. Dark thoughts crept in, along with Peter’s uncertainty and desire.

"Yes," Tony encouraged with a purr. He saw how the gears in Peter’s head turned until it finally clicked. "I knew you were a smart boy. Alpha has what you need, doesn't he? Go on then."

“Alpha…” Peter protested in his rising frustration, “I don’t know what to do…”

In truth, he was speaking more to himself than to the man.

“I- I…” with a hesitant hand he reached up to touch Tony’s shirt. His fingers slid towards the waistband of the prison pants, as Peter looked away in embarrassment.

This was… a different sort of game, but he still trusted the prime. He had to.

He _needed_ to please the alpha, but faced with all this, he paused.

The scent in the room and Tony’s strong body against his fingertips made him dizzy. Slowly, the blush on his cheeks bled down to the boy’s tender neck and exposed chest.

Didn't Tony promise to help him? Didn't he say Peter no longer had to worry? Then…

“Can alpha… help me…?” Peter finally asked.

It made him cringe to ask for assistance in pleasuring the man… But Tony had made those declarations. Would he honor them even in this situation?

To Tony, it didn't need considering.

“Of course, sweetheart,” Tony cooed to his innocent omega. “I'll teach you everything you need to know.”

It didn't bother the prime at all that Peter needed teaching. He knew from the start that the boy was inexperienced and actually greatly enjoyed that fact.

There were some omegas that played at being coy. It was refreshing at times, but Tony could see through the act in a heartbeat. It was why looking at Peter left him so hungry. The omega was a class all by himself. Genuine. Anything real like that was worth loads more than the thousands of fakes out there.

Tony pulled his pants down, tucking the band beneath the full, heavy weight of his balls. Grasping his erection by the base, he watched Peter's reaction as he revealed himself.

The omega gasped, a small yelp left his lips at the sight. His fingers rushed to cover his mouth while his eyes grew and grew, staring at the man’s massive erection. In a heartbeat, Peter’s pupils fully dilated, the black orbs expanding to span across the brown of his eyes.

His fingers slowly fell against his breastbone to splay out on his bare skin.

In anticipation for what was to come, arousal had caused Tony’s cock to already leak. The tip was wet, the slit dribbling thick viscous fluid. Even as the omega watched, the liquid overflowed, slipping down the length of his erection.

“When an alpha is aroused,” Tony began, “all this slippery precum will be produced. It helps the alpha penetrate their partner… Ease themselves inside a tight hole. Of course, any alpha or prime worth their salt would have their omega dripping for them but some… are lazy.”

He gave himself a stroke, fingers gathering all that precum just in that one pass. He offered his wet fingers to the boy, slippery precum that would make that oh so important pill go down easy.

“You'll need a lot more than what I have on my fingers,” Tony told the boy, “But it's a start, hmm?”

The boy gaped at him, following the milky stream down the length as if hypnotized. His jaw slackened as he knelt there, incapable of drawing breath.

A tiny pulse in his pussy coated his small entrance with wetness. Drops of slick dripped in preparation. Much like the alpha’s cock, Peter’s hole readied to take in his prime’s erect member.

Peter couldn’t stop staring at the red tip that glistened, the throbbing veins that trickled down the shaft. They were so clearly defined that the omega was certain he would be able to feel them with the barest of touch.

Not that he would brave such initiative.

With his heart racing, the dewy-eyed boy gulped and blinked up at the man. Tony’s precum was offered to him as an appetizer, of sorts, and his face burned red.

“Thank you…” he stuttered, watching the thick liquid that gleamed on the man’s palm.

It was already next to his mouth and so, he stretched his neck just barely to smear his pink lips with a thin layer of the liquid. The sensation left him shuddering, the hair on his body spiking all over.

Still, the boy’s eyes closed softly in pleasure as he sniffed at the overly arousing scent of Tony’s precum.

His tongue slowly emerged to lick over the open palm and take in the fluid that tasted so different from the night before. It was salty and sweet, and Peter swallowed it all down.

The omega shivered and lapped over the skin to drink down the warm liquid. His lips slowly sucked on Tony’s fingers, on the side of his palm, hesitantly at first, but growing all the more determined.

The omega’s scent gave away the small mess that formed in his underwear as the bite on his neck heated up with the desire for Tony’s teeth.

He cleaned the hand thoroughly, his tender lips caressing Tony’s skin all over, even spreading small feather light kisses. Then he peeked a little to check on his work.

There was nothing left, he had licked the palm clean.

“Is that… good, alpha?” he whispered.

Tony inspected his hand in a lazy manner. Licked clean, just as he instructed.

“Very good,” Tony purred, threading his fingers into the boy's soft curls.

He urged the omega closer and at the same time, pointed the tip of his leaking cock towards the boy's inviting mouth.

“You need more, don't you, my sweet omega?” Tony urged. “Take in the tip, baby. Just the tip for now. Alpha will tell you what to do.”

His cock was so hard, it was throbbing in his grip. Tony was being truthful when he said that alphas leaked profusely before they fucked. But he's never leaked this much for anyone before. His precum was flowing out in a steady stream already slipping over the fingers he had curled around the thick length.

He gave a sigh of relief when his heated flesh touched the boy's plush lips. A twitch of his cock had another spurt of clear fluid covering those lips in fluid and Tony watched eagerly, his inner alpha purring at the thought of marking the omega this way.

The omega’s lids closed as he tasted Tony’s tip and the freshly produced precum. His lips parted to take him in.

Tony’s words were reassuring and the urge to please him too great to back down from the challenge.

He had to open up wide for the tip to fully slip inside, his jaw was strained like this and once it rested on top of his tongue the boy’s mouth felt stuffed. The rest of Tony’s precum started to collect there, now, and Peter had to take small gulps to reduce the feeling of overflowing liquids.

Peter sucked ever so softly, his burning cheeks glowing with his efforts as small slurping sounds emerged, making it all the more embarrassing.

Although he knew that he was supposed to suck on it, Peter didn’t know how. His technique or absence thereof surely left much to be desired… but hopefully, his tenderness made up for his clumsiness.

Even if he was still breathing with ease in and out of his nose, the boy couldn’t speak like this. To figure out if he was doing well, he peeked at the alpha, his eyes opening up shyly as he nursed on the swollen tip.

Peter was willing to push through and take direction. His mouth was full of Tony’s cock… he had to make it good for the man, somehow.

He glanced up while sucking softly. Eyelashes fluttering in a bashful rhythm, the omega expectantly looking for more guidance.

The view was more than enough to get the alpha's blood boiling. Peter's pretty lips wrapped around him, the heat and wetness surrounding his cockhead…

Tony was tempted to just close his eyes and thrust forward, push his cock into the boy's warm mouth. But no, his little omega wasn't experienced enough for that. Not yet. Just the promise of one day being able to face fuck the boy was enough to calm his desires.

His cock twitched, impatient. The boy's mouth was divine but Tony would need more.

He took the boy's hand, leading it to his thick cock.

“Touch me,” Tony instructed softly, “Here… The underside is sensitive. Up and down… Ah– good...”

Peter’s fingers wrapped around Tony’s shaft, feeling the hot skin and the man’s pulse so clearly. Still, his grip was loose, sliding up and down the slippery length carefully. If it wasn’t for Tony’s hand around his own, he would still be hovering over the cock hesitantly.

Using his fingers, Tony manipulated the boy's hand so that his thumb would rub against that thick vein on the underside.

It was so stiff and unyielding that the boy tested what a firmer grip would do, thinking how his cocklet always enjoyed a good squeeze.

Tony felt the boy's attempt and shuddered. It was good, Peter learned quick and Tony groaned in approval.

"A bit tighter…" the prime sighed in pleasure, "Yes, like that…"

Then he pulled his cock away, hissing when the tip popped out of its warm little home. It didn't stop his cock from leaking, precum dripping down the length once more.

“Here…” Tony pointed out, rubbing against the flared head. “There's more to it than just sucking… Run your tongue here, along the curves and ridges… Make me feel it…”

Peter watched Tony’s hand work on the tip, smearing the juicy precum and his saliva that had stuck to it.

He stretched his body to lean closer, pressing his soft tongue on the very top of the tip and licking there slowly. He tasted the pearls of fresh precum that slipped out and pressed his tongue there, on that little opening, causing the skin to dip as he caressed over the slit and pressed inside.

His eyelids closed once more, all other senses too overwhelmed and flooded.

Peter kissed the smooth tip, his puckered lips leaving a wet trail around the curves of Tony’s cockhead. He swirled it around with his tongue… It felt so hot and heavy… Slowly, Peter went further down.

Despite his evident embarrassment, he mouthed around the tip with eagerness. Lust sparked the desire to touch himself, but at this moment, he didn’t care.

“Alpha... mm...” the sound of pleasure escaped him as if he was tasting the most delicious lollipop there was. A hot murmur pushing out of his lips and tingling over the man’s skin.

“That's it,” Tony continued to encourage.

He let the boy take over and slipped his fingers through soft curls to guide him. Peter's mouth was wet and warm… His tongue licked in all the right spots, making the alpha shudder as pleasure started to pool in his groin. Despite it being his first time, Tony already felt the boy was doing good.

Or perhaps, it was how pretty those soft, kissable lips looked stretched tight over his cockhead.

“Take in more, baby…” Tony murmured, “Gotta get that juice out if you want to swallow your pill, hmm?”

Holding the omega's face in place, Tony started to inch his massive cock inside. Not too much... No, he didn't want to hurt the omega, and this being his first time meant he had to watch carefully. Even getting a couple inches in felt like heaven.

“Ah… you're a natural, sweetheart,” Tony grunted as his control lessened. “Mm… If I was a smaller man, I'd be face fucking you right now… But… Don't want to hurt you… Just want to wreck this pretty mouth of yours…”

His words went straight to Peter's cocklet, the little thing was vibrant pink and leaking enthusiastically in his pants for quite a while now. No matter how intimidating it all was, the boy's desire to please Tony to the fullest only grew greater and greater.

Even if the girth of the man's cock stretched his already swollen lips to their limit, Peter didn't show any hesitation. With both hands on the drenched cock, he stroked slowly while Tony sunk further in the velvety texture of his mouth.

The pace was merciful, giving Peter time to adjust as the thick tip filled his mouth once more and even slid towards the back, almost reaching the tight opening of his throat. The boy tried to wiggle his tongue underneath the length to shield it from his bottom teeth.

The soft sucking returned momentarily, before the boy's mouth was completely full and helpless.

Peter's nostrils flared up in his attempt to breathe, but... he couldn't. His airways were blocked by Tony's cock which was leaking profusely down his throat. Lack of oxygen made his chest stiffen but strangely enough, it was… truly arousing. Especially since it was the man's member preventing him from pulling in breathe.

He just couldn't help himself, he lowered his hand to his crotch and rubbed needily as his chest tightened, being deprived of precious air. This heady feeling made him so lustful, he thought he would come right then and there with his lips stretched around Tony’s cock.

The pill was forgotten.

Maybe it was the lust taking over, but Peter showed no sign of apprehension or fear. He trusted Tony.

On his knees, with one hand stroking Tony and one hand rubbing himself, Peter watched the cock that extended in front of him. He was mesmerized, counting the inches that had to be taken in. It was... impossible.

Drool dripped down from his chin to the floor and along the underside of the man's shaft. His lean fingers moved quicker now, up and down from Tony's base to Peter's lips.

Tony loved watching those beautiful brown eyes cloud over. It gave him such a thrill to have such trust put into his care. And yet, he noticed when the boy couldn't take it anymore and how his hand drifted towards his own little cock.

“Such a good cocksucker,” Tony praised, “You're so eager for it… It got your little cocklet hard, didn't it? Sucking on my alpha cock…”

Despite knowing his boy was close to his limit, Tony couldn't help pushing just a tiny bit more. He nudged another half inch of his cock into the boy's mouth and felt it bump against the back of his throat. He easily held Peter in place.

“Relax,” he cooed to the omega, “Let daddy use this tight hole, hmm?”

The omega still hadn't taken all of his cock yet, but they could work up to it in time. Tony wasn't in a rush… There was so much more he could teach the boy.

 _Relaxrelaxrelax_ , Peter pressured himself as his eyes became red and teary.

His cocklet left abandoned, Tony’s comment leaving Peter unsure.

He felt like choking, but somehow, suppressed it. Tony’s heavy cock pressed down on his stretched little tongue, pushing deeper and deeper inside.

He could do it, he had to… He needed to take Tony in. Slowly, the muscles of his throat loosened to accommodate Tony’s girth.

There was no air to be had… The omega tried to be still but his chest felt so tight…

A tear slid down his burning red cheek as he started to squirm in Tony’s hold.

After a few precious seconds, Tony quickly pulled out, hissing as his throbbing erection was exposed to the cool prison air. He continued to stroke his cock, giving Peter a moment to recover.

The kneeling boy gasped and coughed as air swiftly returned to his lungs.

Peter didn’t take long to find his composure, he looked up at Tony and opened his mouth widely again with his soft tongue sticking out. It was… lewd. Of course, the boy neither realized that or even cared.

He just stared up at… _daddy_ … from under his thick lashes that clung together with teardrops. He watched the man’s strong hands and wide shoulders, his chest that was so broad and sturdy… and his huge erection that was twitching just a breath away.

Peter waited like this, his hands restless against his thighs.

Tony stared down at the omega, eyes dark and hooded. The boy was so perfect, so docile and obedient for him. He was breathtaking and the prime wanted nothing more than to possess and mark up every inch of him.

With a satisfied purr, Tony reached out and placed the suppressant on Peter's tongue.

His eyes remained fixed on that pink tongue and taking one step closer, laid his heavy cock to rest right there. The tip barely touched the tiny little pill. A twitch of his cock had his cockhead dripping slick beads of precum. His fluids gathered around it, the sheer amount dripping so that it pooled in the boy's mouth.

“Keep your mouth open like that,” Tony purred and started to jerk off then and there. “Just kneel there… Be a good omega for me… Just like that… Daddy will give you what you need, boy.”

His breathing quickened, stomach muscles clenching and unclenching as the pressure built low in his belly. His alpha fangs peeked out from behind his lips.

The ferocity and deep hunger in his gaze turned his eyes dark with emotions. His pace quickened as it got harder to hold off his orgasm.

“One day, you'll take all of me,” Tony promised darkly. “You'll take every inch… Beg for me to fuck that pretty innocent face of yours… Pleasing me will be your utmost desire. I'll carve it into your bones, that's how terrible this desire will be… Because you… are mine…!”

With a harsh groan, Tony let loose. His cock pulsed and a thick load shot right out and spilled into the omega's offered mouth.

“Swallow,” Tony hissed fiercely and made sure to get a good few stripes of cum into the boy's gasping mouth.

Then he pulled out just enough that he could mark up his omega's face. With a groan, he dragged his twitching cockhead over Peter's lips… His chin, his cheeks, his forehead… When he finished, he pulled away with a harsh growl, squeezing the very last drops of cum from his cock and letting it carelessly drip onto the boy's face.

Tony took in the sight of his omega and was pleased with the mess he had made of him.

Tony’s thick load went down with a harsh gulp, the texture and taste had Peter shivering while he swallowed all that the man had spent in his mouth. The pill had drowned in cum and went down with it.

Sticky drops of the man’s seed clung onto Peter’s fair skin, smearing the young innocence, marking him. It dripped down his red cheeks and forehead slowly, some spilling over one eyelid that flickered close. The stray droplet spread across his wet lashes, making them stick together, yet Peter kept looking up at the prime, even if one eye was shut.

Peter was panting just as heavily. His chest racing even if his own lust had gone unfulfilled.

He could pay it no mind to it as he blinked a couple of times slowly, taking in Tony’s pleasure and letting the man’s words sink in. It was unreal.

 _I am yours_... he repeated with his inner voice, the words forming like a prayer in his head.

He was truly witnessing god.

Or, most likely, the devil at play.

* * *

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mads: Garnet won't let me put my name beneath hers. I have nothing else to say 😂😂 ahh… 
> 
> Garnet: Editing this chapter was so much fun! Peter is a bit chaotic, he wants it but he is so shy at the same time. Tony has plans for him though, it’s only going to get _harder._ 😈 I hope you guys liked the breathplay in this! A note about the drawing, both Mads and me collabed for it, hopefully you like it ❤️
> 
> Mads: squinty eye emoji. I sent garnet images of cracks. 😂
> 
> Garnet: Mads just gave me endless amounts of time with suggestions and ideas. With what to correct and how, and actually made this drawing possible since it’s her Tony that inspired it in the first place… Sooo case closed.
> 
> Mads: Garnet's a troublemaker. I have proof 😂 but okayokay. The drawing is amazing and Garnet is an amazing artist and I'm happy to help whenever needed 😍 (Garn: Ily❤️)


	7. One Step Further from Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His gaze dipped to the boy's pussy.
> 
> “Or… I can eat you out… Suck the juice right out of you and tease your sweet pussy until you squirt…” Tony considered, a dark glint in his smoldering eyes. “Tell me, sweetheart, what do you want from your alpha?”
> 
> Peter swallowed. Dry mouth, dry lips, pussy soaking wet for the prime.
> 
> “My– my… alpha?” he stuttered, his mouth completely dry as he watched Tony's roaming gaze. 
> 
> _My? My… alpha…?_
> 
> His heart pounded loudly, the frantic beat not having a moment of respite while his body laid there in Tony's hands, completely bare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mads: I'm dead. Garnet is amazing. We can't stop writing smut. *Cries in a corner*
> 
> Garnet: *hugs Mads and keeps her safe* More smut, more Tony being a stud, more Peter being an innocent little lamb while getting in touch with his heart’s desires! 😅
> 
> Mads: Garnet is the driving force behind this story 💗💗💗
> 
> Chapter notes:  
> The word "slut" is used in this chapter. We want to make it clear that it's not meant in a derogatory manner. Peter's only witnessed bad people use it and how they treat omegas so that's the impression he has of it. No kinkshaming here 💗

On his knees, face dripping with cum, Peter looked up at the alpha that spent the last drops of his orgasm on his flaming red cheeks.

Arousal burnt through him. His cocklet twitched in his pants, begging for relief. He was so hard, aching for the prime.

The flavor of the man’s seed was prominent on his tongue and lips…

Peter belonged to him. The thought in itself made his eyelids fall heavy with desire.

But it was not enough, was it? No… It was not enough to belong to Tony, the omega could feel something inside him stir. A dark thought.

 _I am yours, but… are you… mine?_ It invaded his heart, this foreign thing… It was akin to the sharp glint in Tony's eyes, something dark and different from Peter's passive ways. It spread through him like a sickness and the weight of it made him avert his gaze where it then dropped to the floor.

Slowly, he brought a hand to his face to wipe away the dripping cum. He was a mess…

Even with a nice, thick load on his face, Tony could see his blushing cheeks. His body was spent, his cock softening in his palm. Without a word, he tucked himself back in.

Then he noticed Peter's hand rise and like a shot, Tony grabbed it by the wrist.

“You look good with my cum on your face,” Tony purred at him, voice low and dark with pleasure. “You don't like it, baby?”

“I-I like it…” Peter gave back defensively as if to answer to an insult. His eyes went wide, his eyebrows arched slightly.

His hand stiffened in Tony’s grip, an instinctual response. They had been so intimate and yet, there was no trust forged between them. Not yet. His fingers curled into a weak fist before relaxing again. His wrist bent loose.

“I really do, alpha… I just… can’t go out like this,” he quickly explained, staring up with a nervous gaze. With Tony, anything was possible, this included.

Tony smiled at the earnest reaction. His thumb slipped into the boy's palm and he caressed the flesh there.

“No, I suppose not,” Tony agreed.

He tugged the boy to his feet and pulled him close so they were pressed chest to chest. A thick, muscular thigh slipped between Peter's legs and the prime could feel how hard the omega still was.

Gently, Tony wiped a strip of his cum off and then pressed his wet fingers to the boy's lips.

“All of it, remember?” Tony murmured with sharp eyes.

It was one thing to be caught up in the act, to suck and coax the prime's taste during an intimate moment. But this…

Peter hesitated, his fingertips settling on Tony's wrist as though to push it away. Wide brown eyes darted from the prime's fingers to his face.

Could he really do it…? He had been eager enough before. Even now, his mouth watered to get another taste. Only his own reserves stopped him.

But alpha gave him a command and despite his reservations, Peter… obeyed.

“Yes, alpha,” he murmured, before opening up for Tony’s fingers to sink between his lips.

There it was again, this taste… smeared on his tongue, Tony’s very arousal. It sparked Peter’s dark thoughts, deepest desires, to life.

In this one lick, he could taste the man's very essence. Why had he even hesitated…?

“Mm…” Peter purred quietly, he couldn’t hide how much he loved it. His lashes fluttered closed in pleasure.

Why hide it anyway… It didn’t hurt anyone… The prime had said it himself.

After swallowing it down, he parted his lips once more and offered his mouth to Tony.

The prime smiled to see his lovely omega obeying so sweetly. He repeated the process, gathering more on his fingers and slipping them between Peter's lips.

Swallowing Tony’s cum was quickly becoming Peter’s favorite thing. The omega eagerly sucked the coated fingers in. He tasted Tony’s seed and his belly tightened, muscles clenching with arousal.

“Mm…” he purred again with satisfaction as Tony scooped more of it and fed it to him slowly. His mouth opened in wait for what was the most delicious of desserts.

It was so wrong… but so good. Too good… While taking down another scoop, Peter felt his cocklet spend precum in excitement.

Tony’s cock had tasted so good… his cum… Lust blend Peter thoughts, tricking him, perhaps, into succumbing to this lewd display. To his body’s desires.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he started to rub himself against Tony’s thick thigh. It pressed against his stiff little cocklet just right… He couldn’t resist it. Tony’s muscle felt hard and smooth, the perfect place to look for friction.

He was a _tiny_ bit embarrassed about it. Even if his mind was drowning in lust, he still understood that what he was doing was… beyond risqué.

Humiliating even. Rubbing on his prime’s leg like some horny pup that didn’t know any better. But he couldn’t stop himself. He wanted Tony… All of him. His body, his cock, his cum… His groans of want and arousal.

His words of possessiveness, declaring Peter as his own.

“More, daddy…” Peter begged needily, turning red at his own words. He continued to hump Tony’s leg, bringing himself closer and closer.

The boy caught Tony’s shirt, lean fingers dragging the fabric down to steady himself as he rolled his hips again and again. His movements gained purpose, his body nearing release.

“Ah…” Peter moaned deliriously, getting so close that his motions lost some of their rhythm. He wanted to make it last. But he had never been one to have a firm grip on control. Not when it came to this.

He felt like confessing, the words creeping up to his moaning lips. To tell the alpha how much he wanted him, how his heart pulsed in Tony’s fist.

But no, no, no. This was neither the time nor the place. Feelings had nothing to do with any of this.

“Ah, mm… I’m… close… Can I…?” his voice came, strained and hot, brushing against Tony’s skin.

Such a pretty young thing and still so well mannered and shy despite all they've done together.

Tony's lust may have been sated for now but his appetite, it seems, was ravenous.

With a cocky grin on his lips, he simply placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. He let silence be his answer.

Peter stared back at him in confusion. Different scenarios crossed his thoughts… that he had overstepped, had gone too far and embarrassed himself beyond repair.

He stepped forward, forcing the omega to follow his lead and walk backward. One step, two steps. The edge of the bed bumped against the back of the omega's knees.

A gentle shove had the boy tumbling back and with fluid grace, Tony was over him, a large dark eyed creature with a sinful smile.

The prime ran his hands up the length of Peter's legs, large palms framing the petite shape of his hips. There was a tiny wet spot where Peter's stiff little member was pushing up against the pants. Tony hooked his fingers just beneath the band of the omega's pants.

“Don't be greedy, sweetheart,” Tony purred, “it's daddy's turn now, hmm?”

Peter’s worries were wiped out as he realized all too clearly what the alpha was going to do. Tony was over him, touching him, about to pull his pants down…

He gripped the alpha’s broad shoulders to ground himself.

“I’m… I’m really close…” he managed to warn with a light stutter.

His leaking little erection was about to be exposed in broad daylight. Peter’s cocklet was really small. Even for an omega, he was lacking in size.

Tony’s dark eyes and smoldering good looks, his deep voice… They were more than enough to silence his insecurities. It was not the first time he would see it, after all.

Raging lust made his belly clench with want, his eyes glued on the prime. A mix of impatience, hesitation, and desire swirled around in the brown depths, fighting for first place.

Tony hummed in acknowledgment of the boy's words.

“Counting on it,” the prime teased, “Now… let's see what you got for me.”

He slid the omega's pants off his hips and dragged them down along with his underwear. Pale, unmarked skin met his eyes and if Tony hadn't cum just a minute ago, he would've been ready to go just looking at the kid.

“Ah…” Tony murmured in appreciation. He tossed the pants aside and took in Peter's naked form in his bed. “Just look at you…”

He reached out and his own hand, calloused and roughened from age, looked obscene against Peter's young, flawless skin. So smooth and soft… His eyes strayed to the boy's nipples and he wanted to bite them, just a little bit, to hear the omega whimper.

Then further south, the boy's little cocklet, so tiny and petite even for an omega, desperately leaking and such a pretty pink… And even further south of that… the boy's sweet pussy, the lips swollen and dripping slick all over Tony's bed.

The prime spread the boy's legs apart, eyes flicking up to see Peter's reaction.

The omega looked back at him, intimidated, his breath cut off. His fingers felt sweaty against Tony’s broad shoulders, gripping there softly, struggling to hold on.

To keep up with the prime was a task in itself. Tony seemed so focused, so in control… while Peter was the complete opposite. He blushed furiously with every gaze, every word…

The man was so close… seeing all of him… It was a heady feeling.

Tony settled on his stomach, large hands on Peter's soft thighs to keep them spread. There was not a single hair to be seen on the omega’s milky body.

“Such a tiny little thing…” Tony murmured as he came closer. “So pretty… And cute… I could take you in my mouth right now and there'd be room to spare…”

His gaze dipped to the boy's pussy.

“Or… I can eat you out… Suck the juice right out of you and tease your sweet pussy until you squirt…” Tony considered, a dark glint in his smoldering eyes. “Tell me, sweetheart, what do you want from your alpha?”

Peter swallowed. Dry mouth, dry lips, pussy soaking wet for the prime.

“My– my… alpha?” he stuttered, his mouth completely dry as he watched Tony's roaming gaze.

_My? My… alpha…?_

His heart pounded loudly, the frantic beat not having a moment of respite while his body laid there in Tony's hands, completely bare.

All the words that left Tony’s lips made his head spin and his heart, ache. His pale complexion flushed with arousal, that hungry gaze, piercing through like an arrow to the heart.

It was evident, the man liked what he saw… Peter's small frame, his tiny omega pussy and cocklet… They were good for him. Appetizing even…? Peter dared to think so.

“I-I…” he stuttered in an attempt to cut off his own thoughts. Robbed of his ability to speak, Peter gaped at the alpha settled between his legs.

But he wouldn't let this opportunity pass him by. He had dreamt and fantasized about this man and now, Tony Stark in the flesh was asking him to–

Grey smudges blurred Peter’s vision as he stared at the man that offered so generously to… eat him out. Again.

Beautiful dark eyes… Full lips that had taken him apart the night before…

Of course he wanted it again, he was dying to have it. Anything that Tony would want to give.

Numbness tickled up his spine, submerging his brain in fuzziness. Peter’s lids danced, he was getting light headed…

“I want… I want…” he tried faintly, finding the sheets with his fingers and holding on tightly to get rid of the rising nervousness.

 _Just say… what you want… Spell it out…_ his mind demanded of him.

What Peter wanted more than anything was for Tony to devour him whole.

He brought his hand over his face, “I just want you, I want you!” he let out with a sweet, tight voice. “I want to feel you… please, please…” he begged.

His pussy let out more slick, just before Tony's eyes, and his cocklet twitched, pink and desperate.

_Take a bite out of me. Bite me. Have me._

“Eat me… alpha, please,” Peter said, as he emerged from behind his fingers, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“Hmm,” Tony acknowledged. A slow, sly smile took over his features, eyes dropping to the tiny little slit.

He slipped his arms beneath Peter's thighs, curving them around so that he can tug the boy closer.

The omega wasn't kidding. Tony could see how close the boy was, just a breath away from cumming. And yet, the prime was feeling greedy.

In the back of his mind, there was a constant reminder that the boy was a virgin. Everything Tony was doing to him was a new experience. And knowing this, the alpha wanted everything to be perfect. He wanted every encounter seared into the omega's memory. Weeks, years from now, he wanted Peter to look back on this time and blush just as fiercely as he was now.

There was no rush. He could buy all the time in this tiny jail cell and no one would check for them.

Tony started by kissing the boy's inner thigh. His coarse facial hair scratched against the soft skin there and he was pleased to see a faint pink mark when he pulled away. So he did it again and again, kissing up the boy's thigh and carelessly letting his goatee mark up the soft skin.

With his breath cut into shallow pieces, Peter watched. Drinking Tony with his gaze, so ravenous, as if he was seeking to drown.

To see the marks that Tony had decorated him with, the faint pink irritated skin, there was no denying how much he loved it. His heart pounded with the desire to be marked all over.

For Tony to leave no place untouched.

When the prime finally reached his goal, he laid his cheek against Peter's thigh and groaned, breathing in the sweet scent of omega arousal.

“So wet…” Tony remarked, dark eyes watching how the slick just keep slipping from between those plush, soft pussylips. “Sweet omega juice just dripping… You're so turned on, aren't you? Barely even touched you and you're ready to fall apart…”

He loved teasing the boy, wouldn't even deny it if anyone asked.

“I'm going to enjoy this…” Tony murmured before finally putting his mouth on those soft, plump lips.

With a hand still covering his lips, he watched Tony as he sunk down to lick him so softly…

He teased the boy's pussy first, gently running his tongue around the wet flesh. He gathered every bit of slick he could, licking it up with gentle kittenish licks. Peter's slick was so sweet on his tongue.

“Ah… Nn…” Peter's suppressed little moans filled the room.

Just by the mere sight alone, he could come. But the visual was overrun by the sensations Tony spread on his body.

Peter could feel it… The alpha was tasting all that slick he produced just for him, because of him…

Tingling… hot… breathtaking…

“ _Ah…!_ ” he gasped, Tony’s tongue was so tender and still too much.

His climax had been building for far too long. His moans escalated more and more, his tummy clenching with each lick. Holding off was… inconceivable.

Shakingly, he brought his fingers around the base of his little cocklet and squeezed. He didn't want to come, not yet. He needed to prolong it… to have Tony between his opened thighs for eternity.

Tony knew what he was doing, no doubt about it, but, ahh, Peter couldn’t find it in him to care.

He was about to explode, Tony was right, he was so so right.

His pussy released more and more inviting liquids with Tony’s efforts. All the while, the boy's scent grew aggressively, resembling that of an omega in heat. Peter’s nose didn’t pick up on it, too lost in pleasure.

“Tony… Tonyy…” Peter moaned his name. It had this perfect flavor, the burning desire ringing clearly with it as it escaped the boy's lips.

To be teased like this, so close to the edge… and still craving for more… So much pleasure ready to be awakened in Tony's hands.

Everything felt so sensitive… It was like his mind was hyper aware of every little detail… The alpha's tongue as it dragged over him, the harsh scrape of his beard… Peter's eyes darted where he felt the burn and–

It was so deeply arousing… to see more marks there. Proof of the prime's attention, proof of Tony's dark love. He wanted more… More and more marks until not even an inch of him remained unscathed.

His trembling legs tensed, fighting back the rising climax.

Being so close to the boy, Tony could feel the way Peter reacted to his actions. Shivers and hitched gasps, all the tiny little tremors just hiding beneath his skin…

Tony breathed it in like fine wine, scenting the sweet arousal seeping from the omega's skin.

He licked around the swollen little tip before replacing it with his thumb. He gave it slow, teasing circles to elicit the sweetest moans from the boy.

The alpha wanted to play with Peter, wanted the boy wrecked from his mouth.

With his other hand, he rubbed a fingertip against the virgin entrance, not probbing but gently touching it.

“Hmm… It's too bad I can't fingerfuck you,” Tony told him quietly. “So much slick is leaking… Think your pussy wants something…”

Another gentle touch, his finger teasing the tender flesh of Peter's opening.

“But then again… If you were like every other omega, you wouldn't be in my bed,” Tony admitted. “Lay back, sweetheart… Just enjoy, hmm?”

Then he went back to work and used the flat of his tongue to swipe up the swollen lips. He gathered the taste of omega slick on his tongue and moaned over how sweet it tasted.

The sound of Tony using his mouth on the boy's pussy was rather distinctive. There was no doubt that anyone outside could hear what was going on but none of that mattered. All that mattered was the omega writhing in his bed, such soft, eager moans encouraging the alpha.

“Ahh…” Peter purred to his heart’s content.

Then, Tony slipped a hand further down, skirting past the boy's pussy and thumbing at the tiny little hole of his ass.

“Are you a virgin here too, baby?” Tony asked when he let up. He already knew the answer but wanted to hear it from Peter's lips.

As the boy laid back on Tony’s bed, his fingers slipped away from his cocklet. Poor little thing, it twitched and bounced with each heartbeat as it leaked glistening droplets down the small shaft and on the omega's his belly.

Once his soft and round shoulders touched the covers, the man’s scent surrounded him. So warm, so deep and so demanding, yet… tender, protective. The smell was musky with an earthy undertone that filled Peter’s nostrils. Aftershave, cigarettes and… autumn rain…

His hands rested, left and right beside his head, blending with his curls that spanned around on the mattress.

“Yes, I am…” he whispered back, his words hot but tender, vulnerable.

He felt Tony’s thumb against his puckered little hole that was pink and soft, yet dry since the boy was not in heat. Pale and sensitive skin surrounded it.

It was in Tony’s hand to claim all of his firsts… He had already started counting them down. Tony was his first kiss, his first time being intimate… His first time being consumed with a desire he didn’t even imagine it existed.

The desire to be owned and claimed.

Peter purposely avoided any alpha, especially in the prison where the electric atmosphere had all omegas teetering on the brink. He only kept company with other omegas. To his misfortune, they were often generous with their narrations of what it meant to be taken by an alpha. How humiliating it was and how it hurt, teeth sinking into flesh and fingers exploiting all available holes… To be pushed around and made to submit.

But when his eyes caught a glimpse of Tony Stark the day he came into this god forsaken place… He couldn’t stop his young heart from aching. It beat with the desire to be close to the prime, to give himself to him, no matter how scared he was.

To feel him.

And now they were here, the man was between his legs, inhaling him, licking him, milking moans out of his slim figure. Fear faded away.

He let out a gasp while his finger swirled around his soft locks. “I-I… don’t care if it… hurts…” he mustered the courage to say, speaking from deep within his heart.

This was far too reckless but he couldn’t help it…

Tony had unlocked things in him that he couldn’t understand and that were impossible to control.

Tony knew the boy was a virgin there. He had admitted to never having done anything, but hearing Peter say it again just roused something inside of the alpha.

He thumbed the unused little hole and edged the tip of his finger against the center. Testing how tight it was.

Slick and spit had trailed down while Tony had put his mouth on the boy. Some of that excess slick came in handy. The alpha carelessly rubbed the boy's pretty pussy, gathering more slick and running it from the sopping hole towards Peter's tight little ass.

“You've gotten so wet, kid,” Tony commented, a dark kind of amusement in his tone. “Still pure, still a virgin, but already such a slut for me, hmm?”

 _A… slut…?_ Peter was so pale all over, his smooth flawless skin a white canvas where his bashfulness could paint relentlessly with all its crimson hues.

Fact was, this word held no positive connotation. Not to Peter.

Tony tested the tightness once more, the little pucker unable to resist letting his fingertip in now that it was wet with slick.

“Maybe I should take something from you, after all,” Tony considered, “I wasn't planning to.”

He started easing his finger inside Peter's ass. With his other hand, he continued to gently rub the boy's little clit and added pleasure to the bit of discomfort.

“But your tight little pussy is almost too tempting for me to resist…” Tony explained, “My cock’s getting hard again and I don't think your mouth will do it this time… So…”

He sunk his finger in to the knuckle, hot, tight flesh squeezing down on him. There was nothing like fucking a pussy raw, but the omega was a virgin. That was a rare thing for an omega, especially in Peter's situation. He was gorgeous and somehow untouched in the prison.

The idea of deflowering the boy in such an uncouth way left a sour taste in Tony's mouth. But his ass… Oh, Tony wasn't a saint, not by a long shot and the omega's ass was so soft and round...

Tony might not be able to resist. It was almost as good as the boy's pussy.

“Would you give it up for me?” Tony purred, voice low and rough. He knew that the kid was unlikely to say no. Not with the omega was writhing on his bed, naked and so slick that his scent was going to linger there for days…

“I won't be able to knock you up,” Tony continued as though he was trying to convince the omega. “I'd need to get my seed in this sweet cunt of yours to do that… But since I'll be fucking this hole… It'll be safe.”

He started stretching the boy's rim, easing his finger in and out in a steady rhythm. “You'd still be a virgin,” Tony offered then smirked, “Technically.“

The light burn that Tony’s thick finger spread dissipated almost immediately, giving way to sensations that Peter had never known before. The stretch made his hole feel so hot while being so impossibly tight. The stimulation balanced on the border between pleasure and pain.

But then Tony nudged just a little bit further inside and that same intense feeling took hold… It lasted no more than a split moment, that initial ache that accompanied the stretch…

So strange and unfamiliar, and yet… it lured Peter in, tempting him to seek more.

His body answered on its own, arching suggestively, even if he could not let go.

With the alphas touch and his dirty words, it should've been easy for Peter to forget. Pleasure and pain threatened to overwhelm him but that word... He couldn’t focus on anything else other than that… word.

 _A slut…?_ His mind echoed. Alphas leering, omegas splayed beneath them, eyes dazed and heat drunk. It was not a pretty picture...

He had never… with anyone… Tony couldn’t mean it that way, could he…?

His trembling thighs tilted inwards slightly, perhaps an attempt to conceal the lewd display.

But there was no hiding his glistening rim or his pussy’s puffy lips that pressed close together in front of Tony’s eyes.

Peter moaned, biting down on his lip as he felt the pressure building up. Tony’s finger played with his little cocklet even as his fingers stimulated his wet hole. The pleasure demanded all of his attention, making it difficult to think.

“Nghh…” Peter couldn’t help but let out, voice sugary sweet but strained. His fingers let go of the wrinkled sheets and slid up to his face.

“I am not… _that_ …” he defied once he gathered the courage and breath to do so.

Hopefully, Tony knew what the boy was referring to because he couldn’t repeat the word. Omegas were often put down, considered sluts, and it left a bad feeling in the boy’s belly.

Still, it was surely rich of Peter to protest against it… because his body was… well. Open for Tony to have. Willing.

Flustered, Peter tensed. The muscles of his buttocks squeezed, making the boy’s little hole lock around Tony’s finger and making it tough to push in or pull out. His toes curled while he shifted on the bed, causing the frame to creak lightly.

He became restless, Tony’s words left him wanting, shivering…

Slowly, he propped himself on his elbows. He needed to look the alpha in the eye and tell him that he was mistaken.

“I… I only… want you…” he muttered under his breath.

His gaze darted to the sheet that covered the bars of the cell and shielded them away from the rest of the prison. Reality came crashing into him. What they were doing… His eyes jumped back to the prime, mouth stubbornly firm.

Tony felt the harsh grip the boy's body had on his finger. Even with the slick, it was difficult to continue on.

The boy's defiant eyes held him captive. The pink flush that darkened his cheeks made the omega all the more alluring, but his words... A dark, amused rumble came from Tony's chest and Tony had to withdraw.

He pushed the omega back down, prowling over him so that he held himself over the boy's trembling body. A sharp smirk turned the corner of his lips and dark, almost ravenous gaze set on the omega.

He pressed down, let his weight settle over the defiant little thing. Peter's legs spread for him without delay as large, warm hands ran up the boy's creamy thighs.

Tony rolled his hips once, letting his cock drag over Peter's wet pussy. It was as the alpha said… His cock was already hard, his balls already aching with another load to shoot. It dragged and slipped through all the slick, rubbing enticing over Peter's sensitive pussy and his poor little cocklet.

He was so close, lips brushing against the red tinged tip of Peter's ear.

“Slut,” Tony cooed in a soft whisper. “My slut. Look how easily you spread your legs for me… I bet you're just about ready to beg for it. I bet you'd let me knock you up if I wanted.”

A greedy hand fondled the softness of Peter's chest. A harsh pinch of the boy's nipple before Tony continued further south, fingers splayed over the omega's trembling belly.

“You'd let me fuck you raw,” Tony whispered harshly, “Fuck a pup right into your tight little pussy… Into your untouched womb.”

Tony gently bit the boy's ear, nibbling on it as he delivered his next words.

“Spread them,” he demanded with a growl, “and be glad I won't fuck a kid into you right here… I only want your ass this time and mm… You're so wet for it.”

Fingers slipped through Peter's pussylips, gathering more slick before he nudged two fingers against the boy's tight little asshole.

“Only I'm allowed to do this to you,” Tony warned harshly, “You're _mine_. My slut. Say it, baby… Tell me you're mine.”

Two fingers pressed at his rim and it made Peter moan and whimper silently behind closed lips. The light burn returned and with it, a mixture of strain and pleasure. Tony’s touches and words heated him to the point of losing his breath completely, making him moan and whimper silently behind closed lips.

Tony believed him to be so easy… And why wouldn't he… Spreading his legs so indecently, even if it was just for him, it still made him into a slut.

His lean waist twisted this and that way in discomfort, head shaking left and right to deny Tony’s claims. His hands found Tony’s chest and shoulder, bony fingers pushing the broad body away without making any impact.

“Stop…” he whispered softly but urgently, “Don’t… don’t call me that…” he looked up at Tony, eyebrows squeezed together, twitching.

The arousal couldn’t be hidden, not one bit. His lips and cheeks were red, his half closed eyes staring up with desire. And yet, even if his body was dying to be held by Tony, to be his, he couldn’t accept that his role in this was that of a horny omega. Tony needed to see that he wasn’t some slutty kid, that _this_ , between them, was too special to him.

Peter felt hot in his chest, the rising frustration and… anger. The confusion made him tense all over, he just couldn’t understand why Tony was saying all this…

Was it what he was used to? Was it what he liked in an omega? Likely.

Peter’s nostrils flared with a sharp inhale.

“I… am not like them!” he retaliated even if he knew how his actions so far indicated otherwise.

Well, he hadn’t been thinking - he was too caught up in being swept away by Tony. But now this would change. “And I’m… no one's… slut.” the word was hard to say. “Not even yours.”

The boy squirmed under him, his legs bent, drawing closer to his body which only made both his holes more available for Tony’s use.

His heart ached like it was being squeezed in a tight grip, but he continued to speak nevertheless, “Let me… let me go.”

It hurt to say, but this was the only way to prove that he was more than this.

Tony paused at the words, surprise hidden beneath a dark gaze. He looked into the boy's face and took everything in. From the deep pink flush on his cheeks to the almost red embarrassed tinge of his ears… Even the way Peter's mouth trembled in defiance, so pretty and in need of more coaxing.

Contrary to what most of his underlings believed, Tony enjoyed a certain kind of defiance. Not the stupid kind where a lackie was just lazy or looking to double cross him. No, Tony didn't tolerate those one bit and the quiet number of bodies disposed from his organization said as much.

It gave him a certain… reputation. Tony Stark, and therefore Stark Industries, did not tolerate nonsense, many of his high level officers would warn the newbies. It was a good reputation to have, but it often left him dealing with overly submissive omegas and even subdued betas and lower alphas. No one wanted to risk defying a prime alpha.

And yet, here was this innocent little omega. Basically riding Tony's fingers and body begging for more with the steady rush of slick dripping from his holes… Peter had such beautiful eyes even when he was glaring at Tony.

The prime's cock only got harder, his ardor for this omega ticking up to an infatuation that he never once experienced.

Tony wondered how far he'd go to have this boy.

He slipped his fingers free, gently and with great care. It was a great contrast to how roughly Tony had treated the omega, being urged by his alpha instincts to claim.

The older man didn't let the boy go though. If he got physical then Tony would release him.

He cupped the boy's face, wiping the humiliated tears from his eyes. A soft, soothing purr eliminated from his chest and being pressed so close together, it could be felt by the omega in his arms.

He nuzzled against the boy's face, nipping his ear in apology.

“Shh, shh, darling,” the words came out easily, “Mm… The things you do to me… You can feel it, can't you? How hard you make me…”

He caressed the boy's side, gentling his touch to that of a sweet and adoring lover's.

“I forget how pure you are…” Tony murmured, “You need to be handled with care, don't you? A gentle touch… A sweet kiss… Is that what you wish for, darling? You're so sweet for me, you drive me wild…”

He kissed the edge of the boy's jaw.

“Will you forgive your alpha for being so uncouth?” Tony requested, eyes hooded and still is hungry for this boy.

Peter expected many things to happen and each scenario was worse than the next. But an apology…? Never. It left his mouth hanging a bit, not able to believe in his own ears and eyes. An alpha that apologized to him…? To an omega?

He presumed that he would be grabbed by the nape of his neck, dragged and thrown out of the cell. That _he_ would be the one to ask for forgiveness, not the other way around.

But Tony purred above him, making his own small body vibrate in that comforting hum. It made him relax, his tensed thighs fell outwards again, the muscles giving into their lax form.

He looked up at the man and his gaze softened. The previous strain faded, leaving a curious innocence behind.

The man was showering him with tender murmurs and kisses, and his scent was so warm and sensual.

Peter had never been talked dirty to, and on top of that, he was a fierce little thing if there was a need for it, his defiant nature reaching even Tony. But Peter had never even been called a sweetheart… a darling… These sweet sweet pet names made his heart pound, melt away under Tony’s charms every time he used them.

“I-I…” Peter tried, watching the dark embers in Tony’s eyes.

He nodded, a faint motion but it was enough.

His lips pressed together, his expression softening but remaining serious. Or at least as serious as those big brown eyes could get while blazing with desire.

“Alpha...” he pushed through the rising bashfulness and stared back at Tony with no intention of shying away. “I… I don’t care if you are gentle or not. I used to care… but I don’t anymore. It doesn’t matter if it hurts… I only want to feel you…”

Peter’s hand traveled from the man’s shoulder to his neck and his fingers touched his lips reverently.

“I… see you…” he caressed the man’s skin, “and I fall apart… You say that I drive you wild… but…” He paused briefly, eyes darting to the side while his fingers curled away from Tony’s face in hesitation.

“When I… hear your voice… or smell your scent… It’s true, I-... I want to give myself to you…”

The admission was nothing unexpected. Peter understood more and more how easily the alpha could read him.

But he had more to say. And this… Tony would find surprising, the omega believed so.

“More than that, than this… I want to know you, alpha, to know who you really are.” His eyebrows furrowed, hardening his determined gaze.

“And make you mine.”

The corner of Tony's lip curled into a dark smile.

To others, the idea of an omega claiming an alpha was ridiculous. Insulting. But to Tony, it stroked the flames of passion inside him, feeding a hunger that could turn deadly.

Would Peter survive such ravenous attention? There was only one way to find out.

"You wish to know me," Tony murmured. He strong hand grasped the omega's delicate wrist and led it down between their bodies. Peter's soft dainty fingers were against the hard, throbbing length of his alpha cock.

"Know me then…" the alpha whispered into Peter's ear, "Learn my shape… _Feel me_ …"

He didn't let go, just kept his hand there, caging Peter's against his erection as he started to rut his hip forward and back. He let Peter feel the nice thick length of it, rubbing his cock against the boy's palm and fingers from root to tip.

Peter felt his fat cock, all of it. He felt the girth and the veins along the shaft and was left gaping and holding his breath. Tony’s cock was so intimidating, heart-stopping, thrilling and so so desirable.

Would he… ever fit inside? Peter thought it impossible. The man was just too big…

Even this amount of friction felt good and when he felt Peter fingers twitch against him, he finally let go. The prime urged the omega's face towards his and hungrily took those sweet lips with his own.

He pulled away with a hiss, hips rutting and desire burning inside.

"What do you want?" Tony growled, "Tell me what you want alpha to do to you."

No matter that they were still far from being mated or truly bonded, Peter’s body needed him… His slick had slipped all the way down from his pussylips to his exposed little back hole and the sheets underneath. Marking the bed, even the mattress.

Instead of intimidating him, Tony’s growling made Peter all the more decisive.

When his lips were let go of, he gasped.

“Take me,” he breathed out and his thighs spread more. The boy couldn’t ponder a moment longer what this made him into... Tony had driven him wild with yearning.

With those young eyes, he looked up at the man. The boy’s chest raced as he rolled his hips wantingly. It was true, Tony would actually make him beg for it.

“That’s what I want... That’s what I want, alpha…” Peter took Tony’s bottom lip into his mouth to suck while his hands climbed up to the man’s hair. “Kiss me… Make me… make me say your name…” he whispered hotly while their lips were still together. “Claim me...”

With that, Peter brought his knees up giving himself up again, breathing in and out in haste.

Tony groaned in pleasure, pressing into the kiss with a hungry growl. As much as he was teasing the boy, he was teasing himself too.

There really was something about this boy that drove him wild. For the first time… He wondered if that side of him would ruin this sweet innocent omega. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad… His desire to see Peter wrecked from his hands and mouth… His cock...

He kissed Peter until those pretty lips were gasping open for him. He teased him once more by slipping his fingers back to that tight little hole, prodding against the closed rim and demanding entrance.

His cock was so hard… It didn't appreciate the little tease it had earlier, the promise of Peter's young virgin body only for it to be taken away. The wait would be worth it though… Being this omega's first and only alpha would be so sweet…

He couldn't stop himself from fulfilling Peter's request. He loved to mark up his lovers and Peter's skin was so beautiful and smooth… A perfect canvas for the imprint of Tony's teeth. His ardor would be displayed in beautiful red and pink on the boy's porcelain skin… He kissed and sucked such harsh bites along Peter's sensitive neck… Dragging those sharp fangs until he nipped the boy's blushing ear.

"I'll make you scream it," Tony promised darkly before he was licking around the shell. "Everyone will know you're mine… My sweet omega, my darling… No one will ever touch you except for me… Now, relax, sweetheart, let alpha get you ready..."

Peter looked up, moaning softly… Words stolen right out of his lips.

He needed to obey, to somehow tame his restless figure to be able to take him… Tony touched him there again, at his little rim. He could feel his fingers push inside…

Even that bordered on too much for his tiny hole, but he wanted it too much to forestall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mads: Can you believe this wasn't even a full sex scene? It's like 7k of just teasing and foreplay for Tony 😂
> 
> Garnet: More plot is in store, but… We just can’t help ourselves! Or, maybe it’s not even our fault, it’s Tony and Peter who can’t get enough of each other. Yea, yea, that’s… that’s probably it.


	8. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter was tight and strung out beneath him, something that wasn't acceptable. He was panting, sweating… Trying so hard to be good that Tony purred once more. His gaze caught on the gleam of tears that were trailing down his face.
> 
> Tony caught it with his tongue, the taste of salt bursting on his taste buds.
> 
> "You are perfect," Tony purred to him. "Already took half of it… Does it hurt, baby?"
> 
> “Just– a little...” Peter squeaked from beneath the alpha.
> 
> He was downplaying it, but he feared that Tony would stop otherwise. The boy’s fingers splayed like a fan across Tony’s strong back and shoulders, holding onto him for dear life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mads: Garnet really let out the dirty in here 👀 and is this…. An actual sex scene?! Maybe. Okay yeah it is 😂
> 
> Garnet: 🙈 
> 
> Mads: 😈
> 
> Garnet: This is Madstarker in all of her glory. I can only hope I kept up with the magnificence!!
> 
> Mads: I'll call you out, I swear. I'm dirty but this is the result of two dirty minded people encouraging each other 😱(Garn: okayokay, I give in, ❤️❤️)
> 
> Chapter notes: NSFW art drawn by the amazing Garnet at the bottom.

Pale, unblemished skin… bloomed red and tingled with deep dark want.

The more Tony left his imprint on him, the more Peter was overtaken by his lustful desires. Inexperienced as he was, these sensations were difficult to control. To Peter, the lust Tony nurtured inside him was like a raging fire, consuming the love he had for the prime. Turned it into fuel… these emotions rioted inside him.

There was no room left for them to go, the prime had brought him so close to release, time and time again… Playing with his body and senses, with his very feelings…

Two of Tony’s thick fingers were back inside his tight hole, exploring, spreading him open for the man’s massive cock that would soon take their place.

“Nn… Ah…” the omega gasped, his pleasure interwoven with a deep ache.

It started to become familiar, the light burn that the stretch brought. And the distinct pleasure that followed it.

“That's it, baby," Tony murmured, "Feels good? It'll feel even better soon… Daddy will take care of you… Just gotta let me in… Relax that tight little hole for me, hmm?"

Following Tony’s tender command, Peter tried to have his body relax. As his belly unclenched, he felt the tension dissipate from his tight little hole. The prime could push further inside like this… Prepare the omega for what was to come.

Tony was taking over each and every one of Peter's senses. From his fingers, buried in, preparing him, to the sinful slide of his lips along the omega's neck...

His skin… It stung and ached, a different kind of pain that he was accustomed to, but pain, nonetheless. Why did he need more then? Why did he get so wet at the graze of Tony’s fangs on his skin? His cocklet pulsed red, at the brim of release.

Tony’s mouth reached up to his ear and so, his neck was left exposed for Peter to smell and get drunk on the heavy scent. As if he wasn’t already. Without thinking, he laid his lips there, soft like flower petals, brushing over the man’s skin.

Tony pushed in more, and Peter would have bitten on his lip to muffle his little whimper but… Tony’s neck was right there, pressed against his nose. His teeth found the alpha’s flesh. It wasn’t a vicious bite. It couldn’t even be considered a bite, a rough lover’s kiss would be more precise.

With a soft whimper, Peter dragged his teeth over flesh. His upper lip followed, soothing the sting with its softness. It left glistening wetness over the pink trails on the grazed skin.

His mark on the man… Peter couldn’t see it, nor spare a thought on it… But the need to claim Tony as his own pounded against his conscious.

He had to breathe again.

“Ah… Ah…” he let out sweetly, the heat of his moans brushing over Tony’s ear.

Peter’s virgin body was brought between pleasure and pain again, aroused with both. Wanting both.

“A-Alpha… I need you…” Peter whispered, fingers entangled in Tony’s dark strands.

The tight squeeze of Peter's body was too much for the prime. He just _wanted_ so fiercely and he couldn't be denied. Not anymore.

He had prepared the omega with just two fingers. Peter would need more than that to accommodate Tony's alpha cock but the sting of the omega's fangs, soft as it was, urged the prime to claim him.

He slipped his fingers free and gathered Peter's slick on his hand. Another rough kiss to distract the boy while he slicked his aching cock and then, he was pressing the fat tip of his cockhead against the boy's twitching hole. Tony could feel the sweltering heat coming from Peter's body, the need so strong that they were both panting from want.

Tony had never felt this way before.

"And I need you," Tony growled, pressing in, too hungry and wild for what Peter's body promised him. "You'll have me… All of me… Just be… a good boy and take it, hmm? Can you do that for me, darling?"

His control was held by a fraying thread. The need to just shove in and take what he wanted. Needed, at this point. It almost felt like a rut, the demand pulling at his sanity.

The boy's clinging fingers dragged down from Tony's hair, blunt nails scraping over the alpha's back. Minor cuts formed in their wake in an attempt to hold onto him with everything he had.

"Be good and take it…" Tony hissed, helpless, face pressed against Peter's sweat damp neck.

The pain Peter’s nails brought caught him by surprise but it added a sweet contrast to their joining. Made him all the more eager to claim his prize.

His entire body covered the omega's once more, a prime ready to rut and take… Breed…

The man's words lured Peter in and made his heart thump with desire.

The stretch had Peter curling his toes, gasping, reeling, his tiny hole giving into the prime. The massive cockhead slowly spread him, stretching his virgin hole to sink inside.

He bared his teeth, his soft features all scrunched up but he loved it none the less. He burned for it, for all of it.

Anything Tony wanted to give him, he would take.

His tight chest raced under the broad figure and his lips came apart, his breath fighting for an escape. A string of saliva connected his upper with his bottom teeth as he gaped, turning to the man who was buried in his neck.

“I... I'll be a good… boy,” his mewls reached Tony's ear, followed by a soft lick there. “...for alpha... Uh… nngh... I can– I can take it…”

Peter's legs wrapped around Tony's waist and his arms around his neck, latching onto him as his limbs started to tremble.

It was inevitable. Tears sprung, covered the bottom half of his eyes and blurred Peter's vision. But he wanted this, he wanted Tony so fiercely... that he surrendered in his hands.

“I will be good...” he needed to repeat, “So... good... Take all of you...”

The thick cockhead breached his rim, the ache dulling into pleasure. Still, both sensations lingered, intertwined, as Tony's cock sunk inside, nudged against the tightness of Peter's sweet entrance.

His feet gilded further up Tony's back, instinctually spreading more for him.

“Ahh… be... perfect for you...” he moaned.

He ignored the pain and pushed back on Tony's cock, rolling his hips for him. With this, he would become his. Only his.

Tony grunted as he pushed inside, his thick alpha cock sinking in deep. Aided by slick and the boy's own eager body, he was able to push in halfway before he stopped.

Peter was tight and strung out beneath him, something that wasn't acceptable. He was panting, sweating… Trying so hard to be good that Tony purred once more. His gaze caught on the gleam of tears that were trailing down his face.

Tony caught it with his tongue, the taste of salt bursting on his taste buds.

"You are perfect," Tony purred to him. "Already took half of it… Does it hurt, baby?"

“Just– a little...” Peter squeaked from beneath the alpha.

He was downplaying it, but he feared that Tony would stop otherwise. The boy’s fingers splayed like a fan across Tony’s strong back and shoulders, holding onto him for dear life.

The alpha started to withdraw, his fat cock dragging along sensitive walls.

"Daddy will make it better for you, sweetheart…"

With that promise, Tony's hands slipped down, gripping the boy's ass and lifting his lower half up just by a bit. The boy was certainly petite enough that it was easy to manhandle him.

It gave him just enough of an angle that when he fucked his cock back in, the tip brushed against that sweet spot inside the omega's body.

Specks of teardrops clung onto Peter’s thick lashes as his eyelids shot wide open. His pupils were all enlarged, without focus, while he cast his eyes over the man. His lower body was lifted off the bed, digits and toes twitching and helpless.

“ _Ah_ –?” was pushed out of him, the prodding at his spot catching him by surprise. “Ah...! Ah!” Peter keened as his legs squeezed around Tony’s figure.

Tony was struggling to catch his own breath. The boy was just so _tight_. Every inch he sunk inside was hard earned. The alpha knew the exact moment Peter felt it, that sensitive spot inside him being touched…

It made Tony grunt as the sweet ass he was taking squeezed down hard in reaction.

Spasms took over Peter, his hole lustily clamping around Tony’s cock. He was coming. With that single nudge at his delicate spot, he was spilling between their joined bodies.

Tony’s cock was only half way in, but Peter felt stuffed and full.

The feeling… strong, strange and perfect… perfect, perfect, perfect…

“Ahh…!” He gasped, lewd and loud, far too sensitive. He had never felt like this… his body so tight and overwhelmed, aflame.

Teased for too long, the barest touch had him releasing between their bodies. He emptied on his pale skin and on Tony’s lower abs, his strained pink cocklet squirting untouched.

His hole squeezed around the prime’s cock, pulsing with the heat of his orgasm, stimulating them both.

“Ah, ah… _no…_ ” he let out softly as he realized what he had just done. He didn’t want this to end, his desire had not been satiated in the slightest. “I-I-I didn’t mean to… Sorry... daddy, please, don’t stop…” he pleaded and with that, his teeth caught Tony’s flesh.

He needed to keep him there. Wrapped up, for himself.

Matter of fact was, Peter didn’t need to rest, not even for a minute. His young body was ready to keep on going, maybe even more so than before. To prove it, he arched his back off the alpha’s bed, urging the man to ram further in.

Tony hid the feral grin on his face in Peter's hair. With a harsh, pleasure filled groan, he licked and nibbled on the boy's ear.

"You can come as many times as you want, darling," Tony grunted into his ear. "I'm not stopping until I'm done with you… Once… twice… Who knows…"

He wanted to get his cock inside of the boy's body, every single inch of it until Peter cried from being stuffed full.

"Tell me it feels good, baby…" Tony purred, "Say it… Wanna hear how good daddy's cock makes you feel…"

“It’s so good... so good... It feels so good...” Peter eagerly responded. His labored breaths bounced off Tony’s skin, hot and frantic, as they escaped between the boy’s teeth. “You make me feel so good, daddy...” He mouthed Tony’s neck.

Every sting of those tiny omega fangs had Tony growling, motivated by the sharp pain. It only excited him more to the point where he really started drilling into the boy.

"Fuck… Your virgin ass is so sweet," Tony praised him, "Best fucking ass I've ever stuck my cock into… So fucking tight... But you'll take every inch, hmm?"

“Y-yes… Yes, daddy, I will, I will,” the boy beneath him moaned out wetly. “All of you…”

Tony was making a mess out of him, making him so hot and needy. Knowing that Tony was in pleasure because of him, that it felt good for him too… it excited Peter’s body to the core.

“Alpha… Are you… are you going to… ah… inside me?” The omega didn’t know what was going to happen, what to expect. He was swept along, giving in to desire, to Tony. His instincts surged like wildfire, urging him to milk the alpha’s seed.

"I'm not pulling out," Tony whispered in his ear, "Can't knock you up with this hole… so you're getting every drop… Gonna take my knot… Gonna make you take it…"

He couldn't wait to fill the omega with his cum.

The words alone pushed slick out of Peter’s holes. The promise to take Tony’s seed and knot made him writhe in ecstasy. His mind had gone blank. Only Tony existed, his body and scent, his voice and cock, all filling him up.

To take the knot… To fit it inside… Tony’s cock was too big, spreading Peter to the limit. Would the knot catch, and what if it didn’t?

“Too– big–” Peter gasped incoherently to warn the alpha. It was pointless, Tony already knew, he felt the pressure all around as he fought to conquer the omega's body.

The thrusts became punishing as Tony worked his fat cock into Peter's little hole. He didn't always hit that sweet spot that made the boy cry out, but it was often enough that it didn't even matter.

One hand slipped closer to where they were connected. It was so wet, dripping slick onto the bed. Tony should wait until Peter adjusted to his thick girth, but the alpha was truly inspired.

He nudged a fingertip into the boy's already stuffed hole.

"Gotta fuck you loose so you can take the knot," Tony told him before pushing his finger all the way in. That tight little hole became even tighter and the alpha groaned once more, eyes threatening to roll to the back of his head.

Peter’s pink lips drew apart, gaping and gasping, while his small shoulders and chest stiffened, once more unable to find breath. His nails dug into Tony’s muscular back, not that Peter was aware of it as he scratched down the tanned skin.

These particular red lines were bound to linger.

He hardly understood what Tony had done, but he felt the stretch in his hole, how it hurt anew and yet... It didn’t take away from the immense pleasure, not one bit. His soft cocklet bounced at the force of Tony's thrusts.

He wasn’t stiff just yet, it didn’t matter, want streamed through him anyway.

“I... I need it,” the words slipped out his moaning lips, not having a sliver of control over them.

"I know, baby," Tony groaned as he continued, fucking into the soft, pliant body of his omega. "You were made for this… So sweet… So hot, mm… I can feel you squeezing down on me…"

He took the boy's lips with his own, a hungry meeting of wet mouths and curious tongues. The soft sloppy sounds only added to the wet squelching their bodies made as Tony plowed forward.

"You can take it," Tony purred, eyes dark and pleasure filled. "Made for my cock, sweetheart… Daddy's knot will feel so good inside…"

Maybe Peter should have been hesitant or even scared to take an alpha’s knot. And even more so Tony’s… His alpha cock was spreading him apart to the brim and his knot was bound to be massive, too. And yet, Peter was so desperate for it. To be stuck on Tony’s cock as if the alpha was breeding him.

Peter felt Tony’s broad form, his fast breathing, how they moved together. That Tony was in pleasure. Knowing that his body could do this to the prime gave him pleasure in turn, a high that he was becoming addicted to.

“Need daddy– to give it to me,” he gasped out. Trying to entice, to arouse, to milk…

His heartbeat pulsed around Tony’s squeezed finger. The beat was desperate and loud, bursting with desire. The boy’s rim was glistening a vibrant pink color from the rough thrusting and impatient stretching.

“Need–” Peter tried to say more but his words were drowned in sweet moans and whimpers.

"Soon, baby," Tony grunted in promise.

Peter was so tight around him, it stole his breath away. It made it difficult to fuck him because all Tony wanted to do was take without consequences. Primes were massive compared to other alphas and Peter… Well, omegas were small in stature as it is but this boy was a tiny thing even then.

Something about how much larger Tony was compared to the small omega was a huge turn on. The prime just wanted to wreck him, to wreck him and have his sweet innocent body forever remember the shape of him…

He slipped his finger out. It was true that no matter the size difference, the omega would be able to take him.

They were made for it. Peter was made for it, for _him_.

The prime picked up the pace, hips rolling with harsh thrusts as he fucked his thick cock into the boy's tight little hole. The thrusts were rough, the prison bed creaking beneath them as Tony sought his pleasure. Even then, he made sure to hit that sweet spot, his cockhead slamming into it so that it left Peter crying and gasping for more.

He could feel the omega's little cocklet against his stomach, already hard and leaking once more. He felt the slick wetting their bodies as Peter was being fucked, all that juice leaking out cause he couldn't help it. The consequence of a prime thoroughly ravishing the sweet boy.

"Take it, baby,” Tony growled, "You want my knot? Want Daddy to breed your little hole up with his cum? You're doing so well...Taking daddy's cock like you were made for it…"

“Yes,” Peter whimpered, voice breathy and lost as his entire body was caught in the alpha's rhythm. “Yes, I… _uhh_ … Daddy… want it, need it.”

Tony’s desire to take the boy apart wasn’t too far from getting fulfilled.

If not for the suppressants, Peter would be in heat, he could feel it. A burning coal kindled deep in his belly, tempted to be set ablaze… All spread out on Tony’s bed, he was willing to give everything up to him, both holes pink and dribbling for the prime’s cock.

His clenching tiny entrance had been roughly fucked open, but the pounding on his sweet spot didn’t leave room for pain. The tight ring of his rim stretched perfectly around the prime, begging to be abused even further, to take the knot.

What Tony did to him… It was so clear, those red lips could keep nothing hidden. They were parted in that lustful oval shape, coated with drool that slipped down his chin and mixed with the boy’s silvery trails of dried up tears.

“T-Tonyy…” Peter mewled, lips against lips, drinking up each other's voice. “Give it to me… daddy.”

He pressed his teeth together while rolling his hips back to meet Tony’s thrusts. He kept up with him, seeking to excite him with the eager movement of his slender body.

Tony growled in approval, lips pulled up in a sharp, pleased grin.

"That's it, baby," Tony encouraged, "Move with me… Show Daddy how badly you want that knot…"

His hands slipped to the boy's waist, jerking the small, petite frame down onto his cock while his hips powered forward. His knot was starting to grow, slipping in and out of Peter's sweet little hole while it was still too small to catch.

It was damn sensitive though and Tony grunted with each thrust, body shuddering as the knot began to fill. His hands were tight on the boy's hips now ready to fuck the knot into him if the omega dared to pull away.

With dark hooded eyes, Tony continued his thorough progress of claiming his sweet omega.

Even in all the haze, Peter could feel the immense pressure the cock spread, the push could be felt all the way to his spine. How it was even possible that it fit inside him was a miracle.

In a harsh motion, Peter tossed his head back into the pillow.

His neck stretched with it, revealing all those beautiful marks that Tony’s lust for the boy had created. Peter’s eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, a couple more teardrops sparkling at the corners.

“Tonyy–!” he keened to the ceiling before his body clenched again. Another climax was rapidly closing in and Peter felt helpless against it. “I want you, want your knot… Breed me, daddy… Please, breed me, I can be so good,” he pleaded.

"I will," Tony promised with a harsh groan. "Can't you feel it, sweetheart? My knot… I can feel you ughh… Your hole squeezing down on it… Your body's so eager for my cum… Don't worry, I'll fill you up until you're dripping with it…"

“I… I–I feel you– it–” Peter gasped under him, his dump curls sticking on his sweaty forehead. The brown locks were a mess on the sheets, tangled and spreading around the omega's bouncing head. “Getting… Getting bigger–”

The knot had grown so that the boy's tight little rim could feel it. The swelling bulge popped in and out of his body, so close to serving its purpose.

Peter was powerless against it, his hole needed the knot more than he needed oxygen. And even if it hurt, it hurt deliciously. Each and every squeeze of the growing knot had it coming out bigger than it had been going in. Every push in Peter’s abused hole could be the one, the one to bind them together.

Tony knew that it'd be too large to pull out once it started to swell. He wasn't going to miss his chance to knot the boy. So he pushed deep inside, making sure to plant his cock deep inside so that the tip was pressed up against that sweet spot.

Instead of the long, hard thrusts from earlier, the prime started to grind his fat cock into Peter's sweet spot. Short, brutal thrusts that had the omega's body shaking as Tony's hips met his ass. The knot was being stimulated by the quick, rapid thrusts and growing steadily.

The omega had no chance to keep up with him anymore. His only choice was to take the unrelenting pounding like the good boy he had promised to be and be wrecked by it. The once tiny back hole was so round and split open, all inches buried inside it. Dicking him down.

Peter’s round ass cheeks were shaking with the impact, as well as his entire body while being locked in place by Tony’s strong grip. He was planted on the mattress, made to meet Tony’s thrusts.

"Gonna breed your sweet ass," Tony said, "get my seed in deep… everyone will know you're _mine_."

“Y-yes… C-close, so close… A little… more…” Peter tried to respond still, and it was cute of him to even try because any coherent words faded into delicate moans.

Peter’s hole clenched around Tony’s cock while he continued hammering it in the boy’s sweet heat. A burst of pleasure ignited the omega, the titillation at his sensitive spot too perfect to deny. The man’s words of promise too consuming.

He jolted, as much as Tony’s hold on him allowed, his poor cocklet wasting what little cum he had since his last orgasm. Despite the tiny amount, this climax was far greater than the last, sundering. It left him trembling from exhaustion.

But the stimulation wouldn’t stop, if anything, the sensitivity heightened and he could feel– everything… All that the alpha was doing to him, he felt it all.

“Nn, ahh–!” the boy’s ragged voice came out, as his limbs fell apart, weak and unable to hold on for the ride.

Only one thought remained. He needed to take it, to take the knot, but he was too sensitive and his fingers clawed at Tony’s biceps in desperation.

“Ahh, _daddyyy_! Mmm, it’s too– too much–!” His arousal couldn’t dissipate, not like this, his cocklet was still stiff and aching.

"You can take it," Tony growled in response, "You were made to take it, baby… Just… don't fight it… Don't run from me."

Each word was a command, his grip on Peter's body was ironclad. Even if the omega was thrashing and fighting with all his might, he wouldn't be able to escape the prime's hold.

He was well and truly caught. With a grunt of satisfaction, Tony felt the knot swell and grow. Larger and larger, taking up as much space as humanly possible inside the omega's freshly fucked ass.

Tony, himself, was in a state of bliss. His lips parted so, nostrils flaring as the knot locked in place.

At the sight, at the way pleasure was painted on Tony’s face, Peter went numb, ecstasy running through his veins. He had never laid eyes on anything as perfect as this, as this man.

"Coming…" He growled at the omega, "Ugh… Got such a huge load for you, baby... You're gonna look fucking pregnant by the time I'm done..."

It was torture for the prime to continue thrusting, but as he declared, he was going to work his seed in deep. The knot tugged against the boy's rim, just enough to feel it.

Tony's massive cock rubbed against Peter's insides, churning up the cum he was depositing. It was such a primal need inside the alpha. He couldn't help the way he needed to rut and with such a soft, willing body accepting his knot, Tony went all out.

He wouldn't stop until every drop was inside the boy's body, marking him from the inside out as Tony's.

Peter’s eyes rolled back in his head with another climax, almost passing out from the pleasure. His body was so sensitive and Peter whimpered lightly, wrecked under the alpha. This was his first time after all…

His weeping cocklet spurted a few transparent drops. It had nothing more to give and just softened on the boy’s pale skin, wobbling from side to side with every thrust.

“Nuuh… Uh… Uuhh…” Tony pushed out of him as he rutted.

Peter’s moans were borderline those of sweet torturous agony. His prostate had been milked thoroughly, he was three orgasms down, not that anyone was counting.

All too deliciously messed up, Peter tried to focus on the man above, but he couldn’t. His long lashes were dripping with tears, his eyelids fluttering to clear the blur away only for it to return anyway. Tony’s seed was spilling inside him still, so hot, so thick, breeding his clenching hole.

“Uhh–” he inhaled sharply, the boy thought that his body would burst. “It’s… it’s too big, you’re too big…” he mewled, fresh tears slipping down his flushed cheeks.

But Peter’s words were betrayed by this body of his, by his tender hole that greedily tried to squeeze each and every drop out of the alpha. Taking him so good, too good. Just perfect.

With the omega caught on his knot, Tony held the boy close. He purred, running his tongue over Peter's scent gland before nibbling on the sensitive flesh.

"It's done, sweetheart," Tony whispered harshly into his ear, "You took it so well… Body's so tight… squeezing me… Feels so good… One load isn't enough, hmm? Don't worry… There's more…"

His knot wouldn't go soft for a while and in that time, the prime would be releasing more and more seed into Peter's body. Load after load...

The soft pink tongue slipped out from between Peter’s lips while his eyes rotated back in view, teetering at the brink of rolling back again. His eyebrows tilted upwards, twitching, drops of sweat glistening above them.

He had received the knot, Tony’s knot… Peter gasped shallowly, the tight ring of his rim held the man’s huge knot and cum inside him. They were one.

“Ahh...lpha…” Peter moaned wetly, so out of it. He was being filled with so much seed that he could hear the sound it made as the man fucked it deeper and deeper into him.

His frame writhed, spasmed. Tony had driven him senseless, drooling all over his red lips and chin, teary and blushing so hard from the strain. And yet, he was clinging with his legs around the man, not willing to part, not for a second.

When his hands slipped by his head, his lean fingers, unable to stop their twitching, he finally managed to focus on the man above. His big brown orbs were almost completely hidden behind the fully dilated black of his pupils.

Tony slid his hands up until he could curl his fingers over Peter's dainty ones. He kept them locked above the omega's head and with a lazy, sated smile of him, took in the damage.

The boy was wrecked beneath him, tears like silver trails down his cheeks. He still felt so warm… so soft and pliant, kept hidden away beneath the prime's larger body. Tony's greedy eyes memorized every inch of Peter's naked skin.

It was unlikely that this would be the last time they fucked, but it would be the last time the boy would be so innocent. The prime would take every bit of his innocence for himself. Tony was too greedy to leave it unguarded. To leave this omega unguarded.

Peter was such a petite thing, such a slender body… It was a miracle that he was able to take Tony in completely. He was so slender… Tony's cock twitched at the thought and he wondered...

The prime pushed himself to his knees, hissing when the knot shifted and pulled. It was a good kind of pain to the alpha though.

The light tugging at Peter’s entrance pulled his whole form down with it, making the boy lift his torso up while feeling that deep grind. He winced, but it only lasted a second.

Tony was so huge inside him… His knot locked them together, the girth of it, obscene. Peter couldn’t see a thing but he felt the spread, the tug… His lighter form easily getting dragged along Tony’s movements.

How did it feel for the alpha? Peter wondered. Did they share the intensity of this… Did he get lost in it too? There was ecstasy in Tony's eyes, a wild, hungry thing devouring all thoughts. Peter felt it too...

Glancing down, Tony could see the boy's taut little tummy rounding with his seed.

He palmed the slight swell, giving a hum of satisfaction.

"Look, baby…" Tony urged, something dark and predatory in his tone. "Look how I'm filling you…"

Peter eyebrows twitched in a sign of apprehension, but he tried to follow Tony’s gaze to glance at his belly that filled up continuously. The man’s seed was spurted into him, Peter could feel so clearly, the throbbing and pulsing of Tony’s cock as he stored his cum inside him.

“Mm… ah…” he was unable to let out a single word, but he didn’t really need to. His scent was sugary sweet, stating the pleasure and fulfillment that ran through him.

He had taken it all, the prime’s cock, his knot and now the endless deposits of his seed. It was a strange, heady feeling. He couldn’t really move and he could hardly breathe, but Peter was in heaven. Even if his very first time was followed by confusing sensations and feelings, he knew one thing, he was certain of it… he loved this.

To be close, so close to Tony. To have him inside him.

Tony rubbed his warm palm over the little bulge.

"Mm… Next time, gonna have you ride me…" Tony smirked, "I bet I'll be able to see my cock in you… Such a tiny thing you are…"

He leaned down, brushing his lips over the omega's parted mouth. "You're mine now, Peter Parker. Mine."

Mine, the alpha had said, but was it reciprocated? Was… Tony his? Or was the alpha unattainable? Only doing as he wished, coming and going as he pleased without thought to those he left behind?

His eyes drifted away from his swollen tummy to stare at the man above. His eyelids fell, heavy, blinking a couple of times rapidly as he took in Tony’s features. The way the alpha looked at him, his eyes, his lips… Would he ever see them up close again?

He would do anything to have him…

It was real. Tony and him… they were one… But somehow it was still not enough, not for Peter. His foolish, head over heels heart wanted more. Wanted everything.

He… he had the chance to pursue Tony, to really _be_ with him - a ridiculous, impossible thought but it was not the first time it had crossed his mind. No, even if he was omega, his heart commanded that he would claim the prime for himself.

Peter’s eyelids were still partially open, even through the kiss, blinking slowly in this hazy state. He stretched his neck a little so that he could press his lips to the man above. Seeking to taste him and feel him still. His red cheeks glowed bright, but the strain faded away from his features, making them soft, showcasing the omega’s innocent beauty.

“I…” he whispered against Tony’s lips. “…I… belong to you.”

He had never dreamt, not in his wildest dreams, that he would utter those words and have them be true.

Tony purred at the recognition, warm and sated. He never believed in the concept of 'perfect' before, but laying here, buried in the soft warmth of this omega's body, he felt that it was as close as he could ever get.

Eyes half lidded, he repeated the boy's words in his head. _I belong to you…_ Perfect.

He kissed the omega again, a slow, lazy thing that was full of heat and unspoken affection.

The boy slid his tongue out, gently licking over the alpha’s lips as a purring sound rumbled up his chest. It was all instincts, but there was no denying them. He felt so blissful and sedated. Even thoughts of possession, of belonging to the alpha, of the alpha belonging to him, seemed so far away. But they wouldn't be ignored, not even while Tony looked at him, dark eyes, pleased.

His pink little tongue lapped over Tony's two more times, so affectionately, as if the two of them were truly mated. As if they were outside of the prison’s walls, in their own little nest. Then he pulled back to look deep within Tony’s eyes.

“And you… ah… ” Peter hesitated. His words trailed off as if he got lost inside the man's dark gaze. But, in truth, he was going to say things that an omega shouldn’t. To speak his heart and open it up like it was nothing. To go as far as to make his own claim over the prime.

He brought his fingers up to caress Tony’s hair, to push the dark strands behind his ear. His fingertips slid further down, to the soft skin of the alpha's neck that was still damp with sweat.

Peter’s adoration couldn’t be hidden. From the way his big brown eyes stared up at Tony to the way he touched him, his heart was worn on his sleeve and entirely obvious.

“…Tony Stark,” he said softly with a bright smile, even if his skin was still shining with sweat and tears. “You are…” His expression became serious, a bit stern even, “…mine.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mads: One would think that this is the end of the smut, but we got just a tiny bit more…
> 
> Garnet: 🙈🙈 Tiny note about the art: Mads (once again) drew it with me, if she attempts to deny it all hell will break loose!
> 
> Mads: I deny it, Garnet's art is amazing and it's all 100% her talent. Release the hellhounds 😈😈
> 
> Garnet: People know the truth! It all would be nothing without you!
> 
> Mads: 🤨🤨🤨


	9. Not For the Faint-hearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Daddy…" Peter started but it was so hard to get the words out. "I'll… I'll say it… I'll say it…" he repeated, trying to force it all out.
> 
> Tony's smile grew sharper and his gaze, ravenous. His new omega was such a sweet boy… Getting what he wanted from him would be a treat.
> 
> Hearing Peter say such dirty things would satisfy that hungry itch inside of the prime. He wanted it. He needed it… Needed to dirty this boy up and this would just be one step in the many to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mads: A truly insane week. Garnet's to thank for this even being updated cause my head's just been a mess 😭
> 
> Garnet: Sorry for this delay! It has been a very busy week for both of us and we struggled to catch up! Thank you for waiting, hope it’s worth it! ❤️ Mads, what are you saying again D: It’s not true, we help each other get it together! 
> 
> Mads: 😭💗
> 
> Chapter notes:  
> There's an element to this chapter that can be seen as dub-con in a way. Garnet and I don't really see it as such but Tony coaxes(/teaches? 😈) Peter into something. Because he's not used to it, it's a bit embarrassing for him but he does go along with it. Another point, Tony does something that Peter didn't explicitly give permission for (but would otherwise have no problem with it) so be cautious if any of these possible scenarios might be a problem for you. End notes will include a tiny description for those that want to make sure they're okay with it. 
> 
> **Garnet's amazing NSFW art included at the bottom.**

“And you… Tony Stark…” the omega whispered from below, brown eyes drowned in love and desire for the man, “You are… mine.”

The declaration took the prime by surprise. A soft chuckle announced Tony's amusement.

The alpha's purring grew even louder. His hand settled above Peter's on his own neck, such a dangerous place for anyone to dare touch. He removed the boy's hand but instead of utterly rejecting the claim, Tony brought those dainty fingers to his mouth.

Pressed a kiss to each fingertip. Soft and tender, Tony’s lips milked sweet _ahs_ from the omega while Peter’s eyes followed, blinking hazily still.

"Hmm…" the prime rumbled in thought, smile lazy but no less alarming. "Do you think you can hold onto someone like me?"

He ran his hands over Peter's trembling body, spreading his alpha scent and claim over every inch. He tried to nudge their bodies apart, to test the tie that held them closely joined. It was sheer ecstasy when the knot shifted but remained plugged deep inside the boy's body.

It was almost overwhelming in the way it excited the alpha. The omega was caught on his knot, trapped and being bred, Tony's scent and cum marking him from the inside out. With a grunt, he sank back inside. The knot would keep them tied for a bit longer.

The pull had Peter wincing, mewling. He would much rather keep his distress to himself but the feeling caught him by surprise. It wasn’t painful, not after everything… but there was something else, something he couldn’t pinpoint that made him jolt and squeal.

Something about parting from the alpha was… harrowing.

Tony, with his dark eyes glimmering, smirked at the omega. "What do you think…? Would you be able to…?"

He was shameless in his touching, sweeping his large palm over the slight curve of the boy's belly. Then he palmed the soft little cocklet, sighing when Peter's body squeezed down on his knot in response.

Peter moaned silently. A shudder ran down his body as stark white teeth sank into the soft, kiss swollen flesh of his bottom lip. He was overly sensitive, his cocklet pink and wet, entirely spent. He was fucked out, but… there was fire within him still. His cocklet twitched in Tony’s palm.

His curls were spread on the sheets, entangled like vines all around his head. He blinked slowly. If he was taken aback by Tony’s words, he didn’t let it show.

“You're right…” the omega smiled.

Tony hummed in satisfaction, loving how the words left the boy's lips. He kept gently rubbing Peter's little cock, purring when he felt it harden beneath his touch.

“I… _ah_ …” Arousal stirred inside him, robbing Peter of coherent speech. He would pass out if Tony had another round with him, no doubt about it. But at the thought, a spark ignited.

The alpha wanted him. After already having him, Tony Stark still desired him, wanted more of him… And Peter was enamored, was in a state of pure bliss over the fact.

What was wrong with him?

Peter stared up, deep within those dark eyes. The prime was a man like no other.

“I’m me and you are you… I never… imagined that any of this would ever come to be." Peter bit his lip again and his eyelids closed halfway, followed by an endearing smile. His lashes were heavy, his gaze too. "Yet, here we are.”

His hand rested against his racing chest. Then, the other came to rest against Tony's, strong hard muscle and so warm… beneath, Peter felt the wild beating of prime's heart beneath his fingertips.

“So…” he whispered softly, taking in Tony’s unique features. All that dark charm excited him, lured him in even further. “Who knows… how far we can go.” He chuckled bashfully which made his hole clamp down on Tony again - a rush of pain and pleasure spread through him.

“Mmm… ahh… no more…” he whined, but it was playful. He brought his finger between his teeth and bit softly on it. He blinked wide brown eyes at the man above, still so pure, even if he was fucked out and debauched.

Tony couldn't take his eyes off the omega.

Desire was such a funny thing, like hunger and attraction. Tony knew he wasn't close to a rut and yet, gazing down at this boy and hearing the soft whimpers escape those pretty lips, he felt the want inside him grow instead of diminishing.

Strange, but not alarming. How could he feel anything besides desire when he had such a pretty thing in his bed?

His gaze devoured the sight of the omega. Pinned beneath his body and caught on his knot, every shudder Peter made, Tony could feel.

How could Tony not want more?

With a harsh growl, he shoved his hips forward. Hard. Enough to make the bed squeak and enough to make Peter's eyes roll to the back of his head. Tony needed his cock as deep as it could get, every inch buried within the freshly fucked hole.

Peter saw stars. Tony was too deep inside him and it took him apart. The boy’s head fell back, exposing his neck to the man above with his lips parted in a silent scream. He felt Tony’s cum fill him up, swell his tummy, while the alpha shoved in.

Dark dots danced around in Peter’s blurry vision as he felt Tony’s cock, every inch of it squeeze all the way in. It was so deep inside that the omega felt it in his throat.

“ _No_ …” he begged, voice so quiet and wet, choked up. Tony was going to fuck him unconscious, he couldn’t take it anymore, his senses were dwindling.

"One more for me, sweetheart," Tony gently demanded. He leaned down and nuzzled against the boy's sweat damp neck. White, blunt teeth nibbled on his ear, more words whispered like secrets.

"Shouldn't have knotted you," Tony mused breathlessly. "Could've had another round with you… Filled you up with two loads instead of just the one…"

He fondled the boy's cocklet, pumping the tiny little thing until it was stiff and jerking in his hand. He grunted as the omega milked his knot hard, his cum drenched insides squeezing all along his cock. He rutted against the boy, hips barely having any room to move but he took every inch he could, grinding against Peter's sweet little hole.

The boy’s limbs had gone pliant around him, still clinging onto Tony and quivering with burning arousal and weakness. Peter’s cocklet wept, bright pink with sensitivity, while his little rim stretched obscenely around the swollen knot. With a breathy moan, Peter’s dried eyes welled up again, full of unshed tears.

He felt hollowed out, the prime's cock taking so much space inside him. It left little to no room for thought. The alpha was…

Tony was everything. His mind accepted it as he gazed up at the alpha straining above him. Sweat dripped from the alpha's dark hair, curving down a sharp cheek.

 _Alpha_...

His mind was blanking out, all thoughts out of reach as pleasure and pain swept reason away.

And yet his body had more to give. Peter’s nails bit into the man’s shoulders, dragging angry red lines down his arms. Full of desperate desire.

“Please…” he spelled out brokenly. The boy’s long lashes hooded his gaze, making his eyes into small slits as he tried to take in the alpha’s figure. “ _Tonyy_ …” he moaned to the ceiling.

Riled up as the alpha was, he started to tease the boy's pussy. Thick, strong fingers slid gently up and down the omega's lips. When he reached the top, he gave Peter's cocklet a nice squeeze before slipping his fingers down to play with the untouched hole.

The mere touch at Peter’s pussy had the boy jolting, his waist arching off the bed wantingly.

"Your ass feels so good… Keeping my cock nice and warm," Tony told him with a dark chuckle. "Ah… I can't wait to play with your pussy… Sweet little hole's just begging to be split open… Look at how wet you are for me, darling… It's so hungry for my fat alpha cock, hmm?"

Peter cried and moaned, a sweet mess of desire while being so very sensitive that it was bordering on painful. But the boy would not stop Tony. On the contrary, he wanted to spread his pussy open for him, to admit to all the dirty things that Tony had told him.

“I want… I want to feel… you… there…” he gasped, while his pussylips got coated with more shiny drops of his juices. Peter’s trembling hand pressed Tony’s down, against the closed off opening that was slicking up so readily for the alpha’s cock.

Too delirious for his own good, Peter encouraged Tony’s inspecting fingers. His own lean and pale ones were far too weak and yet, the need was very clear.

“Please, I need you…” he continued while Tony’s digits laid soft against the puffy lips. They were so smooth and pretty, closing off the omega’s soaked entrance.

“I am wet… I am so wet for my alpha…” Peter whispered and pressed Tony’s hand down even more. He was becoming desperate for the man's touch. A blush stained his cheeks in harsh reds.

Tony's chest rumbled in excitement. His knot was still locked inside the boy's tight little ass and every soft pet he gave Peter's pretty pussy, those velvety walls squeezed him even tighter. Peter really was made for him… Massaging and milking his knot for every drop of cum.

"Tell me more, sweetheart," Tony encouraged with a chuckle. He rewarded Peter's sparse words with a small tease, prodding between his soft lips but still not touching directly.

Even with a cock up his ass and a knot plugging him up, the boy still gave Tony the image of one so innocent and pure. Maybe it would take a couple fucks for the alpha to fuck it out of him but even if the omega remained this way forever… Well, Tony certainly didn't mind. It was delicious… Intoxicating. Having this sweet, doe eyed omega blushing so prettily for him.

Having him beg would be even more tantalizing...

"Tell me how much your pussy wants me," Tony whispered hotly into Peter's ear. "You want daddy to pop your cherry, hmm? Want my fat alpha cock plowing you open…?"

More teasing, more gentle swipes of his fingers that barely gave the boy what he wanted, what he needed. Tony already took his pleasure, spilling his seed so carelessly in Peter's body. Now, it was all fun and games… The alpha pushing and pushing his sweet omega until he was crying tears of pleasure.

"Y-yes…" Peter responded, words coming out strained and high pitched. The touch at his pussy was a torturous one, giving him a promise of the pleasure that could follow but nothing more than that.

"Pop… my… cherry…" he whispered desperately on Tony's neck while the alpha was still bowed low over him. The boy turned his head so that he could find the man's ear with his mouth and his lips brushed over the flesh there.

Caught on the knot and undone in the alpha's arms, Peter had been rendered unable to resist him. Hopefully, he didn’t look wrecked on Tony's cock… The omega doubted it, he knew he was no match for the gorgeous man. By the minute, the prime appeared even more handsome, even more irresistible… if such a thing was possible.

Tony's defined arms and chest, his huge muscular body taking complete command over the boy who gasped in pleasure and anticipation alike. A mess for him.

"My… pussy wants you, needs you, needs you bad… _Please_ …" Peter uttered and tears sparked at the corners of his hooded eyes. More slick dripped from his virgin pussy, lusting over the gentle touch and luring Tony in.

Peter's hand on the man's pushed down with urgency, while a whimper escaped the boy. His spread back hole kept on squeezing Tony's knot and made the boy shiver all over.

"You let an alpha fuck your virgin ass," Tony murmured, "An alpha you hadn't even met before yesterday… And now, you're begging me to play with this sweet hole of yours…? Your pussy… You're begging me to touch your tight… virgin… pussy... C'mon, baby… You gotta convince me… Convince me to touch you here, hmm? Tell daddy all the dirty little things you want him to do to you…"

" _Please_ …” Peter let out brokenly. He shouldn't be agreeing to this and yet he was, he so desperately was.

He hadn't been taught to be this way, a begging mess for an alpha to fuck into. Peter had wanted to be above this… but Tony made the boy's body ache for him. Spread open on the bed and just gasping his name, begging to have his virginity stolen right then and there.

"Please, daddy, touch me, please…" he tried to bring his thoughts in order, to find a coherent answer for Tony's demand.

"You can do better than that, darling," Tony purred into his ear. He wasn't going to give the omega what he wanted… Not until he said some truly filthy things.

Tony wanted to hear them, wanted to corrupt this sweet thing in his arms.

The omega's eyelids closed with a flutter and so many dirty thoughts crossed him. Things he had never thought of before and would have never wanted to do… Things he had rejected when they came from the alpha's lips... But now, in Tony's hands, on his cock, Peter craved for it all.

Was it really so bad…? Would it make him bad to want them? He already felt… So good, impaled and knotted, held close by the alpha he desired.

"Want your teeth… on my neck…" he whispered and his fingers slid up to his pink and sensitive cocklet. He teased his soaked little tip with two fingers and moaned, starting to rub himself softly while still caught on Tony's knot.

"Want daddy… I'm begging you… please give it to me… I am good, I am so… good…" as he said that he gave himself another stroke and his figure tensed all over, the vein that climbed up the boy's delicate neck throbbing.

Dark desire made Peter's heart gun in his chest. "Just a finger daddy, only one, make me feel it… all the way in, make me feel it… please."

"That's better, baby," Tony encouraged. He watched as Peter touched himself, dark glee in his gaze. "I know you can do better though…"

Then gently, he settled his hand over where Peter was touching himself, removing the omega's fingers from his needy little cock.

"What do you think you're doing, hmm?" Tony purred. The poor cocklet was so swollen and flushed such a pretty color. He had no doubt that Peter could've came just from playing with it alone.

He settled his hand over it but didn't give the boy the friction he needed.

The omega whimpered in frustration, he was so sensitive and aroused that it hurt to keep still. His cocklet twitched miserably under Tony's palm, seeking the tiniest of touch.

"Alpha, no, please…" Peter protested. He was hardly able to follow along with Tony's commands. Trying to keep up with him was a true challenge for the untested boy.

Tony's eyes narrowed just a tiny bit at the slip, but he was feeling generous and ah… Peter was such a pretty omega. What the prime wouldn't allow other pretty things to get away with, he allowed it for Peter.

"Only a little… I'm only… touching myself a little…" Peter explained bashfully, not understanding yet what Tony was aiming for.

Looking up at the man, Peter's soft features scrunched up as the omega pouted with impatience. He blinked a couple of times, gazing inside Tony's dark eyes in confusion.

The alpha shouldn't let it slide.

Just one fuck and the omega already held more away over his affections than any other in Tony's lifetime. Such a dangerous fact but Tony felt indulgent.

"Oh, sweetheart…" Tony nuzzled against his face. "This needy little thing is mine, isn't it? Naughty little omegas don't get to play with their cocklets…"

A harsh nip on Peter's red ear, the only punishment Tony felt like giving.

"You have an alpha now, don't you?" Tony growled, "You can play with it when alpha's not around but while you're in my bed… On my cock… This sweet little thing is my toy."

Then his tone softened and he gazed down at the panting omega. He pushed his hips forward hard, slowly but forcefully settling his cock deep in the boy's ass.

Peter squealed, feeling Tony's cock reach so deep inside him, relentless. Every shift of Tony's body drove the alpha's pulsing length home. The man was still fully hard, even after his knot had popped, and Peter could feel every throb, every beating vein, every drop of cum.

"I'll play with your pretty pussy, baby…" Tony told him then to emphasize it, he slid one thick finger up and down the wet folds. "I'll even put a finger inside you… If you say the right words."

With his eyebrows pressing together and his gaze sobering up just barely, the omega's big brown orbs focused on the man from below.

The teasing of his pussy was rewarded with more shiny drops of slick, that coated the unparted smooth pussy lips. He could barely hold on, keep up with Tony.

"Please…" the boy gasped weakly while trembling all over. By now, however, he understood that no amount of pleading was going to get him anywhere. The alpha called for something else and Peter… he knew what it was.

Both his hands came to rest against the man's chest, his fingers curling into weak fists.

"Daddy…" he started but it was so hard to get the words out. "I'll… I'll say it… I'll say it…" he repeated, trying to force it all out.

Tony's smile grew sharper and his gaze, ravenous. His new omega was such a sweet boy… Getting what he wanted from him would be a treat.

Hearing Peter say such dirty things would satisfy that hungry itch inside of the prime. He wanted it. He needed it… Needed to dirty this boy up and this would just be one step in the many to come.

Peter's chest raced, his pink nipples were perked up in excitement while he laid breathless.

Despite the embarrassment and frustration, despite it all, it felt so good to be there, just like this, in Tony's arms, feeling him take hold of every inch of his body. It was perfect… to belong to him…

"I am… I am your little slut…" Peter whispered and blush burnt from his cheeks down to his neck and up to his ears.

Why did it make him hot to say that…? Wasn't he supposed to hate it? While saying it he didn’t look at Tony, of course not, he couldn't... He glanced to the side while giving a couple of quick nods.

"My pussy is yours… my… my… slutty pussy is yours…" he admitted and felt so hot at his own words. To offer such a thing to Tony like that… who would imagine?

Tony shuddered at the words. He nuzzled the boy's cheek and felt the heat there, how easily embarrassed Peter was from saying those things.

The alpha should have mercy now. He got what he wanted and yet, he couldn't help wanting more. Many people accused him of being greedy and truth or not, Tony didn't give a damn at that point. He wanted it and was being offered what he desired so… He took it.

He turned the boy's face so their eyes met again.

"Hmm…" Tony murmured in consideration.

He took the boy's mouth in a deep kiss, only pulling away when he had Peter gasping and aching once more for him.

"Say it again," the prime purred while keeping the boy's face turned towards his. "Tell me again, baby. Look me in the eye and tell me who this pussy belongs to, hm?"

The omega blinked wide, his eyebrows twitching into an arch. He looked up at him beggingly, silently pleading Tony to take pity on him.

“Alpha…” Peter mewled tenderly, while his quivering fingers held onto the broad shoulders with impatience. The arousal had taken him apart, and he needed all of his willpower to not cry for Tony to give it to him.

This, between them, could get even more embarrassing, and this undignified thought made Peter’s heart pound in an excited rhythm. The lust he felt for Tony was beyond anything he deemed possible, making him push at all of his boundaries and give up all of his inhibitions.

He moved his lips to form an inaudible ‘please’, his chest stiffening while holding down yet another hurried breath.

Tony was teasing the kid, he knew he was, but he couldn't help it. He was getting such a high from the omega's bashful nature, his innocence.

"Say it…" he urged and as a reward, he teased the little hole, nudging his fingertip inside virgin territory. "This slutty hole belongs to daddy…"

He nudged his finger deeper while using his thumb to rub against the base of the boy's sweet cock.

"I want daddy to fuck my pussy…" Tony murmured the words for Peter to say. "Want daddy to cum inside… Isn't that what you want, baby boy? Want alpha to breed you up here?"

The way Tony spoke ignited Peter from head to toe, burning in his unanswered desire. The man’s charm and charisma, his dark eyes and voice, they all captivated Peter and there was no escape. Well, the omega didn’t want to be free anyway.

He swallowed, looking up at him with big eyes like a deer caught in headlights. It was so hard to say those things since they were so so wrong. Unbecoming of him. But for Tony, he was willing to say and do what the man asked of him.

“Want daddy… to… enter my pussy…” Peter whispered while looking up at him. Even the word ‘fuck’ was too lewd, too indecent for him to say.

In his brown orbs, lust and embarrassment fought for first place. With a lungful of powerful alpha scent, his eyes fluttered closed in self indulgence. The next time they opened, it was clear which of the two things had won.

“Want daddy to come inside…” he repeated Tony’s words, but didn’t stop there, “I am so tight, daddy… can you… can you feel it?” Peter whined and his waist made a deep curve, arching invitingly off the bed to entice the man.

Instead of replying, Tony gave a hum of encouragement. He didn't dare to keep pushing. As tempting it was to steal the omega's virginity with his fingers, it would've been a waste.

If he was going to do it, Tony rather do the deed properly. He rather fuck the boy and just claim him with his cock instead of stealing Peter's innocence with his fingers. It was… so tempting though. His instincts urged him to take every bit he could, taunting him with the idea that if he didn't claim Peter properly, the boy wasn't his.

It made the expression on his face a bit feral and dark, eyes sharp and narrowed.

But the omega was so sweet in his arms… Pretty red lips offered to him alone.

Long lashes hooded Peter's eyes as he bit down on his lip, undone and intoxicated by the alpha, drunk on his pheromones, body, and scent. If he wasn’t on the pill Peter would be in heat, the omega could feel it stirring up inside him. If Tony came inside his virgin pussy while in this state… filled him up with his prime seed…

“Nn…” he pressed his gaping lips together, cutting off his needy mewl. “This… little hole is yours, daddy… yours…”

Tony growled in satisfaction but he didn't press forward. He kept his finger inside, squeezed tight by the omega's sweet pussy. It was just shy of breaching… But Tony wouldn't do it.

He held Peter's hip tight, keeping him from wiggling and impaling himself further. With his thumb, Tony teased the omega's sensitive little cock and drove him wild with the friction.

The omega's little cock wept, so desperate but Tony let it dribble, intent on making Peter cum just from his fingers.

"Good boy… good omega," Tony murmured, "I knew you could do it, baby… My sweet, sweet omega…"

The omega purred in delight, writhing with the teases that turned fulfilling. So gratifying, every touch was just right.

“Yes… y-yes…” Peter let out lewdly, “I’m… your good omega… so good for daddy…” he gasped, his breath taken by another moan.

"Very good," Tony agreed as he worked on giving the omega his reward. "Daddy's good omega… You'd let daddy do anything he wants, wouldn't you, baby? You'd do it because you'd want to be good… Say it, baby, say how much you want daddy have his way with you…"

Tony’s fingers felt so hot, so perfect on the boy’s delicate skin. The pressure at his folds tantalizing him, bringing him closer and closer to what he wanted, to what he was begging for.

The omega nodded, eager and wanton, he would let Tony do anything to him, _anything_ , as long as he didn't stop…

“Y-yes… yes, daddy, yes… Please… _please_ , don’t stop…” Peter whined while squeezing his eyes shut. He was trying to push down on those digits but the alpha was not letting him.

Tony leaned in close, sighing at the sweet scent, his and Peter's entwined and so deeply embedded in their skin now. _His. His omega._

"Slut…" he whispered affectionately into the boy's red ear. "My slut… You'll never know another alpha's cock as long as you're mine…"

He hissed it with venomous intent, not at Peter, never at the boy. But his words carried outside his cell, warning all others. Claiming the omega caught so sweetly on his knot.

No one but Tony and Peter would know that the boy was still untouched in that manner. Everyone would assume Tony had taken everything… It was a prime's nature, a prime's right to take all they wanted for only a prime had the strength and power to do so. Tony would take… everything. Or so the masses believed.

It was the best protection the alpha could offer besides the mark of his teeth embedded in Peter's mating gland.

"Good boy…" he panted again and now his touch was intent, rubbing and teasing Peter’s sensitive spots. "Have your reward, sweetheart… Squeeze down… Ah- fuck, yes… Cum on your alpha's cock… I know you can do it."

Peter rushed to nod in agreement, taken by pleasure’s sweet delirium. Words could not be reached anymore, no, not when ragged moans rushed up his heaving chest. There was nothing left, only the pleasure that Tony was giving him.

His little pussy pulsed, letting out Peter’s slick. Tony’s fingers were coated in it, more and more as they peeked at the entrance, giving just enough of a feeling for the boy to get what he needed.

The way Peter came was sensual and so… so slow. It dragged out…

First, his tummy grew tense, clenching in desperation while both the boy’s holes squeezed down on what they could find. Peter’s spread back hole milked the massive cock and knot, pressing around it so firmly with each wave of heat that emerged from Peter’s sweet spots.

Fresh tears sparkled, after going for so many rounds, it hurt to go again. His form was so tight while seeking breath.

A mewl left Peter’s lips, broken and sweet, and all things perfect. His chin went up with it, head pressing back down on the pillow. The veins that climbed up his neck pulsed rapidly as the arousal spiked further.

His swollen cocklet twitched under the man’s thumb, releasing transparent fluids and more nectarous slick dribbled down those soft virgin folds.

The boy moaned to his heart’s content, uncaring about anyone who could be listening. It was all for Tony anyway.

After the last wave of pleasure crashed through him, Peter’s hands fell away from the alpha and landed boneless on the bed. His form went lax, all his senses brought to the very limit.

The boy’s eyes danced, unable to hold focus, and rolled back, eyelids shutting after them. Peter’s head fell to the side, his consciousness slipping away while still caught on Tony’s knot.

"Hmm…" Tony rumbled in satisfaction.

He pulled his finger away, slick coating it and dripping as he led it to his mouth. A lazy tongue wiped off the omega's fluids and he made sure to get every drop of it. It tasted sweet on his tongue.

The boy was unconscious beneath him, but even then, Tony's knot remained firmly caught inside.

The prime took Peter’s face in his palm, leaning down to look at him. His mouth was slack, those pretty pink lips parted as his chest moved in and out in a slow, steady rhythm. His long lashes were like dark fans across his pale skin and the wisps of hair on his forehead curled endearingly from sweat. The boy was out like a light.

Tony had fucked him unconscious.

The gentlemanly thing to do would be to lay down. Perhaps, hold the boy and wait the knot out.

But the blood in his veins only seemed to grow hotter and his cock, harder instead of softer.

The prime leaned down and nuzzled against the unconscious boy's face, purring in excitement.

He wanted to fuck the omega again.

And why shouldn't he? The boy had been eager enough, begging to be taken and fucked like a slut… Ah, to hear such sinful things torn from the boy's lips… His face so abashed and red from embarrassment.

Yes… yes… The prime wanted another go and his boy, his sweet little omega was still wrapped around his knot.

"You don't mind, do you?" Tony murmured with hooded eyes.

The prime settled back on his knees and hauled the boy's body close. He hissed when it shifted the knot but ah– a bit of pain felt good. It contrasted so nicely to all the pleasure the boy's body gave him.

Peter was so pliant in his grasp… His body willing, to be moved and manhandled into whatever position the alpha wanted.

He lifted Peter's legs and settled them on his shoulders. A careful test showed that the boy was flexible… Tony could almost fold him in half and his body seemed to adapt to it.

Once more, the prime's thrusting began. Short, hard and rough… The first fuck had loosened Peter up nicely. The knot was starting to soften but in the meanwhile, Tony continued to rut against the boy's body, grunting each time his groin smacked against the boy's ass.

"Gonna breed you again," Tony promised the omega in labored pants. "Gonna fill you up with my seed… have you dripping of me."

There was something so sweet and fulfilling about fucking the omega this way. Tony could be as selfish as he wanted to be and yet, he was still careful not to harm the boy. Sharp, keen eyes were glued to the omega's face, watchful of any change in expression, anything to show Tony that his actions made the boy uncomfortable.

It didn't seem to be an issue. If anything, Peter's mouth slacked open, pink lips parted in a soft little 'o' of pleasure.

Soft little moans were sighed, the boy's fingers curling around Tony's bed sheets.

By the time his knot had softened, the prime had pushed the boy to his side and kept one knee over his arm. He hammered in, thrusts quick and efficient as he chased after his own pleasure. It was sloppy and wet as he fucked into his own mess, churning up the cum he had previously shot inside.

There was so much of it and it made a frothy mess where Tony was fucking into the omega. Tiny little milky bubbles dripped from the boy's fucked open hole.

A glance down and he caught sight of the boy's soft little cocklet. It bounced with each of Tony's thrusts, a cute little thing swaying with the motions. The omega's body was jerked to and from the harsh fucking, like a ragdoll.

It didn't take long for Tony's knot to grow.

"Mmph," Tony grunted when he felt those muscles squeeze down.

Even unconscious, an omega's body responded to an alpha's. They were born to be bred, to be mated by their alphas. The swelling of a knot triggered an omega's body to respond and Peter's was no different.

The prime growled as he started to hasten his thrusts. The knot started to swell indeed and soon, the firm little ball could be felt in its girth… Pushing in and out of the omega's tight little hole with some effort.

To Tony, it was heaven. As he gazed down at Peter's lax features, he couldn't help but lean down and capture those tempting lips.

He came with a groan, his cock planted deep as his knot grew and grew, locking the two of them together once more. Every spurt had the prime trembling, the strength of his orgasm leaving him breathless and panting hard.

It was only after the first and second loads were delivered that Tony laid down next to the boy. His body was burning hot. The sweat that beaded along his skin did little to cool him down and yet, he held the omega close, chest to chest.

A normal alpha might be tempted to rest. Two matings were exhausting but Tony's heart was beating strong and his mind was running wild.

He slipped a stray curl behind the boy's ear and kept watch, a dutiful alpha unwilling to rest whilst danger was around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief warning:  
> 1\. Tony coaxes Peter into saying some dirty talk and Peter is embarrassed by it but also turned on.  
> 2\. While Peter has agreed to let Tony do anything he wants (in a rather dubconish way since he's persuaded to say this during sex), there was no prior talk regarding somnophilia before Tony does it.  
> Mads: Yay another chapter posted and more gorgeous art! Sorry for the wait!
> 
> Garnet: When I read the last part of this chapter I knew in my heart of hearts, that I needed to draw it. Mads’ writing is a source of true inspiration, which is something so rare and so special. I must have said it a million times by now, but I can’t help myself when it comes to this! And the somno here, I could never hope to do it any justice, but I had to try nonetheless. It’s just too perfect. Special thanks to Mads, ofc, for helping me with the colors and encouraging me every step of the way! If you guys get bored of my drawings let me know 😅 Or if Mads gets bored… *hides* 
> 
> Mads: I can never be bored. Garnet's art is a blessing and makes my jaw drop every time.


	10. Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His gaze drifted from one to the other, from his loyal beta to his newest omega. He removed himself from them both, stepping away to try to clear his head but the thoughts swirled and Happy's words echoed in his head. Backstabbers… This sweet boy who had laid so content and warm in his arms.
> 
> "So," Tony said cooly, "There is more to you than meets the eye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mads: You guys are about to go on a journey, oh boy. I feel that I must apologize… We've spoiled you all with smut for like x chapters and now we sledgehammer you over the head with this chapter. I take all the blame. I say I don't write angst then this comes spilling out and I grabbed Garnet by the hand and told her to run.
> 
> Garnet: No, no, no, no, Mads is not to be blamed for this! This chapter advances the plot, which uhm, is really important! 😅 It gets a bit emotional, that’s true, but nothing the characters won’t be able to overcome! ❤️ *takes Mads hand and runs for the hills*
> 
>  **Chapter notes:** Angst. Some real emotional stuff coming up.

A warm, rich, smokey scent… a hint of Old Spice…

Dark lashes fluttered, letting beautiful white light pass through. The faint glow turned brighter, luminous. It bled away as Peter’s lashes parted further, revealing Tony’s laying figure. Dreamy… Godly…

It didn’t register yet, what happened, where they were… Peter was floating out of time. He was drowning in bliss, gaze shielded behind slow blinking lids.

Everything was submerged in a soft glow, his senses blurred by a high he wasn't aware of and couldn’t understand.

The grey hues of the cell slowly intruded, and yet, Peter stayed mesmerized, nestling in this place in time. In this moment that verged on perfection. Next to Tony… engulfed by him.

Dark eyes stared right back at him and Peter’s lips curved into a sweet smile. He was soft still, his chest barely moving with slow breaths.

Hazily, the omega shifted his head on the man’s arm to better look at him, to press even closer. It was his first real movement after falling unconscious. All he recalled was the crashing force of his climax, Tony leading him on and on and on…

Their joined, hammering heartbeats…

Fulfilled and a bit numb, his body was resting in the aftermath, no ache or discomfort to be felt anywhere. Maybe it was too soon to tell, or maybe it was this high that dulled it away… Only beautiful sensations reached the surface.

“Hey…” he whispered softly through his pale and dry lips. He felt too content to move just yet, but his hand reached for the man’s chest, a tender touch to ensure that he was really there.

"Sleeping beauty awakens," Tony teased gently.

It was quiet around them but perhaps, not for long. The time had passed as the omega laid sleeping and during that time, the prison had come alive.

The inmates left for breakfast and Happy had stopped by, as well.

He didn't dare step in, not when he saw that the prime was entertaining a guest.

"Breakfast is over," Tony told him, rolling onto his back and tugging the boy along with him. He had an arm tucked behind his head and did a lazy stretch. The full height of his body barely fit the frame and with how small the prison beds were, they were nestled close together. Side by side, entwined.

"You were knocked out cold." The alpha was amused. "But then again, I didn't give you much time to rest, hmm?"

Just as abruptly, the prime rolled over so he was on top of the boy. Leaning his face down, he murmured, "What a terrible alpha you have."

Peter rolled this and that way with Tony’s movements, before finally finding himself under the man’s strong body. With a bright little smile, he looked up in his eyes.

His brown orbs sparkled with adoration, lost in glee.

Who cared about breakfast… about going back to the daily life in prison? When he could just stare up in Tony’s captivating gaze…

Tony let him look his fill.

He knew from the very beginning that Peter was enamored with him. It made some quiet part of him uneasy but the alpha remained relaxed and unbothered.

His eyes traced over those kiss swollen lips and he enjoyed it. He had such a beautiful view in front of him, why sour it with dark thoughts?

“Ah…” Peter let out.

Like usual, the alpha had him searching for words. The color returned to his face, his cheeks heating up, betraying what was on his mind.

All they had done…

He lifted his head a bit to nose along Tony’s cheek.

“Alpha isn’t terrible…” he gave back, his eyebrows pinching a bit as his eyelashes fluttered playfully. His roaming finger slid up Tony’s shoulder, his other hand entangled and swirling around his own messy curls.

"No?" Tony countered with a smirk. "Maybe I have to try harder then."

He let his own hands wander, touches firm and teasing. They settled on the omega's hips, thumbs caressing the hard jut of bone beneath soft, fragile skin.

“No…” Peter protested, but it was playful. For a moment, he considered, “I… didn’t mean to… I’m just, you know… not used to it…”

Unwillingly, he dragged his gaze away and towards the window. It was bright out. Slowly, Peter’s soft features lost their glow.

“What time is it…?” he asked with a hint of worry.

That was Tony’s cue to get up.

As much as the alpha enjoyed relaxing with the boy, he had indulged far too much.

His sharp ears caught the sound of his second's footsteps.

"Time to eat," Tony told the omega. He gave Peter a once over, his appreciative gaze pointing out just how indecent the boy looked. "You may want to dress."

Tony, himself, wasn't fully dressed but he was in his own domain. His torso was bare, his undershirt tossed aside.

The boy’s eyes roamed over the alpha's broad chest for a few seconds before shying away.

His own nakedness made him jump out of bed in a hurry. He enjoyed how the alpha looked at him as if he couldn’t get enough, but still…

Tony’s larger shirt soon fell on his shoulders, hiding away Peter’s thin frame, all the marks on his skin. The prime was pleased to see the boy covered in his scent once more.

A sharp rap against the wall drew the prime's attention and then Happy's voice came through.

"Boss?"

He ignored the call and instead kept his eyes on the boy.

"Dress quickly," Tony told Peter mildly, "I won't tolerate anyone else looking at you."

“Yes… one moment,” the boy glanced at him as he pulled up the uniform and slipped on his boots.

It was relieving that the alpha wanted him shielded. Only to himself… A warm glow pulsed in Peter’s chest. A growing sense of security.

When Tony turned to meet his second, the broad expanse of his back was exposed. Muscles rippled under his skin but what really drew the eye was the massive tattoo that stretched from shoulder to shoulder.

Flowers bloomed across taut muscles and a stylized 'M' graced just beneath the nape of his neck, a most peculiar spot for an alpha.

Peter’s lips parted in wonder as he stared at the gorgeous design. He forgot about the man that came in and tilted his head to observe the beautiful ink. How come… he had never seen it before? The uniform must have kept it well hidden.

Detailed flowers spread across, were they… dandelions? His eyes narrowed as they landed on the letter that stood out, amidst.

A letter amongst flowers…

His eyebrows squeezed a little with growing curiosity. He couldn’t help but wonder what it meant.

A letter. Those usually symbolized a name, didn’t they?

Murmurs reached his ears, and finally, Peter turned, remembering his manners. A broad figure standing next to his alpha.

Hogan talked with the prime, two trays in his hands.

“Breakfast,” the beta answered Peter’s questioning gaze.

Oh, they would eat… here? In the cell? That was unheard of, but Peter wouldn’t make any complaints. He rushed to take the trays off the man’s hands and place them on the desk.

“Thank you…” he quietly said while taking a glimpse of what was served.

Happy gave a sharp nod, his lips pursing into a firm line. He walked back towards the entrance, standing in front of the bars like a bodyguard. Strangely, he was facing towards them instead of being a watchful guard.

It… wasn't any of Peter's business how Hogan conducted himself. Tony seemed unphased by the weight of the beta's stare. Maybe he just had to get used to it.

Peter turned away and focused on the food. His little tummy achingly empty once he got a sniff of the still warm breakfast.

This wasn’t the usual mush, indigestible goo. No. Crispy toast, butter and jelly, even four strips of bacon and two cups of coffee. It smelled heavenly. But even if his stomach was rumbling, Peter didn’t want to be perceived as a glutton, so he set it aside and quickly returned to Tony’s side. He partially hid behind his back, unsure of what his place was.

Instead of giving his attention to the beta, Tony reached for the omega and led him to the single seat at the desk. He nudged the tray in front of the boy and then took his own, leaning against the edge of the desk.

The atmosphere was a bit tense but Tony seemed unaware. Or rather, the prime didn't bother to acknowledge it.

Like a good trained lackey, Happy didn't disturb them while they ate. His expression was a stoic one, the only sign of displeasure was his stiff jaw.

Tony observed him for a moment and let him persist in that state for a bit longer before finally breaking the silence.

"What do you have to report?" Tony asked casually.

Happy's eyes darted to the seated omega, eyebrows pulling together in a frown.

Peter was munching slowly on his toast, looking at his tray as if nothing else was going on around him. It didn't fool anyone, his curiosity was clear. It was not his business to listen in the conversation, but, well, he was only sitting there.

The beta didn't dare remain silent though.

"A couple things," he said cautiously. "Nothing… Nothing too urgent." He glanced at the boy, brows furrowing. "Except maybe… one thing. It's new, just learned about it and I think it's something you need to be aware of."

Peter felt Hogan’s gaze on him, judgemental. It made the boy's shoulders curl a bit as he tried to remain unaffected. A glance towards the alpha showed he wasn't bothered by Peter's presence so maybe him being there was… okay…

Tony nodded but when nothing else came out of the beta, the prime raised a brow in curiosity.

"Well?"

The prime's gaze pinned Happy in place and the heavy weight of it had the beta fidgeting in place, unsure.

The prime's careless behavior was surprising for the beta.

"Boss…" he hedged, "the omega…?"

At that, Peter’s jaw clenched. He had his head lowered but his gaze went up in acknowledgment. The grip he had on the tray tightened as he prepared to get shooed away. He had no place here, he knew that.

Tony's eyes flickered to the boy and he gave Peter a teasing smile before returning back to Happy.

"What of him?" Tony tilted his head, staring at the beta with piercing eyes.

The omega’s eyes widened in disbelief, Tony’s words came truly unexpected. He opened his mouth to speak, but what was there to say, really? A smile appeared there instead, faint and hesitant, but it was there.

The beta crossed his arms. He was clearly uncomfortable with divulging information in front of an audience, but he had been trained well. He wouldn’t defy the prime. No one was foolish enough to do something like that. Peter knew though, it was part of the beta’s job to always have Tony’s back, as his second in command.

No doubt, Hogan thought him to be a stray, someone that was not to be trusted so easily. He had been under Thanos’ influence for months, after all. And perhaps, Peter was exactly that… last night. Now, things were different. His neck ached, sore and bruised, marked with the prime's teeth. His body, too, was a testament to all that was changed…

He was not a stray… Not anymore.

But all these things, Peter kept quiet in his own mind. Even if he wasn't a stray now, he was still omega. He was… Tony's and Happy was Tony's second. Where did that rank him…?

Happy shook his head at the man, “It’s important,” he emphasized, still keeping a respectful front.

Peter tried to not react, but this continuous mistrust struck him like an arrow. Truth be told, he hadn’t done anything to win the prime’s trust… Tony knew him for half a day, he had no reason to keep him around when discussing serious matters. The more he thought about it, the more Peter concluded that, actually, he hadn’t been entirely honest to begin with.

The thought was buried before being allowed to surface, and yet, without wasting any more time, the omega made to stand.

“I’ll be out of your hair…” he gave in, stiff and intimidated.

Tony's hand landed heavily on the boy's shoulder. He didn't force him to sit but kept him from leaving.

"Do you want to leave?" Tony asked curiously, winning another wide eyed response from the omega.

His soft lips parting in surprise but no sound came out of them. Not really sitting but not really standing either, the boy just shook his head; a small, nervous gesture.

Despite Peter becoming involved with the prime, Tony didn't rule out the possibility that protection and pleasure was all the omega wanted. If so… Then it would make sense that he wouldn't want to be involved while Tony talked business. Less knowledge, less of a target.

It was a logical conclusion. Who wanted to be neck deep in such unsavory business anyway?

But...

There was a palpable tension in the air. Peter seemed… intimidated. The prime's eyes drifted between the two, beta and omega. His second in prison had his arms crossed, mouth pressed into a firm line. Alpha posturing.

In contrast, the omega seemed to shrink inwards as though trying to simply disappear.

It was a drastic change from the carefree way in which he spoke and openly gazed at the prime.

Tony didn't like it.

This time, he exerted some pressure to nudge the boy back into the seat.

"Eat," Tony commanded then gave the boy a wolfish smile. "I made you late, didn't I? Stay. I'm sure Happy has some entertaining news. He always finds the best ways to keep me busy."

“I, uhm… I…” Peter stuttered as he pushed a loose lock behind his ear. After placing his tray back down softly, he sat again, urged by Tony’s forceful hand. The sound of his chair scraping against the tiles was heard as, for a few moments, the cell fell silent.

Tony’s acceptance should instill him with courage, and it did, but insecurity had already found the path to Peter’s heart, asking him, how long would this last?

The alpha's marks on his neck were not a real claim, and thus, time would soon erase it. Without it, Peter would go back to being what he was - no one to Tony.

Just as quickly as it was all given to him, it could be taken away. Mindlessly, he rubbed the teeth marks for reassurance, feeling the shadow of a bond that had yet to be fully forged. A small, gentle smile danced around his lips, pushing the discomfort away from his features.

No matter, it could not be banished from his thoughts.

To Peter's enamored mind, this past day was a glimpse into their future. If it was within his power, they wouldn't be separated… That was his foolish heart talking.

Peter knew though… As devoted as his heart was, as fiercely dedicated, the prime was different. He knew deep down, in a quiet corner of his mind, that the prime's love was a fragile thing, if it could even be called that. Perhaps, lust was a better word…

So much between them was conditional. And Peter, who came to the prime with so much to lose, could lose so much more than what he started with. Before their deal, he hadn't even dared to wish for a place by Tony's side...

A secret burned in the back of his mind and even when Tony and his group had nothing to do with it, it would drag them in, too. Would Tony blame him then? Would the prime accept it as part of his promise to protect Peter…?

The omega didn't know. The questions, once they started, seemed to pour out like a deluge.

Would Tony tolerate a liar by his side?

Was he even a liar for what he did? Peter didn’t know the answer to that either. He just… hadn’t said the whole truth.

But then, even if Tony didn’t regard him as a liar… Even then… he could still lose him just as easily if he found out what he had done to Thanos. An act of betrayal would not be taken lightly, Tony… would turn his back on him.

And Peter couldn’t accept that. His young heart pounded too loud and too fast next to this man, his alpha, he needed him close.

Sitting there, brewing in his thoughts, Peter’s mind set. When Hogan was gone, he would tell Tony the truth, the whole truth. To lose him because of it would be unbearable, but it would also mean that he didn’t have him in the first place.

He glanced at the beta, who was not at all pleased with his presence and wasn't even hiding it anymore. Peter spotted the hard lines across his forehead, the incited agitation, and grumpiness. Quickly, he led his gaze elsewhere.

The beta closed in, his steps heavy, _unwilling_ , Peter suspected.

“No, no entertainment, I’m afraid. Not this time, boss.” The man huffed and shook his head.

He was gesturing with his hands, Peter caught the movements in the corner of his eyes as he poked at his food. His appetite had suddenly vanished, his stomach growing tight with tension.

“As for keeping you busy, it’s my duty and privilege to keep you informed and protected from anything and any… one.”

Happy’s eyes landed on Peter for that last part, lingering there for a moment too long. The omega could feel it, a finger of accusation pointed at him.

With a deep sigh of acceptance, Hogan bowed his head as he readied to deliver what he felt needed to be said. “But, for fifteen years I have never disobeyed an order and I’m not about to start now. So, if you want me to talk, I’ll talk.”

Tony gave a lazy smile, one that would fool others into dropping their guard. From the way Happy shivered, the alpha knew he had gotten his point across.

It was good that the beta had mentioned his years of service. How else would Tony be lenient, otherwise? This was how the game was to be played, especially with subordinates even if they were also close friends.

"Talk," Tony ordered simply and he knew it would be the last time he would have to command it.

"The situation with Thanos is far worse than we expected," Happy divulged. "He has his claws in deep in the prison, the management."

Tony arched a brow but was he didn't expect any different from a fellow prime. But he already had a plan. "Then I'll have to dig _my_ claws deeper. Into the prison's rotten heart, if I have to."

Happy hesitated again, eyes darting to the omega but they jumped back to Tony just in time to see the alpha's lips draw up to reveal his fangs. The beta paled.

"A-ah yes, but– it will make things difficult," Happy hurried to say. "What I most worry about, Boss, is… is him,"

His head jerked towards the silent omega. Peter met the beta's accusing gaze and he froze.

"The things I've heard…" the beta muttered despite Peter’s evident shock, "It's too… Too convenient.”

His breathing quickened as Peter's mind jumped, unable to tear his eyes away. His stare only seemed to encourage the beta though this time, Happy turned towards the alpha to make his case.

"Only a week after our arrival… Alpha, you can't deny it's too much stacked against him," the beta pushed, "he climbed the ranks quickly… No, he didn't even do that. He bypassed the security you, yourself, put to avoid promoting the possibility of backstabbers and liars."

Liars.

Peter shuddered as the word shot through him. The omega tried to keep listening, grasping the meaning of the beta's words but static filled his ears as he tore his eyes away. The drive to hide, to make himself as small as possible and therefore, unnoticeable, was too strong.

“–too much of a coincidence that one of Thanos' pets broke free of him…" Happy argued but it all went over Peter's head.

Hadn't he just made a promise that he would come clean to his alpha…?

If he had just… From the very beginning…

 _Too late_ … His head bowed, curls obscuring his eyes.

He was certain that the beta had uncovered _why_ Thanos sought to punish him and now, he would pass this information to his boss. He hadn't been truthful, he had hidden the main story to take advantage.

Poor little omega being bullied by the prime alpha… Peter had made himself look vulnerable and Tony had believed him. Believed that Thanos was cruel, which he was, but that the other prime was so fickle with his moods that he'd punish anyone randomly.

Peter had wanted Tony's protection so terribly that he had _lied_ about what he did.

In hindsight, he knew now that Tony would have accepted his story if Peter had just told him. But now… Would Tony believe him?

He had no regret over what he had done to Thanos, he would do it again given the chance, but not telling Tony… That was without excuse.

Maybe a hole would open beneath his feet and swallow him whole… But there was no such luck at his side, he only stared down, in shame, as Hogan’s once indifferent eyes pierced right through him.

Peter should stand up, should defend himself, explain… His heart gunned in his chest, cold sweat making his palms sticky. Lips trembling, shut, keeping everything unspoken. He just could not do it.

Hogan’s gaze was far too accusing when he looked at Peter, too suspicious and too firm. It rankled the prime's nerves. And then those… _words_ that Happy had used to describe the Peter… Thanos' pet… Oh, it definitely riled him up.

There was an insinuation there, one that called upon the alpha's wrath.

Tony straightened from his pose and stalked towards the beta. Immediately, the beta's eyes snapped back towards his boss. One look into those sharp, deadly eyes and Happy sank to one knee. There was no hesitation as his head bowed forward, leaving his vulnerable nape exposed to the prime.

His body was so stiff that it didn't even jolt as Tony's hand settled on top of his bowed head. It was a heavy reminder of his place.

"Happy, what are you doing," Tony said and the words should have absolved the beta of his fears. Instead, there were only chills. The prime's tone was ice cold, displeased in a way that Happy had only heard once.

He had claimed the omega, had marked up the boy and scented him as deeply as possible. Would Tony just do that to any omega? It offended him– It pissed him the fuck off that Happy would think that.

Happy was not just his second, he was… He knew Tony since he was a stubbornly naive alpha running from his responsibilities. Couldn't he _smell_ –

"I–" The bowed head shook, "upset you."

Tony's anger cooled, just a fraction.

Beta. Happy was a beta. It wasn't Happy's fault that he didn't understand.

"You're a beta," Tony said, as he forced himself to calm down. "One that is better than most, but there is still so much for you to remember. But I suppose… I can't fault you, can I?"

He could forgive Happy for insulting Tony this way. For insulting his omega.

Then the alpha turned towards Peter and held out his hand. He would make things right, he would have Happy apologize for carelessly flinging accusations without any basis for them.

"Come," Tony said simply.

Lips partially agape, the omega stood at once, then stilled before reaching for Tony’s hand.

He couldn’t believe it, how was any of this possible? Maybe he didn’t understand what was going on, Peter deemed it likely. This quick back and forth between servant and master came to pass and Peter knew he had failed to understand. Tony had gotten angry…

It almost seemed like… Tony laid his trust in _him_ and not the beta.

Did he think Happy lied to him about… Peter? That wasn't… right.

He wouldn’t deny the invitation, he couldn’t, but how could he consider himself worthy of it if he kept his secrets?

Slowly, his lean arm came up. Bony, pale fingers seeking Tony’s warmth, already missing his strong, steadying grip. Halfway to it, Peter hesitated, stopped, his digits curled back.

“Alpha,” he started, knowing that admitting to this would cost him, hoping that Tony would surprise him yet again. “There is something… that I need to tell you… I–”

Before him, Tony's eyes grew just a fraction wider as the boy spoke up. He hadn't expected Peter to contradict him. His sharp gaze saw the way the omega's shoulders tensed and Tony felt a wriggle of doubt in the corner of his mind.

Peter wouldn't look at him. Instead, he dropped his gaze to Tony’s feet. Was it shame? Tony couldn't read him. All he could do was listen but he couldn't stop the dread that was mounting inside him.

“You already know that Thanos planned to hurt me,” Peter's face scrunched up as he spelled the name, the disgust he had for the man bared. His hands came together, nervous and fidgeting. “Planned to take my suppressants away, but I never told you why…” he swallowed, anger and dread gripped his young heart.

He felt his eyes well up, wished he could stop it, but tears were inevitable. His hand snapped up to rub them away.

“I will tell you, I will tell you everything, alpha…” his voice sounded thicker, more evidence of his distraught that could not be veiled away. “I’m just… scared you…”

_You won’t want my hand…_

With his hand sponging up unshed tears, Peter paused. He knew sentiment had no place here, and he didn’t have the courage to spell out his thoughts anyway.

Tony flexed his fingers again, but it didn't change anything. It didn't convince the omega to come to him. Growing impatient, he let them drop to his side, feeling cold.

He had been ready to drop the matter. Chalk it up to Happy's paranoia because Peter was… He was too innocent, too naive or so the alpha had believed. This… surprise caught him off guard in the worst of ways.

He felt the beta tremble under his hand, surprised too, it seemed.

His gaze drifted from one to the other, from his loyal beta to his newest omega. He removed himself from them both, stepping away to try to clear his head but the thoughts swirled and Happy's words echoed in his head. Backstabbers… This sweet boy who had laid so content and warm in his arms.

"So," Tony said cooly, "There is more to you than meets the eye."

There was a conflict here and rationally, he should side with Happy. The man had guarded his back for many years. If there was anyone Tony trusted in these prison walls, it was Happy. And yet, the thought that Peter was a spy...

He couldn't believe it. It twisted and tore at something inside him.

He needed to find out the truth, to know for certain who Peter belonged to. Was he as Happy suggested…? Thanos' puppet or was Peter the same omega who refused to give up his dignity and yet the same omega who had so sweetly surrendered to Tony's desires because they were his own.

Was it arrogant of the prime to go with his instincts?

He squeezed his second's shoulder, silently communicating that he was forgiven.

"Is it true then," Tony said, voice calm but filled with cool ice. "Thanos planned to hurt you so… what?"

He turned back towards the omega and took a step forward.

"Are you a spy then?" Tony murmured, voice dropping dangerously low. Another step. "Do this task, get in good with Stark, and you'll be back in Thanos' good graces? Is that what was promised? Is that why you're here?"

Every sentence that left his lips was accompanied by a step forward, each one brought the prime closer and closer until he stood barely a foot away from the boy.

His mouth twisted into a snarl. Something in his chest ached but he didn't look away from the omega's face. Even then, so lovely…

Tony couldn't help the devastating thought that came to mind. _Don't you know… I can give you so much more than any other. If you had just taken my hand…_

His scent… Tony's scent was so strong on him, his claim so evident that all he could smell was how utterly _his_ Peter was.

"Who, then, do you truly belong to?" Tony almost whispered.

With each step Tony took, Peter made half a step back. Soon, his hips found the edge of the desk and before he had the chance to say a word, the prime towered before him.

Peter’s hands crept up, close to his chest as a shield. He didn’t think Tony would hurt him but long exposure to criminals and knothead alphas had trained him well. His dry lips came unstuck in a slacking frown.

Tony’s words were painful, making no sense to the omega. Accusing him of being Thanos’ spy… that was… that was not true!

He didn’t work for that man, on the contrary, he had betrayed him! That’s why he was running away, seeking refuge in the arms of the alpha he…

“N-no…” he whispered, a frail sound. “Alpha…” His big eyes stared up, two shiny mirrors reflecting Peter’s confusion. “I’m not his spy! That’s– That’s not why I am here!” he managed to let out in rising anger.

His arms fell by his sides, cutting the air between the two. “I told you I needed to get away from him, it wasn't a lie…” Peter’s eyes darted away and it was partially in shame.

His heart belonged to the alpha, but that… Peter had kept it a locked secret.

Pale fingers come in contact with Tony’s bare chest as the boy leaned in, tilting his head back to look in those dark, desirable eyes. “I belong to you… to you…” he said softly.

Tony's resolve seemed to buckle under the omega's stare but then it hardened beneath the pressure to know more. To find out the truth.

The alpha felt maddened by the possibility.

His hand was large enough that it covered Peter's own on his chest.

Softly, dangerously, he murmured, "Then what was the lie, baby? What sweet things did you whisper in my ear and I was stupid enough to believe?"

His grip tightened on the boy's wrist, not enough to hurt but a warning. It echoed the defenses that were rising, the alpha Peter met this morning with teasing smiles fading behind high walls.

"If you're mine, why _lie_ to me?" Tony growled. "Why deceive me… Why… why–"

By then, his voice had grown ragged and instead of showing weakness, the alpha cut off his words. He fell silent, eyes unflinching and refusing to accept anything but the truth. And he would know if the boy was lying.

He'd smell it.

The low growls in Tony’s voice were becoming more and more threatening, but Peter would not succumb to fear. Maybe he was in the wrong, maybe he had kept a part of the truth to himself and for selfish reasons…

But he would not stand there to be blamed for things he was not guilty of! His heart, his body, everything belonged to Tony in ways that the alpha couldn’t– wouldn’t understand. In ways that the alpha… would never really know.

His fingers, trapped between Tony’s chest and hand, curled into a tight fist. His jaw clenched, pushing down words of anger and desperation that neared his lips.

But he couldn’t keep it in, not for long.

“I was scared you’d turn your back on me!” he let out, his free hand landed a weak hit on the alpha’s chest. “You’d think… If I betrayed one prime, I was capable of betraying another! That’s what I did!” He stopped to take a breath, gazing back into Tony’s piercing eyes.

“But how… how can you say that…!” his fist pounded against the man in protest. “After all this, I– I gave myself to you!” His entire body swayed with every hit he gave him, but the alpha didn’t even budge.

The words were there on the very tip of the alpha's tongue, that that, too, had been a lie. But he couldn't bring himself to say it, to even think of those soft and passionate moments as something else.

Tony's jaw clenched, teeth straining under his lips. He caught the omega's pounding fists, it was the only thing he could do. Anything else would have those damning words spill between them and then… something truly beautiful would have broken.

A sharp inhale, the scent of distress, his own and the omega's… It made his lip curl in revulsion and the alpha tore himself away with a jerk of his head. His temper was the highest it’s ever been.

He couldn't even remember the last time he felt this out of control.

Then, voices filtered into the area. The inmates were returning from breakfast. A blessing in disguise.

"Finish your food," he ordered coldly, "I'll find you later. We'll talk then."

It was all he could do and to Tony, it felt pathetic. He didn't understand how such a small boy, an omega, could make his head spin and his chest hurt.

He grabbed one of his shirts on the way out, hard lean muscles working as he pulled it over his head. Dealing with his people may cool his head, something that was sorely needed.

Happy, left behind with a gaping mouth, was given no orders.

The omega dropped his head to the side, his furrowed eyebrows and red eyes perfectly encapsulating his bleeding heart. Above all else, anger clouded his thoughts, a thick fog that submerged everything in it.

But then, his shoulders shuddered, his hands coming up to conceal his weakness.

He had failed Tony… Peter didn’t think that hurting him was possible, but this… it felt as close to that as it could ever get.

If only… If only he had spoken the truth from the start… Even now, If only the alpha listened…!

The soft whisper of footsteps intruded in his misery.

"Kid."

The beta was still there. Peter had been so caught up in the aftermath, in his swirling, thunderous thoughts, that he had just assumed Happy left.

He swiped away the angry tears and dropped his hands away from his face.

He was done hiding. Anger twisted inside him, urging him to become reckless. With a wild gesture of his hand, Peter turned towards Tony’s second. The beta was still standing there, witnessing Peter’s devastation, and if not for that then… what for?!

“You got more to say to me?!” he yelled, uncontrolled in his boiling anger. It wasn’t really the beta’s fault, he knew that, but if he had given him a little more time… then he would have come clean and none of this would have happened!

Or maybe… maybe all was destined to come crashing down from the start… He shook his head, unable to accept how events have unraveled before his eyes.

The beta remained stoic though with the way his head dipped just the slightest, maybe he understood just how devastating his actions were.

“A spy?! The least you could do before staining my name would be to get the story straight!” It was his turn to accuse. Words wouldn’t stop slipping out, but he didn’t even try to hold back.

"Kind of hard to do that when Thanos slaughtered the rest and the main character is missing, assumed dead," the beta replied quietly.

Even compared to the beta, Peter’s figure was small and slender. But that didn’t stop him from taking a step towards him, aggressively leaning in to bare his teeth in anger.

“What are you talking about! What do you want from me, huh?! I never did anything to you or your boss! Why couldn’t you leave it alone? Did I threaten you that much?” Peter erupted, arms shaking with tension, dull nails digging into closed fists.

Those words seemed to bring the beta to life. His face flushed a rudy red and his brows furrowed over sharp eyes.

"You're dangerous, kid," Happy stated coldly. "Yeah, I'm talking about you. Tiny little omega that can't hold out in a fight. You're fucking dangerous and you don't even know it."

Peter gazed at him speechless. All that anger that rushed through his veins, crashed against this beta that spoke of things Peter could not grasp. He hissed in retaliation, revealing his teeth again, but this time because he felt cornered.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, and I bet you don’t know either!” he let out, the volume of his voice considerably lower. “I would never harm Tony! Never! I–”

"You're already _harming_ him," Happy cut in. He leaned against the desk, unamused but willing to talk. "You know, I've known Tony Stark for years. The boss is smart. Brilliant. A genius, actually, but…"

Crossing his arms, his mouth curled down into a fierce, protective frown.

"His heart," Happy finally said in defeat, "has never felt a spark… It's been cold and dead since his mother was murdered."

He looked away, glancing towards the bars.

"I've never seen the boss react that way," he admitted as though it pained him. When he looked back at the omega, there was steel in his eyes. "So, if what you say is true, leave him alone. Stark is a good crime lord, the greatest of our time, actually, and he's that way for a reason. But he… is an alpha and pretty, shiny things can be hard to resist."

Peter’s eyebrows twitched, his nostrils flared up. More confusing words but, somehow, he understood what the beta asked of him. Perhaps there was some truth in what he was saying, but that only enraged the boy more.

"Cold and dead, that's how you would have him?" He considered, but he was speaking more to himself than to the beta.

He shook his head, "There is nothing shiny about me. I am sure your boss has access to expensive jewels… So, quit your mumbling, it won't work on me. If Tony wants nothing to do with me after all this then it's his choice, but I am not backing off just because you think you know what's best for him."

The beta barked out a laugh. "I'm his second. I've seen more deals go down in the last week than you have in your entire life. I know my worth."

He stood straight and gave the omega a once over. "But you have no clue. No fucking clue at all. The most dangerous person in prison and you have no idea. God save us all."

“Stop saying that! I am done with your nonsense, with all of this!” Peter swiped his arm through the air, demanding Hogan’s silence. He was not dangerous, not to Tony, not to anyone! He was just an omega!

The conversation was coming to a close as Happy shook his head.

"What else would you call someone who has a prime's heart, fucking Tony Stark's heart, in their hands?" Happy said, annoyed. "Whatever. It's good this happened. Just lay low, kid. Tony won't take back his protection, he's not like that."

But Peter wasn't listening.

The world stopped when the beta, in his annoyance, voiced that… Peter held Tony’s heart.

His scrunched up, twisted features softened at once, as the corner of his lips turned ever so slightly to form a hopeful smile. He was not looking at Hogan anymore, his eyes pierced through the walls of the cell to find the man his heart cried for.

Peter palmed his face to hide his smile, but the sparkle in his eyes gave it all away.

His chest filled in preparation, body drawing back, about to be unleashed into a sprint. Every inch of him demanded that he would find Tony, admit to him all of his heart’s secrets. Fall into his arms and kiss him, kiss him, kiss him…

A firm hand wrapped around his arm, stopping him.

"That's not a good look on your face," Happy observed, "Don't do anything stupid, Parker."

Peter yanked his hand free, sparing a moment to gaze tauntingly at the beta. His smile turned sharp. “Stupid? No.” he gave back, “Just dangerous.”

Without waiting for a response, Peter ran out of the cell, trailing off after his alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what we pictured at the end:  
> Happy, facepalms: Peter, _no_.  
> Peter running after a dangerous alpha: Peter, _yes._
> 
> Mads: Um. We have more smut coming up? Also, I know we were vague with stuff and there was a lot of misunderstanding so if there's a call to explain then we'll reply to comments or add in another end note just in case 😅
> 
> Garnet: This chapter had a depth of difficulty that, to be honest, quite surpassed me. So, I want to express how grateful I am to my partner that worked so hard to bring all the pieces together! Even if there was no smut I hope you guys enjoyed it! ❤️


	11. Fire and Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only a door stood between Tony and him, a solid, double door and two prison guards. Peter stared up at them, glancing between the two, his eyes aflame with anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mads: Delay is my fauuult. I've really been struggling with writing lately and making poor Garnet cry cause of it 😭 Good news is that I think I've gotten back on it?! (No jinxing ahhhhh). Anyway, please take a look at this lovely moodboard Muse-of-Gods made for us. It's so lovely and I just want to hug it.
> 
> Garnet: Mads, you didn’t make me cry, don’t say that! Your writing is a gift and if we need to wait for it then we will! Also, Muse-of-Gods…! The moodboard is so beautiful that it brings tears to my eyes, thank you so so much for making it for us! ❤️
> 
> Chapter notes: mention of mutilation (none actually done)

Eyes averted. No one would dare look into Tony's eyes.

Throats were bared without a moment's hesitation.

Everyone stepped out of his way. Everyone jumped to his command, even the alphas. They may as well have been betas considering how their instincts cautioned them.

_Do not fuck with the prime._

In this day and age, it would be barbaric for Tony to act on his savage instincts. No, those days where primes simply ripped out the throats of disobedient alphas were long gone. The fear still lingered though and the instincts, the need to survive and flourish, flourished.

Alphas were at the top of the food chain, but the superior of their kind were on another level. Alphas in the general world could do well enough on their own, but in a world like Tony's, even they were prey. Under a strong prime, they would survive and become stronger… That was why the alphas obeyed. Why the betas were even more vigilant and careful about being noticed while Tony simmered in his dark mood.

And the omegas…?

One hint of Tony's smoldering scent was enough of a warning. Even the omegas could do nothing to soothe his wrath. They wouldn't dare try.

So everyone walked on eggshells around the prime and for a time, it was enough.

To Tony, every step away from _that_ omega was good for him. No matter how that thing in his chest bothered him, every breath he took while away eased the upset that fogged up his head.

He handled business ruthlessly.

Just because he was incarcerated didn't mean he was powerless. The world was still turning and money, still being exchanged hands. The show had to go on and his deals were still ongoing.

The messages were sent and bribes were made.

Blood spilled. Traitors punished, members elevated in rank and status.

Tony handled it all though the others noticed the absence of his right-hand man.

No one commented on it, of course, but they noticed.

Tony didn't care. Happy would come by when Tony needed him. He was always good like that, loyal. Observant. He had, after all, found out about Peter's–

"Boss…?" Alpha lackey, stoic eyes and a thin mouth. He was standing too still. Afraid.

Tony unclenched his hand where it had curled into a fist on the tabletop.

"Take care of it," Tony said gruffly.

One of his operations in California was going off the rails and needed intervention. So much to do. Why had he gotten distracted?

"Yes, boss," the alpha agreed immediately, retreating as soon as Tony's eyes moved on.

Slowly, as the minutes ticked by, the tension bled out of him. He settled into the familiar rhythm of his work, efficiently handling his empire even behind bars.

Even in this shabby little meeting area that Tony had taken over his own, his work continued. It didn't matter where he was, he still ruled competently.

The entrance of the workshop was shut, manned by guards that knew all too well their place. Much like the rest.

This was Tony's territory, only alphas that had pledged allegiance to him were allowed here. Same for beta prisoners and omegas. Although, the last group had no business in this sector and thus, was prohibited entry.

Peter knew all that, and he knew that Tony didn't want to see him, that it was dangerous to seek him out like this, but his heart left him no other choice.

Only a door stood between Tony and him, a solid, double door and two prison guards. Peter stared up at them, glancing between the two, his eyes aflame with anger.

"I need to talk with Stark, it's urgent!" he pleaded, too impatient to stand still. He was out of breath, panting heavily as he leaned in. He was so close to his goal that failing now would be painful.

The guards stared back at him with indifference.

"Get lost," one of them told him, shooing him away with a mocking gesture of his hand.

Aware that he would be reprimanded, the boy didn't stop. Perhaps it had been Tony himself that had given this order to keep Peter out. Even so, he couldn't bring himself to back away.

“You’re not listening to me!” the boy glared at them.

One of the guards was alpha, Peter could smell him, and yet the man refused to recognize the prime’s scent on him.

“I’m Stark’s omega,” he tugged at his own collar and tilted his head to the side to show the markings on his neck. Dark red, angry marks.

Coupled with the prime's scent, they could only belong to Tony. No one else would dare touch him with the prime's scent all over his skin. It'd be suicide.

The guard pushed him back regardless, “That’s your last warning.”

“You! Can’t you smell?!” Peter cut him off, addressing the alpha guard who grinned maliciously in return.

“Oh,” he remarked theatrically as he turned to the other, “Boy’s right, I do smell something,” the guard nodded, switching back to Peter, “I smell a bitch in heat.”

Peter bared his teeth at them in retaliation, “Then you’re just smelling yourself!” he spat out in disgust, taunting the guards like no omega ever would.

The guard’s snorting was cut short, his face shaped by ire. He made to grab Peter, but the boy ducked and pushed himself against the double doors to stumble inside.

The guards were right behind him, about to cuff him, but, little did it matter. Tony was right there, only a few feet away.

Time froze for a split moment as their eyes locked. His heart pounded helplessly in his chest, his breath caught in his lungs.

There he was. Tony. _Alpha_.

Uncontrolled, his lips curved into a faint smile, but it only lasted a second. Next, his face scrunched up in distress as two sets of hands locked on his arms, fingers digging in before they forced him to his knees.

"Stop!" he tried to squirm free, "I told you, I–! I got business with Stark!" Peter grunted, one knee already pressed against the ground.

Peter's eyes looked up to his alpha in a silent plea. He winced in pain, tears burning in his eyes as he tried so desperately to fight off the guards, but to no avail. He was just a weak omega…

There was a roaring in Tony's ears.

He had cultivated all that hard-earned composure by immersing himself in work and it all vanished in an instant. Gone. Blood rushed, fight or flight kicking in, when he saw someone else's hands touch _him_.

It was instantaneous.

Between one second and the next, the alpha slid into position and _everyone_ froze.

Shiny, smooth metal glinted but the glock was instantly recognized even though its presence shouldn't be possible. Not here.

The gun was at home in Tony's hand, fingers settled along the grip and pointed towards the intruding group. Ready to fire. And the barrel painted a bullseye right in the center of his beta guard's forehead.

"Off."

The order was barked out, a low growl that had all the alphas on edge like guard dogs waiting for the command to attack.

Tony thought he knew anger before, but he was furious now. The beta was so startled that his hands flew off in a panic. He scrambled away but he was dismissed once he obeyed.

The gun flashed at the alpha guard who had gone as pale as a ghost.

Even through his anger, Tony knew not to blame the beta. The alpha guard should have known better. It was why the guards were mixed. Alpha and beta. One to keep reason and one to detect scents. If the beta hadn't understood Peter's significance and the protection he was given, then the blame could only fall on the other guard.

This is what infuriated Tony. It didn't matter that things between them were uncertain. He had promised, he had given his protection and this shit stain of an alpha had _disobeyed_.

"Three," Tony started to countdown. No explanation, no warning. The gun was enough of one anyway.

The alpha backed away so fast that he tripped over his feet.

"Two." He scrambled to his feet and ran for the door and just as–

"One." The alpha was gone but there was no escaping Tony and his men.

"You," he addressed the beta. "Retrieve him. Take him to the cellar. I'll be by."

The beta nodded furiously. It didn't matter that he was just a beta. He would complete the task. Others would hear about it and they'd be as eager to get on Tony's good side. There'd be no lack of help. It would be a brutal manhunt if the alpha tried to resist.

But that would be dealt with later.

Tony turned his attention towards the omega, looking down at him with narrowed eyes.

"Parker," Tony said cooly once he lowered the gun, "I'm busy."

Peter knelt there, frozen in place, his hands above his head in cover. Slowly, they slipped down, his eyes peeking from behind messy brown curls to find the alpha.

He gripped his shirt just above his heart, feeling as if it was trying to crawl its way up his throat. But this was no time to show weakness.

If any of this had occurred yesterday, or the day before, Peter would have collapsed on all fours. Trembling, coughing his lungs out from fright alone.

Yet, something inside him didn't allow for it to happen. Something fueled both his heart and mind with strength, steadying him on his feet.

Peter held fast, sweaty and pale, but with clenching fists.

"I need to talk to you–" he choked out, voice breaking under pressure, but he neared closer anyway. Each step felt as if taken on a thin rope, the abyss sprawling under his feet. But before he was close enough, Peter stopped.

"I need you to know… something very important…”

He hesitated. After all this, the words felt trapped, beyond his reach.

Expressionless and as cold as stone, Tony gave nothing to indicate he wanted to hear what the boy had to say. Despite this, there was a growing urge to look at him, to see if there would be any bruises on his skin that weren't made by Tony, himself.

An infuriating concern.

He should have Peter escorted out. As an omega, he shouldn't even be here.

The alpha crossed his arms, tapping the barrel of the gun on his bicep. A slow glance around the room showed his people were unsettled. Everyone could smell his mark on the boy. Even if he did what was logical, too much harshness would put him in a negative light.

He had to be lenient.

"What is it, then?" Tony prompted with a curl of his lip.

No one else knew that Tony designated they would talk later. No one else knew Peter was being disobedient.

Discreetly, Peter glanced around. A dozen or more alphas, Tony’s subordinates could hear and see everything. In his rush and impatience, he had forgotten there were others to be aware of, men that followed Tony’s lead for a simple reason, he was the strongest.

And his image was at stake with Peter being here. The thought made the boy curl in retreat, this was all too risky. Standing here with everything to lose, but it was worth it.

He breathed out slowly, his chest deflated and his shoulders lost some of their tension. It was crucial to show utmost respect to the prime, especially in front of his inferiors. After all he had done…

Peter bowed his head, his curls falling left and right his face to reveal the bruises on his neck. The teeth marks that branded him as Tony’s. He didn't see how the prime's eyes gravitated there and lingered.

Nerves were distracting him, keeping his breath short. The silence didn't help either.

Quivering limbs betrayed his pounding heart, fleeting courage and words chased away, but…

Adamant brown eyes traveled up to find Tony’s. The man’s hard stare was enough to make anyone flinch, but the boy refused to do so. He just had to reach the man inside, the alpha that had stayed by Peter's side while he slept.

“Alpha,” he addressed him with respect, “Please, don’t cast me away from your side. I know I failed you and I can’t forgive myself for that…” he leaned in, his hands brought up, close to his chest with urgency.

“Will you let me explain? Please,” he whispered, hoping that the others wouldn’t make out his words.

It felt like the world was trembling in wait for what the alpha would say.

Tony exhaled. He needed to get Peter out of there.

The prime stalked forward, every muscle moving effortlessly in a prowl. He let his eyes take the boy in and ah, he was still so lovely. It made him ache to look at Peter but this time was different from all the others. His chest still hurt.

Slowly, deliberately, the alpha brought his hand up to caress the boy's face. He used the side of the gun's barrel as his fingers and traced the smooth skin of Peter's cheek, all the while, wishing he could feel the softness beneath his fingertips.

"How could you have failed me when those actions were before I set my teeth in your skin?" Tony purred softly, "I won't cast you aside. You have my protection, I promised it, didn't I? You'll still have a place in my bed, too. I'm far from done with you but right now, I'm working, baby. So, why don't you go back and wait for me, hmm? I'll give you what you want then."

In all his tenderness, Peter felt the looming threat underneath. The words that shot at him, a weapon as lethal as the gun. Was the prime doing it on purpose? Testing him, no, taunting him. Waiting to see what it would take for Peter to run away in defeat.

Saying that he would be allowed to stay close, to be bedded until Tony was finally done with him. All but calling him a slut, a weak spot where the man knew it hurts…

His alpha tried to be cruel, tried to hide the truth under all those insults that he, himself, didn’t believe in.

Hogan had already revealed as much but standing there, Peter could feel it.

Cold metal pressed so softly against his heated cheek… He was not threatened by it. His quivering form refused to settle, but his gaze found Tony’s with challenging intent.

“What if… what I want is your heart?” he whispered breathlessly, but it could not be mistaken for weakness. Not when he stood there, repeatedly defying the alpha’s orders until he got what he truly wanted.

Tony's brows drew together, caught by surprise. Some part of him was uncertain of Peter's words, a weak part. The prime steeled himself against it. With the alphas behind him, he was reminded of everything he had built in his lifetime. An empire worthy of the name Stark…

How could he give something he didn't have?

Tony tsked, a soft click of his tongue.

"Baby." His hand slipped away. "You know better than that."

"Barton, walk the omega back to his cell," Tony commanded, eyes on the boy.

Peter’s gaze shifted towards the approaching alpha, one of Tony’s men and in a second, returned to the prime.

“N-no,” he let out, flinching away with a small sidestep.

He was pushing it, but Tony… he was-! He wanted to call him a liar, a coward! Depriving them both of all that there was to be had… But everyone was listening, Peter needed to choose his words wisely, to not outright insult the prime.

"This morning, you asked… if I could ever hold onto someone like you, alpha…” Peter looked up at him pleadingly, his emotions wreaking havoc across every inch of his body and mind. A dam about to break.

He gripped Tony’s shirt, clinging onto him with all he had, “Well, this is me holding on. You'll have to kill me if you want to get rid of me."

Tony held very still, caught off guard by such violent words from Peter's soft lips. He felt like his head was clouding over and that was– dangerous.

“So, just… admit it…” Peter breathed out when he saw the conflict in the alpha's eyes.

The prime gripped the boy's shoulder, ready to push him aside, end this. Instead, Tony ended up leaning over the boy, towering over him, mouth firm and cruel.

"Admit what," the alpha couldn't help but hiss, harsh and strained. "Admit that you got under my skin? That you–"

"–that you love me," Peter whispered back at him.

In the next moment, he pushed himself up on his toes. His lips brushing over Tony’s, stealing his breath away. The boy’s lids squeezed shut, his eyebrows drawn together with his efforts.

He could barely reach him, his body stretched as far as it could go. But his hands were still buried in Tony’s shirt, dragging him down, pulling him in. It was enough. He would need the alpha to meet him halfway to get a deeper kiss but this was enough…

The taste, the scent… they were back, flooding him. So powerful, so desirable, he craved them with all his heart. Tony’s lips were soft and forgiving, a contrast to what the man was acting out. His strong body beneath Peter's hands radiated with a warmth that the boy fought to capture. To experience passion and lust in this man’s arms.

He had been a stranger to this, to all of this. But it was already too late to give it back. He was too taken by the raw, painful emotion called love.

With how things were between them, chaotic and unpredictable, anything could've happened. Tony could've shoved him aside, pissed off and disgusted with his attempt. He felt the way the alpha's grip on his shoulder tightened to an almost painful level.

But then… that same hand slipped down in the next instant. The alpha's thick forearm wrapped around his waist, hauling him in. Tony pulled him in close, using his strength to almost lift him off his feet in order to kiss him back. The hard line of the gun dug into his back, an unintentional consequence of the alpha holding onto him.

Tony was responding, was accepting him instead of pushing him aside.

A small gasp parted Peter’s lips. He sucked Tony’s bottom lip in and trapped it between his teeth. It wasn’t gentle, none of it was. He kissed him as if the world was about to end and crash down around them. With desperation and urgency, leaving no room to breathe.

The boy licked over the abused flesh before merging their lips together once more. His reeling mind pleaded for this moment, this kiss, to last forever.

The alpha gave as good as he got. He took over the kiss, one hand slipping into Peter's hair to control it. It was done with the utmost care, a stark comparison to how hungry and desperate the prime's lips were over Peter's.

Just as sudden as it started, it was torn away. But Tony's hold on him wouldn't be relinquished. The alpha kept him close, shielding Peter away from the others. Possessive and guarding even the sight of him, his flushed cheeks, his kiss swollen lips. His dazed, pleasure filled eyes.

Tony's breathing was harsh. His head felt– Strange. Quiet. Dangerously so. He acknowledged that he couldn't put this off. Dark eyes traced over Peter's lips and that insatiable thing inside him stirred, awakened by the boy's very scent. Was he making a mistake by giving in? Did it even matter at this point?

He had worked efficiently, yes, but his mind was distracted, too consumed with thoughts of what to do with the omega. The doubts crowded in his head and Tony had struggled to continue even when no one else saw the effort it took him.

The truth was… He didn't want to put it off. He'd silence the voices. Whether finding out it was lies or the boy was as innocent as he claimed, Tony would find out exactly what bound the two of them together.

"Out," Tony said quietly to the rest of the room. He caressed Peter's face gently, unable to look away from the boy's brown eyes. "You're all dismissed."

Peter nestled deep in his arms, holding onto him, fully absorbed by his ravenous gaze. He wasn't going anywhere.

He forgot all the others. The alphas, the guards, the prison, none of it existed. It had become such a common thing for the boy to get lost in Tony, to renounce reality for him. With him…

His eyes followed how Tony’s lips moved to form words, long lashes blinking slowly in this desire driven trance. He heard the shuffling of feet, the creaking of the door. Bashfully, he tilted his head a little, to hide further as he realized where they stood and what they were doing.

When silence fell in the room, Peter’s eyes returned to the prime. He bit his lip, stretching up again to kiss him.

With little hesitation, his hands slid up the shirt, all the way to Tony’s shoulders. Lean arms wrapped around his neck, soft and tender, but eager nonetheless.

He wanted him… He needed him… He had to hear him say it.

“Alpha…” Peter’s lips brushed over Tony’s cheek, the man’s beard hoarse and ticklish.

Impatiently, he left a trail of kisses back to the prime’s mouth, sucking and nipping softly, waiting for him to take the lead again.

For Tony to claim him once more.

At the closeness, at those intimate touches, his own body responded in improper, lustful ways. Even if what he was doing was dangerous, or maybe… because of it.

They were alone, anything could happen… Tony’s scent revealed a lot, but uncertainty lingered in the air. A dark, promising scent, a persisting conflict that had Peter still teetering on the brink.

The consequence of Peter's secrets.

It was easy to give in to his instincts, but Tony resisted. The alphas were gone and the prime would have this settled.

His hands slid down the boy's arms, framing the petite shape of his waist. With just enough pressure, he urged the boy down, pushing him so his feet pressed flat against the ground. Even then, he couldn't remove his hands, couldn't walk away.

Peter was back on his feet but couldn't feel more out of balance. His hands slid down the sides of Tony's neck to ball against his shirt once more.

Need flickered in his eyes, he needed this, whatever it was, they both did.

Tony caressed the boy's cheek, really looking at him, delving deep to try to find the truth without words. The strength of his own emotions was foreign to him. It left him off-balance, tilted, an awkward and most dangerous state to the normally cool and collected prime.

The cause of it was in front of him. And yet, he couldn't blame Peter, not entirely, for this new change within him. Even if nothing in his life had prepared him for this boy, Tony still expected better of himself.

What would Tony Stark do? When faced with a possible spy and an undeniable need to keep such a person close? One would assume the smart course of action would be to put a wall between the two. Keep safe all he had been working on… But Tony Stark… He's gambled and won too many times to ever truly play things safe.

It wasn't in his blood and that moment of weakness, the fear of vulnerability, would rankle at his nerves for years to come.

No, Tony wouldn't run or hide. He'd do what he had always done when something he desired was dangled in front of him. No matter the probabilities, Tony would grab it with both hands and sink his fangs in, tear and rend whoever was foolish enough to keep it from him.

He almost laughed at himself now for how stupid he had been. Even if Peter had conspired to work against him in Thanos' name, Tony should've just crushed that bond, torn it apart until it was in tatters. A sad and useless thing to be replaced with his own and oh, his teeth ached to do it in the most permanent ways… But that was a double-edged sword and there were things that needed to be taken care of first.

He'd tie the boy to him in every way possible, a dark, obsessive leash to keep him bound. A dark, passionate love, the only kind that Tony could give.

"The mark," Tony began quietly. "My most loyal, my inner circle, all have markings. Tattoos. Permanent bonds that can't be severed except by my hands."

Although all had left except the two of them, the prime's voice was low as though sharing a secret.

"My organization has its quirks. While I'm here in this hellhole, a beta by the name of Virginia Potts is handling my affairs outside. To the public, she is a professional. An upright citizen. But where the cameras can't see…" His lips curved in a dark smile. "My mark covers the entirety of her back. It's not a simple one. It's an intricate piece, lines and lines of dark ink that Miss Potts chose all on her own… Camellias and lavenders."

He gave a careless shrug of his shoulder as though it was insignificant but there was a dark gleam in his eyes.

The boy’s eyebrows arched in wonder, his soft lips curved into a faint frown. Tony was telling him all this for a reason, Peter was certain of it and yet, he still didn’t understand. But he didn’t interrupt the man, only held still, hardly allowing himself to breathe.

"Why am I telling you all this?" Tony mused, echoing Peter’s unspoken question, "You'll understand soon enough."

He raised the gun to catch Peter's attention, letting the light shine off the metal and catching it all along the length of the barrel. There were roses engraved on the handle, barely visible if it wasn't for the light catching on the etched lines.

"You see, outside these walls, it's not a gun that my people fear. It's a knife," Tony revealed before tucking the gun away.

"The one thing I cannot abide by… that I cannot allow is betrayal," the alpha said. "Those that have earned my marks have the right to fear this knife and yet, they are the ones who are most likely to never encounter it."

Their eyes remained locked as Tony divulged his thoughts. The words came out, slow and steady and then, he smiled, almost sadly.

"The tattoos… They are the lines I trace if the owner betrays me and I cut as deep as their betrayal cuts me." Tony said simply, "Their punishment will be written in blood and the bond between us mutilated, severed by that very knife. I will leave it up to fate if they survive."

The alpha fell quiet, letting the severity of his words sink in.

"Do you understand why Miss Potts is held in such high regard?" Tony asked curiously, eyes sharp like that of a hawk's.

In thought, Peter’s gaze wandered away. The answer had already sparked in his head, vivid and certain, and yet, the omega spared but a second just to make sure. It was important to show that he was sharp enough, able to follow along.

He swallowed, the alpha’s piercing gaze too intense, too demanding. Making the ground shake beneath his feet along with the rest of him, but he didn’t give into it.

“I understand,” Peter said, his big, youthful eyes returning to Tony’s. “Miss… Potts… She… She is loyal to you. Her choice, her mark shows it.”

The boy lowered his head a little, one of his hands straying away to rub at the teeth marks on his neck but he was quick to tame it.

“She’s either really certain that she will never betray you or… she’d rather get… sliced up if she ever does.” It jarred him, a slight tremble of his lips was enough to expose his feelings.

It all clicked into place. He already knew, didn’t he? How betrayal was a toxin, a corrosive. An offense that was only to be answered in kind or in blood.

And he already knew… He’d never betray Tony Stark. Even if the man hurt him, even if he abandoned him, leaving him for Thanos’ vultures to have. There was nothing Tony Stark could do that would stop Peter from wanting him, from being his.

“I want it,” he said softly before gripping Tony’s hand. “I want your mark!” He pressed the alpha’s palm against his chest, over his pounding heart. “Here.”

Such enthusiasm would normally amuse Tony. It was just so intrinsic to Peter's nature that it reminded him of their meeting. Peter's defiant eyes, his shaking hands as he pulled off his clothes, and the sweet submission he had given the prime…

Tony didn't deny Peter's request but he didn't give permission either. It was still too soon to tell if the omega would wear his mark. Too soon to give him the trust that Tony had already relinquished just from one night of passion.

"Even knowing what it could mean, you still want it," Tony murmured curiously. "You're still the same–" He cut himself off, shaking his head. "You still want to work for me… Devout yourself… Hmm… Obedience doesn't seem to suit you. You've already defied me, barging in here, uninvited."

Uninvited but not unwanted. Tony kept that part to himself. "Prove to me you can obey, Peter Parker. Your defiance has already been noted by my people, don't think they'll forget so easily."

The boy looked at him, his eyebrows drawing together with severity. Tony was giving him a chance to prove himself and he would take and hold onto it with everything he had.

The words were there, rising up from within him like a torrent.

The words _I’ll do it! I’ll prove it to you! I’ll do anything!_ bounced around the walls of his brain like a ping pong ball, yet weren’t allowed to be spilled.

He was not thinking about how they perfectly reflected those words he had spoken in their very first meeting. How he had failed to go through with his own bold statements and how Tony himself had called him out, warned him.

This time, he knew the consequence. He remembered how Tony's eyes flashed the first time. How the man had tried to teach him that offering anything and everything was a reckless and empty promise if it wasn't followed through.

Peter had learned.

“What is it that alpha asks of me?” he asked, eyes rising to meet Tony’s. Rising instead of falling in submission.

His chest moved in and out, quicker and quicker, as nerves started to get the better of him but he had to do this. His smaller fingers curled over Tony's above his thundering heart, securing the prime's hold there. “What can I do? I'll do… anything.”

In all seriousness, Tony should give the same command as he did previously. Make the omega wait for him and arrange a meeting to talk on his own time.

But…

 _Anything_ , Peter had said. Again. Foolishly and unthinkingly or– That small paused, that emboldened gaze… No, this time was different. Tony couldn't look away, caught in those determined eyes.

Tony’s hand curled over Peter's. He didn't want the omega to go. It wasn't logical nor was it smart for Tony to admit, even to himself, how much he wanted this boy. He wanted to keep him close, regardless of the possible dangers.

 _Make him mine_ … He was obsessed with the idea. He wanted a mark stronger than the tattoos his most loyal wore. He wanted a mark that no knife, no person, could sever.

He wanted Peter and sending him away now would only force Tony to take a step back when he wanted to run headlong into a future where the omega was bound to his side.

"Please me," Tony said simply. "Do something to... Soothe my worries about you. Show me how _loyal_ you can be, sweetheart. Show me."

There was something about the way Tony’s words came out. His voice that rang low with danger, his relaxed muscles that seemed to be holding back just by a mere thread. That was how Peter perceived it and his stomach tightened with rising heat.

Being in Tony’s presence, his underwear was already soaked. The damp fabric between his legs was evidence of his desire and lust for the prime. It was disorienting to acknowledge how his body ached, begged for the man. Peter was just too new to this but more so, it hurt to ignore.

That fire that unraveled through his body with every glance, every touch… every word.

He understood what Tony wanted of him. His previous audacity slipped away from him now as relief and excitement took its place.

Heat rose from his belly all the way to his cheeks, he could feel them warm up. Somehow, he kept looking at Tony as if his eyes would tell him if he was right or not. If he had understood the alpha's insinuations correctly.

The prime could so easily ask for those things, demand them as if they were nothing. But to Peter…

“Please you… like this…” he spoke softly, more like a question. His hand caressed down, over the muscles of Tony’s chest. “Ah…”

Without knowing, he bit his lip dark red. His skin was flushed all over, his heart about to burst.

Behind long lashes, the omega blinked up at the prime, seeking his guidance. His hands started trembling as he slid further down. Under his fingertips, bulging, clearly defined abs hid behind a thin fabric. He felt every hard ridge of muscle.

He stiffened as he finally touched the waistband of Tony’s uniform. “I, uhm…” he whispered, unsure.

Peter's hesitance was endearing. Tony knew it wasn't a reluctance to touch him, it was the boy's inexperience. Not even the best spies could pull off a performance of this caliber.

"You got the right idea," Tony murmured. His cock twitched in his pants, already knowing where this was going.

His hand covered the boy's, covering it completely as he pressed it down against his hardening cock. His hips tilted towards their joined hands, sweet friction making his breath shortened.

Peter gasped silently as his hand was led there. A rush of pure satisfaction behind the fact that Tony really wanted this. A primal thing that fed on the alpha’s desire for him.

"You know what to do," Tony breathed, "C'mon sweetheart… Where's that fire I saw earlier… Didn't you say I was yours? Go on then, _touch me_."

It was all so sudden that Peter’s movements stuttered. If he could hold onto a thought he would wonder how Tony did or said those things so easily but he was too startled. Shy and yet so wanting as if his world was on fire.

 _Fire_.

His fingers curved around Tony’s clothed cock, feeling the shape. Getting used to it all over again. There was a slight tremble persisting as he slowly rubbed along the length.

“I want to please you…” Peter whispered, finding himself almost out of breath. He was hot, feeling his alpha get hard and satisfied… excited him.

Slowly, he adjusted the pressure of his palm to create the desirable friction. Moving a little faster, leaning in, pressed up against Tony’s chest. Hooded eyes fixed on the man’s lips and jawline in want.

"Good…" Tony hissed as the pleasure started to build.

How foolish was he to think that this spark between them could ever die out? Instead of dying out, it seemed as though it only burned brighter, an inferno that threatened to consume them both.

Tony was fine with that as long as Peter burned with him.

He let the boy's hand go, letting Peter continue his work. His hand cupped the boy's face, grip a bit tight in his passion as the prime stared into his eyes.

"This… pleases me," Tony told him, "This… You should always think of me. Nothing but me and pleasure… the things I can give you. If… you just… keep pleasing me…"

The pleasure Peter was giving him, he was getting back tenfold. He could not understand it, how was it possible to get so hot when Tony was barely touching him? But the praise… It sent shivers down his spine, making his cocklet leak and twitch needily in his pants.

His chest raced, lungs full of the prime’s aroused scent. He kept on staring at those desirable lips that made everything melt away. Their taste fresh on Peter’s and yet he longed for it.

He pushed himself up to crash their lips together in a fierce kiss, his hand not stopping. His palm pressed down on the man’s swollen cockhead before he held around it again to stroke all the way down.

Breathing was an afterthought. Overrated and unneeded in this moment, as he sought to suck on Tony’s lips, to part them with his tongue and taste inside.

Tony grunted at the onslaught but he expected it. His tongue came out to play, not shy at all, and all too hungry for Peter's mouth.

His sharp alpha fangs dug into the boy's flesh. Even then, Tony was careful not to hurt him, only bruise him… Make those pretty lips of his swollen from his hungry kisses.

Their bodies pressed close together, the alpha grunting at the boy's touch. It felt good… Just this small thing… Peter's hand rubbing his cock, getting Tony nice and hard so he could do what he wanted.

Yes, Tony was very pleased.

"There it is," Tony hissed when they pulled apart. "No need to be shy, baby… Already took my cock in your tight little ass this morning… Why be shy, hmm? Gotta show me you're willing to work for this… Just gotta take everything I give you… And you will, won't you…"

He licked into the boy's mouth, sighing in pleasure.

"Such a good boy like this…" He praised, "You know how to please me… Don't be shy…"

The sting of alpha’s fangs left his lips throbbing, desperate for more. Just a harsh nip, nothing else, and yet his cocklet bounced, releasing precum in gratitude. The praise, alone, had his pussy slicking up. He’d be daddy’s good boy.

Messily, his hand kept on going, his form swaying with his shallow breaths that threatened to cease altogether.

“Daddy…” he let out pleadingly, the title spreading his blush to the very tip of his ears, but he was too far gone to care. “Ah… I’ll be good for you… I’ll… show you…”

It was so hard to talk, to find the words, to keep on standing there when his knees were far too weak to do so.

“Want to do more… than just please you.”

Both his hands traveled up, wrinkling Tony’s shirt to feel him. To see him. His form that was sculpted by the divine. There was this urge, this need to do more. To _be_ more.

He felt it so strongly, even if he had no idea what it was or how to achieve it. What could he do that was _more_?

While still looking up, Peter knelt before the prime. His head tilted, a mess of sweaty curls clinging to his forehead. He gripped the waistband but didn’t pull down, not just yet.

Eyes pleading, “Can I do more, please?”

The prime's heart pounded, blood pumping furiously through his veins. His cock was so hard now, straining against his pants and pushing up against the fabric. It was a noticeable and obscene reaction and yet, Tony felt no shame.

His eyes were all on the boy and the eager way in which he wished to service the prime.

He dug his hand into the boy's hair once more. God, he loved how pliant Peter was to his touch… The boy didn't resist at all, following Tony's lead as the older man pressed his face against that obscene bulge.

Hard and rigid, he had Peter press his soft lips over the length of it. Let him breathe in the scent of his arousal right from the source.

"Do it," Tony murmured. There was an edge to those words, almost a dare. "Do your worst, baby, show daddy what you got."

Upright, on his knees, Peter got handled with ease. He wanted it, to feel Tony’s grip and handling, to be under his control. There was safety in it. Just as easily, Tony could toss him aside, but he didn’t.

The boy’s lungs filled with fumes of lust, the smell heavy enough to spark a heat. Suppressants ensured that it didn’t but a tiny, unruly corner of his heart wished he was not taking them. Tony’s scent dazed him, so exhilarating to the point of numbness… A couple of black dots eased in and out of his vision.

He gazed up, his eyes clouded by desire. Tony’s erection kept on pressing up against his cheek, covering half his face. He could feel its warmth, and soon he would taste it.

“Daddy…” he mewled, rubbing his cheek softly on Tony’s clothed cock, stroking over it ever so sweetly. “I don’t wanna pleasure you, daddy… I want… I want to worship you…”

Intoxicated by lust, Peter kept looking up at his prime. His lips slightly apart, he stared at the towering form, drinking in Tony’s scent as if looking to drown.

Worship… Tony had never asked his people for such a thing. He was not a god, just a man with red on his hands.

None of those things came to mind as he stood there. Nevermind the scent of sweet omega slick, Peter's fevered gaze was intoxicating on its own.

Tony took that last step and freed his erect cock so it slapped against the boy's face. It was heavy and thick with arousal, prominent veins just beneath the heated skin. Thick drops of precum smeared all over Peter's skin, marking him once more.

"Go on then," Tony murmured, "do it, baby. Take me in… Take everything if you can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Link to moodboard post by Muse-of-Gods](https://muse-of-gods.tumblr.com/post/188365693980/this-moodboard-is-inspired-by-one-of-the-best-fics)
> 
> Mads: I definitely made Garnet cry. She just won't admit it cause then I'll cry. 😭 But ah … We're back to smut and who knows how much more of it we'll have. We got so much stuff locked down for what's coming so… hopefully my ability to write doesn't desert me again 😩
> 
> Garnet: *drumroll* Ta-da! Hope it was worth the wait! More smut coming up! And Maaaaads you didn’t make me cry! 
> 
> Mads: I made you worry and that's just as bad. :lazycry: (Garn: No, shh!❤️❤️)


	12. More, More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony towered over the omega. The prime's hard thick cock was right there and it dominated Peter's view. If he wanted, Tony could easily slap his cock against those soft lips… Run the dripping tip all over his soft cheeks and cute nose.
> 
> Mark him just like that and declare the omega his with his very musk.
> 
> "You know how this is gonna go, don't you?" Tony murmured. He gave his cock a nice slow stroke in anticipation. "Still scared? Still willing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mads: I should have a personal warning. Never let this person write blowjob scenes. For some reason, I just go crazy in them?
> 
> Garnet: Guys you are the best readers ever please don’t give up on us 😭
> 
> Chapter notes: Little bit of choking, little bit of breath play. Little bit of throat bulge.

Musky alpha scent took apart Peter's senses. It was as strong as it could get, awakening his instincts and demanding of him to be good, to… present.

He had only done it once before and he wasn't even sure it counted since it had been so messy, but that thick arousal, that deep alpha lust bypassed all logic, reaching in and taking control. This wasn't what his alpha wanted and yet, he felt that urge rise, indistinguishable from hunger or thirst.

Having felt the alpha’s cock so deep inside him, the shape was familiar now. And yet, his hands trembled as he reached to touch the base.

Eyes no bigger than slits, his hot, quick breath bounced off Tony's erection. He'd worship him as he said, show the alpha how good he could be just for him…

Peter's fingers skirted over his alpha's soft knot, still hesitant despite his resolve. Curiously, he explored, caressing the soft skin that housed the knot and seeking to excite. Kneeling before his alpha, on the floor.

Finally, his burning lips slid all the way to the swollen cockhead. It left a glistening trail behind along the side of Tony's cock with the promise to sink it all inside.

Peter's pussy got all wet, jealous of his lips as he slowly turned his head to brush them over the massive alpha length.

Only a tiny fraction of his thoughts registered that this was the second time he tasted Tony like this. Maybe this time, he could please his alpha a little better.

That was what alpha desired and had challenged him to do. Peter was still too inexperienced, too new to carnal pleasure that just the sight of the prime's cock should've intimidated him. There was no graceful way to forfeit this dare but then again, he didn't want to. Even if his logical mind insisted that it was just impossible to take it all in, Peter was going to do it.

His tongue pressed out to lick over the smooth skin, to collect all that precious precum and swallow it down. A shiver of pleasure sparked through him. The taste made him so wet that his prison pants were already getting damp between his legs.

Peter indulged himself and took his time. His pink tongue playfully swirled around to cover every inch of Tony's cockhead with wetness.

"Mm… ah…" Peter moaned to himself. His lashes blinked shut to take in this pleasurable moment.

He felt the heat coming off his cheeks as he slowly, sensually, made love with the tip of Tony's cock. Kissing, licking, laying the weight of it on his extended tongue to sheathe it slowly between his parted lips.

The length was one thing, but the girth… that was just as much of a challenge.

As he leaned in, Peter opened widely for the cockhead to sink inside. His little tongue got squeezed between it and his teeth, just barely poking out. An inch further and his swollen lips got dragged inside too, to be freed once the whole size of Tony's cockhead was fully slotted in.

There, Peter looked up at the prime. Seeking more of him. More of his praises and acknowledgment. A part of him knew the simple and yet excruciating truth. More would never be enough.

Tony's hand gently cradled the boy's head.

It took some effort not to just fuck into the boy's mouth. He hadn't realized how much stress he'd been under. The thought of this boy, of his omega, betraying him… Well, it had certainly caused havoc on his mind and body. There was no denying it now.

Some part of him wanted to punish the boy too but rationally, he knew it was his emotions to blame. Tony was rarely out of control so it was a struggle to keep those dark desires at bay.

He couldn't punish Peter for making him _feel_ and he didn't want to.

Arousal was the most prominent emotion now. It unfurled in the alpha's belly, uncoiling and rising, filled him up and made him rock hard for the boy. There was a tenderness there though, something strange and new when he looked at Peter.

_Worship_ … the boy had said. Tony didn't want to be worshiped but he wanted everything from this omega so he'd take it, just as he instructed Peter to do.

He stared down at the kneeling omega, mouth stuffed full of cock and ached for more.

Would more ever be enough though? There was only one way to find out.

"Good," he breathed, voice low with desire. "You can take more though… Show me, baby, show me how pretty you look with my cock in your mouth."

Peter's eyebrows twitched together, the only response he could give the man. But he didn't need to speak, he didn't have to say anything. His eyes, two full moons, stared up at him with pained awe and fierce, burning desire.

At the command, his eyelids fell heavy once more and fluttered closed. Peter swallowed once, saliva and precum collecting in his mouth, threatening to leak out from his stretched lips. Soon, he wouldn't be able to swallow, the obscene size obstructing even his ability to breathe.

But not yet. He could still do this.

The omega held Tony's erection steady and felt the throbbing veins pulse under his fingertips. His jaw was already strained as he slowly, ever so slowly, took the inches in.

At the same time, his lean fingers worked his spit along the length to make the skin slippery and ease the way inside. The bony digits only accentuated the size further, trying to grip around it, a bit helpless in the attempt.

It was such an overwhelming difference from when he palmed his own little cock. The demure size of it made it easy to play with, to swallow whole but Tony’s…? Even putting both of his hands to use wouldn’t be enough, wouldn’t cover half of it.

The tip was already resting on his tongue, the smooth ridges of it snug tight on the inside of his lips. That thick vein that emerged from Tony's cockhead felt so distinct on Peter's tongue as he took in a little bit more. His mouth was so full already, but Tony's girth demanded more space than the omega had to offer.

Any discomfort that this brought was rendered meaningless. Peter was in heaven, able to worship this man on his knees. Obediently servicing him like they both wanted, needed.

But the true task at hand was impossible to reach… How could he get more of it further in and down his delicate throat…? Peter tried to relax, his lips shiny with drool and even more slipped out, coating the tender flesh.

A little whimper of frustration sounded through his throat. He was fighting so desperately to pull in air, but that wasn't even his main concern. His body grew restless and tense as he tried to force another inch down.

Tears formed along his long lashes as he winced. No… He couldn't do it. Panic rose from his tummy to his chest, clenching down every muscle.

Tony immediately pulled back a few inches, fingers tightening down on Peter's hair to stop him from chasing after it. Seeing those wet tears in the omega's eyes shouldn't turn him on so much but it did. He didn't even feel guilty about it. Peter was devastatingly beautiful, even more so with that soft, almost desperate look on his face.

"You having trouble, sweetheart?" Tony murmured gently, almost lovingly. "Is alpha too big for you?"

He nudged his cock forward, not as deep as Peter had it, but enough that it made the boy's eyes widen in anticipation.

"There's no rush, baby," Tony told him as he began to give the boy's mouth slow, steady thrusts. Shallow, but he felt all that sensation around the tip of his cock. Wetness and heat… The visual certainly added to the appeal.

Peter, with those beautiful doe eyes, teary and wet with the effort to take his alpha's cock.

"You wanna be so good for me…" Tony gave that lazy smile of his, devastatingly handsome and capable of making omegas swoon. "I'll teach you… You wanna be my omega, right? So you already know… what I want from you... Mm… Yeah, I can teach you…"

Peter kept looking up at him, his slow blinking eyelashes letting go of a few tears, yet the tension and strain of his mouth gave way. This slow, deliberate in and out warmed him up, prepared his helpless mouth for what was to come.

And there was a lot of it…

His mouth alone wouldn't be enough to accommodate all of Tony's length. The omega already knew he would have to let him sink down, passed that tight ring that led to his throat. And for that to happen he just needed to let Tony lead the way…

Softly, he closed his eyes. Indulging himself in experiencing this to the fullest. Tony's fingers in his hair, his hot murmurs, the slow, sensual way with which he took pleasure from the boy's lips…

There was a soft, gentle touch… Strong, familiar fingers caught his tears, wiping them away.

"So beautiful…" The admiring words came, quiet and reverent. "That's it, baby, let alpha take control… I got you, baby. Take me in…"

The alpha was testing him with gentle thrusts. It was what Peter needed for now, this slow gentle fucking of his mouth.

Tony was barely holding it in. The sweet drag of the boy's lips on his cock was pure torture but he had a goal in mind.

He wanted to see Peter undone. He wanted to be able to fuck his mouth without reserve but he knew his size was a disadvantage here. For someone so inexperienced, the prime's cock was too much. But he'd teach the boy… He could be patient and whittle away the boy's natural resistance.

It helped that Peter was so eager for it… His goal was fixed in his mind, the irresistible image of Peter's teary eyes, full of adoration and undeniable need as Tony used his mouth to his satisfaction. Used it in a way that only a prime needed, brutal and savage.

There was loud pounding in the boy's chest as he tried to keep up, to focus while his body heated up with uncontrollable want.

His spit was getting thicker and plentiful, the slurping and squelching sounds coming out of his lips louder, sloppier. Drool made his chin wet, some dripped down to the floor while others clung to Tony's thrusting cock, forming lewd strands that connected it with the boy's mouth.

Wetness made it easier and soon, Peter resisted Tony's movements to somehow indicate he was ready for more.

Tony hummed and ignored the boy's squirming. He continued his thrusting, but he never pushed too far despite the drive to do so. The boy was young and they'd do this Tony's way.

"Behave, sweetheart," Tony purred. "Listen to alpha. Didn't we discuss this already?"

_Obey_.

The reminder was more than enough for Peter to cease his struggle for control. He didn't even want it to begin with, and yet there was a profound kind of pleasure in having his alpha school his eagerness back into place.

Then, Tony's first order since they reconciled.

"Touch yourself, sweetheart," he commanded, "Play with your little cock. You like sucking on alpha's cock, don't you? Wanna see how much you like it… Go on, baby, let me see how well you listen."

Surprised by this, Peter's body stiffened in protest. His cheeks warmed up, shifting from rosy hues into a deep crimson. A little whine choked against the slow pumping of Tony's cock, another sign of Peter's inadequacy to fall in line.

He just needed time to process this. It wasn't easy to fulfill an order like this in the blink of an eye. It wasn't easy to let go, give in, be left vulnerable and at Tony's mercy. And yet… that was all Peter yearned for. He wanted it so much, it hurt.

His cocklet was fully hard, twitching, leaking a mess in his underwear. Slowly, he led one of his hands there to palm the small length above his pants. A sigh of relief purred inside Peter's chest, his sensitive little cock both soothed and yet, it still ached for more friction.

Tony watched as pleasure slowly crept into Peter's expression. One of the things he enjoyed when he played with his little omega was that the boy was a terrible liar.

Or perhaps, it wasn't that he was a terrible liar… No, that would imply that Peter was consciously doing it. It was that Peter's body and the way he reacted to every stimulus was so honest. Every shiver, every sweet mewl that left his lips, was heartfelt and true.

Tony loved watching it and his eyes lingered, drinking in every reaction. The red in his cheeks which deepened into a sweet hue and even the cute tinge of color on the tips of his ears... The slight tremble in his hand even as he obeyed Tony's command…

It pleased Tony greatly.

"Good boy…" Tony praised. "Feels good? Are you hard, baby…? Why don't you show me… Let me see your pretty cock dripping for me."

To reveal himself was a demand that shortened Peter’s breath further. The boy’s eyes squeezed shut, his eyebrows pinched together. But the very embarrassment he felt was the reason precum beaded on his tip, pouring out of his little slit.

Peter couldn't understand it or even really acknowledge it but the way Tony made him feel… desperate and reeling... He needed more.

Shivering and fighting back all protests, his hand slid up along the fabric and revealed the wet spot that had formed underneath.

Pale fingers crept under the waistband of his prison pants, nudged under his underwear, and pushed it down in a single, swift move. His pink, oozing cocklet bounced free, exposed for the alpha's hungry eyes.

"Look how cute it is," Tony murmured, "So pretty and pink. You remember alpha licking up all that juice? Your pretty little cocklet tasted so sweet."

Whimpers sounded from the boy in both embarrassment and excitement as he gripped his aching member. He remembered every little sensation, every little detail, and would never ever forget.

It fit in his palm, the little tip poking out from his loose fist as he smeared the precum up and down. It felt so good and brought tingling numbness all the way to his toes.

"Let alpha see…" Tony said gently as though a harsh word would have the boy die of humiliation. "Go on, baby. Show alpha how you like it."

Peter started stroking faster, chasing the feeling. Chasing to fulfill Tony's order.

"You're dripping…" Tony observed. "Cute little cock getting just as wet as your needy hole, hmm?"

The prime's cock was dripping too, eager and excited. More precum spilled on the boy's tongue as he remembered how he cradled Peter's cute cocklet in his mouth. It had been so small that Tony could easily swallow it down.

"Can't wait to taste you again. Maybe I can have you lay in my bed, just all spread out and eager for my tongue. I bet I can make you scream…"

The alpha's grip tightened though, gaze firm as he took in the boy's aroused state. Glassy eyes, almost drunk on the scent of his cock and cum hungry too.

"Alpha's turn first though…" Tony murmured. "Daddy wants to fuck your sweet mouth."

The hazy memories of screaming Tony’s name fueled Peter with this very desire. He had done so this morning but he had already missed it. He was eager for it, horny to feel the name rip from inside him in such desperate need.

It had to wait, the whole world had to wait. This, right now, it was for his alpha. Peter would be so good for him… Follow every command his alpha gave him. Show alpha he could obey and wipe away any doubt the man had for him as well as any doubts he had for himself. Pleasure them both by doing so.

Without even noticing, his mouth, his muscles relaxed. His eagerness to nurse from Tony's cock spiked with his own arousal. But he was getting lost in it, didn't even try to pursue it further, not this time.

Tony's cock sunk in further than when the omega attempted it on his own. Even that victory was sweet but their true goal was yet to be achieved.

"Doing so well, sweetheart," Tony praised. "You can take more… I know you can. Let's see, hmm?"

His next thrusts pushed at Peter's limits. Tony watched every attempt, groaning at the pleasure the boy's mouth brought him but still so careful. The base was where it was widest and then the knot… He may not even be able to knot the boy's mouth yet.

Distracted by lust, Peter didn't notice how Tony pushed his cock further inside. Hot, pulsing skin pressing down on his tongue as the alpha inched in. His mouth was helpless, lips stretched and swollen around the man's girth.

He had to stop pumping his cocklet because the generous praise was easily pushing him over the edge. He wouldn't do it, not so light heartedly… He was not the one in control here and he loved it that way.

So his fingers lingered and stroked a bit slower even if the tease was bordering on unbearable. He didn't dare imagine what he looked like right now. Tears trickled down his burning cheeks. His grip firm on his little member, desperately holding back from spilling his orgasm while Tony sunk deeper and deeper in his willing mouth.

A nudge came, a push that was a little different than the rest. Peter didn't know what it was and didn't have time to think about it because his eyes went wide for a moment before flooding with a fresh wave of tears.

His chest tightened, breaths collapsing with the need to cough.

Tony was just too big, he would never be able to take him in fully. The alpha cock choked him, made his body tremble restlessly. Peter tried to fight the feeling that clamped down his throat but he didn't know how.

In a panic, both hands came up to shove Tony back, weak little fists shivering against the man's thighs.

Brown eyes, swimming in tears, stared up in plea, in failure.

Tony had been too eager, overestimating his own control. He pulled back, just enough to rest the tip on the boy's tongue before letting it slip out from between Peter's lips.

His erect cock bobbed in the air, wet and gleaming from spit. He wanted nothing more than to sink his cock back in but instead, the prime caught Peter's hands and held them firmly in his own.

"Breathe, sweetheart," Tony commanded, "I got you, baby, just breathe…"

Shaky shallow breaths left the boy's lips. His drool still dripped down, dangled between them. With the back of his hand, Peter swiped his hurting lips, smearing the mess all over.

"P-please…" he rasped, his voice so thick and strained from the abuse. His fingers curled into the fabric, pulling it down, pleading.

"I… I can do it…" he let out as he watched the man above through his drying tears. He still tried to follow Tony's commands, to breathe, to be good, but disappointment made his heart ache.

"I'm… sorry… Need… need to try again…" the omega's body had reached such immense levels of excitement that even then, it cost him to be left without any stimulation.

Tony's brows twitched at the pleas but instead of leading his cock back to where it belonged, he tugged the omega to his feet.

He pulled him close so they were pressed chest to chest. The omega's cocklet brushed his thigh even as his own erection pressed against Peter's belly.

"I know you can do it," Tony agreed and wiped away a stray tear. "Ah… Peter, you really have no idea what you do to me."

A harsh kiss, rough and demanding.

"You looked so pretty choking on my cock, baby," Tony said. His voice was husky with hunger, eyes dark, and cock even harder than before. "Pretty pink lips just made for my cock…"

It didn't take Tony long to come up with something else. Something that would give them both satisfaction.

"Come, sweetheart, let alpha do all the work," Tony murmured as he led the boy towards the table. It was the very same one that Tony had been conducting all his business on.

Before Peter had barged in, the alphas had gathered here, each one handling different aspects of his business. They were his connection, his messengers to his people outside the prison.

"Every day, I attend these meetings here, around this table," Tony told him as they halted in front of it. "I look these alphas in the eyes. It's all very boring so…"

He plucked at the overlarge shirt, his shirt, that Peter wore. The prime leaned down just enough that his lips brushed over the boy's ear.

"Strip, sweetheart," Tony purred, "Give me good memories to think about when I'm in here."

A bit wobbly on his feet, Peter's body shuddered with Tony's request. He was already so aroused, so undone, that his innate embarrassment was chased away.

All that mattered was pleasing his alpha. And if he couldn't achieve that by taking his entire cock in his mouth then he would do it in any other way offered to him.

Half a step back, so that he could look up at those smoldering hot eyes. The gaze that held all that power over him without the need for words.

Peter gripped the loose shirt and pulled it above his head swiftly, his curls left dancing.

His torso was lean, only a thin undershirt covering it. The fabric was not enough to shield his perky little nipples that poked from underneath. In a haze, almost a dreamy state, Peter pulled in breath after breath, his chest moving in and out quickly.

"Make… good memories… for alpha…" he whispered through red lips and let the shirt slip from between his fingers.

The undershirt followed, taken away and left on the floor. He was left bare for Tony's eyes to feast on. Sensitive, soft creamy skin, turned pink around his shoulders, his elbows… his graceful fingers and knuckles.

It took only a few pulls of the laces to slip out of his loosened boots. He peeked at his alpha again before he moved for that last step.

Shyly, his eyes blinked away. Tony had seen his naked body before, and yet it didn't make it any easier. Slowly, he pushed his pants down, his underwear along with it. It let his cocklet spring free again, the little member as excited as before, if not more.

The mess his pussy made shone between his smooth quivering thighs. Peter brought both his hands there in an attempt to hide the lewd, shameful display but his eyes traveled up again. It was impossible to keep away.

"Alpha…" the boy whispered softly and offered himself to the man.

Tony had watched the entire thing with unflinching eyes. It didn't occur to him to look away, he was so ravenous for every inch revealed.

"Stunning," Tony praised and his gaze said it all, how much he admired the boy's physique and lusted after it. There were so many things he wanted to do to him…

He let his hands brush against the omega's soft skin, inciting arousal, playing with the boy's excitement. It was only for a moment before he tipped Peter's face towards him, gazing into the omega's brown eyes, considering… weighing how far he'd take this tonight.

"You won't fail me," Tony decided as though any other outcome was impossible. "I'm going to knot this mouth of yours. It's what I want."

He brushed his thumb over the boy's red lips. In the gesture, there was a hint of reverence. Worship of a different kind.

"You'll give it to me, won't you?" Tony asked though it was no question at all what the boy would answer.

For a fleeting moment, Peter’s eyes grew, disbelief flickering in them with Tony’s words.

His hand reached up and lightly clasped around his neck. Just now, they had tried this and Peter had not been able to even take him halfway. His heart pounded with uncertainty, wondering what would be different now, but he was more than eager and grateful to have another shot.

“I’ll give it to you, y-yes…” his whispers halted. Tony was demanding the impossible of him. It made the omega’s body flutter in response. “Please, alpha… Tell me what to do…”

To have his mouth knotted by the alpha was a mind numbing thought, both frightening and exhilarating. But it didn’t even matter. Anything Tony wanted, Peter would give. His fingers gripped the man’s shirt for balance, heels leaving the ground as he made to kneel again.

Tony stopped him from completing the action. His eyes glimmered with amusement and the smile he wore was teasing but not unkind.

"Lay back on the table," Tony instructed him. "I said I'd do all the work, didn't I? I want in on your mouth so all you have to do is open it for me.”

This was why he had told the boy to strip.

He pulled the boy close until they were chest to chest.

"I want you laid out for me," Tony told him. "Like… an offering, if you will. I want to see every inch of you while I fuck your mouth. Does that excite you? Or are you scared? To be so exposed and vulnerable while I take my fill?"

Peter took in a short breath.

“Both…” he whispered, but he was not scared of Tony, no. That wasn't what he meant. Those feelings stemmed from elsewhere, from a murky part in his heart that was burning with dire flames. The whispers that told him he would never be good enough for the prime.

All he wanted was to be exposed in Tony’s arms. To be claimed by him and wanted in return for all that he was.

“I want this,” he nodded slightly, parting his soft lips as he kept looking up at the alpha. “Want you to take all that I have to give…” he whispered and clung onto Tony for a moment longer.

Then he turned and took a second to compose himself before sitting on the table, slowly laying down. Several items were pushed aside, he had no care for them, papers falling to the floor. His palms latched onto the cool surface, the heat coming off of them made it slippery.

The boy was so obedient now.

Tony's alpha side approved, not because he reveled in mindless submission, but because he knew his little omega was giving it up for him. For now. Peter had too much fire in him to simmer quietly.

It was exciting. Tony wanted to see it, to see the boy burn in passion for him.

The corner of his lips pulled up into a devilish smirk when the papers were shoved aside. Peter didn't know it, but those very pages were the scales Tony used to decide who would rise and who would fall in his organization.

It amused him that even in his obedience, the omega was daring even if he hadn't meant to be.

That was his charm, wasn't it? His honesty.

Tony approached the table as his gaze traveled over his prize. Peter was laid across the surface as he asked, but the position Tony wanted wasn't exactly right just yet.

"I need you a bit closer," Tony said before he slipped his hands beneath the boy's shoulders.

It barely took any effort to arrange Peter how he wanted him. He moved the boy towards him until his neck curved right over the edge. It wasn't the most comfortable position but it was perfect for Tony to take control.

He towered over the omega. The prime's hard thick cock was right there and it dominated Peter's view. If he wanted, Tony could easily slap his cock against those soft lips… Run the dripping tip all over his soft cheeks and cute nose.

Mark him just like that and declare the omega his with his very musk.

"You know how this is gonna go, don't you?" Tony murmured. He gave his cock a nice slow stroke in anticipation. "Still scared? Still willing?"

Peter’s world was upside down, his hair curling down towards the floor. His neck stretched and exposed, the veins that branched under his skin throbbed on his forehead. Tony’s cock, hard and shiny with his own spit, twitched just above his face. A glance further back and Peter could see the man’s heavy balls, his shoved down pants.

This position was strange, nothing Peter could ever come up with on his own, and yet his heart raced with excitement. Nothing could stop him from going through with this. Deep, aching desire had already unraveled through him, taking hold.

To obey Tony, to discipline himself and silence his fears… Listen to his alpha, trust him, please him, worship him…

“Still,” Peter blinked up at him, his eyes gleaming with anticipation.

Despite his innocence, the boy understood quite well where this was going. He took in a deep breath and let his soft lips part open for him, a hint of tongue peeking between them.

Strange and yet… this position was perfect. Peter realized this, how his mouth and throat were forming a straight line, creating all the space needed for alpha’s cock. The reason why Tony wanted him like this clicked in place, but Peter was still unsure if it would be enough. If it would work.

But he’d give himself up to him. Trust him… follow him.

Tony purred at the answer, short and sweet. Honest.

He led his cock to the boy's waiting mouth and touched the tip against his pink tongue. The temptation to tease was there. He wanted so badly to rub his cock against the boy's face and have him breathe in his very musk.

Instead, Tony murmured, "Go on then, open wide for Daddy…"

Without hesitation, Peter opened his mouth widely and extended his tongue as he gazed up at the massive erection that would soon sink inside him. About to be dominated by his prime, his shivering form surrendered in Tony’s hands.

Just as before, the alpha watched Peter's reaction as he took him in. He couldn't see the boy's face like this but he could see the tremble in Peter's body, the way he squeezed his thighs together.

He really was on display for the prime and Tony was so terribly excited. His cock dripped a copious amount of precum in response. It coated Peter's tongue and pooled in his mouth while he suckled on it.

"Gonna push in now," Tony told him, "Just relax and let daddy in…"

His cock sunk and stretched the boy's lips apart. Inch by inch, he slid his hard cock in.

Peter’s red lips popped free once the cockhead eased inside. His mouth was full already, little tongue pressed out desperately, the very tip shining against the omega’s bottom lip. But Tony had already warned him he was not going to stop there.

With his breath half stolen, little gurgling sounds emerged from the boy’s mouth as the alpha kept pushing in. Gradually, those sounds were smothered too, squeezed back to the small entrance of Peter’s throat. He tried to swallow down the excess of drool and precum but it was difficult. It’d be so much easier if he just stopped thinking and let go.

His jaw ached, his body on fire… His beautiful, lean back slowly arched off the table, helping his head tilt further back to better accommodate the alpha. Even his palms lifted from the humid surface, ten fingertips lingering against it, full of shivering grace.

Even as he blinked the tears away, Peter kept watching the huge alpha cock while it dipped inside his mouth. His eyes widened, lost their focus once Tony’s cockhead nudged against his throat. The same choking feeling took hold as his muscles resisted, body squirming in protest.

More tears made it down his forehead to blend with the roots of his messy curls. Tony’s commands were the only thing that kept him going, keeping his courage from waning.

_Let daddy in…_

Peter let himself go, let himself fall. Closed his eyes as teardrops fell to the floor.

At that moment, despite having all the power, Tony felt the effects Peter had on him. The boy turned the normally calm and calculating prime into such a beast.

It also turned him into a much softer creature than he was used to. For all the reserve he showed when Peter first came to him, it all melted away when the omega was in his arms.

Peter's mouth around him was heaven and Tony was determined to claim it. Peter was _his_ but he wanted Peter to enjoy it, wanted the boy eager for his cock. He knew how well Tony could bring him pleasure by fucking him but now, the prime wanted the boy eager to drop to his knees, as well.

He'd have to teach him well.

Tony waited for the boy to adjust. The soft little whimpers that barely graced his ears eased away as Peter accommodated him.

"Doing so well, baby," Tony murmured once more. The praise came relentlessly. He knew how hard the boy was trying. "Breathe, sweetheart, you can do it. You were made for me… made for me to fuck and own… Just accept it and let me in…"

He cradled the back of Peter's head and soothed away some of the gleaming tears that shone like diamonds in the light.

Then he withdrew slowly, gently and have the boy time to adjust. His cock barely made any progress but it was all good. It was all part of the process.

Peter gasped softly, his hot, wet breaths ghosted over the tip of Tony’s cock. His body was flushed all over, mind fogged and calling for the prime. He rushed to open wide again and chased the man’s cock with his lips.

"Again, sweetheart," Tony warned before sinking in once more. "Ah– that's it, baby, take more…"

The position truly helped. It opened up Peter's throat to the possibility but Tony didn't push until he knew the boy could take it.

"So beautiful like this," Tony murmured as he started to get lost in the sensation. His cock moved in and out, gentle in its rhythm. His eyes were dark, focus waning as he fought against the urge to hasten his speed. "So beautiful with my cock in your mouth… Pretty lips wrapped around me… Want my pretty boy to take it all in… Let me in, baby, let daddy fuck your pretty mouth…"

Peter was losing himself one thrust at a time, getting all the more hungry and impatient. His drooling mouth was as wide as it could get, body stretched on the table, offered. The boy’s cock was leaking milky pearls down the shaft, yet Peter’s hands ignored it.

All that praise was rousing him, urging him to try even harder, to give it his all and more.

Slowly, sensually, his gentle fingers traveled up his torso, caressed over his pebbled nipples once, before he reached Tony’s pants to tightly grip onto. Like this, he could tilt his head back even futher, create the perfect angle for Tony’s cock to fuck right into him. All the way…

Hips bucked aimlessly, knees bent. Peter chased after friction for his own needy cock but found nothing except air. Even his flushed sweaty shoulders were coming off the table now, slightly pushed off with the boy’s eagerness.

Peter's beautiful omegan features were all shaped by desire and pleasure. Furrowed eyebrows and cheeks colored by lust… Shivering fingers held onto Tony and pulled him in closer.

More… more… He wanted more.

He had to have it. Needed it.

They both did.

For once, since this whole thing started, Tony didn't reprimand Peter for trying to take control. It hardly counted, considering how weak the omega's grip was.

"That's it, sweetheart," Tony groaned when the rhythm picked up.

Peter was opening up for him in beautiful surrender, lax and at ease so that Tony could sink right in. Surrounded by warmth and wetness, his cock dragged in and out of the omega's mouth. Every inch he sunk into the boy's mouth was a victory.

The soft, needy whines were muffled, his cock took up so much space. Those choked off sounds only added to his desires, only fanned the need that burned bright inside him.

He shuddered when he felt Peter's lips brush against his sensitive base, right where the knot would form. The boy had taken him, every single inch buried in his pretty mouth.

"Yess–" Tony hissed in triumph.

A glance down showed the curve of Peter's throat as he stayed in the perfect position. A gentle nudge forward and Tony saw how Peter stiffened at the movement. There was no doubt now that Tony's cock had gone further than the boy was used to.

He didn't choke this time. Tony watched in triumph as Peter's stiff body lost its tension and he relaxed. Tony pulled back and gave Peter just a second to recover before he started thrusting again.

"You got it, baby… Doing so well for alpha…" Tony praised him. "Just relax… Yeah, that's it…"

Peter's mouth, his body, every part of him was given up for Tony's pleasure. Willingly, needily, eagerly. The omega had lost his mind, heart hammering so fast in his chest, its frantic pulse buzzing in his ears.

Drool and tears, all trickling down to his forehead, the veins there throbbing hard with his efforts. Much like that thick vein that climbed up the boy's throat, a faint blue line under porcelain skin.

A few more moments to let Peter adjust to this and Tony then murmured, "Gonna go harder… You can take it harder, can't you, sweetheart? Yeah, I think you'll do just fine… Just let alpha do all the work… All you gotta do is lie there and take it all…"

Tony's hips picked up speed, still not as brutal or hard as he liked but enough that it appeased his instincts.

Each time Tony pumped fully inside, Peter could feel his helpless throat swell, the man's cockhead shoved so very deep that there was no sliver of oxygen to be had. Peter didn't care for it, his only care was to be perfect for his prime.

It was a scary, demanding thing, even so the omega's fright was yielding. The more deprived of air he was, the more in Tony's absolute control, the fiercer his lust became.

His mind was swimming, lost in the scene, but Tony was right there. Owning him and in control. Peter wasn't afraid, he was… transcendent and alpha was his god...

Another thrust all the way down his throat and Peter's cocklet bounced, spilling two spurts of cum across the boy's stomach. He was moaning deeply but nothing was heard. Limbs shivering from sheer excitement. Succumbing to sensitivity, the boy dragged his feet up, toes pointed on the table.

It was perfect.

Peter was perfect.

Tony's continuous purring of praise let him know just how pleased he was. They were gasped out in breathless moans, just how perfect the omega was for him.

"Ah– Taking daddy in so deep," Tony marveled.

He had faith in the boy but seeing his entire length sink into Peter's plush little mouth was a revelation. Tony grunted as Peter took everything… everything except his knot…

His breathing was harsh, his hips fucking his cock in and out. The pace quickened with every second that passed until his erection was nothing but a blur as Peter took it over and over…

Tony loomed over him, his larger body curling over the bent form. It shortened the distance and let him start rutting against the boy's relaxed mouth. His balls bounced off the boy's face, heavy and full, ready to unload.

His growing knot just barely brushed against his lips. Even that was too much for how sensitive it was… Tony could only imagine how it'd feel caught in his omega's mouth.

"Almost, baby… Al-most…" Tony groaned.

In this consuming lust, Peter wasn’t even sure he was taking it all. That he was actually doing what seemed truly impossible at the start. But then he felt the swelling skin seek entrance, his helpless lips giving soft kisses to it every time Tony thrust all the way in.

Tony’s strong hands kept him in place, steadied him even though his world was turning. The prime’s knot was coming, about to pop, to lock his mouth with the alpha’s cock. And the only thing that Peter had to do was stay relaxed and take it.

It should be too much, but it wasn’t. Just like his alpha had promised, Peter was made for him. For this. To take and give until there was no differentiating one from the other. Until they were one… True mates.

Even faced with having to fit the alpha’s knot, Peter’s mouth stayed relaxed. The low hum of pain and strain was smothered under waves of pleasure that flooded his body.

Down there, his pussy and cocklet was left completely untouched but the spike of Tony’s arousal was doing things to him… The way the man fucked his mouth resembled so closely when Tony was pounding inside his little hole, it played tricks with Peter’s mind.

Drool spurted out his mouth, lubricating the way further. Coating the last few inches of flesh that he’d take. He would take it, he would do it… He’d be Tony’s perfect omega.

Tony groaned when he sunk his entire cock in, down to the very root. The boy's lips passed over the forming knot and Tony gave a violent shudder.

"So close… so close…" Tony groaned. "Gonna ride you hard now. Need it… fuck…"

He knew Peter could handle it. The boy's mouth was lax and inviting, willing to take everything Tony dished out. So he gave it to him like he wanted, rough and hard, instincts riding him just as hard as he was riding the boy's face. It was perfection. This omega who couldn't even take half his length was swallowing him up, letting him fuck his mouth like he owned it.

His eyes were mere slits as he gazed down at the boy's bulging throat. And yet, Peter handled it beautifully now that he had given himself to the older man.

Tony ran his hungry eyes up the offered body, gaze devouring the alluring pink flush that bloomed across porcelain skin. The omega's cute little cock, strained and wept at the overload of sensation.

He stayed right there, his swollen cockhead nudging against the boy's soft throat. His thick girth split Peter's mouth apart until those pretty pink lips of his were tight around him.

"Fuck…" Tony hissed when the pleasure became too much.

His knot grew, greedily taking up every bit of space in the boy's mouth. The swollen flesh locked behind Peter's teeth as he started to come.

A thick and heavy load churned in his balls and it was released in a rush right down the boy's throat. Peter didn't even get a taste with how deep Tony was.

Tony moaned with every spurt, lost in the pleasure of Peter's warm mouth.

The knot was huge… Peter felt all the little details, the minute throbs until it finally expanded fully. Tony’s cock was cutting off his airway, only the barest amount of air reaching his lungs. So little… But it allowed Peter to hold onto his senses even when his dots swam in his vision.

The man’s cock pulsed inside his mouth and throat over and over, but there was none of that strange, bitter taste. The seed was deposited right into his taut belly. Against his forehead, he felt Tony’s balls squeeze and twitch as he spilled his load.

This high they shared was unparalleled, a moment of union and ecstasy that pushed Peter to his very limit. Tony was a deity to him at that moment, and oh… he had done it. He had taken all of his alpha’s cock inside his mouth, the entire intimidating length. Knotted by him in such a fragile, little place…

Pleasure erupted in his chest. So many emotions swirled inside him that the boy didn’t know which one to follow. He shuddered, barely gripping Tony’s pants with his trembling fingers. Incapable of resisting, aroused and utterly surrendered, he bucked his small hips as he came all over his belly.

With it, his throat clasped around Tony’s cock, massaging him gently while Peter went through his climax, shivering on the table, gasping for breath even though there was none to be had.

He loved this… Needed to tell Tony, but he really didn’t have to. His actions should be more than enough, the way he still tried to take a glimpse of him behind teary eyes.

Tony's hips stuttered to a slow nudge. His cock was still held, still being stimulated in the boy's throat. It lured him into a lethargic kind of high.

He eased his body away from his omega so that he no longer towered above him.

He began to purr in satisfaction and ran his fingers through the boy's wild curls.

"The knot will hold for a while," Tony's voice rumbled, a deep, satisfied croon. "You're doing so well, sweetheart… So good for Daddy… Keep on swallowing, baby, there's plenty more…"

The low purring and tender words soothed Peter, melting his ecstasy into pure bliss. He felt safe in Tony's hands, a safety unreal and deeply rooted that he had never experienced before. It was too easy to get high on that, to let himself fall deep in this sensation of fulfillment along with the prime.

His throat kept moving, swallowing down drop after drop obediently. Intoxicated, everything around him felt so soft, slow, beautiful. His hands had returned on his chest, calm fingers rested there, gently vibrating with the soft purring that came from his chest too.

The praises continued and when the knot finally softened, it ached when Tony gently eased it out of the omega's mouth. The boy was in a daze, cum drunk perhaps, when Tony finally got a good look at his face.

With the same amount of gentleness, he carried the boy to a nearby couch. The prime moved him about as though he weighed like nothing, just a ragdoll for Tony to do with as he pleased. And yet, Tony settled him onto his lap and cradled him close as though Peter was his most precious treasure.

"So good, Peter…" Tony murmured into his ear while he ran his hand over soft skin, rubbing warmth into bare skin where Peter had gotten chilled.

The boy was curled up in his arms, relaxed fists resting against Tony's shirt. The man's chest moved in and out slowly, and with it Peter's lean body as he nestled there. His breathing synced with the alpha's, deep calming breaths that further lulled him into the sense of security Tony provided.

His eyelids closed, a soft smile on his lips, senses lulled into a dreamy state. Reality was fleeting, chasing after it was pointless and unwanted. It was perfect here, right here. In the warmth of his alpha's embrace, in the safety of his words.

"Alpha…" Peter murmured, limp against the man. Face shiny with all the tears and sweat, body cooling down slowly. Yet, all he felt was a warm fire kindling between them, the bond that they shared and was becoming deeper and deeper.

"Admit… to it…" he continued, slurring his words, not really acknowledging what he was saying. "Say you love… me…"

Peter's gaze gave away his state. Dazed and struggling to focus. Tony soothed away the tears and sweat and laid them down along the length of the couch. The boy was tucked in his arms, Tony's body pressed close and keeping him warm.

His lips brushed the boy's mess of curls and he continued to breathe as he thought about Peter's request.

What was love?

Was it the excitement he felt upon seeing Peter submit to him? The joy he felt when the boy interrupted the meeting, eyes defiant and mouth trembling? Was it the ache in Tony's chest when he left, running from what he thought was the boy's confession of betrayal?

Was it none of that? All? Was it just the warmth between them, this pure and simple joy in having the omega in his arms?

He urged the boy closer, tucking his head beneath his chin where Peter fit so perfectly.

Tony murmured a phrase that he had never given another, so soft that it was a mere whisper. They could only be heard when entwined this close.

The corners of Peter's mouth curved slightly into a drowsy, little smile. Long lashes fluttered to reveal fully dilated pupils, as the boy slowly tilted his head back to look up at the man he loved.

"...Kiss…?" he let out with a sweet whisper. It took some effort to talk, lost in his haze as he was. Floating amongst the clouds with Tony.

That, Tony could do without much thought. He tilted the boy's face towards his. Their lips pressed together, soft and sweet, and utterly perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mads: This chapter was all nice and neat until I touched it. My theme song for this chapter is: I CAME IN LIKE A WREEECKING BALLL! I completely trashed this chapter with my poor edits and Garnet had to clean up after me D: Ps. work sucks and that's why this chapter is crazy late.
> 
> Garnet: What are you talking about?? Okay, wife has gone insane cause clearly the chapter was made into a jewel because of her!! The above are all lies, lies and more lies. Except for that part about work, Mads is buried in it.
> 
> Side note: No one: How many words of a single blowjob can you write? Mads&Garn: Yes.


	13. Yet to Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Darling,  
>  Keep yourself warm for me while I handle work. It'll give me something to look forward to when I return.  
>  You asked for roses over diamonds and I've provided. This one has yet to bloom, but don't worry, it won't be the last.  
>  TS_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mads: Happy Holidays! We were so close to having this on Christmas, but hopefully you guys forgive us for being late 😅 
> 
> Garnet: Happy holidays everyone!! ❤️❤️ This chapter covers some of the plot that has been a long time coming! While reading, please keep in mind that a lot of things are partially revealed, so it’s natural to have questions unanswered by the end of the chapter! Feel free to ask anything, though! As always, your comments, ideas and questions are the highlight of posting a chapter! ❤️❤️
> 
> Chapter notes: some violence between Tony/OC, blood

Tony returned them to his cell.

There was no other safer place in Tony's opinion.

The boy was passed out but tucked beneath the prime's warm blankets.

He had put Peter through a lot and every instinct inside him was fighting against his rational mind for what he had to do next.

He had business to attend to. Some things, he could brush aside. Most matters waited for his move, his decision, but others… Others would have to be dealt with and they couldn't wait.

Tony stayed for as long as he could.

In his hand, he twirled a rose. It was a pretty thing, a beautiful vibrant red and yet, it was just a bud waiting to bloom. Compared to the boy that slept in his bed, Tony thought it was still lacking in beauty. But Peter had asked for this one fleeting gift and Tony had been determined to get it.

The guard had delivered it straight into Tony's hands. The rose, itself, was not grown in a shop, but instead, it had grown wild in some field relatively nearby.

Thorns adorned the stem with its wicked hooks, a rose's only defense.

Tony stripped each one. He didn't want to give a gift that could possibly harm the omega.

It felt wrong to leave, but Tony forced himself.

The rose was left, waiting to be found. Beside it, the alpha left a note, his unspoken apology for not being there when Peter woke up.

When he closed the door behind him, Happy was waiting with a frown. He had heard what happened and had personally assisted the beta in capturing their foolish guard.

"They took him underground?" Tony demanded.

"As you ordered," Happy nodded, "At least those lackeys understand the way of things."

"Good."

The prime left, content with the knowledge that his omega was safe. There were no whispers as he walked but he knew the word had spread. The cell block, usually near empty around this time, had more people than normal.

He looked at each of their faces, satisfied when they looked away in respect. His people were watching, keeping guard of his new treasure without Tony even needing to ask.

That was the way of things. The prime protected his people and the people protected him in return or in this case, protected his vulnerable heart.

* * *

Shining light slipped through the thin, white curtains, filtering through a crystal that dispersed it across the room. Tiny rainbow dots danced gently on the walls.

A familiar but forgotten scent greeted Peter, cinnamon and vanilla… His mother's hand cream.

" _I'll marry him, mommy! I loooove him! He is the most beautiful alpha I have ever seen!_ " Peter's voice came out, his high pitch fitting at his young age.

Only a pup, he could see himself as he bounced around with that photograph in his small hands. It felt so real, a memory shaped into a dream.

" _Of course you will, dear… He is your rose, after all_." His mother's voice was long lost in the depths of his memory and yet, somehow, he heard it crystal clear.

His giggles poured from his lips, " _Auntie Riri said I'll meet him soon!_ "

At that age, he disregarded his mother's words completely, but still, he remembered that one phrase that took over his thoughts from time to time.

A saying that led him through his life when his parents couldn't since they were long gone.

“ _–roses on my table…_ ” Aunt Riri always used to say with that knowing, secretive smile. And his mother… Always looking back at her, a fond smile, a secret shared between sisters as she answered.

“Diamonds… on my neck…” Peter let out with a faint whisper as his subconscious danced between what was real and what was a dream.

He winced, his hand already rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he slowly woke. The dream and everything within it, forgotten. His lips felt stiff and his throat felt scratchy and rough. Both sore, the lingering evidence of all that had happened.

Despite the discomfort, the omega's face was swiftly lit with a soft smile. Eyelids fluttered for a few moments to get accustomed to the light.

He didn't even know where he was. He glanced around from the bed and groaned a little as he propped himself up on his elbows.

This was Tony's cell…

How in the world did he get here?

Even though he was alone, Peter was not alarmed, engulfed by his alpha's powerful scent as he was. It had a soothing effect that the boy didn't even recognize. He didn't have to for it to work wonders through his subconscious.

He brought his fingers through his curls as he looked around in an attempt to orient himself. His body was covered in a fluffy blanket but underneath that, he was naked. It was easy to conclude that Tony had carried him here… Peter flattered himself with this thought.

The boy's eyes traveled around the cell as he leisurely took in Tony's living space. Soon enough, he spotted his uniform which hung from Tony's chair. Then he looked towards the entrance where a sheet shielded him from the rest of the prison.

Tony had taken care of everything…

Finally, Peter's gaze landed on a tiny desk that was tucked away right in the corner next to the bed. There was a small note there, but his eyes were fixed on something else.

Right next to the note sat a red rosebud.

Peter's soft lips fell open at the sight of it. He rubbed his eyes just to make sure that it was not a remnant from his sleep. His pale fingers reached out to touch it, the petals ever so cold and fresh, fragile.

At the soft texture, a smile returned across Peter's face. He wondered if it was meant for him, however, and opted to read the note instead. He gripped the little paper gently to bring it close.

_Darling,_   
_Keep yourself warm for me while I handle work. It'll give me something to look forward to when I return._   
_You asked for roses over diamonds and I've provided. This one has yet to bloom, but don't worry, it won't be the last._   
_TS_

Peter read over the lines one time and then another. His thumb caressed over his alpha's handwriting to feel the ink. To feel _him_.

Then he brought the note even closer, so close that the paper touched the tip of his nose. It smelled like Tony… A scent that was so precise and yet, a wild combination of so many different things.

Smelled like rain, like a morning breeze, like a valley full of flowers…

For a short moment, his eyelids slipped shut, senses too overwhelmed by the prime's scent to focus elsewhere. Softly, Peter reached for the rosebud. Peter stared at the beautiful flower as he brought it closer for inspection.

How was it possible…? He couldn't believe his eyes. Tony had gifted him with a rose, had somehow managed to bring such a delicate thing inside the prison’s walls. For him, for Peter. Along with the promise that there was more to follow.

The omega laid back down and curled on his side with the note in one hand and the rose in the other. The blanket messily covered half his body now as his curls unraveled over the pillow. A soft blush spread on Peter’s cheeks as he scented the rose and brought it close so that it brushed gently over his lips.

_Tony_ …

A few memories of what the two of them had done sparkled to life before Peter’s closed eyes. He clearly recalled the feeling of his mouth getting knotted by the prime, how their shared arousal and pleasure skyrocketed to the point of numbness. But after that, everything was fuzzy. Peter couldn’t recall much, only fragments remained and even those, the omega suspected he had concocted them in some dream.

Yet, he smiled softly in bliss. Taken by the prime’s scent and written words that he held carefully in his hand still. Keeping the paper from getting wrinkled in the slightest, Peter brought it close to his chest.

His alpha had asked him to stay here. To stay in bed. And Peter’s exhausted body needed that.

There was no point in resisting. His responsibilities seemed so far away and insignificant as he peacefully drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

The alpha guard was waiting on his knees, immobilized. Someone had loaned a straight jacket from one of the prison guards and used it for this.

It was a nice touch.

The beta was waiting, too. He stood tall as the prime arrived but Tony could smell the nervous sweat dripping down the back of his neck.

His eyes flickered from the beta to his disobedient guard.

"You can stay, you can leave," he told the beta.

What Tony was planning to do next would be unsavory to some. Regardless if the beta stayed, he would be absolved of blame for what his partner did.

But the alpha guard…

Tony stalked forward, closing in on the alpha who stared at him with wide eyes.

"Prime–"

The guard didn't get to finish. Tony kicked him back with a foot to the chest. The strength of a prime was well known and even compared to an alpha's, it reached a whole new level.

The guard went flying back, the breath knocked out of him.

Tony rolled a shoulder, stretching the muscles there that had tensed in anticipation.

"Back on your knees."

The guard scrambled to obey despite the awkward position. He was smart enough to keep his mouth shut this time.

"Now, talk."

"Sir, I did not know he was yours," the alpha immediately babbled, "I wouldn't have– I would _never_ touch an omega that belongs to you– Never!"

"And yet, you have," Tony said cooly.

He didn't pity the alpha for his predicament, not the slightest. He had _one_ job and the importance of it depended solely on his nose and intelligence. One of the two had failed this guard and Tony was severe in his punishment.

He had to be or the consequence of his leniency would allow more mistakes, possibly even mistakes that would cost lives.

"I didn't know–" the alpha protested, "he just smelled like…"

"A bitch in heat?" Tony echoed the guard's earlier words.

The guard's mouth trembled. Caught.

"I… I–"

Tony's lips curled up into a cruel smile.

"Don't bother," he said as he circled the kneeling alpha. "You haven't climbed up too far in the ranks, yet. No tattoos to carve up for your audacity. No, it'll have to be something else then."

When he reached behind the kneeling figure, he held out a hand to one of the watching alphas.

A knife was placed in his hand, one taken from the prison kitchen. It wasn't too sharp. A place like this, with limited funding, and too many expenses… Small, insignificant things like kitchen knives would just be useful enough to do its job, but the edges would be dull.

Tony could still make due with it.

He forced the alpha down onto his stomach with a boot pressed between the man's shoulder blades.

"Now that I think about it," Tony mused as he dragged the knife towards the tip of the alpha's prison shirt. He slid the tip over the collar, tugging on it and increasing the pressure until the alpha's shirt dug into his Adam's apple.

"A guard is still much too high of a rank for someone to make this mistake," Tony told his captive. "No alpha would dare. And neither would my betas… the omegas… So, what are you then, if you're too stupid to be any of those?"

The guard gasped as the pressure grew and when the cloth could no longer stand it, it tore. The alpha took in a shaky breath but his nape was exposed, skin bare and unmarked.

"Maybe out in the real world, you'd be fine, but in here…" Tony mused, "An alpha without a pack, you'd be nothing."

The blade settled on the alpha's sensitive skin and even he couldn't stop himself from whimpering.

"I think you need a reminder," Tony explained.

The blade dug in and while there were no lines for Tony to trace, he still worked. The guard held his body stiff as he tried to withstand what was being done. The prime didn't mind the attempt but he wasn't surprised when the guard's resolve failed.

The screaming started shortly before the alpha tried to escape the blade. It made Tony's work messy. Some of his men had to intervene, had to hold the screaming alpha down but Tony served his punishment in the end.

He didn't even blame the guard for screaming. An alpha's nape wasn't as sensitive as an omega's but it's been long ingrained into their brains that it was a weak spot. It was humiliating to be marked there and a sign of respect for alphas to bare their necks in this fashion.

Some alphas would bite there when they were displeased, but that was too personal for Tony. Too intimate. So, the alternative was to carve the shape of his teeth right over the flesh. This was how Tony would get his pound of flesh. A reminder of the guard's actions and his punishment for the infraction.

When Tony was finally finished, he tossed the knife aside. His hands were bloodied but that was nothing new. The guard was limp on the floor after screaming for so long. Only soft whimpers came from the shaking, humiliated man.

"Not an alpha. Not a beta," Tony reminded him, "Not even an omega. You understand now? You're nothing but a bitch begging for my mercy. You want to be an alpha again? Let's see if you have the right to be one."

It would take days, maybe weeks for the wound to heal.

In that time, the guard would still be treated as one of Tony's but his rank had been obliterated. To have any worth to the prime, he'd have to climb up the ranks from the lowest of the low. He'd have to serve even the omegas and then the betas.

Tony left his men to clean up and to return the guard back to his cell.

* * *

The next time Peter woke up, the light coming from outside was an orange tinge, betraying the late hour. This time, the omega jumped up and glanced around, a bit wide eyed, to check his surroundings. Still here, still in Tony’s cell with Tony nowhere to be seen.

A warning alarmed in Peter’s heart but he couldn’t pinpoint what was wrong. He just got up to quickly get back in his uniform.

With all that had happened, Peter had entirely skipped his morning shift at the kitchen where he worked. Maybe that was where all this nervousness came from, the fear that there would be consequences over this misconduct.

So he hurried along and only made a small detour to hide Tony’s note and rose under his own pillow. He still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Tony had actually managed to bring in a rose. The man was capable of miracles.

Heads turned away as he walked down the long halls of the prison to reach the kitchens. The prime’s scent radiated from Peter’s skin, warning every alpha in the premises to keep their distance. Even if in a rush, Peter noticed this and had to fight back an excited little smile.

Finally, he reached the metal detector, the one that led to the staff-only room, designated for only those inmates that had their jobs assigned there. A prison guard stopped him before he could go past it.

“You.” He didn’t touch Peter, but his open palm was extended right in front of the boy’s chest, forbidding him from entry. “Stop right there.”

In an instant, cold sweat ran down Peter’s body. His thoughts reached the only reasonable explanation for his, the one he feared; he was about to face discipline. There was no talking his way out of this, but somehow, he mustered the audacity to try.

“I, uhm–” before he could make a peep, the guard cut him off.

“Prisoner _1815195_ ,” the guard read the tag off Peter’s uniform before turning his eyes back to the boy’s, “You’re dismissed from your duties here upon further notice. Now, off, back to your cell.”

The guard turned away, not leaving room for discussion. Peter stood there for a few moments, a perplexed expression written all over his face.

But then he lowered his gaze with a slight nod and turned away. Relief didn’t last, not at all. His thoughts raced again, looking for answers in brand new questions. This was, perhaps, Tony’s doing. What other explanation was there…?

Peter’s frightened mind was quick to provide an answer to that. There was another in this prison who was capable of this kind of power. A second prime that Peter dreaded. Thanos. But why? Why would Thanos want to mess with his work, what was there for him to gain?

The omega kept walking but his eyes danced around, checking every little nook and cranny down the endless narrow hallways. Being dismissed from the kitchens meant that there were no prison guards around to check on him, to acknowledge his presence, and set the records of him being there.

Peter was… exposed. He felt this way, a shiver ran under his skin as more hair-raising thoughts swarmed his already buzzing head. Thanos planned to push him into the open, to roam the prison grounds like this with no supervision and- and…

And capture him while all eyes were turned elsewhere.

No one would be expecting him anywhere so if he just… disappeared for a couple hours, no one would know.

If others heard his thoughts, they would think that Peter was festering delusions, some sort of conspiracy. But Peter _knew_ Thanos, the man that would crush even his own without batting an eye. And he had more than enough reasons to end Peter next.

The more he neared the cells, the more this feeling grew fiercer, unsettling. Peter felt followed, spied on. Maybe there was already someone waiting for him, one of Thanos’ men, to snatch him away, never to see the light of day again.

As if guided by a higher power, Peter glanced aside at a dark corner just past the hall. His heart stopped as he caught a glimpse of him, of an alpha that was strangely familiar. The man disappeared in a second, but Peter was certain, he was that same man he had seen this morning. One of Tony’s.

Yet he didn’t feel watched over, not in the slightest. Barton’s eyes held a predatory glint that was unmistakable to Peter’s instincts. It made the hair at the back of his neck spike.

Maybe it was paranoia because why would one of Tony's men harm him? But Peter trusted his instincts and whatever it was that Barton was doing, it didn't sit right with the young omega.

He beelined for Tony’s cell. It was the only place that the enemy wouldn’t dare trespass. Going back to his own cell was out of the question as a trap could lay in wait for him there. An ambush.

Sweating and panting hard, he pushed himself inside the dark room. The lights hadn’t come on yet, so the cell was only illuminated by the dying light of the setting sun.

Peter held a hand above his pounding heart. He had hoped that Tony would be back but he wasn’t.

The omega just stood there to listen to the sounds around the cell. His ears strained to catch any approaching footsteps, any murmurs that would travel down the long halls. But there was nothing.

Peter let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding and stepped further inside.

He would wait here for Tony to arrive. The alpha had instructed him as much to begin with. At the thought, a shiver of discomfort slithered up his spine since, quite evidently, he had not followed Tony’s command, _again_.

This time, it was not on purpose. He did what was required of him according to the prison’s rules to avoid trouble, not to go looking for it. Not this time.

Would Tony understand or would he be furious again for Peter's disobedience? Logically, the prime should be angry that Peter disobeyed but something had changed between them.

Maybe it was the rose or the way Tony had rushed to his defense when he saw another alpha touch him, but Peter had lost the fear that many held for the prime.

Something had truly changed… Tony had been his plan for safety from Thanos but now, the prime's embrace was his source of comfort, as well as safety.

He felt safe here but he'd only feel at ease when the prime came back.

There was nothing Peter could do to hasten his return. He needed a distraction.

With quiet, little steps, the boy made it to Tony’s desk and took a seat there. He’d probably have a lot of time on his hands which was a peculiar luxury to have after months incarcerated. Softly, he tapped his fingers on his knees as he turned his attention to the few items arranged on the desk.

The first thing that caught his eye was a pen. The one Tony used, no doubt, to write that note. Peter gripped it carefully since such an item was considered contraband and thus not allowed inside a cell. It could be used so easily as a weapon, but then again, Tony owned a gun. A _gun_.

At the reminder, Peter bit his lip. The prime had more power than he could have ever imagined. Without even realizing it, he brought the pen to his nose and immediately blushed as he took notice of his own doings.

He returned the pen back to its place but couldn't keep his eyes from wandering. The path was soon followed by his hands. His fingers danced over the hard spines of Tony’s books that were neatly placed against the wall. Chewing on his bottom lip, he read the titles, the vast majority of which was unfamiliar.

One book was different than the rest. Old, but that was not what captured Peter's curiosity. It was a book about renewable energy. A subject that was pleasantly surprising for the omega.

With interest, he pulled it out, just as the lights above his head flickered to life. He adjusted his posture to be more comfortable and skimmed through to pass the time. Well, to Peter it was more than that. He had developed this craving to know more about Tony, about his life. His hobbies… the things he enjoyed. Get to discover the parts that no one else knew.

On the very first page, there was a handwritten note. Naturally and without conscious thought, Peter read the few words that were so elegantly written.

_To the most important treasure of my life._   
_So proud of you, no matter what you do._   
_Mom_

Peter pressed his lips together, his eyebrows furrowing as he took in the lines. His curious gaze fell on the word ‘Mom’ and paused there, partially in wonder and partially in disbelief. Somehow, Peter already knew that there was so much to explore under the surface. And Tony, keeping a gift from his mom close, spread a weak smile across Peter’s lips.

It also reminded him of his own mother. Sparsely, her ghost would traverse the halls of Peter’s mind to rekindle the memories that still lingered there.

A forced sigh escaped his lungs as the boy turned the pages to read for a while.

It wasn’t too long after when his curious nature sparked to life again. There was a drawer just there, within his reach, that he hadn’t explored yet. Maybe he shouldn’t be snooping, considering he was accused of being a spy, but Peter couldn’t help himself. He needed to know more.

Ever so gently, he set the book back in its original place before opening the drawer to peek inside. At first glance, there was nothing exceptional to be found, but Peter’s keen eyes spotted something was amiss.

He gave the drawer another look, this time from the outside. Ah, yes, that was it. The drawer looked quite deep but when he peeked inside again, it was awfully shallow. All too curious, Peter’s hand roamed inside the drawer, his fingers traced over the inner edges.

Nothing… nothing… _There_.

His narrowed eyes went wide as he felt cool metal, a small latch attached to the very back of the drawer. Peter unhooked it and thus was able to pull out the thin layer of wood and reveal what was hidden underneath.

A black pistol’s magazine popped into view, fully loaded. The bullets shone sharply under the prison lights. A soundless gasp left Peter’s lips as he stared, frozen and taken by surprise. Without blinking, he slotted the plank back into place, fastening it.

After shutting the drawer, Peter stepped back, panting so heavily that his shoulders moved up and down with each breath. He palmed his forehead, the sudden rush of adrenaline made him dizzy and faint.

The back of his knees found the side of the bed, which proved to be enough of an encouragement for him to sit down. He was exhausted… So many things had happened and the day was not over yet.

Outside, dark skies spanned above the prison grounds as the veil of the night drew in. Peter hoped that Tony wouldn’t be too long now. He hoped that nothing bad had happened and that they would reunite soon. But hoping didn’t achieve anything, not now, not ever.

The omega let himself fall on his side. Urgently, his hand looked for the blanket to pull it up and cover his body. Or rather, to hide.

* * *

After Tony cleaned up, he still wasn't free to leave.

He was in a much better mood and his alphas were well aware of this, but Peter had disrupted their meeting. He pushed back some of the matters that needed handling and only discussed the two most relevant.

"Tell me," Tony stated, expression blank as he waited.

The beta, a prison guard instead of an inmate, nodded eagerly.

"Management is well aware of the rivalry between Stark and Thanos," he hurried to say, “And you know, we're doing our best to just keep the peace and uh, most of the guard stands with Stark but–"

Tony waved away his nervous babbling. "I'm well aware that the management has their hands full. Just tell me what I need to know."

The beta nodded, licking his lips nervously.

"Thanos has been put into solitary for two weeks, pending," he said quickly. "He could get out earlier or later… There isn't much news about it…"

Tony took the news without much reaction. He already had a hunch something had happened, something that drove his omega to run and find solace in Thanos' natural enemy, another prime.

"Was it communicated why Thanos has been moved?" Tony asked but the beta shook his head.

"Not to me– Er, not to the lower ranking guards…" the beta muttered. There was resentment there staining his words. "They were trying to keep the move all hushed up because–"

"Because the prison dynamics will change," Tony cut in.

With Thanos out of the way, at least temporarily, Tony could do a lot of damage to his rival's support. Thanos could do nothing if he was cut off from the rest of the prison. The question is, would Tony want to?

They hadn't met face to face yet and Tony taking action could be seen as hostility towards the other prime. It would be a preemptive declaration of war which would be a stupid move on Tony's part if there could be a possible truce.

But then again, primes were never capable of co-existing together. The truce was the most optimistic outcome and such a thing couldn't exist in this world.

The management may have even locked Thanos away for this reason… Worry that two primes held so close together would destroy the prison in their tug of war. And if Thanos had caused problems in the past, why not let the better of the two devils roam free instead?

"I want the names of the guards on him," Tony told the beta, "And get me the reason they moved him."

"Yes, sir," the beta nodded before baring his neck in respect.

"Go," Tony dismissed him.

His alphas jumped to discuss this opportunity, voices excited and plans being thrown around. From quietly ridding Thanos' support to pulling in more guards to their side, they threw it all on the table.

"We'll move carefully but quickly," Tony decided, "Two weeks isn't a lot of time but we can't rush. We're not the only group that benefits from this."

He nodded towards Happy, giving the beta the spotlight.

"You got news for me, Hap?"

The beta came forward and handed over a scrap of paper.

"This is the symbol found on some sections of the prison," Happy explained, "It's where some of Thanos' men have disappeared and one of ours… We have reason to believe there's a third faction hidden."

Tony stared at the symbol but he didn't need to memorize it. It was… achingly familiar.

"It looks like a… bowtie?" Happy wondered as the others took a look at it.

"It's an hourglass," Tony clarified. "And I think I know who it is."

"Who?"

The question should've been simple to answer and yet, Tony kept the name for himself.

"I need confirmation first," he said quietly. "I need someone to get me a list of prisoners. Gender, female. Designation, Omega. Any transfers within the last five years. If it's who I think it is, then we may, indeed, have a third faction in the prison."

That caused some murmurs. A third faction when there were two primes? Unheard of.

"What do we do if there's a third faction?" One of his alpha leaders asked.

"Deal with it as we've always done," Tony said indifferently. "Get me the names."

The meeting was dismissed, more questions and issues to deal with than what was resolved. The weight of responsibility weighed heavy on Tony's shoulders. Day by day, it would never truly lessen, but today, he had something that made it worthwhile.

He felt the weight lessen with every step he took towards his cell and when he stepped in, he barely felt it at all.

The room was as he left it. The rose he had left was moved, a sign that Peter had awoken at some point. Tony still felt a flash of regret that he couldn't keep the boy company.

His little omega seemed to have curled into a ball in his bed. It was… cute.

"Sweetheart," Tony murmured when he sat next to the small shape in his bed. He reached out and laid a hand on the small lump. "What are you doing hiding in there?"

As the bed dipped under the alpha's weight, Peter's half asleep form twitched in excitement. That voice, that smell… so dearly missed even if it had only been mere hours since their last encounter.

Without delay, he uncovered himself, removing the blanket to sit up and embrace his alpha. If he had been thinking clearly, he would have shown some restraint, but there was no time or will left for such calculations.

His entire body gravitated in, seeking Tony's protective touch.

It seemed that Tony, too, didn't give it much thought before his arm was curling around the smaller figure. It felt as natural as breathing, the way the prime tucked Peter close to his side.

"Snoozing, but the lights were too bright…" Peter managed an explanation as he slowly pulled back to blink up at the alpha.

Tony's lip curled up in amusement but he didn't tease the boy about turning the lights off.

"Missed you," Peter admitted but shortly realized this display of affection was, perhaps, unwarranted.

Yet he couldn't peel his eyes away, even as his cheeks darkened in color. He looked at Tony with that lovestruck gaze, that longing that made his heart pound.

All this was still too unbelievable. Their relationship, the intimacy, the mere fact that he was laying in Tony's bed. Perhaps to spend the night here? Peter could only hope so.

There wasn't much of a change in the alpha but there was a difference. Peter's words had some effect on Tony. His body relaxed, muscles loosening, and something softened in his expression.

The alpha took a deep breath in, tugging Peter close to his side and resting his chin on top of the boy's head.

"I hope you weren't too bored while you waited. Or perhaps you rested as my note suggested?" Tony murmured. His voice turned soft and teasing. "Were you finally a good omega and obeyed your alpha? Or did you sneak out and cause some mischief, hmm?"

"Ah, me…" Peter bit his lip, eyebrows arched up, eyelids fluttered, gaze averted.

All telltale signs of Peter's guilt, written, gleaming across his big brown orbs. But this time he would not keep the truth to himself, no matter how small or insignificant. He needed but a moment to muster the courage to say that he had been outside, yet a moment was enough for his roaming eyes to find the man's chafed knuckles.

More worry wrinkled across his pale forehead.

"What happened?" Peter asked as he traced over the alpha's roughed up skin.

"Are you hurt?" His eyes wandered, hurriedly seeking other traces of injury.

Tony watched, half amused and half something else… Touched, maybe.

To the prime, such injuries weren't uncommon. He had his grunts do a lot of the dirty work, but Tony wasn't a stranger to getting his hands dirty. If it was his people, it was his responsibility to oversee them and that meant carrying out punishments as well as rewards.

There was something about the concern on Peter's face that made the ache fade away, just the tiniest bit. It was different from when Happy or Pepper would try to take care of him.

It felt… nice.

But there was something about it that made the prime hesitant to admit what he had been doing.

He shook his head, at a loss over his own confusing thoughts.

"No," Tony answered clearly, "I'm fine."

He flexed his fingers and barely felt the pain. It was more like a twinge, something easily ignored.

"Had to take care of the guard that fucked up," he said dismissively.

Peter drew back, just barely, before letting his shoulders sink again in a more comfortable posture. His fingers contrasted vividly against Tony's. Peter's were pale and slender, tracing over the alpha's as his troubled gaze traveled there before climbing up again.

There was the same worry in his eyes, the same love, even though his chest stiffened.

Peter knew who this guard was, the alpha that had insulted and pinned him down. He, himself, didn't care about the alpha guard. He didn't expect more from alphas, yet being so fiercely avenged and protected by Tony in the face of this…

It was a rousing feeling. Intense. He couldn't really pinpoint if it was good or bad; just loud. It made his heart hammer, unable to choose between excitement and concern.

Questions rose, if the guard was badly hurt, if he was even alive but Peter didn't voice them. Instead, the omega spoke of something else.

"He was not lying, he didn't understand who I am… Noone would cross you on purpose." Tony knew this, there was no sliver of doubt in Peter's mind, yet he had delivered cruel punishment.

Punishment wasn't a new concept, not at all. It was fear of punishment that had led Peter here in the first place. Much like this guard, he had called upon the wrath of a prime.

"Crossing a prime… That's what I did, alpha. And I did it on purpose." Peter said softly, "Maybe you don't care to know but I need to tell you, I need you to know. I-I don't want to hide anything anymore."

His eyes were gentle yet severe, his fingers still keeping Tony's, soothing the damaged skin.

Tony frowned and turned his hand over so his fingers caught Peter's. The contrast was startling but it made sense.

His fingers were thick and calloused, overall rough. Peter's were dainty and soft, fragile compared to Tony's brute alpha strength.

His fingers curled over the omega's, housing them safely in a gentle grip.

The prime knew that this was a good development. He should've found out long ago and even though he had people investigating it now, he still needed to hear what exactly Peter had done to piss Thanos off.

He had been distracted though and a bit foolish with the belief that he could handle anything.

The frown on his face deepened and his thumb caressed over the boy's fingers.

He rolled his shoulders to loosen his tight muscles but it wasn't enough.

"I'll listen to what you want to say," Tony acknowledged. "But I think first, I need you to do something for me."

Peter had already stated that he would do anything for Tony. He had stated it once at the very start, without true intention. But then he had knelt before the prime in offering, in willing surrender. Peter's heart held no hesitation.

His mind couldn't provide what Tony was about to ask of him. Anything was possible when it came to the prime, yet the boy nodded.

"What is it?" he asked with a tilt of his head and a soft, eager smile spread across his lips.

Tony's request couldn't be harder than last time. It was yet another chance for Peter to be good and show his worth but even more than that… he really really _really_ wanted to be of use to the prime. Of value.

"Do you need me to take care of you?" Peter made a hopeful guess, referring to Tony's knuckles. As Tony's omega, perhaps, this was required of him.

Eagerly, the boy made to leave the bed, "I can go to the infirmary–"

Tony's firm but gentle grip stopped him from leaving.

"Are you that eager to leave my side just when I've returned?" Tony asked. Amusement made his voice soft with teasing and his eyes glimmered with mirth.

The corner of the alpha's mouth quirked up into a smile as Tony reeled the boy back towards him.

He gave a small sigh as though he was experiencing a great tragedy.

"There are other ways to take care of me if that's what you want to do."

He brought the boy's hand towards his face and gave Peter's knuckles a fond kiss.

Tony let his fingers slip free. He leaned back against the pillows, enveloped by their combined scents.

"I was looking forward to just relaxing after dealing with work throughout the day," Tony revealed then offered his hand. "Do you still want to leave?"

"No, no, I really don't!" Peter hurried to explain as he took the prime's hand without a moment of hesitation. He was gentle, kneeling on the bed next to Tony.

Even when relaxing, lounging back like this, Tony had this effortless charm, this godly, seductive aura. Peter could hardly hide how his presence alone made him feel, but the blush on his cheeks betrayed him.

Softly, he leaned in to lay a tender, chaste kiss on Tony's lips. His closed lips pressed ever so carefully on Tony's, sealing them for a short moment before Peter pulled back.

His eyelashes fluttered open to reveal a shy, yet honest gaze.

There was a smile on the alpha's face. Something about it was different, softer… or maybe it was the relaxed expression on his face, an indescribable emotion present in those eyes. It was gone the next moment, guarded as the prime tended to be, but the smile still remained.

"I… I couldn't wait to see you… wanted to thank you for the rose…" Peter whispered sweetly and his blissful smile widened, "I didn't think it was possible…" Elegant fingers pushed a loose lock behind his ear.

"Thank you," he gave a slight nod. His eyes searched for a space, a path closer to Tony but the boy was unsure how to approach him. Or even if he should.

Tony had no such qualms and easily tugged Peter to his side. He settled an arm around the boy, his hand resting on the omega's lower back.

"You're welcome, darling," Tony answered easily.

He really was just enjoying the quiet for he knew that it wouldn't last long.

"It won't be the last," the prime reminded him, "but a moment like this… We may not have much of them in the imminent future."

His brows furrowed, too many thoughts about factions and primes… Blood and money… They crowded his thoughts and he took a deep breath to clear his mind.

He turned his thoughts towards more pleasant ones and tipped the boy's face towards his.

He traced Peter's pink lips with his gaze, shameless in his desire, and then gently touched his throat.

"I didn't leave you too badly off, did I?" Tony wondered out loud.

At the reminder of what they had done, Peter's eyes fled. That was his default, natural reaction to all things intimate that the prime chased after. But it was not because Peter didn't welcome them... Quite the contrary. He just needed time to embrace this bodily need, his heart's deep desire.

"N-no," Peter responded with the same haste as before to ensure there was no room for doubt.

Throughout the day, his sore throat had softened and even if a dull ache persisted, it only added to how good Peter felt about it. It was evidence of his loyalty and love, of his willingness to please the prime, and be his.

And now, that dark gaze was roaming over his pale skin again. Free and unbothered, Peter felt the heat it spread all too easily.

Without the need for words, he understood what the alpha was looking for. Maybe it was because their connection had deepened, or maybe because Tony's scent grew heavier, but somehow, Peter could tell.

He, himself, felt the need to feel Tony closer but it wasn't an innocent desire. His thoughts weren't that pure, not anymore.

"Doesn't hurt," he reassured the prime with a whisper as he basked in Tony's care.

Daringly, he nosed the man's jaw and scented his skin as a mate would. Instincts played their part. They encouraged Peter and he was rewarded with that musky alpha scent.

The alpha allowed it, arousal starting to build from such an intimate act. His own sharp nose picked up the emerging hints of Peter's desire and it only encouraged his own appetite to deepen.

It would be the first time Peter initiated intimacy like this... His chest paced quicker with each tender little gesture.

With his cheek, he brushed over Tony's. With his fingers, he caressed over the man’s chest.

"I… I can take care of you…" came out with an unsteady whisper. The intention behind it was crystal clear. "Alpha… had a long day…" The more he spoke the harder it became, but even then, he didn't stop.

With a gentle touch, he pushed the man's hair back, behind his ear and then laid a tender kiss on his bearded cheek.

Tony's cheek wrinkled under his lips as the prime gave an engaging smile. He was a selfish man for wanting so much from such a small omega, but the signs told him Peter wanted it just as much.

He turned his head and nuzzled against soft, fragrant curls.

"It has been long," Tony agreed, "but I don't want it to end just yet."

It was so easy for the prime to slip his hands down to Peter's small waist and with a little urging, pull him onto his lap. Tony purred at him, instincts riled up from the position he moved them into.

He wasn't even hard yet, but with the omega's round bottom settled in his lap, he would be soon.

"What can you do, sweetheart," Tony encouraged. "Tell me what you can do since I can't use your pretty mouth like I want to."

Peter found himself looking into the eyes of the gorgeous man, his palms flat on both his shoulders. His senses tingled with excitement as he nestled there, but, strangely enough, this feeling was not limited to bodily arousal.

Both temporal and spiritual, a warm and profound feeling took root; that of being home, of belonging.

"I can make you feel good…" Peter whispered as he leaned in to rub the tip of their noses together. "I want to…" His breath was warm and faint, brushing over Tony's lips.

Long eyelashes fluttered close from the overwhelming sensation of this simple kiss. Peter's soft mouth merged with Tony's again, gentle and caring. Slow with inexperience.

Despite missing Tony's hardening arousal between his legs, Peter wasn't disheartened. He knew what the prime desired, and he would give it to him.

While their lips were still joined, Peter's hips started moving, engaging into a hesitant rotation. Friction sparked between them, slight and delicate.

Tony's grip tightened in response before it relaxed. The omega's actions were far from being indecent but considering who it was coming from, it was even more provocative to the prime.

The slow grind, Peter's attempt to arouse him… It was more effective than anything some other wanton omega could try.

Tony was caught in this boy's embrace and it was too late now. The prime hadn't been aware of how strongly his instincts reacted to the sweet boy, not until the damage was done. His eyes gravitated towards him, his hands were hungry for his skin, and his mouth craved Peter's taste.

When the kiss broke, Tony pulled back with a dark glint in his eyes. His thumb massaged the hard jut of bone beneath fragile skin.

"Show me, darling," Tony instructed him. "You think you can keep an alpha like me…?"

It was a soft tease, an echo of the omega's soft but firm declaration that the prime belonged to him and him alone.

“Y-yes… yes, I do,” Peter’s response was muffled against Tony’s lips as the boy chased after them. Soft flesh slid over soft flesh while the prime’s trimmed beard and moustache tickled and irritated the boy’s porcelain skin.

"I believe you, sweetheart," Tony gave a soft purr that invited the omega to try, "so show me what you got."

A slow, shaky breath escaped Peter’s lips, allowing for his muscles to prepare and his nervousness to fade, if such a thing was even possible.

"Keep your eyes on me, alpha," he murmured, cheeks pink but mouth set in a determined smile. "Only me."

Contradictory, Peter’s eyes remained sealed away in unwillingness to endure the embarrassment of his own bold claims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mads: I know we keep teasing about what happened but I promise we're getting to it 😱 Tony's putting it off cause he, himself, is worried about how he'll react to what Peter has to say. (If that's any help?). But yeah, there's only so much he can do to put it off and it's definitely coming.
> 
> That being said, please let us know if we are going overboard with smut 😅😅 we've been indulging it but this next one ties into some things we have planned 
> 
> Garnet: For once, I can safely say that the delay of the chapter is on me. I got a new job, which is yay but also nay because my free time is smothered to oblivion. That being said, I have Diamonds and Roses as my number one priority and can’t stop, won’t stop no matter what! Thank you guys for your patience and support, I know I have said it a million times but I mean it from the bottom of my heart, it means the world. ❤️❤️
> 
> Mads: I still take most of the blame 😱 Thank you guys for reading 💗💗💗 Happy Holidays and have a happy New Year 🎊🥳🎉


	14. Always More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretched thin, the tension in the air was palpable. For Peter, the world around him had shed its many layers, leaving behind only what was important. Tony. His hesitation was something new and confusing. So far, he had taken all that Peter had offered, yet not this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mads: ahhh– it's been so long but we're finally back with another chapter. Sorry for the wait and ty to everyone being patient with us! We've been busy which sucks but I think we're back on track! 
> 
> Garnet: *reads above, so cute 😍* What to expect in this chapter, smut, plot, mystery and Starker galore! Please look at that moodboard that Mads made 😭😭 It made me so emotional, it's too beautiful for words.
> 
> Chapter notes: our size kink has been revealed in detail

* * *

They were both fully clothed still, which made things easier for Peter. His slender body was covered under layers of fabric, bearing off some of Peter’s instinctive embarrassment. Yet he knew how his exposed skin would excite the alpha and let more of his scent into the room.

Every rotation of his hips made him warmer and warmer until sweat beaded along his hairline. With trembling hands, Peter gripped the hem of his uniform and swiftly pulled it above his head. On his racing chest, his pebbled nipples perked up further as they came in touch with the cool air of the cell.

Peter’s eyes lingered on Tony’s, shiny with hesitation and desire, visibly fighting back the nervousness and doubts. His lips were dry, parted with unspoken whispers.

None of this was easy. Something as mundane as breathing was shaped into a challenge in Tony’s presence and yet, at the same time, it only urged Peter to try harder, to give it his all.

Flushed cheeks and shoulders followed Peter’s stuttering movements. His hips resumed their circular motion, their search to please the prime. With his cocklet poking from under his pants, Peter ground his arousal on Tony’s lap.

His eyes closed again, he couldn’t keep them open. Little moans rushed to his lips only to be pushed back down - it felt so good, _too_ good. But it wasn’t enough, it couldn’t be. Someone as experienced as Tony Stark needed far more than these shy and slow movements.

“ _Alpha…_ ” The boy found his ear to lick the heat off of it, pushing himself to rub their bodies a little faster, a little harder.

Tony hummed in response, eyes hooded as he watched the omega start his dance.

It was slow and sensual, almost hypnotizing to watch. The prime took great pleasure in watching this unfold.

It wasn't the tantalizing reveal of skin nor was it the delicious weight rubbing against his cock that drew him in. Those things were nice to see and to feel, but what really captured Tony's attention was the knowledge that Peter had never done anything like this before.

It gave him such a high to know that what he was seeing now was his omega learning the true sensual worth of his own body. He was learning how to use it and even better, how to entice such an alpha like Tony into wanting him.

And while Tony's mind could veer off course and picture other alphas salivating over his omega, that was not Peter's concern. No, it would be Tony's job to keep his boy safe and keep this wondrous discovery for his eyes only.

The alpha settled a hand against the boy's lower back. Hands that were made bloody just hours ago were now gentle with care as Tony urged the boy to press against him.

His head tilted downwards, nose pressed against a naked collarbone. A deep inhale gave him that sweet omega scent, Peter's scent, which had such a dangerous effect on him.

Peter had the power to soothe him, to calm his raging mind. The omega could incite him to anger or he could arouse him with just a subtle hint of his scent… And since that was Peter's intention now, it was no wonder that Tony's cock grew heavy beneath him.

A prime's lust was an insatiable thing… A prime's rut was a destructive force. Tony vaguely wondered if this small omega could handle him at his worst. From what he'd seen so far, Tony believed he could.

He ground up against the writhing body to show just how much he appreciated this slow seduction.

Other times, Tony’s words of encouragement were so deeply needed that Peter couldn’t do without that verbal guidance that urged him on. But now, in this moment, words could never really express what Tony’s body conveyed so effortlessly.

His fingers, the sounds he made, and that scent… That scent alone could bring the omega into delirium. They were all signs that spoke loud and clear of Tony’s approval. His very arousal that the boy could feel between his parted legs.

Each rotation of his hips grinded their clothed erections together, Peter’s small cocklet against Tony’s intimidating length. Feeling it like that, Peter couldn’t stop his thoughts from racing, from calculating how big it really was. The question would remain unspoken, of course.

His breathing was quicker, coming out a little strained with his efforts. Peter was young and possessed a flexible tender body, but this took a lot out of him. Out of his discipline and determination.

Tony’s gaze was on him, he could feel it even though his own eyes wouldn’t dare a peek.

Pleasure spread between them and soon, from Peter’s lips emerged the most delicate, broken little moans. He let his forehead rest against Tony’s, their noses and lips brushing over each other gently as he started to chase after his lust.

His fingers dug deep into the man’s shirt in need of a hold.

“T-Tony…” Peter mewled, letting his utmost desire escape with a naive amount of honesty. He was giving this man things he didn’t even know he had. “Do you… do you want more…?” The question came out breathless and yet full of promise.

Tony purred in response, a deep sound that vibrated from his chest. His eyes were hooded, dark with a slow, building desire as he watched.

To an outsider, it would look as though the alpha was unaffected by the writhing omega in his lap. Besides his hard cock, not much gave him away.

But ah– his omega read the signs of his body well. Tony could tell because the boy grew even more aroused as he rubbed his sweet but sinful little body against the prime's.

"I always want more," Tony's amused but roughened voice reminded him.

He leaned down and easily nipped one of the dark bruises he left behind. He then ran his tongue over the red flesh to soothe away the hurt.

A mewl pressed out from between Peter's lips as that sweet, torturous pleasure splintered through his skin. Muscles tightened with it, his legs attempting to shiver closed but were not able to.

"What more will you give me…?" Tony murmured. "What more can I take that you haven't offered yet?"

His hands slipped from the boy's waist then curved over a luscious ass. He gave the omega's round bottom a possessive squeeze before he pulled the boy down to press against his erect cock.

“ _Ah…_ ” Peter let out before his teeth had the chance to bite down on his bottom lip and muffle his moans. He had no answer, words fell short as did his cut off quickened breaths.

His mind filled with all those things he had offered to the prime but the man had not taken yet. With the things the alpha had asked for but Peter had not given. Breathlessly, he rolled his hips hard and needily against Tony’s bulging cock, his heart threatening to stop at the mere thought of offering up his neck to him while begging for his bite.

Peter couldn’t do it, his chest fluttered with his hammering heartbeat. He couldn’t do it for plenty of reasons that cluttered his mind. Deep down, his utmost fear was the prime’s rejection.

Words refused to come out, leaving Peter’s only option to show his alpha what he had to offer. What more he would give up to him.

His cheeks glowed with a vibrant red as he dismounted the man to slide down his pants and underwear. There was nothing inherently sexy or seductive about the way Peter did this. It was hesitant and held that certain touch of fragility that the boy could not get rid of.

The alpha watched, unwilling to look away and felt such a conflict as he did so.

The boy's nervous demeanor inspired so many reactions from the prime. The desire to stand and approach… To settle his hands on Peter's trembling fingers and hold them until they calmed. It was a strong desire but his Peter was trying to prove that he could take care of him.

Tony wouldn't interfere. All he could do was let the emotions show clearly on his face, the quiet approval and encouraging support he had for him.

Tony, who was so used to beauties using their assets at him like weapons, was left enthralled by the omega's sincerity. His bashful expression and the shy pink flush that bloomed over pale skin.

So lovely and completely _his_.

Between Peter's creamy thighs, wetness glistened, oozing from his tender little pussy. His cocklet just above, fully erect and soaked too. Peter’s eyelids danced in an attempt to conceal his gaze that always ran to spare him the embarrassment.

Without looking, he climbed on the bed again, seeking to hide his naked form in Tony’s warm and welcoming embrace. And so he did, he straddled his thighs and leaned against him, shivering from the intensity of stripping himself bare.

It was almost instinct, the way Tony's arms took him in again. The alpha had promised to protect him and it seemed as though Tony considered even the chill in the air as a possible enemy now.

His large palms swept over Peter's exposed flesh, appeasing the goosebumps that had risen in the cool air with his warmth.

Tenderly, Peter cuddled in the alpha’s lap, scenting the man’s skin to soothe his racing heart.

Urged by Tony’s reassuring embrace, Peter’s chest rambled with a purr. And then slowly, ever so slowly, he tilted his head to the side. There was something sacred about his movement as the boy presented his scent gland to the prime. For Peter, all sounds and other smells were drained away. He could only smell, hear and feel Tony.

There was no mistaking that distinctive gesture that exposed an omega's most vulnerable place. Like a shark coming alive to the scent of blood, Tony's head turned and sought out that sacred place.

He had asked, hadn't he?

Tony wondered if the boy, pressed so close to his own body, could feel the excited thumping of his heart. Could he also feel how hard the prime became just from this…?

Tony took a slow path in reaching his goal. The tip of his nose traveled from one slender shoulder to the delicate collarbone then up… Up the length of his slender neck. His beard scratched against sensitive skin, leaving pink marks in its wake.

When he reached the boy's mating gland, the desire to tease and bite him there was almost too hard to resist. He wanted to. God, he wanted to… His teeth itched to set themselves into the boy's skin. The need was building inside him every second he waited there until it was almost at a fever pitch.

But… Tony knew that anything short of an actual bite would be cruel to the boy.

A bite would be even crueler. Fatal, even.

With a harsh sigh of regret, Tony turned the boy's face towards his and captured Peter's lips in a gentle kiss. His fingers stroked the hot little patch of skin above the omega's mating gland.

This wasn't a rejection, Tony wanted to say. This was Tony protecting him.

When they separated, Tony pressed his forehead against Peter's.

"This…" he murmured, "This, you'll keep safe for me too, hmm?"

Stretched thin, the tension in the air was palpable. For Peter, the world around him had shed its many layers, leaving behind only what was important. Tony. His hesitation was something new and confusing. So far, he had taken all that Peter had offered, yet not this.

A squeeze was felt somewhere deep within his belly as his alpha left his scent gland virgin and unscathed.

The hot murmurs that followed did little to lessen the rise of anxiety that fluttered through his chest. Between an alpha and an omega, words were of little merit as their scents always spoke of their true intentions, of secrets that were left untold.

The prime's scent remained appeased, excited, and without conscious thought, Peter went straight for its source.

His nose rubbed down the man’s cheek, his coarse beard, to reach his neck. Despite his fierce need, Peter didn’t delve back towards the scent gland. Instead, he nosed the side of Tony’s neck while his fingers held onto him tightly.

“I will,” he said, the distress that had grown roots evident in his shaky voice. “I’ll keep it safe for alpha.”

Of course, Tony could hear the distress in the boy's words. It caused an ache to flare inside him, throbbing and painful. And yet, he couldn't let those thoughts stain his scent and give him away.

He focused on the boy on his lap, breathing the deep scent of his skin. He drowned himself in it, letting his mind haze over and letting desire settle over him like a heavy cloak.

It worked well enough and while those worrisome thoughts could not be held off forever, the prime could manage this for now.

Peter couldn’t understand why there was need to wait, and so, it was easy to conclude that the alpha was just unwilling, uncertain… uninterested.

But his scent was deep and arousing, still. Sending different signals that bypassed the panic in Peter’s thoughts. Tony’s hard member pressed from underneath and while the boy drank in his heavy scent, his fingers crept down to softly stroke over the fabric.

His own cocklet was visibly softer, but it wouldn’t take long for it to stiffen again. Alpha arousal dominated his senses, influencing them with ease.

“Then this, let me do this, please…” Peter whispered, his breath rushing over Tony’s ear as he held the waistband of the man’s pants. Fingers curling in under to meet warm skin. If Tony wanted to stop him, he could. He could grip his wrist and put an end to this painful fumbling attempt.

"Go on, sweetheart," Tony's voice rumbled, a low, soothing purr that caused goosebumps to bead up on Peter's skin.

His hands drifted to that petite waist, touch featherlight on the boy's hips.

"Show me what you've learned in my care," the prime murmured.

He leaned back among the pillows, letting the boy straddle his hips as he stretched out along the bed. Dark eyes were trained on the omega's smaller form. Tony's hands trailed down from his hips to his thighs and back up again, rubbing warmth right onto his skin.

Tony's cock was so hard, pressing eagerly into the boy's hands. He waited, anticipation heavy and sweet.

"Let me watch, baby," Tony purred, "Let me see everything you have to offer, everything that's mine…"

Peter soaked up all the encouragement that Tony had to offer. The prime seemed so… tamed in his ways. In charge of his instincts and desires, he had the boy unravel before he even started.

Conscious of his every move, the omega reached down with cheeks burning, aflame.

He uncovered Tony’s cock, freed it from the tightness of the fabric. Heavy and fully erect, it bopped before settling between them. Shaky fingers traced up the long, hefty shaft. It was so massive that– _oh, God, please don’t look at mine!_

The difference in size was obscene.

Peter’s fingers swirled the precum around the swollen tip. The boy's three inches long cocklet was nothing in comparison, not even one third of Tony's entire length. At the sight, all available holes got sloppy with slick.

Even his mouth was getting thick with saliva, recalling being stuffed full of the prime’s cock. Peter swallowed it down, only for it to return moments later.

His thumb hooked around his cocklet in an effort to press their members tightly together. The embarrassingly little thing was soaked, the slit oozing transparent liquids down to his pussy. One hand was just not enough, so Peter used both after playing with his alpha’s cock a bit longer.

Finally, he gently squeezed them together. The boy’s member a smooth, tiny miniature version of the man’s. In utter disarray, but more than willing to pleasure Tony, Peter dared a peek at the lying man. His bashful, yet avid gaze climbed up the broad figure to search for the expression of his face.

Tony's gaze was focused on their lengths pressed together. He couldn't deny how the difference in their size excited him. It also roused his alphan instincts, inciting him in all different kinds of manners.

His need to mate, being the most obvious one. It was not always the first and most primal instinct, though this need seemed to grow substantially whenever the small omega was around.

But beyond that, the need to protect, to shield the boy from all envious eyes. That was what was foremost. Protect. Mate. Protect his future mate with an imprint of his teeth on porcelain flesh and sharp, dangerous words in the ears of his enemies.

Ah… So much to think of and yet, it felt like a sin for those thoughts to intrude on such a moment.

It was just as well. Peter's voice pulled him back to the present where more pleasurable things awaited him.

“Like this, alpha?” Peter murmured under his breath, his hips slowly coming into motion to assist the friction between their leaking members. A gasp of pleasure escaped his parted lips, but he kept his eyes on the man.

A soft rumble arose in Tony's chest, vibrating through it and out of his mouth. He turned it low and sweet, a pleased croon for the omega to hear.

"Just like that, sweetheart," he encouraged.

He wanted to move too, to take over as his instincts demanded. But this slow, erotic dance silenced those needs. The rosy blush on the omega's cheeks contrasted beautifully with his pale skin.

So lovely in his bashful but provoking state.

“Are you watching?” There was no need for an answer as he could witness first hand Tony’s ravenous gaze. Yet words and their taunting nature played a part in this game. One that Peter was not even aware of.

"Mm, how can I not, baby?" Tony murmured. "I have such a pretty thing right in front of me… How can I keep my eyes away? How can I keep my hands away…?"

His hands had stayed on the boy's hips, following the movement of his slow, sensual dance. His thumbs caressed at the hard jut of bone beneath soft skin.

He slid warm palms up, large hands emphasizing the small waist, his thumbs brushing against Peter's navel. He felt the hint of muscles beneath, lean and barely noticeable.

Tony couldn't stop his slow exploration. When his fingers reached the boy's nipples, he gave them a gentle brush. Beneath his fingers, he felt them harden in arousal, hard little pink peaks for him to play with. And so he did, pinching them at his leisure before soothing them with a pass of his thumbs.

It was a touch tantalizing to the senses. Peter felt sparks of electricity radiate from his teased nipples, tingles that engulfed his aroused body in flames. Eyelids fell heavy with pleasure, his bottom lip tucked firmly under his teeth as he tried to hide his broken little whimpers.

What had started as an effort to please Tony was swiftly getting lost in the heart stopping desire that Peter held for this man. Tony's warm hands, his heated gaze and words, his numbing scent, they ended any trail of rational thoughts that had survived up until this point.

More weakness was dragged to the surface, and with it, an uncontrolled want. A want that possessed sharp teeth and claws.

" _Alpha…_ " Peter moaned, uncaring now for the lewdness that infused his voice with a higher pitch.

"Hmm?"

A soft hum was Tony's answer, a low sound that was teasing and yet, it was obvious that the alpha was distracted.

The boy was so sensitive here. It only encouraged Tony to tease him all the more, a hint of the dark desires he held at bay. His soft touches grew harsher, no longer just teasing, but outright eliciting the responses he wanted.

Tony pinched and played, never too hard, but enough that his actions were rewarded with sweet moans. And when his mouth grew hungry, he leaned forward.

His hand slid to Peter's back and pressed him close so he couldn't escape even if he wanted to.

The prime set his mouth on the boy's chest, lips closing in on a hard nipple. His beard scratched gently over sensitive skin and he started to suck. He teased the hard little nub with tongue and teeth, still pinching and massaging the opposite one.

He felt the boy's heart pound against teasing fingers and he smiled.

Tony was such a selfish and insatiable alpha for he refused to even let the boy have room to think.

Held hostage by this rousing feeling, Peter tossed his head back, rib cage expanding, bones protruding under his fair skin, in needy surrender. Tony's lips around the sensitive little bud were flooding him with ecstasy, it was almost too much but then–

Why did he want more of it?

More broken moans filled the air, escaping the tight walls of the cell when the both of them couldn't. Or wouldn't.

Peter was so close to coming all over Tony's cock that his toes curled against the sheets to release some of the tension. Another rub or two would be enough, he had to stop.

He rose a bit, lifting his hips off Tony's lap, and leaned forward in search of his warmth. His oozing cocklet was left to bob freely in mid air with each pulse of Peter's gunning heart.

Tony watched, eyes hooded as he let the boy shift away from his mouth. The sight of his wet nipple and flushed chest was well worth losing the boy's warmth for just a second.

Peter's lean fingers wrapped tightly around the base of Tony's cock. More heat… more…

Their lips melted together as Peter pressed closed once again. Droplets of sweat beaded down the sides of his face, doing little to relieve the sizzling temperature of his skin.

"I need you," he whispered into the kiss, all vulnerable and exposed, yet unafraid.

The soft whispered words did so much to soothe Tony's dark thoughts. Hazy with want, the prime sighed into the kiss, luxuriating in their combined scent.

Peter led the man's cock to the entrance of his virgin little pussy. He felt it there, the swollen tip pushed his pussylips apart as he lowered himself down. If he couldn't have Tony's mark, at least he would have this. Every fiber of his being demanded it.

Juices and slick soon leaked down the massive shaft while the tip remained nudged at the very entrance. Not breaching, not going an inch further no matter how Peter tried to push down on him.

"Ngh–" his teeth clenched, mouth still connected with Tony's.

The boy's efforts were rewarded with discomfort, soon to be pain. Instead of opening up invitingly, his pussy was tightening, muscles growing restless and impatient. The more Peter forced his body into it, the more his body denied it of him.

The sharp, bitter tang of discomfort and pain was an assault to Tony's senses.

It was a temptation to let the boy do as he wanted, to take that one thing Tony had, time and time again, protected. Peter's virginity, his innocence… It didn't matter that Tony had defiled him in so many ways, this was one thing that Tony couldn't let him do.

He reacted on instinct.

In a single, fluid move, he had the boy on his back. The alpha's large, imposing form towered over him as he held himself suspended above the omega's body.

"Sweetheart." A term of endearment said in a low, rough murmur.

Peter was utterly dazed as he tried to focus on the prime that loomed above. Laying there, legs still spread, his knees were taken by a slight tremble in their attempt to bend inwards.

Surprised and flustered, the boy's first instinct was that of self preservation. Even his hands came up to his chest defensively. It was easy to reach the conclusion that he had wronged the alpha, that he had been too forward. But he couldn't find it in his heart to regret it.

For those precious few seconds, Peter's eyes grew wide with confusion, a sliver of fright came and went in their brown depths. But not a moment later, his features softened, the corners of his lips dared to curve into a weak smile.

Staring at the man above, Peter saw perfection. There was a hint of agitation in Tony's scent. Peter could taste it on his tongue. Yet all signs of cowardice vanished, even if he was laying under this all powerful prime. In his mercy entirely.

The boy remained pliant beneath him, gracefully submitting to his alpha.

As in encouragement or even as in comfort, Peter nosed the man's chin. A gentle nudge that spoke of things too delicate to leave his lips.

Slowly, the prime leaned back on his knees, his heavy cock dragging a wet line from Peter's stomach down, over the hard little cocklet, and down to his wet pussy. It twitched there, the wet tip spurting drops of precumome over his wet pussylips.

"Trust alpha, sweetheart," Tony murmured instead. He pressed his palm against the boy's straining cocklet, rubbing it with a few fingers as he dragged his hand down to cup his pussy.

"Trust you–" Peter choked out, his belly clenching unbearably with the pleasure that Tony's touch brought.

Tony wanted nothing more than to bury his achinging cock inside… But with a grit of his teeth, he took hold of himself and started to drag the tip of his cock over the wet folds… over the boy's cocklet, smearing his precum and scent all over.

"This is mine," Tony reminded the boy, as well as reaffirming it to himself.

He started to stroke his cock, squeezing the base to encourage the knot. It would hurt to knot outside like this, but with what he wanted to do, he needed to knot.

"Say it," he said with a hint of a growl.

He wasn't going to last long, not with all the teasing and stress of the day. The need to mark and claim that Peter had riled up… He needed to release it and this was how he was going to do it. He wasn't even going to fight it.

Through hooded eyes, Peter's lustful gaze sparked bright. His eyebrows pinched together as he observed the man. Somehow, he managed to give a nod, to confirm Tony's claim.

"This is yours, it's all yours." Peter answered breathlessly while fighting back his own overwhelming arousal.

Worry accompanied it, mixed feelings that laid siege upon his heart. Why wouldn't Tony claim him, why? What was he waiting for? He refused to mark him, he refused to take him and rather suffer instead.

Peter saw it, the strain in his alpha, and the hurt that would follow. His nostrils flared up with a deep inhale as the boy prepared to speak. Those rosy lips parted, yet nothing came out.

Tony's pain was his pain too. Maybe it shouldn't be, maybe it was too early for a connection so deep to have been forged. They were not even mates yet. There was nothing that truly bonded them together.

Except for, perhaps, destiny's perilous game.

"Trust you…" Peter whispered, more to himself than to the man.

With the omega lying so willing and pliant beneath him, Tony's alpha instincts were appeased. His vision was tinged with a bit of red around the edges and his breathing picked up. It grew labored as his chest rose in quick succession.

He could feel the pleasure rising, a pressure in the pit of his belly that left his breathing ragged.

The entire time, his hooded gaze was focused on the omega in his arms. On Peter.

Even as the sparks of pleasure grew and grew, until it almost hurt to keep stroking, Tony continued.

At the very last moment, just as his orgasm overtook him, the alpha seized the boy's lips. Tony kissed him deeply and passionately, the hunger and sheer _need_ giving away so much more than words ever could.

He spilled his load all over the boy's pink pussy, thick and messy and unrepentant. He painted the quivering flesh in white and the force of his orgasm not only made a mess between Peter's legs, but white also splattered over his cocklet. It reached as far as his belly, alpha cum staining his skin.

It knocked the breath out of the alpha but even at the end, Tony wouldn't leave his omega unfulfilled.

The next kiss he gave Peter was softer, a hungry mouth lazily brushing over his as the alpha purred in satisfaction.

He dragged his fingers through the mess, not with the intention of cleaning it up, but to smear his scent in. The curl of his lip showed how much he enjoyed it.

He nuzzled against the boy's face, a soft growl in his ear.

"Your turn now, sweetheart," Tony murmured and shifted them a bit so that the boy was secure in his arms.

Peter was far too undone by Tony's orgasm, by the deafening alpha scent that was unleashed all over his delicate body with overflowing spurts of cum. His arousal was so deep, so intense, that it had rendered the boy into a gasping, shivering mess.

" _Alpha…_?" he squealed just when his scrabbled, short circuited brain was about to catch up with the man's intent.

With his cum wet hand, Tony wrapped a large palm around the omega's needy little cocklet. The poor thing was already so flushed and hard… He'd make sure to take care of Peter's problem.

"Want you to come for alpha," Tony whispered in his ear, "Come for Daddy, baby. Wanna make my omega's cute little cocklet feel good…"

All muscles tensed, eyebrows came together in both pleasure and desperation as Peter's cocklet spurted out his small load. His release was almost immediate. The one moment Tony squeezed his dripping little cock and the next he was coming all over his clenching belly.

"D-daddy…" Peter mewled, spasming in the man's arms for those first few seconds where pleasure was the fiercest.

Tony's chest rumbled with a satisfied purr as his hand became even messier. He nuzzled closer, kissing Peter even as the boy laid almost comatose from pleasure.

"That's it, baby," Tony purred, "Such a good omega… so perfect and sweet…"

He released the boy's spent cock and looked down at their combined mess. The scent coming from Peter, their combined scent, was heavenly to the alpha. He couldn't help but take some of it and tease the boy's pussy, running wet fingers along the soft flesh.

It wasn't done as a tease, though the alpha was sorely tempted to edge the boy again. It was a quick but efficient marking.

There. Now, Tony was satisfied.

Peter's pussy felt so empty, so wanting for the alpha's knot, Peter could feel the need as it built within him. Soon, he wouldn't be able to withstand it any longer. Instincts and desire spoke of one thing and one thing only. He needed Tony's knot.

Shivering still, the omega curled in the man's chest. His own breaths bounced against warm skin as Peter's lips sought Tony out.

A kiss, and then another. A lick up… to his neck. Beads of sweat collected on Peter's tongue, their taste was that of nektar.

"Alpha…" he purred hazily, taken by the soft exhaustion that followed their shared high.

Tony shivered at the almost ticklish licks but he smiled, content and sated even when he felt that repressed need to bury himself deep in Peter's body. The ache in his knot was going away as it softened quickly and with it, went the sharp desire.

What was left was the warmth between lovers.

Tony curled his arms around Peter's small waist. The difference in their size appeased his alpha side. With the omega curled in his arms, he felt he could protect him from all danger. Just like this.

He nuzzled the boy's hair and then the side of his face.

"Stay with me, sweetheart," Tony sighed. "Just like this."

He knew the drying cum would feel itchy soon, but just for now, he wanted this moment to last. He could deal with everything else if he had just one minute to enjoy this warmth.

It was a perfect moment. Ridden of doubts, of hesitation, of fear. The world around was soft, covered by a humming, shiny glow. Part of it was due to Peter's cum drunk state, but it was not limited to it.

He felt cherished, treasured by the alpha. Safe in his arms like he had never felt before. Not even when he was a little pup. It had been a long, long time since Peter had felt something resembling safety but… this, right here, was the definition of it.

How could he think that the alpha Tony had sent to look over him was not of pure intentions? As his thoughts travelled back in time and faintly took the shape of the incident, Peter nuzzled even closer to the prime.

A dazed smile danced on his lips while he rubbed their cheeks together as a sign of affection. While doing so, his purring got so deep that his chest vibrated with it. He had never made that sound before.

"Alpha…" he managed to say through the cute mews that pushed up his throat, "Thank you for taking care of me… for watching over me… Makes me wish I could watch over you too." He chuckled right against Tony's skin.

Peter's soft, but strong purring was a danger for alphas, even someone like Tony was not immune. It lulled him into a sense of comfort. If Tony hadn't already been so attached to the boy, the soft vibrations would've been rewriting the wires and connections in his brain.

Protect the omega.

For now, it did nothing but assure Tony that Peter was content and happy, the reward of a good alpha taking care of their omega.

He settled himself, curling his large body over the lighter form.

He smiled at the thought of his wide-eyed boy facing down men that his own alphas and betas stood toe to toe with. For some reason, it didn't seem that ridiculous of a thought.

Then he remembered the sheer audacity this kid was capable of. How brightly his eyes gleamed when they first met.

"You can do anything you want to, Peter," Tony told him, words soft and slowed by drowsiness. He kissed a bare shoulder, his goatee tickling the skin. "Can run the whole damn prison if you want."

The prime chuckled then. That would be a sight to see.

"You don't need to do anything, sweetheart," Tony said in a more serious tone. "Alpha will always be here to protect you, watch over you…"

Peter's chuckles were complimentary to those of the prime. Soft and barely there, his laughter quieted down entirely at the reassuring way in which Tony spoke to him. His alpha was teasing him but it was done in such a caring fashion that left Peter feeling elated.

Yet he, too, was closing in on that border between consciousness and unconsciousness. Feeling cared for and protected cultivated much needed relaxation.

"I'll always be here to protect you too… Even if I don't rule the prison like alpha does." Peter murmured, surrendered completely in the bliss of their embrace.

Tony hummed in easy acceptance and rewarded his omega with another kiss to his shoulder.

In thought, Peter paused.

"You know, when I saw– Barton, I think, is his name. One of your men… I felt a bit strange. Didn't know what to make of it but now, I'm really happy." The corners of his lips curved with a smile.

Contrary to the boy's soothing tone, the words made uneasiness prickle in Tony's mind. He felt entirely too comfortable to want to think about it and Barton was one of his so there was nothing to think about.

But the quality that made him _alpha,_ that made him _prime_ , rebooted his drowsy mind. Something felt off and this instinct had governed many of Tony's dealings and had saved him, too.

This wasn't a matter of simple overprotectiveness or jealousy.

The thoughts came together, so easy now that he acknowledged it.

Barton had no orders to come to Tony's part of the prison.

In fact, Barton had been chosen and tasked to retrieve the list Tony had wanted. The offices were nowhere near Tony's cell or Peter's.

He didn't want to alarm his sweet boy though so Tony's continued to pet through his hair.

"Barton is a strange man," Tony said softly. "Did he speak with you, sweetheart?'

Peter felt the shift in Tony, something tensed, bled out to the prime's scent that the boy could identify due to the closeness. There was a lot of ground to be covered between them, and yet these subtle hints were like ripples in calm water.

But the softness returned in an instant and with it, those clouds were dispersed before they had a real chance to form.

The boy smiled widely, snickering again in amusement.

"No… He thought I didn't see him, but I did." A little bit of pride shone through with this claim. "And it's okay, I mean, why wouldn't it be? I'm glad you sent him to watch over me. After all that happened with… you know."

Speaking Thanos' name would cost Peter a great deal and poison the moment, so he refrained.

But now, his chest was a bit stiffer and his breaths came out a bit hurried. He still hadn't confessed to Tony his misdeed and he wasn't sure for how long the prime would force him to keep silent in regards to this matter.

To release some tension, his fingers rubbed warmth into the alpha's skin before settling.

Unseen to the omega, Tony's eyes dropped half mast as he considered the implications. The subtle touch redirected his thoughts to the moment.

How could he ruin this quiet moment by worrying his omega? Besides, it was his duty to check for these things. It could all amount to nothing as it is. Clint had always been a loose cannon, even more so when he was younger.

But the uneasiness never fully left the prime and he shifted, sitting up and, taking in the omega's relaxed form. He leaned in close and kissed his lips.

"I think Happy may be better suited to be your shadow," Tony murmured then nodded firmly. "He's been with me for a long time."

Peter didn't need to know of Clint's strange behavior. Tony would look into it and decide. But the prime didn't want the alpha anywhere near Peter until his investigation was made.

He kissed Peter softly, fingers gliding over his jaw. When he pulled away, he gave Peter a lazy, satisfied smile as though the weight of being Alpha didn't exist.

"Clint is busy with other things," Tony said dismissively, "tell me if you see that alpha lurking about. He'll learn quick not to waste time loitering if I catch him."

The last few words were… curious. They left Peter wondering if there was a deeper meaning that he couldn't fully grasp. Something didn't click but what that was, remained in Peter's unspoken curiosity.

"Okay," he nodded, looking deep into Tony's eyes with his own that reflected his questions quite clearly.

But there was more there, so much more. It was an emotional avalanche that had started off as something miniscule yet it gained in size along the way.

Clint's insubordination perfectly eluded Peter's occupied thoughts that clung onto the one thing he felt compelled to say.

With or without Tony's permission, he was going to do it.

Reluctantly, he shifted away from the safety the alpha's arms offered so generously. He sat on the bed to face him.

Tony's attention, previously distracted by his enigma of a subordinate, once again focused on Peter. The loss of warmth made him frown but there was something in Peter's posture, too straight to be comfortable, that made him clue in to the situation.

His lips twitched into a stoic line. Curiosity convinced the prime to remain silent and just observe.

The boy's eyebrows pinched together into an arch, his gaze apologetic, yet bold at the same time. A fragile strength; one of Peter's qualities.

"I don't regret what I did," he started off, "I think… knowing that something bad is about to happen and doing nothing to stop it is wrong." A wrinkle formed on his chin as his lips pressed together in a small frown.

"There is, _was_ … I don't know, this omega." Peter's eyes darted to the sheet that shielded them away from the rest of the prison.

He got up and peeked outside to ensure that no one was listening. The prison was covered in darkness. Long passed the lights-off, all cells were locked and only the slow steps of guards could be heard in the distance.

Tony watched him, a bit amused at Peter's cautious nature but also approving of it. Despite the time not being the ideal situation, he still admired the body presented to him.

It was just in his nature, to look upon something– someone he treasured and admire the sleek outline of Peter's body and the fluid way he moved. So beautiful, even while doing something entirely mundane such as walking.

Peter turned back around, a bit shy since he was naked. His hands fell to his soft cocklet as he slowly approached the bed again to sit down.

"He didn't like me, Loki. He was the closest omega to Thanos, or that's what everyone thought at the time. But then, something happened and he lost Thanos' favor and… he was going to pay for it." Peter had been avoiding to look Tony straight in the eye, but now locked gazes with him.

What was the prime thinking of him? Was there going to be another fight? Was he going to understand? Peter was bound to find out.

Tony tilted his head, just slightly. The way his eyes burned into Peter's, lazer-sharp focus, told Peter that the prime was listening and listening very carefully.

Encouraged by the lack of intervention, Peter took a deep breath and continued.

"Thanos thinks that omegas are of no… consequence." He shook his head, trying to find the right words, the right things to say. "He didn't think any of us were going to cross him. So, I guess, he didn't feel threatened when I overheard Loki's punishment."

Disgust took over Peter's features for a fleeting moment. Soon, his grimace softened into sadness.

"I suppose you already understand what I did. I… warned Loki."

A whistleblower, that's what Peter was. And for it, he was going to pay with the same coin as the omega he tried to save.

Tony thought and thought about Peter's crime against the other prime, against Thanos.

No wonder Happy tried to warn him. No wonder he was cautious and worried. His second, having known Peter's background, wouldn't want someone who had no qualms about causing trouble.

Having someone defy him to the point where he couldn't deal out punishments wouldn't be worth the hassle. And yet… Tony frowned, lines cutting into his face as he tried to make sense of it.

There was too little information.

The alpha stood, his form towering over the omega in his bed. He made a terrifying figure, broad shoulders, and shameless confidence even with the very last stitch of his clothing gone.

He held out his hand towards the omega and arched a brow in invitation.

"Take it," he ordered quietly.

Would Peter do it?

The boy followed him with his gaze. There was no hiding that he was just as frightened as he was hopeful, with the former gaining ground on the latter. But then, the prime's strong hand was extended towards him and a firework went off in Peter's heart.

From the outside, not anyone could see it. But Tony could. Peter's posture changed, chest filling with a big breath as in preparation. A sliver of light danced inside his beautiful eyes as they laid upon those fingers that held so much power to hurt and to protect, to love.

Peter had seen it… The tender spot behind the hard exterior. And truly, in high likelihood, he had been the only one.

His bottom lip unstuck from the upper one with a silent breath. Then, Peter's gaze climbed up the clearly defined veins that led up the arm, over bulging muscles to Tony's neck, his chin, his lips, his eyes.

It all happened fast but for the omega it felt like they were frozen in time.

He lifted his hand, gently and with no sound. Snow white fingers eased into the prime's palm, sliding in firmly to take his hand without knowing what was going to happen.

Such dainty fingers, even for an omega.

Tony's fingers closed over Peter's and with a gentle tug, he pulled the omega onto his feet. The difference between them lessened but it was still obvious, just from stature alone, who was alpha and who was omega.

And yet, that didn't seem to matter to the prime as he led Peter towards the sink.

When they reached it, he tucked the boy close to his side, sharing warmth while he turned the faucet on. The warm water took a moment to kick in. The alpha remained quiet, puzzling over the information that was given.

Then, when the water was lukewarm, he picked up the washcloth tucked away on the corner of the sink. Dipped it in the water and then turned towards the waiting omega.

Gently, he cleaned off the mess from their earlier activities. He ran the cloth over Peter's belly and chest. The quality of the material was subpar but it was still better than the overly bleached towels they kept in the common bathrooms.

Flustered from the surprise, Peter was looking away, head slightly tilted while heat rose to his cheeks. He kept his hands close to his chest and out of the way. His heart hammering despite, or because of, the tender hands that took care of him.

"There's more to the story," Tony decided. "You… found out more, found out enough that you felt you had to take action. Something… An injustice, perhaps."

Peter looked up, _yes_.

"Was it really another omega being in danger that made you act or is there more…" Tony wondered. He looked into Peter's eyes and knew that he was right. Whatever the reason, the boy had gone against instinct, gone against Thanos. "Will you tell me this, as well? The reason why an omega, why you, would defy an alpha?"

The boy's lips moved but nothing came out. Tony understood a lot more than he could have ever hoped for. Betraying a prime, defying him, was like defying nature. And yet Tony understood it was not out boldness, craze, or ambition.

It was about what was right.

Peter nodded and dipped his head. Firmly, his bottom lip got caught between his teeth, bitten red.

"There's always more." he whispered in agreement.

Tony hummed and nodded.

Perhaps, it should concern him to have someone capable of turning on him in his bed. But weren't all people capable of such things, given the circumstance?

Those that had a choice were those in power, capable of swaying others into their way through power or money. But even then, those same people were bound by other things.

Tony, too, had the luxury of choice once upon a time. And he, too, was once as free as a bird…

He didn't fear the possibility of Peter backstabbing him, even though he should.

"Come," Tony led him back into the bed and pulled him back inside. Under the blanket, the warmth between their bodies was enough.

He craved to know the surge of thoughts that pushed Peter into defying a prime.

Tony wanted to understand.

"Tell me what happened," Tony told him as they settled into the blankets and the warmth. "The more I know, the better I can protect you."

"Everything, alpha… I'll tell you everything," Peter agreed as he laid comfortably next to the prime.

The boy had a lot to say but the whole night was ahead of them. They had time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mads: I admit, I'm a bit insecure about all the plot stuff 😭 promise, I'm not purposely derailing it with smut, but we are finally getting to some of what's going on in the prison 😅 Any feedback is helpful.  
> (And a mini note for garnet who's watching me type, TY for sticking by meeee and putting up with my slow as heck butt. Yes I take all the blame for how late this is 🧐💗)
> 
> Garnet: 😍🥰… 🤨 Mads doesn't take the blame, I am not allowing it! We have been both very busy, but we still feel very passionately about our story. It's our baby! ❤️❤️


	15. Priceless Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prime gave that easy going smile as though he hadn't been threatened by a knife just a moment ago.
> 
> "Surprise?" Tony offered with a wry grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mads: It's been so long 😭 The world's gone crazy since last time (that always feels like the case but seriously… 2020, what did we do to you 😩). I hope you guys are taking care of yourselves. Please stay safe, especially in the current situation.
> 
> Garnet: AHHhh there is so much we have planned coming up! Lots of tension and mystery and starker hotness! As Mads wrote above, please everyone take care!

For a time, things had settled down.

That wasn't to say that life in prison was all roses. Tony still had his business and his people to manage. And Peter… Peter's introduction to his alphas had been rocky but Tony could handle that.

Things settled down. There was always more to work on, more pieces to put into place. More plans to get ready.

And as always, there were hiccups and bumps along the path.

Tony expected them, even planned for what he could. But as much as his friends and enemies expected him to be two steps ahead, that wasn't always the case.

Things were quiet and good for now, but that meant, more than ever, that Tony needed to take initiative. He needed his pieces in place and that…That was where the first hiccup occured.

His alphas and betas had gathered once again but the first news to break wasn't good.

A hush fell over the group, breaths held as the prime's brows narrowed over cold, brown eyes.

"Explain."

Tony's voice was leveled and controlled, but that only seemed to further upset the group. There was an undercurrent of danger that rang in that one single word.

Happy's gaze flickered down in a sign of respect. Anyone with a single brain cell knew the news he bore would not be welcomed. But if anyone was capable of weathering the prime's ire, it was Happy.

The beta's head dipped even lower and he repeated the confirmed information.

"Barton has disappeared," the beta said clearly. Without any prompting, he launched into what was found.

"His cell has been cleared. The walls and floors bleached, no clothing left, and his cellmate was transferred before his disappearance."

The alpha's lips pressed into a displeased line. The new information was damning and it clearly indicated premeditated planning.

Barton had moved up in Tony's ranks swiftly. He worked efficiently and never flinched from any of Tony's requests. It also helped that Tony and Clint had a history of a sort. There were only a handful of people that could claim that particular bond with the prime.

Looking back on it now, Tony wondered if it was that past that had given Barton so much leeway. They weren't exactly _friends_ , but the prime had counted on certain qualities that the other alpha had.

"What you're saying is we have no way of tracking him in the prison," Tony considered thoughtfully.

Happy's silence was answer enough. Barton had failed to report to Happy and had simply vanished several days ago.

Tony also knew that if Barton didn't want to be found, he'd walk the prison like a ghost. He'd only be seen if he wanted to. A nice specialty of his that Tony was sure he honed and perfected.

Barton never completed his last objective, which was to retrieve information about the third hidden power in the prison.

Now, they had only a tiny bit of information regarding it and Tony _hungered_ to know more.

"And our contacts in the guards?" Tony prompted. "What did they have to say?"

"The system says he's still being kept here," Happy confirmed, "But the information is outdated and still lists his old cell."

"Outdated," Tony echoed.

He doubted it was something as careless as a guard forgetting to update the system. A lost inmate seemed like a rather deadly mistake.

His fingers twitched in agitation, hungry for his knife and the thin black lines that marked Barton's back. But he curbed the snarl that wanted to escape. He wouldn't lose his head, not over an ex-maybe-friend-maybe-comrade.

Tony turned to his alphas.

"I want names of reliable alphas to take up Barton's duties," Tony told them calmly.

They'd be scrambling to produce the next alpha to earn Tony's marks and whoever he chose would be elevated in turn.

"Next business," the prime continued. His tone indicated he was bored but his mind was still a whirlwind of chaos and calculations.

One of his braver minions stepped forward.

"The Thanos situation needs to be addressed," he proposed. He must've rehearsed the words countless times for it to come out so smoothly.

"Thanos is in solitary," Tony said dismissively. The alpha didn't refute the fact but a twitch of his brow told Tony he was still uncertain.

The prime gave him his attention. If this alpha was worried, that meant that people beneath him were, as well.

"Fine," Tony agreed quietly. "Talk to me about Thanos and we'll start making the preparations."

It was as the prime expected. Despite Tony's attention being turned towards another group, the tension between Thanos' men and Tony's was escalating. Even without the other prime free, he was still causing Tony problems.

Just as well, Tony had a personal stake in this now.

"Make the arrangements," the prime told Happy once they've reached an agreement.

The alphas were dismissed and Happy followed him like a second shadow.

The beta frowned when he realized where Tony was headed.

The kitchens.

"I could bring your dinner, sir," Happy tried to intercept, but Tony wasn't going for dinner and he knew that.

In the lull of activity, Tony's omega had been adamant in returning to his job in the prison. The prime had been against it, at first. Too paranoid and he didn't think the boy needed it.

But Peter _wanted_ to do it, a strange thing… And while the omega hadn't objected when Tony denied him, the prime knew it rankled.

Tony also knew that the offer of his most trusted beta, Happy, as Peter's bodyguard rankled the boy. He didn't blame Peter for rejecting the offer, even if it felt like it was retaliation for being against him working in the kitchens.

Both were unhappy with it until they finally reached a midway point.

Tony allowed it and as long as Happy escorted Peter in between comings and goings, Peter allowed the beta to watch over him.

The first day had gone with no incident. The second day had passed as well. Days and days, all being reported from Tony's people and his omega had remained untouched and unbothered.

Tony had remained away from the omega's workplace, only having his dinners in the cafeteria or the quiet of his own cell.

Talk of Thanos stirred up those chaotic emotions though and Tony had stayed away long enough.

"You have enough on your plate, Hap," Tony said. "I need that replacement fast and I'm starting to think you're the only one I can trust in these matters."

The words, meant to placate and soothe, did exactly that as the beta's back straightened. Of course, he knew Tony's game but he wouldn't push.

Tony would take his task of escorting the omega back to his cell.

"Of course, boss," Happy relented, "Enjoy… Enjoy your night."

"Oh, I will," Tony smirked before leaving the beta.

* * *

Tony's meals were different from the rest. They still lacked the finesse of the higher cuisine a Mob boss was used to, but they were tiers above the everyday sludge every day prisoners had for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

By his side, Peter got a taste of it and, well, the young omega figured it was still not good enough for his alpha.

Being Tony Stark and being a prime were woven together, inseparable. There was no considering one aspect without the other and yet, in the days that had passed, Peter reached the inconceivable conclusion that… the former held more significance than the latter.

The consequence that Tony's name bore within these walls was only a miniature of the real deal.

By proxy, not only did Peter get to experience quality food, but also, he got to dip his toes in power. Not that Peter was aware of it, or maybe he was, in part.

It was quiet in the kitchens during his shifts, unlike before. Mostly betas worked there, this hadn't changed, but Peter was given his own working station. It was a secluded spot where, tonight, he was chopping fresh onion and lettuce in peace.

Not exactly.

Peter's gloved fingers gripped the knife tightly. Despite Thanos being in solitary, his agents were prowling about. If anything, his absence created an illusion of security for which Peter would not allow himself to fall.

It didn't help that Hogan hadn't been around today. And it didn't help that… Tony's scent was quick to fade with him working in the kitchens. They were still meeting every morning, after headcount Peter would always make haste to Tony’s cell to receive his daily suppressant.

It was then when Tony would also scent him, take Peter into a prolonged embrace at times, or a loose bear hug at others. Peter noticed that they always lasted more than they should. It went against logic, this daily scenting. It should assure him of the prime's desires but, somehow, there was a nonchalant side to it, or at least, that's how Peter felt about it.

Tony was occupied. Many mornings he would be speaking to Hogan or some other of his subordinates at the same time while Peter was buried in his arms with eyes closed, inhaling deeply.

Things felt off, hurried, uneven. Unsettled.

The scent lingered on Peter’s skin and clothes as a protective shield but his protector was whisked away shortly after by business.

For it to last permanently, the prime had to mark him which he still hadn't. As a result, more and more whispers were generated around him.

No one would tell him to his face, but Peter labored under no delusion. Without a mark to show, the inmates regarded him as the prime's knotslut–

"Parker." An acquaintance crossed the plastic drapes, his voice startling the already unnerved boy.

"Oh! Ah… you scared me." Peter clutched a fist above his pounding heart, shaking his head at the approaching beta who raised both hands defensively.

"What the hell has happened to you? You were never this… jumpy before." Saying anything more than that meant saying too much, so the man took another step towards Peter and then paused.

"Got some news from the higher-ups." With a knowing smile, he waited for the young omega to catch up.

"The ingredients you requested… They'll have 'em delivered. You got approval," he announced.

"Wow, thanks!" Peter cheered timidly, letting go of the knife to bring his hands together.

"Don't thank me," the other reminded, and Peter couldn't tell if it was meant as a good or bad thing.

The beta didn't stick around to clear the air. He gestured a 'see you' with a jerk of his head and was out the door.

Alone, Peter turned back towards the cutting board and indulged himself in a weak, yet hopeful smile. His eyebrows were still pressed together in worry, wrinkling his forehead, but a spark of joy danced in his eyes.

He stared at the half chopped lettuce with a silly smile. With the new ingredients, he'd be able to prepare a meal worthy of his alpha. A meal that he personally held close to his heart since it reminded him of home. He could only hope Tony would love it just the same.

But not yet. For now, other, more pressing matters were in order.

He gripped the knife again to resume his work. Eight inches of stainless steel cut through the delicate fillings with care. Each time the knife reached the board, it made this unique sound, a bit loud and repetitive. If someone chose to sync their steps with it…

The latex of his gloves stretched as Peter's hold flexed. He refused to give in to paranoia to glance over his shoulder.

Behind him, a figure slowly came close. Each step was confident and precise. If he'd been allowed to wear his normal attire, each step would be accompanied by a soft click, the heel of each expensive leather shoe announcing his arrival.

As it was, Tony's approach was nearly silent. His scent, too, usually overpowering was muted by the crisp greens and pungent smell of raw onion.

It made it easy for the prime to observe his boy at work.

The kitchen was immaculately clean, something that pleased the prime. The prison staff seemed to be so lax about other things that Tony wouldn't have been surprised if there were rats or roaches abound. Fortunately, not.

It gave Tony the chance to really watch and watch, and he did. His small, sweet omega worked so hard. His back muscles were tense, the lean muscles in his arms and forearms shifted smoothly under porcelain skin as he worked.

Tony would save him from all this repetitive labor but Peter didn't want that interference from him. So, the prime abided and just observed from afar. He did as he promised and kept the boy safe under watchful eyes. He wondered if it was enough since the boy seemed so wary and tense.

He took a step closer, drawn in, and indulgent of his instincts.

He placed his hands on the boy's waist, leaning forward to brush his lips against Peter's ear.

"A bit late to start preparations for breakfast, isn't it…?" Tony murmured. His scent on the boy was so diluted and faded that it caused such a deep fissure of displeasure inside the prime. "I think you have more pressing concerns."

Under Tony's palms, Peter's body tensed in an instant. A sharp, almost inaudible gasp squeezed out of him as he swirled around, wielding the knife as a weapon.

His lean waist easily slipped from the man's lax fingers, his arm coming up between them for the blade to pose a threat. Up high, not touching, but dangerously close to the prime's carotid.

Anger and fear twisted Peter's usually soft and timid features. The volatile emotions drew out that wild little thing that knew its way to the surface. No matter the odds or circumstance, Peter would always defend himself. Even if by the means of violence.

Of course, he had no idea who he was up against.

Their gazes met and the prime held still, vigilant but curious over the omega's actions. He may have been careless in approaching the boy when he was so obviously keyed up and unaware of his presence. Tony wasn't stupid enough to make a move with the shape edge of a knife pointed at him.

It took about half a second for the omega to realize. The moment it happened, the moment he realized whose voice he had just heard and whose face he was staring so aggressively at, Peter dropped the knife.

With a clatter, it crashed to the floor but Peter didn't look. His eyes were captivated by that dark, dearly missed gaze.

"I'm- I'm sorry, so sorry," he stuttered, all that anger and fear from before long gone.

Other emotions, just as consuming, took their place. The grit in his eyes faded, giving way to that bashful gaze that was so soft, so gentle. A perfect contrast to the one from before.

Heat crept up to his cheeks. Pale, smooth skin became flushed rather quickly now as Peter came to terms with what he had done. The more he looked at Tony, the darker his blush became. Filled with mortification, his gaze drifted away.

The prime gave that easy going smile as though he hadn't been threatened by a knife just a moment ago.

"Surprise?" Tony offered with a wry grin.

Tony was the last person Peter expected to see. Thanos himself was a more likely candidate to be sneaking in the kitchens even in his current state of 24/7 lock up. The boy’s first instinct was to just lose any trail of thought, all orientation.

"I… I thought… You, uhm…" There was half an attempt to explain but was soon abandoned. Instead, Peter's eyebrows formed that slight, apologetic arch while he delicately bit down on his bottom lip.

"You thought I was your enemy," Tony affirmed without any accusation.

Truth be told, the prime felt a sense of comfort knowing his feisty little omega still had some bite to him. Sometimes, it was easy for the prime to forget just how defiant his boy was capable of being.

The reminder was good for Tony.

He also found it amusing that the first real danger he encountered in the prison was from this small, sweet omega. Hadn't Happy warned him though?

It was amusing. So very amusing.

Tony stepped closer, bypassing the knife, and laid a hand on the boy's waist once more. He tipped the boy's face towards his and coaxed the red-faced omega to look him in the eye.

"Am I such a bad alpha that you'd try to take my life after days of leaving my bed cold?" Tony said, a dark teasing smile on his lips.

It wasn't either of their faults and Tony certainly didn't blame Peter for the craving he felt in his blood. But it still felt so good to be this close to him, to tease and maybe even provoke the omega just to see those pearly whites bit down on his lip.

He leaned close, every motion taken as though he was encountering a wild creature. It wasn't done in mockery, but as an acknowledgment that omega instincts were just as savage as an alpha's.

He nuzzled the boy's cheek gently.

"It's good for you to be so wary," the prime murmured in sympathy. "But bad, so bad, of your alpha to leave you so tense and worried. Shall I make it up to you, sweetheart?"

"Tony…" Peter whispered in response, getting even more flustered with the prime's purposeful approach.

He was supposed to ask him, why are you here? Tony had been busy, that’s what Peter kept telling himself but now, in Tony’s presence he had to wonder if there were other reasons for all this abstinence, all this distance.

Because of it, he had felt upset and lonely, not that he would speak of such, of course. But how to bring any of it up to the prime, Peter just couldn’t. In Tony’s presence his heart was lulled and soothed, all worries pushed aside.

He had missed Tony far more than he'd ever admit to. Far more than he had any right to. But when close to his alpha, the lines between right and wrong always had contorting tendencies.

Tony's touch, his beard on his skin, they were electrifying. The way he called him, _sweetheart_ … Peter's fluttering chest and quickening heartbeat came as a natural reaction.

It was almost with hesitance that the boy's fingers curled into the fabric of Tony's shirt. Not because he didn't want to touch him but because of the opposite. He wanted it too much and that desire came with a cost.

"You're… you're not a bad alpha," he responded and their exchange put a quirk in his mouth. Half a smile was enough to show that Peter was beyond the stage of taking everything Tony said literally.

"Or, maybe just a little?" the omega dared, easing into the touches he longed for.

The omega's teasing words brought a wide grin to the alpha's lips.

Although he spoke truthfully that his bed felt colder without Peter in it, Tony had to acknowledge that the saying was true.

Absence did make the heart grow fonder. Even though they met daily, it wasn't the kind of quality time Tony wanted. He was able to hold Peter, scent him as he pleased but the more intimate dealings between them were sparse for now. There was too much to do.

And quietly, he acknowledged that the time apart had helped them both. Tony, with a clearer head, was able to focus on the task at hand within his own group and Peter…

He took in the omega's face, his relaxed pose… Yes, as much as Tony wanted to keep him tucked under his arm, safe and under watch, the time apart was good. He couldn't forget that his Peter had been here longer than Tony and that he had survived this far without help, too.

Even so, no matter what had driven Tony to seek him out, the reunion lifted some tension he hadn't realized was there.

He had missed the omega even if he couldn't quite put it to words just yet.

Tony hummed as though he was considering Peter's words even as his mouth remained caught in that fond smile.

With his eyes closed, Peter nosed Tony's jawline, rubbing tenderly against him as the prime bowed close to make it easier. The man's skin was cold, or most likely, Peter's cheeks were too warm, burning to a crisp while his instincts seized control, and he let them.

Featherlight, his lips brushed over the hoarse gruff of Tony's beard. Aimlessly; not really, no.

They met Tony's, but it wasn't a kiss. It was a touch. Resembling how a butterfly would land on a flower petal.

Tony sighed, a satisfied sound that was followed shortly by a playful purr. His eyes became hooded, fingers pressed down intently until he was able to gently nudge the omega back. He didn't stop until the counter pressed against the boy's lower back.

"I have a reputation to protect, Parker," Tony said.

His tone was quite serious but it was obvious from his smile that it was anything but.

"But which reputation should I uphold…?" he seemed to ponder out loud. "Tell me, darling. Which am I? The good alpha that would ease your tension… Take all your worries away and leave you carefree and full of satisfaction? Or am I the insatiable prime that would bend you over this counter and take my fill?"

The daze in Peter's eyes was quick to be replaced by bewilderment. Wider, they gazed up at Tony while he remained incapable of uttering a single word. His grip on the man got tighter, his cheeks flashing red, hot, with every beat of his heart that was hammering away.

Tony was forward. Such a disarming quality of his, to balance charm in a way that was tangent to vulgarity but never quite touched it. As shocking as it might've been for Peter, he was glad for it. Besotted by it.

After all, the alpha voiced what he couldn't. Or maybe, maybe he could.

Robbed of his ability to speak for a moment longer, Peter's eyes fell to Tony's lips. Tempting and full of so many promises.

Heavier with lust, the boy's eyelids dropped half way to cover blown pupils. It was almost impossible to answer Tony despite the evident playfulness of his words.

"Your reputation, hm…" he quietly considered, urged by the desire to speak of it but it was hardly the time.

"Does it… matter, alpha? Does it matter what others think? When I already know you are both," he stated softly, his gaze trapped in Tony's, locked in escalating heat.

The alpha hummed at the answer, a pleased sound. The vibration could be felt between their bodies.

A quirk of his lips, amused and indulgent, was the answer to Peter's decision.

"Both…" Tony mused as he reached for the boy's neck.

He found the ties to the apron and tugged, undoing it efficiently. Then he let his hands wander down, sliding over Peter's sides until he was able to undo the tie around his waist.

The visit had turned into something more, unsurprisingly, but Tony couldn't bring himself to summon even a tiny bit of shame over it. And Peter didn't seem to mind either...

The apron was discarded, leaving the omega in his usual uniform. Tony let out a pleased purr and continued. A warm hand found its way beneath the boy's shirt, calloused fingers sliding gently over his abdomen.

The counter wouldn't let him move an inch as Tony's strong form pressed even closer. A squeeze of their bodies drew a faint gasp from his lips. He was wet, he was really, really wet.

He had missed this… Missed Tony and this inferno between them.

"With me… you can be anything you want. Both or… none. _Anything_." Peter lured him in through burning red, glistening lips.

Peter's promise of _anything_ was a pattern between them that he now used with both playful and taunting intent. With a smile that danced between apologetic and wicked, he slid his hands up, all the way to Tony's shoulders.

His smile widened still, in acknowledgment of how risqué he was being, yet strangely enthrilled and tense in all the right ways.

Ever so shy, he gazed up from beneath his beautifully long, dark lashes.

The slow, steady slide of Peter's hands on him always riled the alpha up. Tony was starting to suspect that his sweet boy knew it too.

Peter seemed to always know what to say. Not a step was missed between them.

"You always say such dangerous things," Tony murmured, "So reckless, sweetheart… So reckless."

Even though their time together had been few and far in between recently, this hunger between them never seemed to diminish. It seemed that all it needed was a simple spark before it blazed like a fire in them both.

And the spark needed was so small… It could be a simple touch, Peter's hand on his chest… A simple look… Those brown eyes looking into his… And Tony would burn with hunger.

He leaned down, unable to resist the magnetism between them. A kiss, pressed sweetly on those pink lips. It was gentle, a contradiction to what the alpha was feeling inside.

His hips pressed firmly against the omega's and his swollen alpha cock was evident. Tony was brazen and just as reckless as he claimed Peter to be.

Peter left a little sound into the kiss, wanton and pleading for more. His gentle hands gripped Tony's shirt tighter, as if this soft touch of their lips was enough for him to lose balance.

And in a way, it was. Their surroundings faded into irrelevance while Tony's scent filled his lungs one breath at a time. The prime's lust and desire stiffening between them with each heartbeat.

Under the man's thumb, goosebumps spread across creamy skin. Enticing him, exposing Peter's want and sensitivity. Even slow, like this, he was overrun with the fumes of their combined arousal.

" _Alpha_ …" he whimpered in impatience, yet with embarrassment to spare.

His lips moved softly, brushing over Tony's to deepen their kiss. A shy tongue peeked out from between them to taste the prime, to lick the heat off his hot skin.

The man's mustache and beard tickled, coarse and thick, and Peter felt it with every little movement he made.

Their lips came unstuck as Peter let his head hang down with a quiet inhale. His small, round shoulders rose and fell rapidly. Eyes closed, shut completely, fingers curling in the poor, prison fabric. Pulling it down with a needy grip.

"Let's be reckless together," he whispered, fully aware of what his words meant, of what they requested.

Maybe if Tony was in the right state of mind, he would've found the words amusing.

But the omega's words were the spark that Tony needed to take action.

Those strong hands of his easily lifted Peter into the air. He supported the boy's weight, a soft, satisfied grunt when Peter's legs wrapped around him.

Their lips met, the alpha giving in to the simmering need to mark and claim. It wasn't enough for Peter to smell of him, he needed it bone deep or as close as he could get.

Then, he turned them around and took four steps before he was able to set Peter down on the next empty table.

He didn't let the omega go far, keeping him on the edge of the table as his hands touched and teased. His thumbs brushed against Peter's pink nipples, playful and a bit mean in his eagerness to touch.

His hips swayed forward and back in small motions, a noticeable bulge between his legs.

"Touch me, sweetheart," Tony murmured against his lips. "Alpha needs you right now… You wanna be reckless, baby– Let's see if you can get me off before I make you come, hmm?"

Seated on the table, Peter was already squirming from the teases of Tony's skillful thumbs. It was far too stimulating, far too thrilling for his young body that begged for more of it.

Bitten red, his bottom lip was sucked in his mouth as his nipples pebbled. Whimpers and squeaks rushed up his throat but he resisted the need to let them out for now.

Under this pressure, this heat, his stuttering hand dipped between their grinding bodies to fondle Tony's alpha cock. Messily, he traced over the massive outline, trying to stroke and grip but failing.

Tony didn't stop messing with his sensitive nipples, and the boy's impatience finally tipped to the point of too much.

"Nngh…" he protested behind gritted teeth. Beautiful omegan features all shaped by pleasure's dangerous hold, by lust's rigged game.

Almost desperately, he slipped his hand past the waistband of Tony's trousers. For a second, he paused, his grip around the prime's throbbing erection insecure and unsteady.

His touch was met with dampness, precum smearing all over his fingers that resumed their frail attempt at gripping the alpha's cock. The fact that he barely got a grip on it was embarrassing on its own, but Peter was far too distracted by the rousing feeling that downright assaulted his senses.

"Daddy…" he moaned in protest right against Tony's lips, letting it be known that the man's doing was costing Peter every ounce of control.

The prime let out a hiss and sucked in a greedy breath full of their combined scents. Peter's arousal was so potent in the air that Tony could almost taste it on his tongue.

His mouth watered at the thought of getting his mouth back on the omega's cute little cocklet and on his dripping wet pussy.

His hips pressed forward, impatiently pushing his hard cock into the boy's hands.

All this because of one word uttered so sweetly from Peter's lips.

"I'm here, baby boy," Tony grunted, cock twitching and flexing against his hand. "Daddy's here. Not gonna let you go till one of us gets off. C'mon, baby, squeeze daddy's cock. You miss it, don't you? Look at you… Barely got my hands on you and you're already dripping wet… My poor omega..."

He leaned closer and dipped his head low enough that he could catch one of those pink nipples in his mouth. The other, he continued to rub and pinch, soothing over the sensations with his thumb.

He sucked and licked, running the tip of his tongue against the pebbled flesh.

His cock was achingly hard and _God_ , he wanted to bury his erection in the moaning body beneath him. But more than that, he wanted Peter to fall apart for him. With nothing more than his hands and his mouth, he wanted the omega made incoherent with nothing on his mind but Tony's name.

Peter couldn't know the prime's very desire. On the contrary, he fought against the delirium of pleasure, set on pleasuring his alpha with strokes that grew harder.

It was already too much. Tony's mouth around his sensitive nipple pushed Peter over the threshold of excitement and into something so arousing that it was beyond description.

It tingled all the way down to his toes. The waves of heat pooled in his lower belly, making it clench.

Despite his refusal to give in, his body was left without any other choice. Instinctually, he let himself bend backwards, exposing more of his chest for Tony to have.

His hand persisted, vaguely, or maybe it was the prime that rubbed against him and not the other way around. Peter couldn't tell the difference. The room was filled with his whimpers and moans, his pitch high with both arousal and disbelief.

Was it possible to come just by this? He didn't think so but with every lick, every suck, the omega changed his mind.

"D-daddy…" Peter pleaded, eyes squeezed shut, "Daddy– Alpha!" This was no plea to stop. His voice was hot and thick, fueled by an escalating need for more stimulation.

Teased mercilessly, his nipples reached a point of sensitivity that was nothing like Peter had felt before. His hips jerked out of desperation, out of necessity, instinct.

"I miss… you, I miss it, I want…" He couldn't put together any words. Not when he was so close, muscles locked and trembling.

"I'll give it to you–" Tony growled in a moment of passion.

It didn't matter that there were things that were still off limits. They both knew what those things were and at this moment, it all seemed to fade away.

The alpha's hips pushed forward, cock pulsing and so greedy for Peter's touch.

Tony's eyes were dark and hooded, focused entirely on the boy writhing beneath his hands. Every moan he pulled from the omega's sweet lips made his cock twitch. Fat drops of cloudy fluid beaded at the tip, only to be smeared and spread around by Peter's clever fingers.

"So worked up…" Tony murmured with a hint of amusement. "Got this innocent body of yours, so hungry for me… All I have to do is–"

Another harsh pinch pulled a beautiful moan from Peter's lips. Another soothing run of his tongue had the boy melting in his arms.

The prime groaned harshly. Even though he was the one doing the teasing, it felt like torture to him because he had plans and that plan included having this sweet boy fall apart beneath his hands.

"Go on, baby. Daddy's got you," Tony murmured with soft, teasing licks. "I'll lick you clean after you come, hmm? Move my mouth down to your sweet little cocklet and wet pussy… Don't keep me waiting, sweetheart, wanna taste you down there…"

Before the words had fully left Tony's lips, Peter was already reaching the peak of his orgasm. Unraveled by Tony's scent, his gruff, demanding voice, by those too skillful hands and tongue.

His lower half had been ignored entirely, left to twitch and shudder with each wave of completion in a most helpless manner.

Eyes went wide with it before slipping shut, senses too overrun by pleasure to focus elsewhere.

Peter gasped, his body taken by a fine tremble. Fully pushed back against the table, his feet had lost touch with the floor. Only the very tip of his toes grazed over the tiles as his waist arched off the smooth surface. He could be falling, could be upside down. Peter just wouldn't know.

"Ah, ah… ah!" Moan after moan, his voice broke free through rosy, dry lips. Breathy and imbued by a desperation unique to this amount of sensitivity.

"That's it, baby… Let it all out," Tony purred, eyes unwavering.

"Tony… Tony…" Peter mewled the name while a hint of tears gleamed under batting eyelashes.

The prime felt the boy reach his peak and gentled his ministrations. Tony let Peter shudder through it and allowed the hardened little nub of his nipple slip free.

He raised himself off the quivering body, gazing down at the wrecked boy beneath him.

Peter was so beautiful like this… His body flushed with pleasure, colored an endearing pink… from his cheeks to his shoulders and even further down his chest… even the gleam of tears looked like priceless diamonds shining in the corners of his eyes.

Lovely.

Tony leaned down, intent on catching Peter's lips in a kiss. He'd give him just a moment before the prime took care of himself.

Tightening his still quivering belly, the omega brought himself closer again to connect their lips for a needy kiss.

Their lips came together in a hungry kiss. Tony's still hard cock pulsed with harsh neglect as it strained against Peter's limp hand.

When Tony couldn't ignore it anymore, he pulled back. Greedy hands gripped the boy's legs and gently pressed them up so that Tony held them in the air, bent at the knees. He rested one over his shoulder and the other, he settled along his hip.

He took his cock in hand, shuddering when even that slight touch had him spurting out more precum. The tip bumped against Peter's wet pussy and the prime, desperate for his own release, rubbed the wet tip up and down, up and down…

It'd been too long since they enjoyed this. Even in the midst of a desire fueled encounter, Tony swore to himself that he'd make time for this. He was going crazy without it.

"Gonna come…" Tony warned him, his voice rough with passion.

His teeth were gritted tight. Peter's soft, wet flesh felt so good against his… He'd feel even better inside… Tony's eyes had slipped closed but in that moment, they flashed open as the thought consumed him.

Peter watched, entranced by the alpha that unravelled before him in a way rough and primal. His body was still tense, chest heaving with the last bits of pleasure. All that was drawn back, his mind blank and silent at the sight, the dominating scent, the growling sounds coming from the prime.

Magnetized, short on breath, Peter couldn't look away. His lustful gaze fell to Tony's throbbing erection, eyes growing wide with how monstrous it was.

"Daddy…" Peter gasped amidst the delirium, drool shining down his chin but he was too lost in the moment to take notice.

A harsh jerk had the prime spilling all over the omega's pretty pussy. And not only that, the prime made sure to mark Peter well, letting his load spill over his soft cocklet, his soft belly where he'd plant his pups, and over the limp hand that had tried so daringly to make him come.

He made a mess of him and it satisfied that deep, hungry alpha need inside him.

And when it was all done, Tony pulled the boy's limp body closer to the edge. He got on his knees and licked every single drop from the boy, tasting slick and his own seed.

It was delicious, the taste of them on his tongue.

The boy's back curved in a beautiful arch as he moaned towards the ceiling. One of his hands slipped from his side, drawing damp lines on the surface, to cup his face and muffle the sounds that escalated.

Defined veins pumped up his lean neck, fueling his brain with pleasure that bordered on too much. Eyebrows pinched together, his slender frame shivering, cheeks burning red… all because of Tony.

Peter laid there, in full surrender, moaning and gasping his name. All for him.

* * *

It wasn't fair.

Caution was cast aside, Peter's timid nature forgotten when it came to Tony. Invisibility, operating under everyone's radar, had been hard earned, deliberate.

And yet, as Peter walked down the long halls of the prison and towards the cafeteria, everyone was glancing at him, taking full notice. They didn't dare stare for long and this wasn't the first time that it had happened but the nature of it felt intrusive and conspicuous.

Peter adjusted his sleeves, pulling at the lame, orange fabric to cover his wrists. The clean uniform did little to mask the prime's scent on him, but that wasn't the point, now, was it. Wearing clean clothes was a matter of appearances, nothing more.

Eyes and whispers followed his every step, making his shoulders tense.

One had to be blissfully ignorant or plainly stupid to not know what it was that they were saying. Peter was none of those things. He was naive at times, but his mind was sharp enough to know that his name was being dragged through the mud, to put it nicely.

Was that what he wanted? The omega shook his head at himself, a faint gesture that served no other purpose than to release his frustration. Was this the price he had to pay to be with him?

Was it foolish to cling onto hope, to think that there could be… more?

The loud noise from the cafeteria halted his steps. A skip of his heart had his fist curling against his chest.

The prime's dark, hungry eyes. His soft lips pressed against Peter's inner thigh as he commanded him.

_"Sit with me tonight. I want you by my side where everyone can see."_

That's what he had said, a message dangerous in its deceiving straightforwardness. It was daring to believe that this was an invitation to dine together, foolhardy.

Peter tried, he really really tried to not perceive it as such, to not allow himself this excitement. After all, this command could not be overlooked regardless of the duality of its nature.

Yet, despite Peter's best efforts, the invitation successfully unleashed more of Tony's irresistible chaos, more fruitless hope in his heart.

The omega peeked from the side of the widely opened double door. He knew exactly where Tony was sitting but he allowed his gaze to travel to him, inspecting the crowd along the way.

His fingers held the side of the doorway, almost as if he was holding on. Every inmate of the cellblock was here, the cafeteria packed to capacity like every night. Alphas, betas, omegas, all seated accordingly.

And there he was, Tony Stark.

His table, the one in the back, overseeing the entire room with ease.

Peter's cheeks turned a shade darker as he took a step inside the vast room. Heads turned as he did so, and he felt his feet weak and heavy, but he didn't stop. A buzzing in his ears told him that chatter grew quieter, but that could be his mind playing games on him.

His eyes fell to the dirty, worn out tiles.

There was a subtle shift in the atmosphere. The boisterous chatter of the inmates fell into a softer murmur as words became hushed and whispered, eyes glancing at the lone omega at the door and darting to the prime that sat at the top of their tiny world.

It was only natural that the change, faint as it was, would catch Tony's attention.

It was only natural that when his eyes lifted, he caught sight of his omega. A smile curved around his lips as he stood from his place.

His alphas, even those busy eating, took notice and like those greeting royalty, they followed his lead. They stood with him, turned and saw who it was their prime was waiting for.

"Peter." Tony beckoned him with a tilt of his head when the omega didn't step forward.

With the distance between them, there was no way for Peter to hear him. But the alphas echoed the name and it traveled from alphas to betas, the omega's name falling curiously from their lips until it finally reached him.

The boy's bottom lip came unstuck from his upper one, and he sucked it in, tucking it under his teeth as he glanced around cautiously.

Under his shirt, his chest was moving in and out quicker, muscles seeking that extra amount of oxygen during the nearing fight or flight mode.

But then, all thoughts, all alarms, came to stop. Peter's eyes met Tony's, he saw the man looking back at him and a smile brightened his face, as if out of the blue.

It took a second to school his expression, and even then, his eyes reflected that same light, that same hopeless desire.

Tony's expression remained constant as he waited for Peter to join him.

There had been an unreachable itch skittering beneath his skin since their separation. But since Tony wasn't a pup, hadn't been one in years, he had forced himself to wait. Patiently.

Even now, with his boy within reach, he waited for the omega to come to him.

Peter neared the prime's table while looking at him and nobody else. It wasn't easy to lock gazes with him, and, perhaps, it was ill-advised, but Peter didn't have a choice in it.

Big brown orbs shone under bright prison lights, fixed on the man that took his breath away.

It was only when he reached the table that he realised, the only vacant spot was at the very edge, away from the prime.

"Alpha," Peter managed a quiet, respectful greeting, his long lashes batting in haste to cover his eyes and successfully land them to the floor again.

Why was it that everything the boy did, the gestures felt like they had more meaning to them than what was shown?

The boy was being respectful by turning his gaze away. It was proper for an omega, proper and necessary to show a prime the respect he has as due.

And yet, seeing Peter's gaze turned away from him ignited a spark of displeasure inside of the prime.

His men were well trained. A flick of Tony's fingers and the movement, sharp and precise, was caught and acknowledged.

They moved without complaint, shifting their entire seating arrangement to make room. Their tense shoulders relaxed, curiosity hidden behind stoic features.

With his head tilted down still, Peter glanced at Tony's men as they moved around, making space for him by the prime's side. Once again, he was taken by surprise and even more so, he felt relief which he tried to hide.

"Come, baby boy," Tony said with a dark, inviting smile. "Keep your prime company."

Flirtatious words meant as nothing.

They were not the words he wanted to speak to the boy but it was more than just his men in the cafeteria. His words would travel outside these rooms and reach ears they were not meant to. Tony couldn't stop that, but he could minimize the danger as best as he could. He could do that, at least.

As long as he had Peter here by his side, that was enough. Any other words, more intimate and damning, could be shared when the lights were out.

Peter silently acknowledged that Tony's demeanor was different. That he was more intimidating; the prime that alphas followed or feared. It was necessary, Peter understood the lengths that someone like him had to go to to maintain his power and influence.

But he had to wonder, which of those layers were real, and which… artificial. Was this side of him so tightly woven to what laid underneath that they were one and the same, perhaps?

These types of questions often found their way to Peter's thoughts but now was hardly the time to ponder them.

Without speaking a single word, he moved closer and sat on the bench by Tony's side. A tray of food was already placed in front of him and Peter stared at it for a few moments.

Sitting next to Tony, publicly, was intense. Being close to him always filled Peter's stomach with butterflies, made his knees weak with anticipation and desire. And now, right here, everything the boy did would reflect back on the prime, Peter couldn't just kiss him or express affection or even speak his name.

Instead, Peter inclined his head just slightly, his eyes pathing to Tony's, unwavering.

"Thank you for having me," the corner of his lips curved into half a smile.

Tony returned the smile, but beneath the gesture, his sharp brown eyes took in everything.

The alphas waited, respectful of Tony's intentions to bring someone into their group.

This was what Tony had intended. His alphas saw Peter barging into the meeting room, demanding the prime's attention without regard for his station. They needed to see Peter was under him. They also needed to see that no matter what had happened between them, Peter was under his protection, too.

He had stalled this necessary moment for too long, greedy and possessive of Peter's company to the point where his alphas knew of him, but weren't sure what his role was. With plans moving ahead, he needed his alphas to be aware. He needed them to keep a look out for the omega.

He knew Peter was nervous about being thrown into the spotlight but the omega took it in stride.

He treated Tony like the prime alpha that he was. Respectful.

He acted like the omega that many expected a prime of Tony's nature to have. Obedient.

Tony hated it.

"You're all probably wondering…" he began then gave an easy going smile, "Nah. You're all probably thinking… Finally. This fucker is finally going to set things straight."

There were a few chuckles among them. The familiarity that Tony was allowing between them was new and it eased some of the tension they felt. Even so, Tony knew that none of his alphas would ever be so disrespectful to his face.

He was still the prime and they were still his alphas, but the atmosphere and setting allowed the lines to blur. Just for now. Just for tonight.

"This is my omega," Tony laid his arm over the boy's shoulder, pressing the smaller body against his side. "Peter Parker… A beautiful boy… My beautiful boy."

Peter remained there, speechless, breathless one could say, staring at Tony Stark with his head tilted down still.

Shock and awe had been successfully achieved.

It was all unfathomable, part of some inconceivable dream. With his lips parted in what could only be described as a dumbfounded, silent gasp, he tried to fit in his head all that had been unraveled before him.

His heart warned him of details, of a context that he may be missing but how to listen to it when it pounded so damn hard?

The racing of his heart could be felt through his chest, through the shaggy prison uniform that hid his petite and elegant form to a large extent.

It wasn’t his place, of course, to show any kind of affirmation or to speak a single word.

In this crucial moment, Tony's focus was on his alphas. At his side, his nose picked up Peter's scent, the hint of excitement in his increased heartbeat.

As much as he wanted to investigate what his words did to the boy, Tony turned his gaze towards them, the threat lingering there.

"Mine," he swore, "I don't think I need to explain what that should mean to any of you. You're all too smart not to know."

They knew. It was, perhaps, the first time Tony had brought their attention to someone that needed their protection in the prison, but they knew. They also knew it was a subtle threat to anyone who let their eyes linger too long on the boy.

Tony wasn't blind and he wasn't that cruel. Peter was beautiful and others would watch him for reasons that were beyond Tony's control. He didn't blame them but he will gut anyone that had that covetous glint in their eyes.

"Alpha," Happy acknowledged. Of course, he was the first, but the others quickly followed, yielding in compliance.

"Good," Tony smiled and turned his attention back to the one by his side. His hand slipped down Peter's shoulder, settling on his hip where he gave a reassuring squeeze.

He leaned closer until he could whisper in the boy's ear.

"Too much?" Tony's soft purr gave away the amusement he felt.

Peter gazed back at Tony and witnessed his delight, and right then and there, he almost ran. He felt sweat accumulate on his palms as they curled tightly under the table in an attempt to tame the slight shivering of his limbs. The physical representation of the adrenaline that fueled through him.

He was not scared of Tony.

But there were other things, other emotions that were closely related to fear. Maybe even mimicked the effects it had.

There were reasons to be afraid. The repercussions of being associated with someone as dangerous and as well known was Tony Stark was one of them. But fear, itself… Fear of Tony… It never took hold in him.

No, he was not scared of him. He was in love with him. Yet those two feelings were somehow closely related; a thought for a later time.

The momentary lapse in response must have been a statement in itself alongside his stunned expression that slowly washed away.

The boy's features brightened, he couldn't do anything to stop it. A spark of pure, crystal clear happiness shimmered in the brown of his big eyes as he looked back at the man he had fallen for so deeply. So… irrevocably.

This was all so wrong. He had not earned Tony's side. He had not earned any of it, but—

"No," he whispered back to the prime, his rosy lips trembling ever so slightly as they formed an innocent smile. "It's not too much."

"Good," Tony relaxed, smiling that lazy smile that hinted his defenses were lowering.

He was among his people with the one he wanted by his side. His defenses would be as low as they could possibly get outside his own territory. It didn't mean they were lowered completely, just enough to enjoy this moment.

His food seemed irrelevant and while his carnal appetite wasn't on the rise, he still hungered for the omega's attention.

"These men are mine, just as you are," Tony told him in gentle whispers as though he was murmuring sweet nothings. "Remember their faces, sweetheart. There's only so many I trust with you. They'll introduce themselves, no doubt, eager for you to pass me their names."

The curiosity was an undercurrent in their gathering. And his alphas were smart, indeed, throwing glances at the pair but never letting their curiosity become too obvious. Lest they show too much interest.

"They'll treat you as my omega, my mate, now." Tony surmised thoughtfully, "Would kill and die for you as they would for me. Their attention to your safety may become too much… You'll tell me if it does. If this, even just this, is more than what you signed up for."

Peter allowed his gaze to travel around the table but he was blind to everyone around him, everyone except for the prime.

Then his eyes returned and settled back up to stare at Tony while his opposite hand reached for him. His fingers rubbed against the man's skin in a gesture that showed Peter's vulnerability and, paradoxically, his commitment, his strength.

"I, uhm…" Peter could hardly speak and just shook his head instead. A twitch.

He blinked once, eyelids moving fast to not lose a second of Tony's reaction to him.

"I'm okay with this," he finally whispered, voice pitched with nervousness. Peter, himself, wasn't sure if he was overstating or understating his feelings on the matter.

Tony hummed, accepting the decision. He gave a soft nuzzle to the boy's hair, scenting him briefly before he pulled away.

He didn't really have an appetite but he couldn't just whisk the boy away. That and Peter hadn't even eaten yet.

"Eat, baby," Tony encouraged as he removed his arm and repositioned his hand so it laid reassuringly on his leg. "Relax and just enjoy the night. You've been officially added to the Stark organization."

Then with a smirk, the alpha's voice dropped so his next words would be between just them.

"I'll induct you more thoroughly tonight."

Blood rushed to Peter's cheeks, painting them with that familiar rosy color. His gaze gravitated towards the alpha's ever-desirable lips. Eyelids fell heavy as he got mesmerized by them, by the thought of how they feel as they brush against his own.

Silently, he mouthed the name, "Tony…" but it was not intentional. It was out of need.

Tony's palm over his trousers drew his attention and he wished for more. It bordered on impossible to focus on his food.

Peter toyed with the, admittedly, higher in quality than he was used to, dinner. Repeatedly, he tried to get a piece of broccoli stuck on his fork but the little thing resisted.

Chatter began around the table which was good, but then again, irrelevant. Peter's ears were buzzing as more and more, he felt his lower belly tighten with desire. And even lower than that, hints of wetness became prominent enough to produce discomfort.

Yet, instead of reigning it in, Peter indulged himself, he couldn't resist the alpha. His eyes followed as Tony picked up his cup and drank the last few drops of water.

Those rough, calloused fingers… Peter imagined them on his body, pushing in, inside of him.

The alpha's easy going smile never left his face.

Tony couldn't say that he was 100% happy, but it was the most content he had felt while being in the prison.

His group surrounded him. Peter sat by his side. In that moment, the alpha was content.

Of course, that peaceful mood was disrupted by the light scent of arousal. It was so faint, Tony was sure that only a prime's nose could pick it up. But he was also very familiar with this particular scent. He had tasted it on his tongue, drank it in while the omega exuding it shook with pleasure.

His little omega. His attention had never strayed from the boy and that sweet, alluring teased him now.

He squeezed the boy's thigh, a gentle pressure, then dipped his head down to whisper in Peter's ear.

"Behave, baby," Tony encouraged in a hot little whisper, "Before you tempt me to fuck you right here on this very table. Then I'd have to blind every single one of my faithful for having witnessed it. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

There was a flash of teeth, hidden in the boy's curls before Tony moved away.

Whether or not Tony was serious, even he couldn't say. Peter's body, his moans, and his blissed out expression was for Tony only. Maybe he'd just command everyone to look away.

He huffed in amusement, dismissing the thoughts before his own arousal could be detected.

This boy was dangerous for him but Tony enjoyed the thrill.

Peter pressed his lips together and straightened his back, being found out by his alpha had him switching back to being all proper. His gaze returned to the tray after momentarily glancing around for any suspicious looks. It mortified him to think that others could be also catching on to the shift in his scent.

And really, he didn’t doubt that Tony would go through with all that he claimed. This man was not one to spit out void threats. Many times over he had proven, actions bore consequences.

Stiff and with his breaths constricted, Peter threw one last glance at the prime who reached for his cup, only to find it empty.

"Hmm. Happy," Tony called and gestured to the empty cup. "If you would?"

The beta perked up at his name being called and while many would think Tony's request as a menial task, it showed how much the alpha trusted him. Poison wasn't out of the question, after all.

Without missing a beat, Peter sprang from his seat next to the prime and reached for the cup before Hogan could do so.

“Please, let me,” he offered in a way almost too eager, servant-like, but it was not without merit. For Peter, this was about proving himself to be an omega that could see past the most immediate right move in this game.

He was flustered and sure, one could think that it was cute of him to show such desire to accommodate his alpha. To show respect and even take it one step further, to claim his duties next to Tony, one of which was providing comfort and care.

But Peter’s show of willingness didn’t stop there. He didn’t care much for how others perceived him, although it was fairly important. What mattered to him was Tony’s opinion, to have Tony see him surpass his reckless ego and be who he had to be, even if it was just pretense.

Which partially was and partially wasn’t.

With Tony’s cup in a secure grip, Peter walked steadily towards the water fountain, knowing full well that everyone was looking at him again. He could feel their eyes measuring his step, some ill-wishing him, others acknowledging him. It was all fair play.

A secretive smile shone on his lips, one that came from within.

“Well…” A familiar face addressed him by the fountain, one omega of the many that Peter knew and sparsely associated with. “Aren’t ya all merry, skippin’ about with no care in the world.” The omega grinned but it was no happy smile.

“What? You got a knot in your mouth and can’t talk?” Another omega chirped in, his elbow nudging at the first one as they crackled together.

They were set on provoking Peter, the boy knew as much, but now he just found it to be ridiculous. It was easy for them to hiss their little poison before, but now Tony had officially positioned Peter by his side. There was no point.

“Don’t joke about that, it’s a huge fuckin’ knot,” The omega nodded to his friend despite the fact that Peter wouldn’t take the bait.

He just filled the cup and turned around, ignoring them both.

“All I’m sayin’ is, why is he so happy? Unless having the two primes take each other out was his plan from the start. Two primes fighting over some bitch ain't gonna help any of us.”

Peter’s head turned slowly, back towards them. Eyebrows furrowing above a sinister, narrowing gaze.

“What did you say to me?” he asked without feeling the need to tone down the threat in his voice.

The other seemed amused, if anything.

“You dense or somethin’? How do you think a… _meeting_ between them is gonna end?” Both the omega’s hands came up to satirically quote the word ‘meeting’, clearly indicating he had no belief that the primes would be meeting in good faith.

The split second of confusion in Peter’s expression was enough for everything to break and the context in the omegas’ verbal assault to switch into something else entirely.

They both gazed at him with big, eager eyes as he tried to recompose himself and save face.

“He didn’t know, dude, he didn’t know!” They whispered to each other loud enough for Peter to hear them still.

But Peter wasn’t listening anymore, his ears were buzzing, lips curling back in aggression. Boiling anger rushed through his veins, making him feel faint for a moment before he had the chance to channel it into something else.

The truth was… he hadn't known. Tony hadn't told him, hadn't even hinted about something big happening between him and Thanos.

Shouldn't Peter have been told? As the catalyst… As the person at fault for bringing the two primes into conflict, shouldn't he have known?

Peter squeezed the cup in his hand, fingers slippery hot, feet rooted in the same place on the ground. His anger fogged all other senses, he didn’t see or hear anything around him, only his own thoughts that spiralled out of control.

He should've been told…

Instead, Tony had used him, over and over, he had… fucked him! Even brought him here to show everyone that they were together but he still refused to mark him!

Guess what, Peter wasn’t good enough for a mark! And he wasn’t good enough to know the alpha’s plans either, no matter how severe and relevant to him they were! All he was good for was for a fuck.

He felt helpless. Tony… Tony. _Liar!_ Alpha. _Trickster!_

His heart and lungs, his entire body had caught on fire. His jaw clenched, muscles tensing. Never in his life had Peter possessed so much power, with a single action he could smear the prime’s reputation, do irrevocable damage. With a plain show of disrespect towards the prime in front of everyone, Peter could ruin them both.

He’d ruin himself more than the prime, but who’s to say it was not worth it.

All the voices in his head told him to go ahead, tear it all down. But Peter was stronger than that, capable of… surpassing the bane of his own recklessness.

He returned to his seat and placed the cup on the table. A lack of emote spoke clearly about his inner turmoil but even more so did his scent. Peter held himself together, be it was by a thread, and he was convinced to continue doing so until all sharp eyes had turned away.

Even Tony’s. Especially Tony’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mads: more to comeee! Hopefully in less than a month lol
> 
> Garnet: See you next year, approximately! Omegalul (After reading the above: Don’t lie to them mads, don’t lie to themm!!!)
> 
> Mads: *cries in corner* let me dream 😭
> 
> A summary of Peter in this chapter: 

**Author's Note:**

> Mads: Thanks for reading! We've had so much fun putting this rp together and have so much planned for it. Just wanna say Garnet is an amazing partner and that its because of her that this fic/rp has taken off the way it has 💗 
> 
> Garnet: It has been a journey for both of us and I can't wait to share it! Mads' talent has left me in awe from the very first line of the fic/rp and continues to do so... Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments/kudos/etc = 💗 💗 💗  
> 💗 [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> 💗 [still-lovelygarnet](Http://still-lovelygarnet.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
